Remember Venice?
by lil'nomdeplume
Summary: Sequel to "A Very Pepperony Christmas in New York." Tony and Pepper have a lot to look forward to together. And it seems as though things can only get better for them. But what happens when fate has other plans? Can they make it back to the place they wanted to be all along, or will fate break them apart? Rate M for some language and sexual situations.
1. Intro

**Hey, guys! Just giving you a short little intro to the sequel for "A Very Pepperony Christmas in New York". More to come soon! This is just a taste. A flash forward, if you will...**

Tony stared silently through the glass, his heart threatening to shatter into a million pieces. He watched as her chest rose and fell rhythmically in time to the blip of her weakened heart rate on the EKG. His jaw was clenched, and he was fighting the urge not to fall to the floor in a heap of raw agony. He felt frozen, paralyzed, as though time had stopped.

"Mr. Stark?" he heard someone say next to him. It was a nurse, dressed in teal-colored scrubs, with red hair pulled back into a pony-tail. She had a kind face, round in shape, with bright, blue eyes, both friendly and sympathetic at the same time. _Irene, _his weary mind recalled. _Happy's Irene. _She was holding a clipboard with an open manila file sitting on the top.

He briefly turned his head to acknowledge her presence, nodded weakly, and then went back to the previous object of his gaze.

Irene watched him for a moment before speaking, her heart breaking for the man standing beside her, not at all a resemblance of the man she'd seen at his wedding, which now just seemed like a distant memory. "Um, the doctor wanted me to go over with you the schedule of treatment. Is now a good time?" she said softly, wincing.

"As good a time as any," Tony replied, barely able to summon enough breath to even mutter the words.

"As you know, her condition has been changed from critical to critical but stable, since we've been able to stabilize her blood pressure and normalize her heart rate, although it is still somewhat weak. But we've currently got her medically sedated. She's sustained a lot of injury, as you know. We hope to be able to take her off the ventilator within the next few days. But we need to make sure the lung that collapsed is stable enough now to function on its own before we do that..." Irene quietly rattled on for a few moments, but Tony didn't register much more than "Monitor her progress," "long road to recovery", and "continued stay in the ICU until her condition improves vastly". He couldn't stop the voice in his mind. _How could this have happened? Why didn't I go with her? How will I ever be able to forgive myself?, _he thought.

Irene finished talking, but noticed that Tony really wasn't paying much attention. "Um, do you have any questions?" she asked awkwardly.

"When can I..." Tony said, his voice breaking from the lump in his throat. He cleared his throat and tried again. "When can I go in there? I want her to know I'm here. _Please._ I just need to hold her hand," he begged in a choked whisper. Tony swiped at a tear coming down his cheek and gritted his teeth. He shifted his gaze to Irene, his eyes pleading. "_Please," _he whispered.

The nurse nodded. "Now that she's out of surgery, and settled in, I'm sure it would be fine," she said. "Just let me get the okay from the attending physician, okay?"  
Tony nodded weakly and watched her walk away. He turned back toward the glass and waited until she came back a few minutes later.

"I've got the okay, Mr. Stark," she said. She walked to the door and pushed it open for him. "Hit the call button if you need anything."

Tony thanked her and walked into the room. He braced himself, trying keep his composure. There was a chair sitting next to the bed, and he quickly walked to it collapsing into it. His eyes teared up and he leaned forward. "I'm so sorry," he murmured, beginning to sob. He grabbed a bandaged hand and kissed it, letting the tears fall. "Oh God! I'm so sorry!" he gasped. He held the hand now in both of his, holding the back of it to his lips. His shoulders shook as he sobbed silently, and he moved the back of her hand now to his cheek, pressing it to his face tenderly. He rubbed the inside of her forearm gently as he moved his eyes to her face. It was barely recognizable, as both eyes were blackened and swollen shut, her nose was broken and had bruised severely from the bridge out to underneath her eyes. A splint holding the place where they had corrected the break was taped with medical tape to her nose. She had a heavy gauze bandage wrapped around her head where they had done emergency surgery to stop the hemorrhage in her brain and relieve the pressure on her skull. The breathing tube was still down her throat and her lips were purple and puffy. Her lower body had a thick plaster cast from the top of her hips to the middle of her thigh, with drainage tubes running from underneath it out to collection bags. It was frightening to him to see her like this. All he wanted to do was to keep holding her hand, waiting for even the slightest sign she was going to be okay. He ached for her to start looking like Pepper- _his _Pepper- again.

"I'm here, baby," he whispered. "I'm not leaving you. Not again. I'm here, okay?" Tony smiled through his tears. "But I need you to be here, too. Please don't leave me, Pepper. Please, I..." his voice was choked off by new tears burning his eyes. He swiped at them and swallowed hard. "You _know_ I can't live without you. So come back to me, Pep. Wherever you are? Just...just come back to me, honey," he pleaded.

He pressed her hand to his lips again and kissed it tenderly. He rose up and laid a gentle kiss on her bandaged forehead, stroking her hair and looked at her lovingly for a few moments, his brow furrowed with worry. He slowly sat back down and gazed at her silently, grasping a hold of her hand again, and gently rocking back and forth, trying to soothe the hurt from the gaping wound in his soul.


	2. Chapter 1

Tony pulled back to look at his wife in wonder. "Venice?" he said. "You _bet_ I remember Venice!"

Pepper smiled adoringly. "So, that idea gets your approval, then?" she teased.

Tony planted a firm kiss on Pepper's lips, and she giggled. He broke the kiss, and pulled her to him, squeezing her in a hug. "Absolutely! Two thumbs way up, Potts!"

Pepper giggled again, realizing that her maiden-name had now officially become more of a term of endearment than it was before, which warmed her heart.

After a moment, Tony pulled back again and looked at her adoringly. "Well," he said, sighing. "I don't know about _you, _and uh, _junior_, there, but I'm starving."

"Junior, huh?" Pepper said. "What if it's a 'princess'?" she teased.

"Well, it's _ours, _and that's all that matters," Tony said lovingly. He kissed Pepper's lips again. "But _I'm_ calling it Junior," he joked, cocking an eyebrow. "At least until we know what 'it' is."  
Pepper grinned, and he patted her side, stepping away from her to turn on the shower. "Care to join me?" he said, as he shed his robe.

Pepper smiled and shed her robe as well. "I'd love to," she said. "We can't exactly go around smelling like wedding night sex all day, now, can we?" she teased.

Tony chuckled. "Well, as much as I'd like to disagree with you, today you are probably right. We're having lunch with Mama Potts at noon, so..."

Pepper's eyes brightened, and she gasped. "We are?!" she said excitedly. "When did you plan that?"

Tony smirked knowingly. "During a certain dance at a certain wedding reception," he said. "I knew you'd probably want to visit with her before she flew out today, so, like a good husband, I made the arrangements."

Suddenly, Tony's lips were attacked by his wife's, and he was quickly entangled in her arms. He let out a surprised, "Oaff!" as she did it, and he chuckled as she kissed him.

After a few moments, she slowly let go, and beamed at him. "Not that I mind you practically jumping me," he said. "But what was _that_ for?"

Pepper smiled lovingly. "Because _you_ are the nicest, sweetest, kindest, most thoughtful man," she cooed. Tears started to form in her eyes, and she smiled at him bashfully. "And I love you," she whispered, her voice cutting out from the lump in her throat.

"Whoa, okay," Tony said, putting up his hands in surrender. "I think somebody's a little emotional from her raging pregnancy hormones," he teased.

Pepper shook her head. "No, I mean it, Tony," she asserted. "Everything you've done for me this week, for _us_, it's just," she said, as she choked back a sob. "Amazing," she finished.

"Come here," Tony said, pulling her into his arms. She rested her head on his chest. "Calm down, okay? And don't cry, Pep," he said, stroking her hair. "I only did it because you were so stressed out about having to push back getting married, and I _knew_ you'd only go through with it if your mother was present. Plus I _really, really_ wanted some good wedding night nooky, so..."

Pepper laughed out loud, and raised up her head to look at him. She smacked him playfully on the shoulder and he giggled. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

Tony cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes. Pepper brought her eyes to his and smiled. Tony brushed that last tear from her cheek with his thumb. "You okay, now? We good?" he asked.

Pepper patted his hand. "_Very_ good," she said.

"Okay, then," Tony replied. He raised up and kissed her forehead. Then, he climbed in the shower, and held out a hand to Pepper to help her inside as well. She took it and stepped in with him.

For the next several minutes, they quietly washed, letting the heat from the hot water soak into their tired bones and aching muscles. Tony gently washed Pepper's hair, a treat he knew she always loved. He massaged her scalp and ran his fingers softly through hair, making whatever tensions were left in her body melt away. Next, he rubbed her down with a puffy loofah and some body wash. She was still facing away from him, and she leaned against his chest as he did this. He washed her arms, and her torso, including her back, and then ran a hand down her body and rested it on her lower abdomen, patting it lovingly. He kissed the side of her head and she raised an arm up behind her to pull him close, enjoying the moment.

Next, it was his turn, and they did an about face. Pepper did the same for him, massaging his scalp as she washed his hair, and then soaped him up with the loofah. She hugged him tightly from behind when she had finished, wrapping her arms around his chest and squeezing him. He patted her forearms lovingly in response. Then he turned around and kissed her, wrapping her in his arms. They stood in the hot water stream for several minutes kissing deeply, enjoying each others bodies.

After a while, they slowly broke the kiss and Tony rested his forehead on hers. She smiled warmly and look up into his eyes. "Ready to get out?" she asked. "I think 'junior' _is _actually getting hungry," she said. "Because suddenly,_ I_ am feeling _ravenous_."

Tony chuckled and reached to shut off the water. "Oh, this is _definitely _my child," he teased. "The only thing that disrupts a tender moment for a Stark, _ever_, is a growling stomach."

Pepper giggled, and Tony held out a hand to assist her in getting out of the shower safely. Pepper smiled to herself at this gesture, and accepted it. He'd never done this before, and it hadn't ever occurred to her that he should. But now that they knew she was pregnant, she found it sweet that he was being extra protective of her.

She grabbed a towel off the warming rack and began to dry herself off. Tony climbed out and did the same. She wrapped her hair in the towel and piled it on top of her head, and then set about slathering on some moisturizer. Tony watched her apply it as he finished drying.

"How's that rug burn?" he asked.

Pepper turned around to look in the mirror, and Tony looked at her back. There was only a little red mark still remaining. "See," she said. "It looked far worse that it was."

"Good thing," Tony said in relief. "I don't like it when I leave a mark on you, how ever much fun we have putting it there," he said.

He wrapped his towel around his waist and stood beside her at the vanity to begin the process of sculpting his hair. "No harm, no foul," Pepper replied. She snuck a quick kiss to his cheek, for which he tilted his head to the side. He smiled at her and she beamed back at him before she swiveled around and walked out of the bathroom to their closet.

"So, are we telling Mama Potts you're pregnant?" Tony called out from the bathroom.

Pepper raked through her clothes, selecting a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a pair of brown leather riding boots, and a long white tunic sweater with a chunky off-the-shoulder rolled collar. She picked a wide, double-buckle belt in the same shade of leather as her boots to cinch around her waist, and a chunky silver necklace to complete the ensemble. She exited the closet and laid the items on their bed. "I don't know," she said. "Do you think we should? Doesn't it seem early? I mean, I want to make sure everything is okay before we announce it."

Tony stepped to the bathroom doorway to reply, combing his hair as he talked. "That's why we're doing the ultrasound this morning. To make sure everything _is _okay," he persuaded. "And come on, Pep. Wouldn't it be cool to deliver the news in person? I _know _your mother would appreciate that."

Pepper glanced over at her husband, and chewed her lip in thought. "Yeah, you're right," she said. She sighed happily. "She'll be thrilled!" she said excitedly.

"Oh, I _know_ she will," Tony said. "In _fact_, she asked me specifically when we'd be giving her a grandchild."

Pepper looked at him curiously and smiled. "She did? Last night?" she asked.

"No, when we had lunch after she got into town a couple of days ago," he said.

Pepper stopped what she was doing. "You flew her into town a few days ago?" she asked.

"Well, yeah," Tony said cautiously, shrugging, unsure of where this was going. "Why? What was I supposed to do? I had Rhodey take the jet from L.A., pick her up in Kansas City, and fly here, where I made him take her shopping and to a spa to get all done up for the wedding."

Pepper brought her fingertips to her mouth, as new tears began to stream down her cheeks. "You did that?" she asked softly. She smiled sheepishly at Tony again at her emotional display and Tony chuckled, looking at his wife with an empathetic smile.

"Okay, that's it," he said, with mock determination. "Me and Mini-me need to have a talk."

Pepper watched as he walked over to her, and knelt down in front of her so that he was eye level with her belly. He put his hands on her hips. "Now hear this, mini-Stark," he said to her middle. Pepper laughed and shook her head. She laid her hands on his shoulders as he spoke. "This is your father speaking. You be nice to your mother. She's a little emotional right now, so if you could go easy on the morning sickness and the hormones that make her all moody and make her cry all the time, this would make life a lot easier. For the _both _of us. Do this and I may just make it up to you later on. In the way of letting you stay out past curfew, or taking your dates out in the R8 or somethin', you know. Cuz' I'll be the cool dad all your friends will be jealous of. And we'll be best buddies. Promise." His kissed Pepper's belly and looked up at her with big brown puppy dog eyes. "Promise," he repeated. Pepper held his face in her hands and smiled at him. She started to cry again.

Tony frowned, and quickly got up off his knees to pull her into his arms. "Well, so much for the crying," he joked.


	3. Chapter 2

They both finished dressing, and went downstairs for breakfast. Pepper made Tony some eggs and bacon, and she drank some peppermint tea and ate dry toast. Tony frowned at the fact that she was still feeling a little queasy, even after taking the nausea pills. But Pepper assured him she would be fine in an hour or two, and that peppermint tea and dry toast had been the norm for her for breakfast in the last week.

After they ate, they took the elevator to the infirmary. It was pretty quiet, on account of it being a holiday. Emergency medical staff was always on call, but since none of the Avengers were in need of urgent medical attention, the halls and rooms were empty. This meant they had the place to themselves.

Tony led Pepper to the Diagnostics lab. He flipped on the overhead fluorescent lights, casting everything in a sterile white, clinical light. It looked a lot like the kind of medical bay you'd find on a futuristic space station, with cutting edge medical equipment sitting everywhere. Some of it Pepper could make out as to what its function was, but with others she was clueless. In the center of the room that Tony led her to, was a large piece of equipment that looked like a large white doughnut with a long rectangular table going through the hole. Tony instructed Pepper to lie down on the table while he turned the equipment on. Pepper felt a bit nervous, excited that they'd get a chance to see their baby for the first time. She raised her sweater above her belly and lowered the waistband of her pants to bare her lower abdomen, watching Tony as he entered information on the touch screen control display on the side.

"Okay, Pep," he said. "It'll scan your entire body from head to toe first, and then it will zero in on Mini-me," he said. "When it does that, you'll see the images of the scan pop up on the screen in front of you," he said, pointing to the screen directly over her the middle of her body on the round part of the machine going over the top of her. "So lay back, and let it do its thing, alright?"

Pepper nodded. "This is safe, right? For the baby?" she asked, looking up a him.

Tony nodded. "Of course," he said. "No x-ray's, no radiation, just sound waves created by a transducer. Like any other ultrasound. Except this one's _really _cool," he said, smirking. "It'll give us a pretty detailed look at the little guy."

"Or_ girl_," Pepper corrected him, smirking.

Tony smiled widely. "Right. Or _girl,_" he replied.

Just then the big mechanical doughnut-shaped apparatus began to move, positioning itself at the top of her body. Pepper startled, her eyes going wide when it suddenly moved into place, the sound of the hydraulics and the electronic buzz of the inner processor disrupting the silence of the clinical room. Tony just smiled and patted her shoulder. "It's okay, Pep," he assured, trying not to chuckle at her startling. "Just relax."

Pepper nodded and put her hands to her sides as the machine began to scan her body, moving slowly over the top of her and down to her toes. Pepper could hear the whir of the processor as it recorded her body's information.

Finally, once the machine had reached her toes, the screen read, _Scan Complete, _and it hissed and whirred to a stop.

"Next...comes...the main attraction," Tony murmured. Pepper looked up at his face. He was watching intently, his face softly showing the signs of his own excitement at the prospect of, any minute, laying eyes on their child.

The machine shifted and buzzed and then began to slowly make its way back up to Pepper's middle. It stopped, level with her pelvis, and buzzed again. Suddenly, the screen blipped to life and a grainy picture of what she could only guess was her uterus came on the screen. Tony grabbed her hand in one of his, and tapped the screen with the other. Brackets appeared where he'd tapped, and he spread his thumb and forefinger out a few times on the screen to zoom in on the image.

"Okay, help me out here, J," Tony requested.

"Certainly, Sir," the AI replied.

They both watched as JARVIS moved the image on the screen closer where they could start to see a tiny little bean-shaped mass. Slowly, the grainy 2-D image morphed into a 3-D image. JARVIS zoomed in closer and closer to show the tiny being wiggling and squirming. It was just barely recognizable as something in human form, but they could make out a faint little flicker in the middle of it. Tony pulled up a chair next to Pepper, still keeping a hold of her hand. "There," he said, a proud smile slowly spreading across his lips, and pointing to the screen. "There's..._our_ _baby,_" he murmured, in awe. It continued to wiggle and squirm, and JARVIS helped to keep the image steady as they both watched in fascination.

"Oh my God!" Pepper murmured, bringing her finger tips to her mouth, and biting her lip to keep from crying. Tony chuckled warmly, and kissed her forehead.

"Can JARVIS tell how far along I am?" she asked him.

"J? You heard the lady," Tony said. "How old _is_ Baby Stark, right now?"

"Approximately six weeks," JARVIS replied.

The both looked at each other. "Thanksgiving," they said in unison. They chuckled.

"Or there and abouts," Tony said, shrugging. "Teach _me_ to use a condom one month shy of its expiration," he joked.

Pepper chuckled and nodded. "Looks like you'll be paying for _that_ night for the rest of your life, Stark," she teased.

"Eh," he said, shrugging again. "As life sentences go, this isn't a bad hitch to have," he joked. He gazed at the screen in wonder. "Amazing. Truly amazing," he murmured. "Hey, J? That flicker in the middle. Am I correct in assuming that's the heartbeat?" he asked.

"You would be correct, sir, yes," said the AI. "And, by my count, it is currently beating at 85 beats per minute, though this will increase dramatically in the weeks to come. The fetus measures about ¼ inch in length, and is currently building the circulatory and nervous systems. Soon, the limbs will begin to develop."

They both grinned. "Wow. That's so cool!" Tony cooed in amazement. Pepper giggled, smiling proudly at her husband before turning her eyes back to the screen.

"JARVIS? Does everything appear to be normal? Is everything okay?" Pepper asked.

"By my estimation, yes, Madam," the AI answered. "But I have to recommend that you begin seeing an obstetrician as soon as possible. I cannot replace traditional pre-natal care."

"Of course," Pepper agreed. She tore her eyes away from the image on the screen for a brief moment to look at Tony again. "Any chance we can get pictures?" she asked him.

Tony nodded emphatically, and grinned. "Absolutely! Are you kidding?! I'm bragging to anyone who will listen!" he cried. Pepper laughed. "Hey, J?" he asked his AI.

"Yes, sir?"  
"Send the video of the imaging to our private server, if you please? And do a few screen shots for the baby book. Make double prints, if you could, too. I'm sure _Grandma _will want a few copies," Tony said. He looked down at his bride and smiled proudly.

Pepper smiled lovingly back. "_Grandma,_" she purred. "Oh, I can't _wait _to tell her! She'll be _so_ excited."

Tony frowned. "Speaking of which," he said, looking at his watch. "It's about that time, babe. We should get a move on."

Pepper nodded in agreement, though she was a little sad to have to end the ultrasound. She frowned and pursed her lips."Just a few minutes longer. Please?" she asked Tony. She looked back at the screen. "I can't take my eyes off of him," she murmured lovingly.

"_Him?_" Tony said, looking at her in surprise.

Pepper giggled. "Or _her_," she corrected. She sighed happily. Tony squeezed her hand and scooted closer to Pepper's side. He bent down to kiss her forehead again. She glanced up at him and smiled lovingly. He smiled back at her and they both turned their eyes back to the screen, watching their little one wiggle and squirm, as the flicker of the heartbeat fluttered. "I'm already in love," Pepper murmured softly, after a few silent moments.

Tony smiled. "Me, _too_," he murmured.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

After a few more silent moments spent in quiet admiration, they both agreed, reluctantly, that if they expected to make their lunch date in a half-way timely fashion, that it was time to end their session with the ultrasound machine.

Tony stood up and walked to the touchscreen control display. He shut down the machine, and the big doughnut-shaped scanner went back into its original position.

Pepper went to sit up, and Tony offered her his hand. She thanked him, and took it graciously, coming to a sitting position on the table. She pulled her sweater back down, refastened her jeans, and stood up. Tony wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well, what do you think, baby?" he said, smirking. "Feeling a little more reassured now that you know everything is okay?"

Pepper grinned and nodded. "Yes," she said sheepishly. "I just wanted to know that I hadn't messed anything up before I even had the chance to get used to the idea of being pregnant," she said. She grinned. "Wow," she murmured, shaking her head in disbelief. "It's still such a shock! I still can't believe that we got engaged, married and found out we're pregnant all in the same week!" she said. "You're right! Who does this?!" she teased.

Tony chuckled. "Didn't I tell you that being with me would be anything but normal?" he teased back. She giggled, and he kissed her sweetly. When the kiss broke, he bent down and tenderly kissed Pepper's belly. She giggled again. He raised back up and winked at her, pecking her lips one more time before grasping her hand. They walked out of the lab together, hand in hand, beaming.


	4. Chapter 3

A short while later, after retrieving their coats and the pictures from the ultrasound that JARVIS had printed for them from the penthouse, they met Happy in the parking garage. Despite being completely primped and pressed in his usual black suit, the bags under Happy's eyes would suggest he'd partied himself out the night before. Tony and Pepper looked at each other knowingly, and Tony chuckled at his old friend.

"Long night, Hap?" Tony quipped as they approached the car.

Happy grinned sheepishly at his boss. "Yeah, yeah," he said. "It was a hell of a party, boss."  
"And, uh, _Irene_? Where is _she_ this fine morning?" Tony teased, smirking and cocking an eyebrow.

Happy grinned sheepishly again, this time with his cheeks turning crimson red. "Uh, yeah, she's, uh, still _recovering. _If you know what I mean," Happy said, grinning slyly.

"Ho ho! Happy got lucky! That's my boy!" Tony hooted loudly. Pepper laughed and rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Tony!" she cried, her cheeks blushing as well.

"What?" Tony said, shrugging. "I calls 'em as I sees 'em, Pep," he replied, smirking.

Pepper smiled knowingly at their driver and then murmured to Tony, "Should we tell him our news?"

Tony nodded and grinned. "Do you want to or should I?" he murmured back.

Happy frowned and look back and forth between them. "What? Tell me what?" he asked. "What are you gonna say next? That you're havin' a baby or somethin'?" he joked. Happy laughed to himself.  
Tony and Pepper looked at each other knowingly and giggled. In turn, Happy's eyes went wide. He gasped. "Oh, no way!" he cried. "Are you serious?! Really?! Oh my God! That's...that's!" he stammered.

He opened his arms wide to hug Pepper, and she hugged her friend back joyfully. "Oh my God!" he said. He extended his hand to Tony, and Tony took it, pulling Happy to him for a back-slapping hug.

"Congratulations, you guys! That's fantastic!" he exclaimed. "When did you find out?"

"Just this morning," Pepper said, as she rummaged through her purse to produce the ultrasound pictures. She handed them to Tony.

"Wanna see the little guy?" Tony asked his driver.

"Or _girl,_" Pepper said. "Why do I need to keep reminding him of that?" she murmured to herself.

"You already got pictures?!" Happy exclaimed, as he stepped beside Tony.

Tony held one of the images up in front of them. "Yep. It's about six weeks old," Tony said proudly. "Already has a heartbeat. And it's ¼ of an inch long. Amazing, huh?" he said.

Happy examined the pictures and nodded. "It _is,_" he said. "That's a really good picture, boss. I remember when my sister had her kid. Her ultrasound pictures were nothin' like this."  
Tony grinned. "Yeah, well, this is all thanks to the infirmary. Nothing but the best," he murmured, gazing at the pictures.

They all three admired the images quietly for a few moments. Tony glanced at Pepper and smiled softly, and she smiled back. He kissed her temple and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to his side.

After Tony had finished showing Happy each of the images, Happy smiled warmly at his friends. He clasped his hands together. "Well, folks," he said. "We'd better get a move on. Don't wanna keep Mrs. Potts waiting. But really, guys," he said, extending his hand out to Tony again. Tony took it graciously, and Happy then hugged Pepper sweetly again. "I couldn't be happier for you both. This is a happy day. So, congratulations," Happy said, smiling widely.

"Thank you, Happy," Pepper said, smiling warmly.

"Yeah, thanks, Hap," Tony said. "It means a lot. And who knows? Maybe, if it _is _a boy, we could name him Harold?" he teased.

Happy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, don't do that to the kid," he teased back. "Not unless you want him get his ass kicked every day of his life. Why do you think I eventually took up boxing?"

They laughed, and Tony and Pepper climbed into the car. Happy closed the door behind them, smiling to himself about his good friends' exciting news.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

A short time later, Happy pulled the car up to the restaurant where Tony and Pepper were supposed to meet her mother and Rhodey for lunch. Mrs. Potts had insisted that he join them, admitting that she quite liked the Colonel, as she called him, and they'd become fast friends in the last few days. Plus, Rhodey was to be her escort again on the flight back to Kansas City, so it only made sense that he come along. And Tony and Pepper were always happy to have their old friend in their company, anyway. Especially today, when they could tell him their exciting news.

Tony had made reservations at a quiet little upscale tea room, which agreed to open for them on New Year's Day, with the help of a little financial persuasion. So they'd have the place to themselves, and could enjoy a nice quiet lunch together.

Tony held the door for his wife and she entered, immediately taking his hand as he stepped inside. The entrance way was very elegant and modern in décor, with colorful blown glass sculptures and vibrant hanging pendant lights delicately illuminating each table from above. The sound of water trickling from the water feature located near the entrance provided a soothing contrast to the noise and bustle of the street outside. The hostess gladly took their coats and directed them to the table where Rhodey and Marilynn were waiting for them. Pepper beamed at the sight of her mother, and they embraced in big hug. "Oh my girl! Let me look at you!" her mother cooed, stepping back with her daughter's hands in hers to survey her. "Oh, marriage suits you, honey! It suits you! You are positively glowing!" she gushed.

Pepper smiled knowingly at Tony and he grinned knowingly at her in return, chuckling to himself.

"And Mr. Tony!" Marilynn exclaimed, turning her gaze to him. "How's my new son-in-law this morning?"

"Great!" Tony exclaimed. "Couldn't be happier actually," he said. He gave Marilynn a bear hug and she patted his cheek lovingly.

They went to sit down, and Tony pulled out Pepper's chair for her. She sat down, and he slid it in for her, raising the back of her hand to his lips to gently kiss it before sitting down himself. Rhodey extended his hand and Tony clasped it jovially.

"She's right, Pepper. You really _are _glowing this morning," Rhodey agreed, once they'd all been seated back down.

Pepper blushed. "Well, thank you," she said bashfully. She pursed her lips, and looked sidelong at Tony. He beamed at her in adoration. He put an elbow on the table, and rested his cheek on his fist.

"Well?" he said to her expectantly. "Seems like a good time to tell them, wouldn't you say, Pep?" he said.

Pepper chuckled bashfully. "Wow," she said to herself, her cheeks suddenly reddening. She looked at Tony again. "This is, um, a lot harder than I thought it would be, but..."

"What my wife is trying to say, if you don't mind me helping you out here, honey," Tony said, smirking. Pepper graciously smiled at him, and sighed in relief of having the spot light taken from off of her and placed firmly on her husband for the moment. "Is that the _reason _why she's all-a-glow this morning, is..." he said. He paused to look at Pepper lovingly, his eyes sparkling with excitement. Pepper smiled shyly, and he winked at her before continuing. "Is that we're pregnant," he said, matter-of-fact, quickly going back to an excited grin.

Marilynn gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth. Rhodey spluttered and began to chuckle jovially. Pepper chuckled,too, and Tony kissed her cheek. He put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed her to him, grinning.

"Oh my heavens!" Marilynn cried. She began to fan her face to shoo away oncoming tears. "Oh my goodness! I'm gonna be a grandma? Really?! Oh my!" she cried. "Oh honey!" she said, pulling Pepper into her arms. Pepper began to tear up, and she swiped at the tears as she and her mother hugged.

Rhodey slapped Tony on the back and Tony grinned proudly. "Congratulations, man!" he said. "Way to go."  
"Thanks, Rhodey," Tony said, beaming.

"Wow, look at you guys," Rhodey said. "Engaged, married, and pregnant all in the same week."  
Tony smirked. "What can I say? I like to work fast," Tony teased, snapping his fingers. He winked at Pepper and she chuckled. "So, _Mama Potts_," he said. "I guess we'll have to change your name to _Grandma Potts_ now, won't we?"

Marilynn beamed, and closed her eyes, bringing her hands to her chest in adoration. "The best sounding name in the world," she cooed.

Pepper looked at Tony. "I told you she'd be thrilled," she said. Tony just chuckled and smiled back at her.

"So, how long have you known?" Marilynn asked.

"Just since this morning," Pepper replied. "I hadn't been feeling well in the mornings since the day after Christmas, so I took a pregnancy test, and here we are."

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up," Tony teased. "Tell the story the way it actually happened, Pep. You took the test last night, and it looked to be negative..." he coaxed.

"Right," Pepper said, her cheeks blushing. "And then..."  
"And then, once again, she was sick this morning. And I insisted she was pregnant, but _she_ said..."  
"Really, Tony? You're going to gloat about this, right now?" Pepper said, smirking, yet trying to sound annoyed.

"You bet!" he challenged. "Hey, if it hadn't been for me, we probably wouldn't have known about junior, there, until much later, now would we?" Tony asserted, pointing at her stomach.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "You never miss an opportunity, do you?" she teased. "_Anyway_, I showed Tony the test that I took, thinking it was still negative, and somehow it had gone from negative to positive overnight."

Rhodey furrowed his brow. "But, you're sure, though? It wasn't a faulty test?"

Tony shook his head. "Nope. We did an ultrasound this morning. Got the pictures to prove it."

Marilynn gasped again. "Oh! You have _pictures?!_ May I see?!" she squealed excitedly.

"Of course!" Tony exclaimed. "We even printed you some copies of your own!"

Marilynn squealed again and clapped her hands happily. Pepper dug the pictures out of her purse and handed them to her mother. "Oh my goodness! What a darling!" she cooed. "My first grandbaby, Colonel! Would you look at that!" she said, handing the pictures one by one to Rhodey as she looked at them. Tony and Pepper chuckled at how giddy she was.

Rhodey gazed at them, and smiled at his friends warmly. "Wow, you guys," he said. "This is really exciting. I couldn't be happier for you," he said.

"Thanks, man," Tony said proudly. "We couldn't be happier, either."

Rhodey gazed at his best friend in admiration. Ten years ago, he never would have imagined that Tony would have been in the seat he was sitting in today. He felt proud to call Tony his friend these days, as he knew his reason for being had gone from wild parties and one-night-stands to marrying the love of his life, and now expecting his first child. It was amazing to him how, with the help of finding the right woman to love, a man could change so drastically into someone so much better. And he could only hope that _he'd _be lucky enough to find a woman like that someday.

"Oh," Marilynn cooed, gazing lovingly at the last of the pictures. "I love this baby, _already_."

Pepper smiled, as tears began to form in her eyes again. Tony smiled at his wife in adoration. He kissed her cheek and rested his head on the side of hers, laying a gentle hand on her belly. "So do we, Marilynn," he said softly. He raised up to look into Pepper's eyes again. She gazed at him lovingly. "So do we."


	5. Chapter 4

Hours had passed since Tony had been allowed to enter Pepper's room, yet his mind had no concept of real time. He was hypnotically entranced by the sounds of the machines currently keeping her alive synchronized with the rise and fall of her chest as the respirator inflated and deflated her lungs. The beep of the EKG machine had begun to echo in his mind like the ping of a submarine submerged deep in the darkness of the ocean. Only when the door opened, did he awaken from his trance to notice the rest of the world around him once again. Tony slowly turned around in his chair to see who it was, blinking to adjust his eyes from the bright overhead light shining down on Pepper's body from above her bed to the darkness of the doorway.

It was Rhodey, and as he walked in he staggered back in his first steps, overcome with the horrific sight of his best friend's wife lying, so broken and battered, in the hospital bed, barely clinging to her life. "Oh my God," Rhodey gasped, bringing a hand to his mouth in shock. "Oh my God, Tony, I'm...I'm so sorry," he murmured breathlessly.

Tony smiled weakly, and stood up slowly to greet his friend. Rhodey walked briskly to him, and hugged his friend sympathetically. "I came as quickly as I could, man," he said.

Tony nodded. "Thanks," he said, in a barely audible whisper, patting his shoulder. He sank back down into the seat he'd held for hours, and grasped Pepper's hand again. He turned his gaze back to her face, and worked his jaw, trying to keep away the threatening burn of new tears. "I hate hospitals," Tony murmured. "Nothing good has ever come to me in a hospital. It's always ever been about pain...and _death..._ for me. But I have to stay here," Tony said. "Right _here_, in this spot. So she knows, Rhodey, that at least I'm here now. Because when I'm with her, I can protect her, you know? I can..." Tony murmured, his voice breaking. He choked back a sob. Tony slowly shook his head. "This is all my fault. God, _why_ didn't I go with her? Why did I think it would be okay for her to go alone?" Tony begged. His shoulders began to shake with new sobs, and he covered his eyes with his hand, hiding the tears streaming out of his eyes now. He lovingly stroked Pepper's hand with his thumb as he cried.

"Tony, don't do this to yourself. It was a freak thing. There was nothing you could have done," Rhodey tried to reason.

"I could have got her out," Tony argued, raising his head again to look at his wife. "I could have kept her safe. If I had been there, and had the suit, I could have saved her!"

Rhodey sighed, wanting desperately to make his friend see that a chance happening so unpredictable wasn't anyone's fault. It was terribly unfortunate, but there wasn't anyone who was to blame for Pepper being caught in the middle of it. Especially not Tony. And especially not from so many miles away. But Rhodey knew that Tony would have to come to this conclusion on his own, in time. And with the wounds so fresh and the shock still so potent, now was not the time to try to argue this with him.

"I know there has been a lot going on since it happened, Tony," Rhodey said. He stepped behind Tony's chair, and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "So if you need me to call her mother to let her know what happened, I'd be glad to do that for you."

Tony's eyebrows shot up. "My God. Marilynn!" he gasped. "She doesn't know! I haven't told her! I hadn't even thought that far ahead yet! Oh my God! She doesn't know! She doesn't..." he said, his voice wavering and trailing off again. Tony covered his mouth with his fist, and gritted his teeth. He squeezed his eyes shut, forcing back the new tears forming in his eyes.

Rhodey patted his friend's shoulder. "Tony, let me call her for you. Please. You're in no shape to talk to anyone right now. And at least she'll know, and we can make arrangements to get her here, huh?" Rhodey suggested. "You know she'll want to come as soon as possible."

Tony, still squeezing his eyes shut, nodded in agreement. He let go of Pepper's hand long enough to fish his cell phone out of his pocket and hand it to Rhodey. Rhodey nodded and took it from him. "I'll just be outside," he said.

Tony nodded and smiled weakly, grasping Pepper's hand again as his best friend left the room.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Rhodey quietly shut the hospital room door behind him, and sighed deeply. "Here goes," he muttered to himself. He found Marilynn's name in Tony's list of contacts and dialed. He braced himself as he prepared to deliver the sweet lady the terrible news.

"Hello?" Marilynn answered, her bright Southern voice said.

Rhodey smiled weakly to himself. "Hello, Mrs. Potts. Colonel Rhodes, here."

"Well, my stars! My good friend, the Colonel!" she cooed lovingly. "How are you darlin'? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Rhodey pursed his lips. "I'm afraid, ma'am, that I'm calling because..." he said. He exhaled sharply. "Because something's happened to Pepper. To Virginia, I mean. And Tony is too shaken up to talk to anyone right now. So, he's asked me to call you."  
He heard Marilynn gasp. "Ginny?" she whispered.

Rhodey squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. "Yes, ma'am. She's in critical condition. They've stabilized her, but she's in a medical coma, right now. It's...pretty bad," he said.

He heard her quietly start to cry, and his heart wrenched at the sound. "What happened?" she begged, her voice warbly from her tears.

Rhodey swallowed hard. "Have you seen the news about what's happened in San Francisco within the last couple of days?"

Marilynn gasped again. "Yes!" she said. "Oh,don't tell me! Ginny was involved in _that _mess?" she said. "What in heaven's name was she doing there?"

Rhodey shook his head. "It was only supposed to be a quick trip. She was supposed to be back home in just a few days. That was the plan, anyway" he explained.

"Oh, good Lord!" Marilynn said. She sobbed for a few moments, and Rhodey bit his lip, his own eyes stinging with the threat of tears. His heart was already broken for his friends, but having to hear Pepper's dear mother cry for her on the other end was torture.

"So," Rhodey said, trying to stay on task. "Needless to say, the jet is at your disposal for whenever you want to fly to San Francisco."

"As soon you can get it here, I'll go," she said. "If it were to land in my front yard this instant, I'd be ready."

Rhodey chuckled, despite the gravity of the moment. "You're a good woman and a wonderful mother, Mrs. Potts," he said.

"And you're a good friend, Colonel Rhodes," she replied. "I'm sure Tony is happy to have you there. I'm sure they _both _are."  
Rhodey smiled weakly. "Tony's pretty shaken up, right now. He needs all the support he can get. I don't think he's left Pepper's side since she was admitted."

"Colonel, tell me something," Marilynn said. "As much as I hate to ask this, because I think I already know the answer, I have to know," she said. "How's my grand baby?"

Rhodey winced. "I don't have an answer for you on that, I'm afraid. I really only got here just minutes ago. And Tony can barely function at the moment. So he hasn't told me much past what I've already told you, unfortunately. But judging by everything that Pepper's been through, I'll be very honest with you," he said glumly. "I don't think it's looking too good."

He could only hear silence from the other end. "I see," he heard her utter finally. They sat together, silently, on the phone for several moments, Rhodey hearing her softly cry again. "Well," she said finally. Her voice was thick with anguished sorrow. "You let me know when that plane's comin', Colonel, hmmmm? My little girl needs me, so I'll be waiting anxiously to hear from you, of course."

"Of course, ma'am," Rhodey said.

"I told you before, sweetie. Call me Marilynn," she said softly.

"Of course, Marilynn. I'll be in touch," Rhodey said, smiling at her kindness to him even in this difficult situation. They bid each other goodbye, and Rhodey sighed heavily. He took a few deep breaths before finding the number for Stark Aviation. He dialed it, making the arrangements for a jet to be readied as soon as possible to fly to Kansas City.

When that was completed, he slowly opened the door to Pepper's room. He noticed Tony hadn't moved from his spot beside Pepper's bed. It was as if time had frozen briefly in there, while he'd been outside in the hall, on the phone.

Rhodey stepped inside, and closed the door softly before walking back over to his friend. Tony didn't acknowledge his presence, other than holding out his hand when Rhodey went to hand him back his phone. "The jet's being readied now to fly to Kansas City," Rhodey reported quietly. "Marilynn says she'd be ready to go _now_ if it dropped in her front yard this minute," he said, smiling weakly at her comment.

Tony smiled weakly, too. "Good," he muttered. "Thanks."

Rhodey nodded. "No problem," he replied.  
Tony slowly sat back in his seat, still holding on to Pepper's hand. He scrubbed his other hand over his face, and sighed. He shook his head. After a moment he spoke. "How'd she take it?" he asked.

"Well, as well as to be expected, I suppose," Rhodey said. "She's in shock, she's in tears, I..." he said, his voice trailing off. "I don't have to tell you it's tough, Tony."

Tony nodded his head weakly. "Yeah," he murmured.

Rhodey furrowed his brow in thought for a moment, mulling over the conversation he'd had with Marilynn. He knew the question he most needed to ask Tony, but he just couldn't bring himself to ask it. It was something that obviously Marilynn had wanted to know, and he wanted to know as well. But Tony was barely keeping it together as is, without adding the pain of having to answer such a question with what he could only assume was going to be more bad news. So Rhodey just kept quiet. He figured all pertinent information would become available in due time, in one way or another, and that his most important duty, for the time being, was to be the kind of support he knew his friends needed him to be.


	6. Chapter 5

Pepper watched the traffic and buildings pass by as she and Tony rode quietly in the back of the town car. They'd finished lunch with her mother and Rhodey, and saw them safely off to the airport. She'd enjoyed the conversation with her mother, and thanked Tony profusely for arranging for them all to have lunch together before Marilynn flew back home.

While the men chit-chatted, the two women talked about prospective baby names, and how Pepper wanted to decorate the nursery, and Marilynn promised she'd come out to California for at least a week as soon as the baby was born to help them both adjust to life as new parents. Tony was particularly grateful, as he, of course, knew nothing about caring for a newborn, and welcomed her motherly expertise. It was times like this when he wished his _own_ mother was around. He smiled to himself at the thought of what her reaction would have been to their news. It made him chuckle. She would have rattled on and on in Italian, jabbering about the big plans she had for her new grandchild. She would have hovered over Pepper like a hawk to make sure everything was as it should be in her eyes, and Tony would have got an earful on a daily basis about what they should and shouldn't be doing. She would have spoiled their baby rotten, and that child would have known full well how much he or she was loved by their grandmother. _Just as I knew how much she loved me,_ he thought wistfully.

When lunch was over, Marilynn had given her daughter a big hug in parting, and made her promise to call weekly with updates. "Mama, I call you every week,_ anyway_," Pepper had reminded her lovingly.

"I know, darlin'. I know. But now we just have one more thing to talk about," she'd argued. "One very _important _thing."

Next, Tony got an equally big, affectionate hug. "You take good care of my grandchild, honey," she'd said.

Tony grinned at her. "Oh, you _know _I will," he'd assured. "The hard part will be getting _this_ one to slow down," he'd said, jabbing a thumb in Pepper's direction.

"Honestly," Pepper had said, shaking her head. "You guys talk like I'm carrying a bomb or something. I'll be _fine,"_ she promised. But Marilynn and Tony gave each other skeptical looks.

"Right," Tony said rolling his eyes. "Because you're the expert at taking it easy, and asking for help?" he'd teased.

"Oh, and _you are?_" Pepper retorted back.

"Hey, _I'm_ not the one with a bun in the oven. _You _are," Tony stated.

"Listen to the man, Ginny. He knows wherefore he speaks," her mother insisted.

Tony just smiled at Pepper smugly, and Pepper rolled her eyes and smirked.

Now, as they quietly rode home, Pepper sighed. "That was a lovely visit, wasn't it?" she said dreamily. "Thank you again."

Tony wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to his chest. He kissed the side of her head and squeezed her lovingly. "Yeah, it was," he said fondly. "And you're welcome. I'm really glad we told them about the baby. Especially, your mom. I don't think she could be more excited."

"You don't know how long she's wanted a grand child," Pepper remarked. "Ever since I went off to college, she's talked about me settling down and having babies. If it had been up to _her_, that would have been the _only _reason for me to go to college. To find a husband, get married, and get pregnant."

Tony chuckled. He kissed the side of her head again, and lowered his hand to her stomach. Pepper laid her hand on top of his and he rubbed her stomach lovingly. "I guess good things come to those who wait?" he said quietly.

"Mmmm Hmmmm," Pepper said softly, nodding in agreement. "That they _do._"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Happy pulled the car into Tower parking, and the two climbed out of the backseat. Pepper's energy was dragging, as Tony could see, from the way she lumbered out of the car. "Nap time, prego?" he teased.

Pepper scoffed. "Prego?" she asked. "Really, Tony?"  
He shrugged. "What? No new pregnancy pet names?" he joked.

Pepper shrugged back. "I don't know," she said lazily. "I don't really care _what _you call me right now, as long as you point me toward the bedroom."

Tony's eyes brightened, and he grinned widely. "Well, okay then!" he teased. "That's the best pick up line _I've _ever heard! And I guess if you need it _that _bad, I can try to oblige, I mean..."

Pepper chuckled. "I meant for that nap you spoke of?" she said, looking at him curiously.

Tony smirked and tried to play innocent. "Oh, right," he said, nodding his head. Then he shrugged, "And then _after, _maybe we could?..."  
Pepper giggled and grabbed him by the hand, pulling him to the elevator. They both waved goodbye to Happy, and Pepper jabbed the up arrow button. Soon, the doors opened and they entered. Pepper leaned back against the wall and sighed sleepily. "Pregnancy is hard work," she said, putting a hand to her mouth as she yawned. "I don't think I've ever been so tired in my entire life."

"It's double the work for Stark babies," Tony replied, matter-of-fact.

Pepper chuckled and smirked at him. "Oh, is it now?" she asked. "And do I dare ask why that would be?"

Tony smirked. "Well," he said, clearing his throat. "When you have this much _awesome_ to construct," he stated, gesturing up and down his body. "It's very labor intensive," he remarked.

"_Uh-huh_," Pepper said, skeptically. She clicked her tongue. "Of course! That's makes _total _sense, Tony."

"I'm serious!" he cried. "Stark babies are _extra_-exceptional."

Pepper giggled, and Tony tried to look serious, but broke out in a beaming smile. He grabbed her hand, and kissed it sweetly. "I'm just glad you're feeling better than you were this morning, Pep," he said..

She nodded. "I _am_," she said."I told you the nausea always clears up after an hour or two. I still could use a nap, though."

Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and pecked her lips softly. "I hear ya'," he said. "And to be honest, after last night, _I'm _even a little droopy. So, a nap sounds amazing right now."

"Good," Pepper said. "I'd be happy to have an afternoon nap buddy," she murmured, smiling lovingly.

"And then _after, _maybe we could?..." Tony propositioned again, looking at her sheepishly.

Pepper giggled. "I have a feeling you're going to keep asking until I say yes," she replied.

"Can you blame me?" Tony purred. "I have a smoking hot wife, who's carrying my baby, which makes her even more _unbelievably _hot now, might I add..."

Pepper blushed. "Glad to here it," she said.

Tony nodded and smiled. He continued. "..._And _we have a rather large _block _of unoccupied free time this afternoon with which I can only think of one thing, well, _two_ things..."

"I assume one of those is this nap we keep talking about?" Pepper interjected.

Tony chuckled and smiled. "As I said, _two _things, to do with it. So, if you ask _me_, Potts," Tony teased, cocking a suggestive eyebrow. "It's the perfect set up for some afternoon delight."  
Pepper giggled. "Well, give me my nap," she reasoned. "And we just might see to the _other _thing on your list," she purred.

Tony grimaced. "Yeah, I'm gonna need more than a _might _on that, Pep," he said.

Pepper pursed her lips, and smiled coyly. "What if I can give you more of a..._guarantee,_then," she murmured, seductively walking her fingers up his chest and looked at him with smoky, eyes. "Would that get me what I want in return?" she purred.

Tony cooed in approval, and pumped his eyebrows flirtatiously. Pepper giggled, and pecked his lips. "Right now, I'd wear a hoop skirt while riding a unicycle for you if it meant getting some action later," he stated.

Pepper laughed out loud. "Okay, _that's _a visual," she joked.

"Seriously," Tony said. "That's what you're doing to me right now."

"So, tell me more about how you find your pregnant wife to be _unbelievably _hot, huh?" she teased.

Tony nodded emphatically. "Oh, _yeah_," he said. "I've never been into pregnant chicks before."

Pepper smirked. "You don't say," she said sarcastically.

"I know, right?" Tony said, not registering her tone, which made Pepper chuckle. "But with _you?_ With _you,_ it's like, wow, _I _did that, you know? _I _was the one who..." He paused and squared his shoulders. He shifted his gaze to the distance, and his voice went hoarse. "_Knocked you up,_" he stated, trying to look serious.

Pepper spluttered and laughed at him. "Wow, that's really..._deep,_ Tony," she replied.

Tony gave her a squinting, smoldering look. "Well, it comes from the heart, Pep," he joked, trying to keep a straight face. "Just know that, as a man, it's a mark of pride to know that you've got enough ink in the ink well to write the letter, enough troops to complete the mission, enough batter to bake the cake, enough Amish people to raise the barn, enough..."

"Alright, alright!" Pepper said. "I got it! You're proud you got me pregnant, is that what you're saying?" she said, laughing.

"If I was in any way unclear, I've still got about a _million_ more analogies that are just _waiting_ in the wings to drive the point home," he joked.

"Oh, of that there is _no _doubt," Pepper agreed. "And I'm sure I'll hear every one of them over the next several months."  
Tony cocked an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?" he joked.

"No, it's more like a_ prediction_," Pepper replied. "I don't think you'll be able to help yourself."

Tony grinned and patted her belly. "Hey, at least nobody will be able to accuse _me _of not being a proud papa," he murmured. He bent down and kissed Pepper's stomach. She smiled at him sweetly, and he winked at her, and smiled sweetly back, as he raised back up again. Just then, the elevator doors opened, and they walked into the penthouse. Pepper sighed heavily as she slowly took off her coat. Tony took it from her, and he hung both of their coats in the entry closet. Next, he took Pepper's hand and lead her up the stairs and into their bedroom.

Quietly, they stripped down most of the way. Pepper kicked off her boots and her jeans, and pulled off her sweater and belt, so that she was clad only in her bra and panties.

Tony stripped to his boxers and tank top undershirt and climbed under the covers. Pepper joined him, spooning against him as he wrapped her in his arms. Tony wrapped his bottom arm around her chest, and the top arm around her middle, resting a protective hand on her belly. He kissed the space just under her earlobe, and murmured softly, "I love you, Pepper Stark."

Pepper smiled. "And I love _you," _she replied.

Tony patted Pepper's stomach tenderly. "Sweet dreams, mini-me," he said.

Pepper giggled and sighed, listening for a few moments as Tony's breathing became softer and more relaxed before she drifted off to sleep herself.


	7. Chapter 6

***Smut Warning!* ;)**

**Haven't seen one of these since the wedding night, huh? Well, hold on! You thought things were hot before? Pepper being pregnant kicks it up a few notches! Just be forewarned! **

**And you know the rules! Be of legal age, or be gone! All others- Happy reading! You might need a cold shower after this one! Woohoo, it's a steamy one! ;)**

Pepper awoke a couple of hours later to the feeling of Tony's lips lightly kissing the top of her shoulder, in the crook of her neck. She smiled and rolled over to look at him. He was smiling mischievously as he gently laid soft kisses on her skin, and when their eyes met, he raised up to kiss her lips, gently cupping her cheek with his hand.

Pepper felt him grind against her hip, and, in particular, felt the reason for his advances dig into her thigh. "It appears nap time is officially over," she remarked, when he broke the kiss.

Tony chuckled, and interlaced their fingers on both hands. He raised her hands above her head and smoothly positioned himself over the top of her, gently nudging her legs open with his knees as he slowly lowered himself between her legs. "What was your first clue?" he murmured, cocking his eyebrow and smirking, his words muffled against her skin, as he kissed and flicked his tongue against her neck, sending pleasure-filled shivers across her skin and down her spine. Her skin erupted in goosebumps from his attention, and Pepper felt her arousal spark to fiery life in her core.

She chuckled. "Just a guess," she teased. Tony smiled and raised up to kiss her mouth again, this time much more deeply, unlacing their fingers and slowly running his hands down her arms and down her sides. He hooked one arm under her waist and ran the other over her hip and around her backside, cupping her behind and giving it an affectionate little squeeze before pulling her leg around his waist. He broke the kiss and began to make his way down her neck to her chest again with his lips. Pepper stroked his hair as he watched him, his breath hot and lips velvety soft against her skin, the prickle of his goatee gently tickling her. She moaned and pursed her lips in delight, and Tony flicked his eyes up to hers to make sure she was enjoying what he was doing. Judging from her expression that she was, he smiled slyly and hooked his fingers in her bra straps, pulling them down her shoulders, flipping the cups over to expose her breasts.

Pepper took the cue and reached around to unhook the bra. Tony watched her as she pulled her arms out of the straps and playfully flung it off the side of the bed. "Better?" she purred.

"_Much_," he replied, eagerly taking one of her nipples into his mouth and flicking it playfully with his tongue. Pepper inhaled sharply and arched her back into him, pulling him closer into her body. Tony continued to suck and flick her nipple as he raised a hand to squeeze the other breast. Pepper moaned loudly and Tony slowly pulled off to switch sides. Pepper bit her lip and nodded emphatically in approval, closing her eyes as he worked.

Soon, Tony moved away from her chest and began to kiss the space in between her breasts and down to her belly button, sliding his body down between her legs. Pepper popped open her eyes and watched him, gently stroking his hair as he moved. He worked down to the space right above her pubic bone, pausing only long enough to look up into her eyes and smile softly. Pepper smiled back at him knowingly. Then he gently kissed the spot with a soft, affectionate kiss before hooking his fingers in the waist of her panties and slowly pulling them down her thighs. He flicked his tongue and swiped it teasingly in between her folds.

"Tony, you don't have to," Pepper said, raising her head to look at him, knowing he was fully primed and ready.

He nodded his head in protest. "Yes, I do," he said. "You know my rule, Pep. You cum first," he replied, smirking.

"Always?" Pepper asked, smirking back at him.

"_Always_," Tony purred, the low rumble of his voice vibrating against her sex and sending sparks up from her core to her brain in a flash. She exhaled slowly, and laid back again against her pillow. She closed her eyes, feeling Tony pull off her underwear the rest of the way. She only opened her eyes long enough to see him raise up and toss them in a ball behind him, a devious smirk on his face. She chuckled, and he pumped his eyebrows playfully at her before diving back down to her center and engulfing it with his mouth.

Pepper inhaled sharply when he made contact. "Oh!" she moaned. She quickly spread her legs even wider for him, and laid a gentle hand on the back of his head, guiding him further into her center.

"Mmmmmm," Tony moaned back. He hooked his arms up and around the tops of her thighs and gently squeezed them affectionately as he licked and sucked her now soaking-wet sex.

Pepper felt the wet heat of his tongue and breath on her skin. She moaned again, this time more loudly and higher pitched. Tony smiled to himself and took her ever-swelling clit into his mouth to suck it gently. She inhaled sharply. "Oh, God!" Pepper exclaimed breathlessly. She bit her lip and tilted her hips up to more easily meet his mouth. Her hips bucked and Pepper nodded. "Yes!" she squeaked. "Oh God! Yes!" she moaned.

Tony raised his eyes to watch her begin to squirm and writhe as he pleasured her. He moaned again, both in pleasure and with the intent of letting his voice vibrate against her. "Mmmmm, oh Pepper!" he rumbled.

"Oh Tony!" she huffed, barely able to get the words out as her head began to spin with pre-orgasmic pleasure. Pepper arched her back again and closed her eyes.

"Mmmmm, yeah baby, you taste so good," Tony murmured, as he worked. "Fuck, I love the way you taste."

Pepper moaned. "Uh!" she said, her hips bucked against him, as the sound of his words. "Yes, Tony! Oh!"

Tony smiled to himself, knowingly what a little dirty talk could do to his wife. "I love to eat you out, Pep. Mmmmmm," he moaned. "I love to make you cum. Come on, Pepper. Cum for me, baby."

Pepper nodded, her chest beginning to heave. "Oh God, Tony! Yes! You're going to make me cum! Oh God!" she cried.

Tony watched her intently as she began to buck even more, writhing and wriggling with his every move. He tightened his grip on her thighs, mashing his mouth into her center and sucking her knob furiously. Pepper shrieked. "Huh! Oh Tony! Yes! Yes! OhGodthat'sgooddon'tstop!" she cried.

Tony chuckled as he watched her climax, her sex swelling and twitching hard against his mouth. He dove his tongue into her opening and curled it back up, swirling it around her bulbous mound before sucking it hard, Pepper slamming a hand helplessly against the headboard above her to steady herself as she came.

Her chest heaved and she slammed her eyes shut, biting her lips hard as he brought her to the pinnacle of ecstasy. A long, high-pitched moan escaped her lips and she slammed her hips back down on the bed, arching her back in intense pleasure before her body relented and released her from its intense orgasmic grip. She panted and gasped, and Tony lapped at her folds as she finished, not wanting to miss a drop of her entering his mouth. Satisfied he'd had all that her body would surrender, he slowly raised up on his knees between her legs, his own breath short and his chest panting, as he swiped a hand over his goatee to wick away the remnants of her moisture. He smiled at her proudly, eyes gleaming.

Pepper smiled back at him helplessly, her cheeks flushed as she tried desperately to catch her breath. "You," she said breathlessly. "You get down here."

Tony smirked and lowered himself back down over the top of her body. Pepper cupped his cheeks in her hands and kissed him deeply, her tongue diving into his mouth to twist with his. She moaned loudly, approving, as always after he'd eaten her out, of the taste still left on his tongue. Tony moaned back, happy to let her explore his mouth as hungrily as she was, his own desire now blazing and threatening to burn a hole straight through the middle of him.

Pepper slowly wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his hips into hers. Tony cooperated, bucking his erection against her opening, realizing that his boxer briefs were still on and impeding his access to her body. He quickly slid a hand down between his legs to push them down far enough to be able to free himself. His manhood bobbed to attention happily as it was sprung from its cotton and elastic cocoon, and he eagerly guided it into Pepper's opening.

Pepper moaned happily as soon as he slid into her, and Tony slowly began to thrust. Pepper broke the kiss to gaze into her husband's eyes as he began to make love to her, but he suddenly stopped and looked at her cautiously. "Is...this okay?" he asked.

Pepper frowned and shook her head. "What do you mean? Is what okay?" she asked.

Tony raised a hand that he'd braced himself on to briefly gesture between them. "_This,_" he said. "What we're doing. Should we switch positions? This won't hurt you, will it?" he asked.

Pepper shook her head again. "No, I don't think so," she said. "Judging from the ultrasound, me sleeping on my stomach didn't hurt anything, so I can't imagine that _this _would..."

"Yeah, no, you're right," Tony said, dismissing his concern. He began to thrust again, and then grimaced, and stopped. "Yeah, I don't know, Pep. What if it does? Seriously."

"Tony," Pepper said, smiling sweetly at her husband's concern. "Would you feel better if we did something else?" she asked.

Tony pursed his lips and exhaled. "Yeah," he said, defeatedly. "Yeah, I guess I would. As much as I hate to move, and as much as I _love _this position, _yes. _Just for peace of mind, you know? At least until we find out for sure if this is okay?"  
Pepper nodded and smiled in agreement. "Of course," she murmured. She pecked his lips, and then Tony raised up off of her, sitting back on his haunches as she turned over. He quickly pulled off his undershirt and boxers and tossed them aside as Pepper changed positions.

"Me on top, then?" she asked, turning on her knees and looking at him .

Tony furrowed his brow in thought for a moment before answering. "Actually, Pep," he said, smirking knowingly. "I have an idea."

Pepper watched him curiously as he scooted behind her, pressing their bodies together. Tony brushed her hair back behind her and off to one side, gently kissing the top of her shoulder and neck. Pepper cooed in approval and smiled, tilting her head to the other side to give him better access. Tony wrapped her up in his arms from behind and squeezed one of her breasts with one hand as he ran the other down her body, coming to rest at her center and cupping her sex in his hand. Pepper moaned and leaned back into his embrace and Tony smiled. He brought the hand on her chest up to the side of her face and cupped her cheek, gently turning her head so that her lips met his. He kissed her deeply, and Pepper ran a hand up behind his head to pull him closer to her.

Tony slowly broke the kiss and went back to kissing her neck and the top of her shoulder. He slowly slid that same hand down to guide his very erect member in between her legs, using the other hand to finish the job. Pepper moaned as he slowly slid back into her, and she tilted her hips back to accommodate. She spread her legs to widen her stance and Tony began to thrust thoroughly and deeply into her opening. Pepper laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Tony filling her up with each thrust.

They both worked into a rhythm together, and Tony soon closed his eyes. He rocked his head back in pleasure, as their bodies synchronized and rolled in a fluid motion, each working from the bottom of their roll to the top with a squeeze of their pelvic muscles, and back down again and again to repeat the motion.

"Feel good, baby?" Tony murmured, raising his head to look at his wife.

Pepper moaned. "Mmmmhmmmm," she replied, her voice soft and dreamy. She rested one hand over his hand that was at her sex, and ran the other arm down and around behind her, to grip his behind. Tony groaned at the feeling of her grip on his skin. After a moment, Pepper ran the arm back up to stroke the back of his head. Tony caught the hand and kissed the inside of the wrist before letting it go to its destination.

Tony exhaled slowly, feeling his hips begin to tighten with pleasure. He set his jaw and began to thrust harder. Pepper squeaked softly, noticing the increased intensity.

Tony lowered his head and nibbled Pepper's earlobe, kissing and flicking his tongue against the skin just beneath it. "I _love _being inside you," he said, in a low rumbly murmur.

Pepper smiled, her skin suddenly covered in goosebumps again. Tony smiled to himself at this reaction. "You like it when I talk dirty to you?" he asked, knowing full well that she did.

Pepper moaned. "Mmmmm, yes, Tony. Tell me more," she murmured hoarsely.

"I _love _how wet you are right now," he continued. "God, you are _soaked_. You thinking about me, honey?"

Pepper smiled coyly. "Uh-huh, and what you did to me," she replied, in a sultry purr.

"What? Eat you out?" Tony asked, his voice husky with arousal.

"That, _yes_," Pepper agreed.

"Your pussy tastes amazing," Tony played along. "If I could just spend the rest of my life doing that to you, I'd die a happy man."

Pepper chuckled coyly. "And you're so _good _at it, too," she replied. "You _always _make me cum."

Tony smirked devilishly, the thought of those dirty words coming out of his wife's pretty little mouth never ceasing to amaze him. "Well, I aim to please," he cooed.

"I _know_," Pepper cooed back. They both moaned as their pleasure collectively began to build. "But I was also talking about you getting me pregnant."

"Uh _huh_," Tony said, his eyes widening in giddy surprise. "Tell me more, Pep. I like where you're going with this."  
"I _love _that we made a baby," Pepper purred. " And I _love _being pregnant. I feel so _sexy_, and _alive." _

Tony groaned loudly in approval. "Fuuuuuuuuck," he said. "Yeah, Pepper, talk to me, honey. God _damn_, this is hot!" he cried. He thrust into her harder and Pepper squeaked. And then she moaned. _Loudly._

Suddenly, Tony pulled out of her, and spun her around. Pepper smiled widely, and Tony worked his jaw, his eyes aflame with incinerating desire. "Ride me," he commanded, yanking her hips to his. "I want to look at you. I want look at my gorgeous pregnant wife while we fuck," he growled.

Pepper did as instructed, promptly straddling Tony's lap as soon as he was seated, and sinking down to sheath his rigid, throbbing member with her body. They both groaned loudly in pleasure. Pepper closed her eyes and rocked her head back, and Tony cupped his hand gently on the back of her neck, bringing her throat to his lips. He laid soft, warm, wet kisses up and down her throat as Pepper began to roll her hips back and forth against him. Pepper raised her head again to look at him, as they moved together, and she rested her forehead against his. Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight. He grunted and groaned as she worked him.

"My God, you're _beautiful_," he purred. "You've gotta be the sexiest pregnant lady on planet."

Pepper smiled bashfully and crashed their lips together, kissing Tony deeply. He moaned into her mouth, feeling like she was going to devour him any second, a thought completely thrilling and exciting to him at the moment.

He felt Pepper slowly push him backward, and soon he found himself flat on his back on the mattress. She abruptly broke the kiss, and sat up, smiling at him deviantly. She rolled her hips hard against him, squeezing her pelvic muscles to milk his rock hard shaft inside of her. Tony groaned helplessly. "OHMYGODHAVEMERCY!" he cried out. "Holy fuck!"

Pepper smiled in satisfaction, and increased her pace, squeezed her muscles around him even tighter. "Yeah, Tony," she purred. "You like it when I ride you?"  
"Oh hell, yes!" he moaned. He gripped her hips, and raised his head as he rode him. He groaned and winced at the intensity of her movements. He bit his lip as his hips bucked hard in reaction. Pepper thrust her hips as hard as she could in return, and squeezed him even tighter at the peak of her thrust. Tony howled in pleasure, and Pepper giggled at him.

"Oh, that's _funny, _huh?" he teased, his eyes wild and his mouth in a huge grin. "Okay, that is _it, Missy!_"he cried. "I'll show you! There is _no way_ I'm giving you the satisfaction of finishing inside you like this, now!"

Pepper looked at him curiously, and then squealed as he abruptly rolled them, so that she was suddenly on her back, with him between her legs. Tony was propped over the top of her, his arms locked and bracing his upper body. He thrust hard into her, and Pepper squeaked, moaning loudly.

"Yeah, that's right!" Tony proclaimed. "Who's laughing now?"

"Oh yes!" Pepper cried. She spread her legs wide and gripped his behind. "Yes, Tony! Give it to me! Please!" she begged.

Tony furrowed his brow and set his jaw. "Your wish is my _command_," he growled. He began to thrust, hard and deep, and Pepper moaned loudly. She panted and continued to moan, and Tony increased his pace. His hips jerked with a precursory buck and he groaned loudly. "Oh my God, I'm gonna cum!" he exclaimed.

"Yes!" Pepper cried. "Oh! God! Tony! Yes!" she howled.

Tony was thrusting hard and fast now, pounding against Pepper's hips feverishly, but still bracing himself above her so as not to put any weight on her lower abdomen. He suddenly stopped, his body releasing inside of her, and his whole body contracting hard. "GUUUUHHOOOHHHGODDDD!" he grunted, his face scrunched hard and his eyes squeezed shut. Finally, his body relented and he collapsed on to Pepper's chest, his lungs gasping for air. "Holy Mother of God and all the Saints!" he exclaimed breathlessly. "That. Was_. Intense!_"

Pepper giggled at him and patted his back. Tony raised up and flashed her a dopey grin. Pepper grinned back at him, cupping his face in her hands. "Feel better?" she teased, smirking.

Tony nodded his head lazily, and collapsed it back down on her chest. Pepper wrapped her arms around his back, and he, in turn, wrapped her up in his. "Is this how it's gonna be?" he asked. "For the next few months, I mean?"

Tony slowly raised himself up again to look at her. Pepper smiled and looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I _mean _you are a freakin' _vixen_ lately!" he cried.

Pepper chuckled. "My libido _has_ been slightly more active, I suppose," she agreed. "_That_ much I know."

Tony spluttered. "_Slightly?!_" he scoffed. "You are a freakin' _pepper-grinder _down there!" Tony's eyes alighted with an epiphany. "Holy crap! I think I just came up with a whole other reason to call you 'Pepper'!" he joked.

Pepper laughed, and shook her head.

Tony just grinned. "Seriously, though! Just know, I've always thought our sex-life was spectacular. But if I'd known how pregnancy would have made sex _even hotter_ with you, I would have knocked you up a long time ago!"

Pepper laughed and shrugged playfully. "Who knew?" she teased.

Tony nodded in agreement, and slid off to the side of her, still keeping an arm slung over her body. He stretched to kiss her lips, and Pepper raised her head to meet his mouth, pecking his lips. They both laid back down, Tony on his stomach, and Pepper on her back. He exhaled with deep satisfaction. "Wow," he said, still in disbelief. "Yes ma'am, I'm guessing the next few months are going to be one _wild _ride," he predicted.

He rolled to his side to face her, and propped his head up on his fist. He gazed at her lovingly, and Pepper smiled sweetly at him. He lowered the arm across her rib cage down to her lower abdomen, and gently laid his hand there. Pepper smiled, and covered her hand with his.

"Best dirty talk ever, by the way," Tony remarked.

Pepper smiled proudly. "You liked that, did you?"

Tony nodded. "Definitely. Maybe that's the primordial caveman part of me, but _damn. _You talking about me getting you pregnant _is..._" Tony exhaled sharply and rolled his eyes. "Like, the hottest thing ever."

Pepper pursed her lips bashfully. "Well, I'm happy to know that you don't think having sex with a pregnant lady is weird."

Tony shook his head. "Not in the _least._ _Well_," he backtracked. "When you're..." he gestured out in front of him to indicate a big round belly. "Out to _here_, and it gets to be bit unwieldy, we'll have to revisiting this subject."

Pepper giggled and smacked his shoulder to retort. Tony flinched and grinned at her. "But here in a few months, when you have a cute little round belly? And we can still do pretty much everything we want? Look out, baby," he joked, cocking his eyebrow. Pepper laughed at him. "I won't be able to keep my hands off of you."

"Hmmmmm," Pepper moaned in thought. "The way my hormones are behaving, you'll be lucky to be able to keep clothes on at _all,_" she purred.

Tony grinned, his eyes sparkling with flirty excitement. "Oh, bring it on, honey!" he teased. "Please I beg you! Nay, _implore _you! Make me your walking sex toy! If I'm going down with this ship, I don't want to limp away!"

Pepper laughed out loud and Tony laughed at her back. He gazed at her lovingly, and bent to kiss her lips. Pepper quieted her laughter and melted into his kiss. Tony deepened the kiss, moved his body more over the top of hers.

Pepper moaned and slowly broke the kiss. Tony pulled back to look at her lovingly, but his expression soon changed to one of caution. "Uh-oh," he said, smiling at her knowingly. "I know _that_ look."

Pepper was gazing at him, her eyes smoky with new arousal. She raised her head and began to kiss and delicately suck little places on his neck. Tony rolled his eyes in amazement. "Really, baby? Again? _Already?!_" he asked.

"Mmmmmhmmmm," Pepper answered. She pulled back to look at her husband. "And just what are you going to do about that?" she asked coyly.

"Oh, I _know_ what I'm going to do," Tony purred, smiling at her devilishly.


	8. Chapter 7

Tony quietly left a very satiated and very comatose Pepper in their bed later than evening. He'd managed to slip on his undershirt and boxers again, and slip out of the bedroom door without waking her. He quietly jogged down the stairs and flipped on a light over the bar, smiling to himself as he grabbed a bottle of water out of the mini fridge. It was dark now, and they'd been asleep for a couple of hours by his estimation, as he'd noticed their last lovemaking session had ended right around sunset.

He twisted off the bottle cap, and chugged its entire contents, crushing it and chucking it in the recycling bin when he finished. He grinned again, still amazed at Pepper's sexual stamina this afternoon. He couldn't believe that one minute, she was falling-down tired, and the next, pouncing on him like a virgin on prom night. He welcomed the challenge, however, of keeping up with her crazy pregnancy libido for the next few months. It would be fun. It would be exciting. And it would be _exhausting._ _But in all the right ways, _he admitted, smirking to himself knowingly.

He flipped off the light switch, and strolled to his study. An email notification from his phone is what had awakened him, and it was something he'd been expecting to come in. He turned on his desk lamp, and woke up JARVIS. "J? You up?" he asked.

"For you, Sir, always," the AI replied.

"_Good_," Tony purred. He flopped into his desk chair as his computer blinked and whirred to life. Tony opened the email he'd received, the sender marked "Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D," and began to flip through the images in the attachment. "Yeah, looking good," Tony murmured in approval. "Perfect. Very nice."

He spoke again to address JARVIS. "I've got a bit of a homework assignment for you, J. Put all of these images into chronological order, according to their time stamp. I'll have more in a couple of days, I'm sure. But for now, work on these. Shouldn't take you long. And when you're done, stick 'em in a ghost file on my private server, would ya'? Pepper can't know about this," he said. He sighed and pursed his lips. "Not _yet, _anyway," he muttered.

"Of course, Sir," the AI responded.

Tony smiled. "Great. Now, what about those ultrasound images I had you save. Got those handy?"

JARVIS responded by pulling up the file, and displaying the contents, including the video of the whole session. Tony grinned and clicked on it. He watched it again, in awe of how amazing it was that this tiny being that he and Pepper had created was growing and developing right now, upstairs, inside of her. He couldn't help but smile at the flicker of the heartbeat, as the baby wiggled and squirmed. He'd never been more proud of one of his creations. _Not even the suit, _he thought in astonishment. He grinned. _Nope, not even that._

"Assignment complete," JARVIS announced a short time later.

"Perfect, J. Thanks. And, if the missus asks? Tell her I was working on... I don't know. Something _else," _Tony said.

"You know I'm not programmed to lie, Sir," JARVIS argued.

Tony huffed in annoyance. "Yeah, JARVIS, I'm well aware of your ethical parameters. I wrote you for God's sake. So just...just," Tony sighed heavily. _"Here,"_ Tony said, opening up the blue prints for their new house in Malibu. He clicked on the upper floor, and bumped out part of the wall beside their master bedroom doorway, creating a 15'x20' space. "The contractors are gonna have my _head_, but _whatever_," he muttered. He added a walk-in closet, and a large picture window to the space, and smiled in satisfaction. "Voila. A nursery," he chirped. "Now, if Pepper really pries, you can show her what I was doing. Happy, J?"

"I am satisfied, Sir," the AI replied.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Glad I could help you out," he retorted.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

A short time later, Tony shut everything back down and padded back upstairs. He crawled into bed, scooting close to Pepper. She rolled over, and he wrapped her back up in his arms. She moaned, and snuggled against him. "Where did you go?" she mumbled sleepily into his chest.

"To get a drink of water," Tony replied. _Well, that IS the truth, _he reasoned. He stroked her hair and kissed her cheek. "But I'm back, and we're good, so just go back to sleep, baby."

Pepper let out a happy sigh, and drifted back to sleep. And Tony breathed a sigh of relief.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The next morning, Tony awoke again to find himself alone in his bed, and the audience to the sounds of Pepper upchucking in the bathroom. "Crap. Not _again,_" he moaned. He reluctantly climbed out of bed, and walked to the bathroom doorway. Pepper was heaving her second round into the toilet. "Get the..."she began, unable to finish her sentence before having to wretch again.

Tony grimaced, and then frowned. "Nausea pills. Got it," he said. He flew out of the bedroom, and down the stairs to find Pepper's purse. She'd explained to him the day before that she'd kept them in her purse as an insurance policy against any late day surprise attacks. But Tony could quickly see that a box of these in the medicine cabinet both here and at home in the condo would be a worthy investment as well. He snagged the box, and ran back upstairs. Pepper, surprisingly, was still on the floor when he'd found her, unable to regain her composure as of yet. He quickly filled a water glass, popped two of the pills out of their blister packs, and set them on the counter to lie in wait for when Pepper caught a break long enough to take them.

Tony watched helplessly as she heaved yet again, grimacing at the sound. "Jesus, Pep, are you going to have to do this _every_ morning until the kid is born? Seems like a cruel joke from mother nature. No wonder mothers are good at sending their kids on guilt trips. Look at what you have to go through! This is _ridiculous. _You guys deserve a _medal_," he babbled.

Pepper's stomach finally stopped cramping, and she laid her head on her outstretched arm across the toilet seat as she took a few deep breaths to steady her dizzy head. After a moment, she sat back and flushed. She wiped her mouth with some tissue, and extended a hand for Tony to help her up. He grasped it, and pulled her to a standing position, making sure she was steady before letting go. She nodded, and he let go of her hand.

She grabbed the water glass, and tossed the pills into her mouth before downing the glass's contents. She set the glass down, and took a deep breath, looking at Tony's reflection in the mirror. "To answer your question," she said. "God, I hope I _don't_ have to do this every morning until the baby's born! I think it only is supposed to last for a little while, though. And today's bout was particularly aggressive, I have to say."

Tony shrugged. "So...what does _that _mean? Is that a bad thing? That today was particularly grueling?"

Pepper smiled at his concern. "Well, it definitely makes it harder to be chipper in the morning, if that's what you mean."

Tony frowned. Pepper grabbed the mouth wash, and swished some. She gargled and spat, and then spun around to face him. He was quiet, and still frowning.

Her face fell, matching his face in reaction. "Tony, I was kidding," she said softly.

"So, seriously? You're okay? Nothing's wrong that would make this worse for you?" he asked.

Pepper smiled at him bashfully. She shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong. I'm _fine_," she assured. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he pulled her closer to him by the waist. He gently pecked her lips, and she smiled sweetly.

"You'd tell me if there was something wrong, wouldn't you?" he asked sheepishly.

Pepper frowned and nodded. "Of course," she affirmed. She looked at him curiously. "What's got you so concerned?"  
He shrugged and looked away. Pepper lifted a finger to his chin, and turned his gaze back to her. Tony furrowed his brow. "I just hate seeing you suffer, that's all," he said quietly. He smiled bashfully.

Pepper smiled softly back. "Do you know how many women have gone through what I am going through, right now?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not married to all of _them_, Pep," he reasoned. "And I want to make _sure,_" he said, looking deeply into her eyes. "That we're doing this _right, _and that everything's _okay,_" he said softly, his voice breaking to a whisper. Pepper detected a waiver in his voice, and her heart melted at the display of emotion he was trying to hide.

She nodded. "Okay, Tony," she assured softly.

"Okay? That's all I ask. Just keep me posted, huh? And let me know if something's suddenly not right,okay?" he asked.

"Okay," Pepper agreed, knowing that Tony worried about her pushing herself too hard. Truth be told, they'd both been guilty of pushing themselves far beyond the breaking point in the past. The incident involving him dying of Palladium poisoning, and her finding out from Natasha quickly came to mind. She hadn't liked being in the dark about that, so she could appreciate Tony's concern and worry for her, and his need to have her communicate with him about her well-being. But it wasn't just about her and their baby's health. It was also about giving him peace-of-mind.

"And same goes for you," Pepper said, tracing her finger around the circular scar on his chest, and eyeing him with caution. "I need you to be in tip-top shape, too. Not just for _me_, but for mini-Stark, as well," she said, patting her belly.

Tony smiled. "Of course," he said. "A promise is a promise, Pep," he said. "I said I'd take better care of you, because you take such good care of me, right? That includes regular updates on my ticker," he said.

Pepper smiled. "And don't you forget it," she cooed in reply, brushing the tip of her nose with his before kissing his lips lovingly.


	9. Chapter 8

Pepper was in the kitchen making breakfast when Tony appeared from the bedroom, showered and dressed. She had pulled her hair up into a bun on the top of her head, and had slipped on his dress shirt he'd worn to their lunch date with her mother the day before, rolling the sleeves to her elbows. It was one of Tony's favorite looks for her. He found her absolutely delectable in his shirts, with her long legs fully visible underneath, and the idea of easy access to her body at any given point. He smiled at his wife when he saw what she was wearing, and sidled up next to her at the counter, kissing her temple sweetly. "Hello, gorgeous," he cooed. "_You_ are looking good enough to eat, right now."

Pepper was chopping vegetables for an omelet for him, and she smiled at him when he appeared. He was in dark jeans, and a navy blue polo shirt. His hair was perfectly mussed and piecey, and he smelled of very spicy, very _expensive_ aftershave. She inhaled deeply when he came close. "Mmmm, you smell good," she purred.

Tony smirked. "Well, as much as I hated to wash off the smell of really great sex, I figured I needed to make myself presentable."

Pepper giggled. "It _was _really great sex, wasn't it?" she cooed.

"You bet your sweet _bippy_, it was," Tony agreed, lightly smacking her behind, and squeezing it flirtatiously, making Pepper squeak in delight. He groaned playfully and he affectionately kissed and nipped at the base of her neck. Pepper giggled, and he smirked as he strolled over to the refrigerator, and grabbing the orange juice cartoon. He started to open the carton to take a long pull off of it, but Pepper pursed her lips and shot him a warning look. He smiled sheepishly, and stopped his actions, setting the carton on the counter instead. He started searching for a glass.

"Yes, ma'am, and I am _starving _this morning. You flat wore me out, Potts," he said.

Pepper smiled. "Well, this omelet should build back up your stores," she replied.

"An omelet, huh," Tony said. "You sure you don't want _me_ to make it?" he joked.

Pepper giggled. "I think you'll want it to be _edible_, Tony," she joked back.

"Ooo, _ouch,_" he said, wincing. He chuckled as he found a glass, and walked behind Pepper, setting the glass on the counter beside the orange juice carton. He ran his hands around her waist and hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder, watching her as she worked. "Yeah, you're probably right," he said. "Edible _is_ preferable when it comes to omelets. Or food in general, for that matter. I just thought I would share my culinary skills with you," he teased.

Pepper chuckled. "Well, it's the thought that counts," she said. She turned her head to gently kiss his lips. "And you were very sweet to try," she murmured softly, referring to his attempt to make her an omelet on the flight back from Monte Carlo a few years ago.

Tony smiled at her. "Yeah?" he said, cocking an eyebrow. "Even though it was a disaster?"

"Even _then_," Pepper said.

Tony smiled again and kissed her cheek. He patted her side before leaving to walk around to the other side of the counter, orange juice in hand. He plunked down on a bar stool, and watched her, propping his chin on his hand and sipping his juice.

She finished chopping all of the vegetables, and she dumped them all in the bowl filled with whipped eggs. She then poured the contents of the bowl into a hot, greased skillet, seasoning everything as it cooked.

"Smells amazing," Tony said after a moment. And Pepper smiled.

"It _does_," she said. She sighed. "I just wish I had the appetite to help you eat it."

Tony frowned. "Still don't feel like eating, huh?" he asked.

Pepper shook her head. "Not really," she replied.

"Well, you gotta eat, Pep," Tony said. "You're in the baby-growing business, now."

Pepper chuckled softly. "I _know, _Tony," she said. "And I'm sure I'll make up for it in spades the farther along I get, but this first trimester is a _killer_. At least it has been for me. I don't know _what _my body's going to do at any given moment these days."

Tony chuckled. "You're telling _me_," he said, cocking an eyebrow. "I still can't get over last night."

Pepper smiled at him coyly, and stuck a lid over the frying pan.

"Seriously, you were _awesome,_" he cooed. "Pregnancy sex is _fantastic_. I recommend it highly."

Pepper chuckled and Tony winked at her. She chewed her lip and looked around as she waited for his breakfast to finish cooking. "You know, I'm going to be sad to see the decorations go," she said wistfully.

Tony looked around as well. "Yeah, this place looks pretty great, doesn't it?" he agreed, smiling proudly.

Pepper smiled fondly at the memory of when she and Tony had first walked in. She was blown away by Tony's loving gesture of wanting to surprise her for Christmas. So much so that it had brought tears to her eyes. "It seems so long ago, now," she murmured to herself.

"What's that, babe?" Tony asked, looking at her.

Pepper smiled sheepishly. "Nothing. I was just..." she stammered. She cleared her throat. "I was just thinking that us coming here for Christmas seems like it was so long ago, now, but it has only been just a few weeks."

Tony nodded. "I know. How crazy is it that our lives have changed so much in that time?"

Pepper nodded, and they both smiled at each other fondly as they reminisced for a moment. Pepper looked away and exhaled. She pulled off the lid to the frying pan and used a spatula to fold and plate the omelet up for Tony. She sprinkled shredded cheese over the top of it, and grabbed a fork, handing both to him across the counter. He gladly accepted and immediately dug in, forking a huge bite. Pepper smiled, and grabbed her cup of peppermint tea off the counter, sipping it slowly.

She walked around the counter, pausing to cup Tony's cheek, and kiss his forehead. He smiled at her lovingly as he ate, and she squeezed his shoulder before she walked away, heading toward the living room with her tea in hand.

She gingerly sat down on the couch, and sipped her tea as she looked around as he ate. Tony spun in his chair to watch her while he scarfed his breakfast. Pepper glanced around the room dreamily, taking in the Christmas decorations for a few lingering moments before they'd have to get ready to go to the airport, and kiss them goodbye forever. She sighed. "We should get pictures," she mused. "This was a Christmas I want to remember forever."

Tony smiled. "Me, too, Pep," he agreed, eating the last of his omelet. "Though it'll be a hard one to forget." He stood up and carried his plate to the sink. He rinsed it and his fork off, and stuck them both in the dishwasher. He then grabbed his juice glass off the counter, and walked to where Pepper was sitting on the couch. He sat down beside her, and she draped a leg over his knee. He rubbed the inside of her thigh, and squeezed her knee affectionately, resting his hand there as he drank the rest of his juice.

Pepper turned her gaze to him and smiled. Tony smiled back, leaning over to peck her lips. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he rested his head on hers, laying his other hand on her stomach.

"I hate to go!" Pepper murmured softly.

"I know, baby," Tony said sympathetically. He kissed the top of her head, and laid his head back down on hers as they sat there together for a few moments together, silently.

After a time, Tony slowly raised his head again. "Well, Pep," he said sighing. "It's about that time." Pepper watched him as he moved to stand up. He turned around and offered her his hand. "Come 'ere," he said. "Let's make a few more memories before we go, huh?"

Pepper smiled at him in admiration, and took his hand. He pulled her to a standing position, and led her over behind the couch toward the Christmas tree beside the fireplace. "J? Take some stills of the decorations for the photo albums," Tony commanded.

"Certainly, sir," JARVIS replied.

"And put on a little music, please?" he asked his AI. "Our wedding song, for starters. And, uh, record this one for posterity, if you don't mind," Tony commanded. He pulled Pepper into his arms, and pulled her hand to his chest.  
Slowly, the music began to waft out over the speakers, and they began to sway.

_"When the bells all ring, and the horns all blow, and the couples we know are fondly kissing..."_ the words began. _"Will I be with you or will I be among the missing?"_

Tony gazed into Pepper's eyes, and she gazed back. She rested her forehead on his as they danced, and Tony tenderly stroked the hand he held in his at his chest with his thumb.

_"So, in case I stand one little chance. Here comes the jackpot question, in advance. What are you doing New Year's? New Year's Eve?" _the singer crooned.

Pepper smiled to herself. "I married my husband," she murmured softly.

Tony smiled. "And I married my beautiful wife, and the _mother,_" Tony said, raising his head up to look at her, and Pepper smiled bashfully. "Of my _child_," he said softly. He looked at her adoringly. And then he shook his head, and furrow his brow. "How'd I get so lucky?" he asked.

"Funny, I ask myself the same thing all the time. How _did_ you get so lucky?" Pepper teased. Tony chuckled at her joke, and went on smiling in adoration. "No, you know what I mean," Pepper said. She gazed into Tony's eyes tenderly. "I honestly couldn't be happier, right now," she said.

"Me, neither, Pep," Tony agreed. "Life couldn't be better."

Pepper nodded. "I know there are problems to deal with, and challenges to face, but..." she said. She bit her lip as her eyes began to threaten filling with new tears.

"Uh, oh," Tony said, chuckling softly. "Here come the ever-present pregnancy water works again."

Pepper giggled through her tears at him teasing her, the tears now spilling over onto her cheeks. She swiped at her eyes. "But I _know _we'll always get through it," she continued. "Because we'll be _together_, and we'll be _okay_."

"We'll be _more _than okay," Tony affirmed. "No matter what. We'll only get stronger, Pep."

Pepper sniffed, and nodded. "Yeah," she said, smiling lovingly at him. Tony left her hand at his chest, and cupped her cheek, swiping away a stray tear. He smiled sweetly, and pecked her lips. "Don't cry," he said. "Come on, Pep. I was trying to make this a happy memory," he teased.

Pepper chuckled. "And my blubbering ruined it?" she asked, smiling.

Tony shook his head. "No, not at _all,_" he said. "Just you in tears wasn't _exactly _what I was going for, but, you know. Given the circumstances, I'll give you a pass."

They both chuckled and Pepper rested her head on his shoulder. Tony put his hand back over her hand that was resting on his chest. He kissed her head sweetly as the both fell silent, and swayed to the music.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Tony turned off the video on his phone of that dance, and raised his eyes, blinking back the new tears that had filled them up. He exhaled sharply and looked around at the bustling nurses desk and corridor. He'd decided to take a break and stretch his legs. Rhodey had gone to get coffee from the cafeteria, and when he'd left, Tony stepped just outside the hospital room door in to the bright light of the ICU wing. What was probably a typically quiet part of the hospital was buzzing with activity, as Pepper wasn't the only victim in critical condition that needed attending to. He hadn't heard any of the casualty reports yet, and he could only imagine that rescuers were still working to free others from the rubble. It had been a miracle, in his mind, that Pepper had been found when she had. Had it been much longer, he doubted that she would have been able to stay alive. But his heart wrenched again with the thought of her having to be in that situation for any length of time at all, so scared and so badly injured, clinging to life alone in the darkness, not knowing if she'd be rescued. His imagination ran wild with the thoughts of what she must have experienced, and he had to grit his teeth and squeeze his eyes shut to block them out.

Just then, he heard a voice speak to him.

"Hi,darlin'," the voice said, in its sweet, comforting, southern drawl. Tony opened his eyes to confirm who his mind registered it was. Sure enough, standing before him, was Pepper's mother, Marilynn, her eyes red and her expression sullen.

Tony gasped, and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. Tony slammed his eyes shut again, trying to keep his new tears at bay, and to put on a brave face. But when Marilynn began to sob against his shoulder, his eyes burned with new tears which began to stream down his cheeks. He tried his best to comfort her, rubbing soothing circles on her back and squeezing her tightly.

They stood embracing in the hallway for several moments. She slowly pulled back and tried to smile at him, but it was faint. She swiped at the tears on her cheeks. "How is she?" she whispered.

Tony let her go, and grasped one of her hands in both of his. "She's stable," he replied softly, swiping at his own cheeks. He took a deep breath. "Critical, but _stable."_

Marilynn nodded. She sniffed and swallowed hard. "Can I see her?" she asked meekly.

Tony pursed his lips and nodded, keeping a hold of her hand. "Of course," he said. "But just know, with the shape she's in? It'll be tough for you to take."

Marilynn took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders. "I understand," she said gravely.

Tony nodded and opened the door to Pepper's room. He kept a hold of Marilynn's hand, and he felt her squeeze it as they entered. The busy commotion and bright lights from the hallway were a stark contrast to the silence of the room and the dimmed lighting, except for the one bright light shining over Pepper's body and the whirring and beeping of the equipment around her bed. Tony heard Marilynn gasp. "Oh,dear God!" she whispered. She dropped Tony's hand and rushed to Pepper's side. Her eyes searched her daughter's battered and broken body desperately. "Oh my...Oh my God, Ginny," she murmured. Her face contorted with the onset of bitter tears. She shook her head, and brought a hand to her mouth, in disbelief. "This can't be her. It just can't be," she said.

Tony went to her side and she shivered with sobs. He wrapped her in his arms and held her as she cried softly. "Is she going to be alright?" she whispered, against his chest.

Tony just frowned and worked his jaw. "They don't know," he murmured softly. "Only time will tell."

"Oh!" Marilynn gasped. She released herself slowly from Tony's embrace and turned back toward her daughter. She sat down on the edge of the bed, and took Pepper's hand in hers. She kissed it softly and patted it with her other hand. "Ginny, honey," she said, a sob choking back her voice. "It's your mama. I'm here, sweetheart."

Tony brought a fist to his mouth, trying to stay strong and not cry for the millionth time. He watched and listened silently as Marilynn spoke softly to her daughter.

She kept a hold of Pepper's hand, but leaned forward and lovingly combed her fingers through Pepper's hair with her other hand. "I know you can make it through this, darlin'. I just know it. You're strong. And you're a fighter. And we need you here. Tony needs you. I need you. And..." she said, her voice catching again in her throat. She brought a hand to her chest,as new tears ran down her cheeks. "We love you, Ginny. _Please_, honey. Please don't leave us."

She felt Tony's hand on her shoulder, and she turned to looked at him. He smiled a broken smile at her, and she smiled back at him weakly. Tony fell back into the chair he'd sat in for hours beside the bed, and stared forlornly at his wife.

Marilynn stroked his hair, trying to comfort him in a motherly way. Several moments passed by before Tony could speak. "I'm really glad you're here," he whispered, shifting his eyes from Pepper to Marilynn and back again.

She smiled softly. "So am I, darlin'," she said, sighing. She looked back at Pepper, clasping her daughter's hand in both of hers now. "She's got a long row to hoe, and she'll need us to be here and be strong for her. So, that's what we'll do," she said, her voice giving out to a whisper.

Tony gazed at Pepper through red, tear-stung eyes, resting his temple on his fist. "Yeah," he said, sniffing, trying to keep his composure. He laid his hand on Pepper's upper arm, and lovingly rubbed and squeezed it. "That's what we'll do."


	10. Chapter 9

The plane had reached altitude, and Pepper was dozing softly in her seat. Tony gazed out the window, and then glanced back at Pepper to make sure she was comfortable. It appeared she was. So when the seat belt light turned off, he unbuckled and moved to the sofa in the center of the cabin, across from her seat. He plunked down and sprawled out on the couch, leaving Pepper alone to sleep. He grabbed the tablet off of the end table next to him, connected to the wifi signal of the plane, and opened his secured server to get into his private email. He saw another email had come in from Nick Fury, and he smiled. "Right on time," he murmured to himself. He shifted it to the encrypted ghost file and opened it up to peruse its contents. Tony flipped through the images Fury had sent, very similar in nature to the ones he sent to Tony the night before. Tony smiled broadly. _Perfect,_he thought. It just affirmed even further that Fury was the right man for the job. At first, when he'd propositioned Fury, he thought he'd get an earful about how ridiculous and frivolous the task seemed, and how dare he even voice the notion to him that he needed his help with this particular project. And, never to disappoint, Tony _did _receive _some _flack from Fury initially. But once Tony had explained that only those that could be trusted to keep things of the utmost confidentiality were asked to participate, much less be invited, Fury could appreciate the reason why Tony had come to him in the first place. And, after Tony had given him the details, Nick had divulged that he'd even done this for a time when he was younger, and was actually happy to have a chance to rekindle it. Now, in seeing the images that he'd received, Tony was more than inclined to believe him.

Pepper stirred, and Tony quickly closed out the file, laying the tablet back down on the table beside the couch. He crossed an ankle over his knee and propped his cheek against his fist on the armrest. Pepper slowly opened her eyes. She noticed he wasn't in the seat across from her, so she frowned and looked around, making eye contact with him on the sofa. "How long have I been out?" she asked sleepily.

Tony shrugged. "Pretty much since we boarded," he said.

Pepper's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Wow, really?" she said.

Tony nodded. "I didn't want to wake you, but I had to find a place to stretch out." He patted the cushion beside him. "Come 'ere. Come sit with me," he said.

Pepper smiled, and unbuckled her seat belt. She walked to where he was seated, and Tony propped his leg up on the cushion, motioning for her to sit down between his legs, with her back to his chest. She smiled and obliged, and he wrapped her up in his arms. Pepper sighed happily and rested her head back against his shoulder. He kiss the top of the head, and squeezed her in a hug. Pepper yawned, putting a hand to her mouth.

"Still tired?" Tony asked.  
Pepper chuckled. "These days I'm _always_ tired," she replied. "But the nap helped."

"Good," Tony said.

Pepper fiddled with her engagement and wedding rings, falling silent for a few moments in thought. "You know something we'll have to do when we get back," she said finally.

"What's that, baby?" Tony asked.

"Meet with the contractors and change the house plans to include a _nursery_," she said, smiling happily.

Tony smiled. "Well, let me show you what your terrific husband has done for _you_, Mrs. _Stark_, and tell me what you think," he said, grabbing the tablet again from off the end table beside him. He tapped the screen and pulled up the modified house blue prints. Once the plans for the upper floor appeared, he tapped on them to reveal the baby's room he'd created the night before. "_Voila_," he said, handing the tablet to Pepper. "Nursery a la' Stark," he said.

Pepper gasped. "You've already done it!" she mused.

Tony smiled proudly. "Yep. And I emailed the changes to the General Contractor already, so it's in the works as we speak," he said.

"And it has a picture window, and a walk-in closet and everything!" she marveled. "Oh, Tony!" she said, turning around in her seat to face him. She beamed as threw her arms around his neck. Tony chuckled and squeezed her tightly in a bear hug.

"It's perfect!" she cried.

"I _know,_" Tony bragged, smirking.

Pepper pulled back to look at him. "Is _this _what you were doing last night?" she asked.

Tony's eye went wide. _She remembered that?,_he thought. "Uh, y-yeah, babe, that's...what I was doing," he stammered, smiling at her sheepishly.

Pepper threw her arms around his neck again. "Oh!" she squeaked. "Thank you! I was trying to figure out when we could meet with them this week, but you've..." she said, sighing with deep satisfaction. "You took care of it!" she said softly, smiling at him proudly. She shook her head. "You're wonderful," she cooed.

Tony gazed at her lovingly. "I'm glad I could help you out," he said.

"A promise is a promise, right?" Pepper teased, referencing his promise to her on the rooftop in New York so long ago.

Tony chuckled and nodded. "Right," he said, smiling.

Pepper kissed his lips, and hugged him tightly again. And Tony sighed with relief. _Safe, _he thought.

She unwrapped her arms from around his neck, but turned her body sideways so she could look at him. Tony laid his outside leg across her lap and bent the other one at the knee behind her. Pepper rested her head on his chest. He wrapped her back up in his arms.

He thought for a moment. "This might be a touch early, but are there any names you've thought about? Just out of curiosity?"

Pepper raised her head to look at him. "I was thinking Maria for a girl..."

"An obvious, but _wonderful_, choice. Ma would've loved it," Tony interjected, smiling in satisfaction.

"...And Howard Anthony for a boy."

Tony grimaced. "_Really_?" he whined.

Pepper frowned. "Tony, your family has a wonderful tradition of namesakes. We should keep that going."

"Yeah, but Howard?_ Howie Stark_. Doesn't exactly exude power, Pep," he argued, rolling his eyes.

"Well his name wouldn't be '_Howie_', except maybe to us for a nickname, but Howard Stark is a very powerful name. And it's a name he could be proud of. People would know exactly who his grandfather was."

Tony teeter-tottered his head from side to side, still grimacing. He thought for a moment. "How about..." he said, clucking his tongue in thought. "Audi?"

It was Pepper's turn to grimace. "What! Audi?"

"Or...Shelby?" Tony said.

"Tony, no car names."

"Mmmm-kay, no car names. No car names," he said, as he thought. He scrunched up his face in concentration, and then his expression brightened. He snapped his fingers. "Oooh, Hudson! That's a great name. Hudson Stark. _Great _name."

"Stop thinking of cars to name our child after!" Pepper exclaimed. "Can you _at least_ mull over the idea of using your father's name?" Pepper exclaimed. She took Tony's face in her hands. "Please?" she pleaded.

"Yeah, okay," Tony said reluctantly. "Fine. I'll think about it. Although, you've gotta understand my visceral reaction to that name. Too much childhood drama," Tony said. He rested his hand on her stomach and Pepper ran her fingers through his hair.

"I know, Tony. But just think about it, alright?" she pleaded.

"Alright," Tony said, sealing it with a quick peck on the lips. He shifted his focus back to Pepper's belly. He gently rubbed it for a few quiet moments before he spoke again. "So how _are_ you feeling?" he said finally, bringing his eyes back up to hers. "More importantly, _what_ do you feel? I can only imagine how strange it feels to suddenly be growing another person."

Pepper smiled. "Well, besides the morning sickness and being exhausted, I don't feel anything."

Tony wrinkled his nose in disbelief. "Really? _Nothing_?"

Pepper tipped her head to the side. "Well, _Tony, _I'm only just a few weeks along. The baby isn't _big_ enough for me to feel anything that it's doing right now."

Tony nodded his head in understanding. He cleared his throat. "So the real question_ is_, _Mrs. Stark_," he rumbled in his most gravelly baritone. Pepper loved this voice. It made her insides go to jelly. He cocked an eyebrow, and she blushed. He continued. "_When_ do I get to sing the 'Havin' My Baby' song?"

Pepper looked at him curiously. "What's the 'Havin' My Baby' song?"she asked.

"You _know_. Paul Anka?" Tony said hopefully.

Pepper still looked confused, so Tony suddenly threw back his head and broke out loudly in chorus. "_Havin' my baby! What a lovely way to say how much you love me..._"

"Oh,God!" Pepper whined, rolling her eyes. She clapped an exasperated hand to her forehead. Tony continued with his serenade.

"_Havin' my baby! What a lovely..._" Pepper quickly clasped a hand over his mouth just as he was finishing the phrase. He looked at her with a goofy, wide-eyed grin, his voice muffled as he tried to sing through her hand.

"Tony, I _beg_ you to stop. I'm already nauseous enough! Really! _Please_ stop singing that song!" she pleaded over his muffled singing.

Tony stopped and chuckled to himself as she removed her hand. He bent to kiss her cheek, and hold her close.

"Goofball,"she muttered lovingly, running her fingers through his hair again. But she couldn't help but smile.


	11. Chapter 10

"Where are her rings?" Marilynn asked, suddenly noticing that Pepper's engagement ring and wedding band were no longer on her left ring finger. She looked at Tony with slight alarm, and Tony responded by producing them out of the collar of his t-shirt on a long silver chain around his neck. Marilynn sighed in relief and smiled. "How good of you to put them on that chain," she said.

Tony shook his head. "Wasn't my idea," he admitted. "It was _hers,_" he said, tucking them back into his shirt. "And good thing, too," he said. "At least I know they'll be here, you know? If she wakes up?"

Marilynn shook her head. "We have to believe she _will_, darlin'," she murmured. She squeezed Tony's hand that was resting on Pepper's forearm.

Tony smiled weakly. "I wish I _could_," he said sorrowfully. "I want to believe she will. You _know_ I do."

Marilynn watched her son-in-law for a moment. "You should put them back on her finger _now_, honey," she encouraged softly. "Let her wear them. Some how I think it will help."

"How do you know?" Tony murmured.

Marilynn shrugged. "I don't," she said. "But just give it a try. What could it hurt?"

Tony furrowed his brow and looked at his wife for a moment before looking at Marilynn. After a moment, he nodded. He slowly slipped the chain from around his neck and undid the clasp. He delicately dropped the rings into his palm, and handed the chain to Marilynn. She took it from him and smiled encouragingly. Tony sat forward in his chair and lifted Pepper's left hand. The bandage around it ended right at her knuckles, but her fingers were exposed. He gingerly lifted the hand, and gently put her engagement ring on first, and then he slid on her wedding band. The large white center diamond of her engagement ring and the two blue diamonds on either side of it sparkled, shining brilliantly in the light along with the blue and white alternating diamonds of her wedding band. Tony gasped and smiled at the sight. He looked at Marilynn and she smiled at him lovingly.

"You're right," he said. "That's _much _better."

Marilynn nodded in agreement. "They're so beautiful. She deserves to wear them as much as possible," she said.

"She deserves to wear them all the _time,_" Tony agreed. "We were just trying to be careful, you know? Maintain security?"

Marilynn nodded. "I understand, honey," she said. "But right now, putting those rings back on her finger is more important than you probably know."

"You think?" Tony asked.

"I _do_," Marilynn replied. "Believe me, a woman's wedding ring is a very important piece of jewelry to her. I know you feel better with it being on her finger, but believe me, she does, too."

Tony smiled. "I hope so," he murmured. "I really do."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Pepper was quiet and pensive when they touched down and disembarked from the jet at Stark Aviation that evening, as well as during the ride home. Tony chalked it up to her being tired (as was the usual case these days), but soon he noticed a frown appear across her brow.

Upon entering the condo, they both walked inside quietly. Tony took her suitcase from her and put both his and hers in the bedroom. When he reappeared, he found Pepper standing at the living room window staring out in deep thought, the same frown painted across her brow. Tony frowned in response, as he walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, but not before planting a soft kiss on it first. Pepper patted his arm lovingly and rested her head back on his shoulder.

"You've been really quiet since we landed," he murmured. "Something I should know?"

Pepper smiled softly. She sighed and turned around to face him. He looked at her with a furrowed brow as he laced his fingers behind her back. "These last couple of weeks have been amazing," she said, smiling weakly. "But I guess, now that all of the excitement is over, it's time to face reality."

Tony frowned again. "What do you mean, Pep?"

Pepper gazed into her husband's eyes. "Tony, you know we have to be careful, now more than ever."

Tony nodded in agreement of what was she was referring to. "You mean with us being married now, and the..."

"Baby. Right," Pepper finished.

"Pepper, we both knew this was coming," he reminded her.

"I know, Tony," she said sheepishly. She sighed again. "I just wish I could do what every bride, or pregnant woman, for that matter, gets to do. Tell anyone who will listen how happy and excited I am."  
Tony gave her a sympathetic smile. "I know, Pep. And believe me. Noting would make me happier than to be able to give you that chance. But it's just too risky, right now. You _know _that."

"I know," Pepper said regretfully. She laid her head on his shoulder, and Tony kissed the top of her head. She held up her left hand to admire her rings. "I just wish I could keep these on a little longer," she said. "But, alas, I _can't. _So, into the jewelry box they go tomorrow morning."

"I know this situation isn't easy," Tony said. "But just know it won't have to last forever, okay?"  
Pepper raised her head and looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Tony smiled. "Finding out we're pregnant has made me want to spur on that project I was telling you about at our wedding," he said. "Pepper, if what I'm trying to to do works? It wouldn't just mean more time at home. It could mean my _retirement_."

Pepper gasped. "Oh, Tony! Really?" she asked hopefully.

Tony nodded and smiled. "I don't want to miss a moment of this kid's life. That only means one thing. I need to put into place something that can take over for Iron Man. Hell, for all of the Avengers, for that matter. A velvet rope for the world to be protected behind, if you will."

Pepper smiled in amazement. "How are you going to do _that_? That's a massive undertaking!"

"It _is,_" Tony agreed. "That's why it won't happen over night. But I _promise_ you, Pep," Tony said, grasping her hands in both of his and looking into her eyes earnestly. "It _will _happen. And once it's in place, _you _and _I, _and _junior, _here," he said, smirking and glancing down at Pepper's belly. They both chuckled and smiled at each other softly. "Will be able to ride off into the sunset to live like normal people do."

Pepper smirked. "I thought being with _you_ meant kissing _normal _goodbye," she teased.

Tony chuckled. "Good point. Okay, as normal as to be expected. How's that?" he teased back.

They chuckled again. Pepper shook her head in disbelief. "Do you _really _think this will work?" she asked.  
"By my calculations?" he said, cocking an eyebrow. "_Absolutely," _he replied, rolling his eyes with a cocky smirk.

Pepper giggled. "Well, I hope you're right," she said. "Oh, wouldn't that be _wonderful?_" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Tony wrapped her in his arms and squeezed her tight. "It would be," he murmured, kissing her temple.

"I love you," Pepper murmured. She pulled back to look at him, and then rested her forehead on his. "And I love that you want this for us."

"More than anything," Tony agreed. He bent to peck Pepper's lips, and she kissed him back, but held the kiss, cupping his face in her hands and kissing him earnestly. Tony's eyebrows shot up and he smiled to himself at her unexpected affection.

Pepper soon broke the kiss and rested her forehead back on his. She kept one hand on his cheek and lovingly stroked his lips with her thumb. "I can't wait," she whispered.

"Neither can I," Tony whispered back. He lifted his head, and sighed, looking into her eyes. "But, _unfortunately, _we have to."

Pepper nodded. "I know," she said. "How long do you think it will take to put all of the pieces into place?"

"I'm hoping within the year?" Tony said, shrugging. "That's just a guess."

Pepper's face brightened. "Within the _year_? You mean, by this time next year you could be..."

"Retired? Yeah. That's... the hope," Tony said.

Pepper grinned. "Think about _this_, then," she said. "Judging by the fact that I got pregnant at the end of November, I'm probably due at the end of August, right?"

"Right," Tony agreed.

"So_ that _means that by next January, our baby will only be a few months old! How wonderful would it be if you were retired and home from that point on!" she said excitedly.

Tony grinned. "That's a _great _thought, isn't it?" he said hopefully.

"It _is," _Pepper agreed. "Oh, can you imagine? Our son or daughter having their father around all the time? It would be more than a lot of kids get, and that would be _amazing,_" Pepper mused. She smiled lovingly.

"_Wow_," Tony whispered, smiling in awe. He exhaled sharply. "Then that's the goal, Pep. By this time next year, I want to be popping the cork on some champagne to celebrate my retirement, and our new life together."

"I'll be looking forward to it," Pepper said dreamily. "Correction. _We'll_ be looking forward to it," she said, patting her stomach. She grinned and Tony grinned back at her.

He marveled at how her expression had gone from being so sullen to one of hope and excitement. It warmed his heart to see her so happy, and it was exactly the kind of shot in the arm he needed to get moving on this new project. He loved the idea of them being able to live their lives with as much normality as possible, and to raise their child together safely and in peace.


	12. Chapter 11

_Tony struggled as he tried to break free from their grasp. The suit!, he thought. Where the hell is the suit?! It seemed like he'd summoned it ages ago._

_He watched as they brought out Pepper in front of him, her arms held tightly behind her back as they marched her out. She looked at him pleadingly, her face stained with tears and her eyes full of terror._

_"NOOO!" Tony grunted angrily. "Killian! I swear to God! You lay a finger on her! I'll..." Tony threatened._

_"You'll what?" Killian challenged. "I don't see your trusty Halloween costume anywhere, Stark! And, you're sorely outnumbered. So, tell me? What WILL you do?" he chided._

_Tony gritted his teeth and fought again against the grip of Killian's thugs, but to no avail. He was forced to watch as they strapped Pepper into the metal rack in front of him. Killian marched over to her and sneered at Tony before laying a wet, forceful kiss on Pepper's lips. She screamed and tried to struggle against him, but he held her face in his hands. When he broke his grasp, Pepper spat angrily. Killian grabbed both sides of the front of her white buttoned-down shirt and ripped it open and off of her body savagely, exposing her beige-colored bra underneath. Pepper shrieked. She clenched her teeth, and began to sob, her eyes squeezing shut. Tony growled. "You son of a bitch! Don't touch her!" he demanded._

_Killian just leered and walked to the table beside the rack Pepper was tied to. He picked up a long syringe attached to a long piece of clear medical tubing which was coming out of an IV bag. He slowly walked back over to Pepper, clearly enjoying prolonging her's and Tony's suffering._

_Tony watched him, eyes wide, drawing the conclusion of what was coming next. He fixed his eyes on Pepper's. "Pepper?" he called. Her eyes opened and shifted over to look at him."Honey, just keep looking at me, okay? Everything will be alright, I promise!"_

_"Beginning Phase 1," Killian heard from the man seated at a computer screen that was on the table where the syringe was. He picked up her forearm and sadistically jabbed her with the syringe, taking great pleasure in the act, taping it roughly to her inner arm. Pepper yowled with pain, and Tony spluttered as it felt like someone punched him in the gut. He fell to his knees, and was breathless as he watched Pepper squirm and writhe, powerless as Killian's men held him back by his arms. With each second, Pepper's skin got redder, and it began to wriggle as steam rose out of the surface layer. Her chest heaved and her face was contorted in pain._

_"Pepper! Just keep looking at me!" Tony screamed. "I'm right here! I won't leave you!"_

_"Oh, I wouldn't blame you if you DID want to leave," Killian quipped snidely. "This part might get a little hard to watch." He began slapping electrodes for monitoring vitals all over her chest, and he put two on her forehead._

_Tony couldn't move. His eyes were fixed, in horror, on Pepper's face as she stared back at him, her eyes begging him to do something. But he was helpless as her skin began to smoke and burn. _

_"Beginning Phase 2," the man watching the computer screen said._

_"Good," Killian purred. "Good news, Stark! Your girl has passed the initial phase! I knew she was a strong one."_

_"Let her go!" Tony barked. "Please! Take me! You can have me, Killian! Please! I beg you! Just let her go!" _

_Killian chuckled darkly. "Oh, what makes you think you're not NEXT?" he asked. "You two will be a pair to beat a full house, if you're girl here makes it through all three phases, that is." Killian chuckled again, but Tony watched in horror as Killian's face suddenly began to twist and contort, morphing into someone else. When the transformation was complete, Tony shuddered._

_"Hammer?!" he cried with a guttural growl. "What the hell?! How is this happening?"_

_"Surprise!" Justin Hammer exclaimed. "Miss me?"_

_"No, this can't be!" Tony cried. "There's no way!"_

_"Well, believe it, Tony. I've got friends in low places, you know? You didn't actually think I'd disappear forever, did you? I mean, really," he reasoned. He grabbed Pepper's chin in his hand and roughly squeezed her face. "Not when little miss CEO still owes me SO much!" he cried._

_Pepper writhed and moaned, clearly becoming fatigued from the stress on her body. Her head lolled back, and she seemed to be losing consciousness. "Pepper, no," Tony begged. "Stay awake, honey! Don't go to sleep! Please! Keep looking at me!" _

_"I can't," Pepper moaned. "I can't. I'm SO tired, Tony. So tired," she said, listlessly. She managed to somehow open her eyes to a squint, and she turned her head in Tony's direction. She moaned as her face twisted with pain for several more moments. _

_Suddenly, her head popped up. Something had changed, and she looked around with wide eyes. _

_"What's happening to me?" she begged Hammer. He just smiled darkly. _

_"Beginning Phase 3," the man at the computer screen said._

_Pepper began to squirm frantically. "No, no, please! Please stop! Please!" she demanded. She continued to squirm in panic as she watched her body begin to pulse with red hot heat. She looked back at Tony and then at Hammer and then back to her body. She tried to pull away from her restraints but it was no use. She began to convulse as her flesh scalded and seared. It looked like lava was flowing under the surface of her skin. _

_Tony looked on in terror. "What the hell's happened to her?!" he demanded. _

_"The best part!" Hammer exclaimed, giddy at Pepper's progression. He hopped up and down excitedly. "I never dreamed I'd get to see this!" _

_"Pepper?!" Tony called frantically._

_Pepper looked over at him pleadingly as her body shook uncontrollably. "Tony!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face. "Please! Make it stop! Please! Oh God, this hurts!"_

_Tony's face contorted with rage. Angry tears poured down his cheeks. He tried again to summon the suit by flicking his wrists and activating the nodes in his forearms, but it wasn't working. In fact, suddenly he noticed the nodes were GONE. Tony realized this in horror. "Who took out the nodes?" he said aloud. He raised this eyes to Hammer. "Who took out the nodes?!" he demanded again._

_Hammer just laughed at him. "Once again, Stark! I took your toys and now all you can do is pout about it!" he chided._

_"Tony!" Pepper pleaded. "Help me! Please! Don't let them do this to me! It hurts so much!"  
Tony shook his head, feeling the pit in his stomach fill with the feeling of helpless defeat. "I can't," he muttered. "I'm sorry!" A bitter sob choked out of his throat as he was forced to watch Pepper writhe in agony._

_"Tony?" she said. "Help me! Please! Please, Tony. Please?!" she begged, sobbing._

_"I'm sorry!" he yelled. "I can't, baby! I'm sorry! I love you!" _

_"I...love..." Pepper started. But suddenly she fell unconscious, and her body turned bright orange. _

_Hammer's eyes went wide. "Shut it down! She's rejecting it! Shut it down!" he shrieked. Frantically, they tried to stop the procedure but it was too late. Tony watched in horror in the last few seconds before Pepper's body combusted into red-hot flame, her eyes going freakishly wide as a white beam exploded out of her mouth, and her body blew apart ._

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"NO!" Tony growled, jerking straight up in bed, awake suddenly, chest heaving, and pouring sweat. His eyes were wide as he tried to catch his breath. His stomach suddenly lurched, and he frantically threw off the covers and sprinted to the bathroom just in time to heave into the toilet.

Pepper was close behind him. "Tony?!" she asked, from the doorway. "Are you alright?"  
Tony groaned and sat back against the wall heavily, after flushing the toilet. His head was spinning and he closed his eyes, still trying to catch his breath. He nodded slowly.

Pepper walked in and sat down on the floor beside him. "_Another_ nightmare?" she asked, concerned.

Tony nodded again. "He had you," he said hoarsely, opening his eyes.

"Who? Killian, again?" she asked.

"Yes, _and _Hammer this time," Tony answered. "They were the same person. It was..._terrifying."_

She began stroking his upper arm, trying to comfort him. "Tony, it was only a dream. I'm _fine,_ now. All of that is over with. You _know_ this," she said, reassuringly.

Tony nodded in understanding. "I _know, _Pep," he agreed. He moved to sling an arm around her shoulder, and to pull her close. Pepper nestled into his side, and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"We have to move you past this," she advised. "What can we do to help you let go of the past?" she asked.

Tony shook his head. He bent down and kissed the top of her head, and then rested his head on the wall again. "I don't know," he said. "I wish I did. But no matter what I do, these dreams keep reoccurring." Tony scrubbed a hand over his face, and exhaled sharply. "Whew," he said. "_That_ one was rough."

Pepper sat up and looked at him. She kissed his cheek and rubbed his knee. "Wanna talk about it?" she offered.

Tony swallowed hard. "He began injecting you with Extremis. Only this time, your body couldn't take it. And for some reason, I couldn't summon the suit to help you. The nodes were gone. Hammer stole them out of my arm. So all I could do was watch...was watch you..." he stammered, before his throat closed. Even now, angry tears leaked out of his eyes, and he swiped at them fiercely. He swallowed hard again, flicking his eyes over to Pepper's and back out in front of him again. Tony shook his head. More tears began to roll down his cheeks. After a moment, he spoke. "I couldn't do anything!" he whispered, swiping at the tears again. "You kept begging me to make it stop, but I was helpless!"

"Oh, _Tony,_" she murmured, sympathetically. Pepper sat up on her knees and pulled his head to her chest. Tony wrapped his arms around her middle, and nuzzled his body into her's. He pressed his ear to her chest and closed his eyes, listening for her heart beat to comfort him. The soothing _bump-bump, bump-bump, _calmed his nerves and soon he felt more at ease.

"I won't let anyone hurt you ever again, I promise," he murmured, after a few moments.

Pepper smiled and laid her cheek on the top of his. "I know you won't," she said.

After a few more moments, Tony raised his head to look at her. He brushed a section of her hair behind her ear, and smiled weakly. Pepper smiled back. "I'd kiss you, but..." she teased.

"Right, the whole...vomit _thing,_" he replied sheepishly. Pepper nodded. They both chuckled and Pepper moved to stand up. She held out a hand to Tony, and he took it, pulling himself up. He walked to the vanity and grabbed the mouth wash off the counter top. He chugged a large mouthful, and swished it around as Pepper watched. He spat it into the sink and looked back at her in the mirror, smiling softly. She smiled softly back as he turned to face her, brushing a hand over his goatee. He bent to kiss her lips and she obliged, wrapping her arms around his neck. He moaned happily before her broke the kiss and pulled her into a bear hug. He rubbed circles around her back and squeezed her again, grunting happily as he squeezed.

Pepper pulled back to look at him. "Better?" she asked, smirking warmly.

Tony nodded. "Better," he said, smiling.

Pepper pecked his lips. "_Good,_" she purred. She grabbed his hand and turned away to lead them both back to bed. She climbed in and Tony scooted in next to her, wrapping her in his arms against his chest. He laid a gentle kiss on her neck, just below her ear lobe, and whispered, "Thank you, baby."

Pepper snuggled further into his chest. "Any time," she said sweetly. She sighed softly and closed her eyes. Tony buried his nose in her hair and closed his eyes, resting his hand on her lower stomach. Soon, the both of them drifted back to sleep.


	13. Chapter 12

**I just wanted to tell you guys thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! I'm glad you are into this one, and I love that you've followed along thus far! There is a lot more in store for our couple, so thank you for your support, and for going on this ride with me! :D Happy Reading!**

Tony awoke to the smell of coffee and toast. He could hear the TV in the living room and realized Pepper was up and busting around the kitchen. He slowly sat up and climbed out of bed, heading to the bathroom. When he was finished in there, he padded into the kitchen, where he was greeted by a very put-together and polished Pepper, who was holding a shot of espresso to give to him and smiling knowingly.

"Ah, you read my mind," Tony purred, taking it from her graciously and giving her a peck on her cheek before downing it in one gulp.

Pepper smiled. "I figured you'd need it since you were completely oblivious to the alarm this morning," she teased.

"Yeah. Comatose would be the proper term for that," he remarked. Tony eyed Pepper and smirked. "Incidentally, how is it _you're _so bright and chipper this morning? No visit from the fairy godmother of morning sickness today?" he teased.

Pepper chuckled. "It wasn't so bad this morning. I'm just a little queasy, but nothing a little dry toast and ginger ale can't fix."

Tony smiled and pecked her lips. "Glad to hear Mini Me's cutting you a break, for once. Maybe he decided to listen to his old man after all."

Pepper crossed her arms and shook her head, smiling. "You're bound and determined to convince me we're having a boy, aren't you?" she said.

"Hey, I've got a 50/50 chance. Bu there's a 100% chance you're not leaving before I get my hands on you," Tony said, giving his wife elevator eyes. "Seriously. Is this new? You are a freakin' knock out today," he quipped.

Pepper surveyed her outfit, which was a black pencil skirt and matching tailored blazer with a dark blue blouse underneath. She smiled at him bashfully. "No, it's something I've had for a while. I just haven't worn it for a long time. I figure I should wear these things while I still can. It won't be long before I'll have to trade them for maternity wear."

"Which you'll look just as gorgeous in," Tony cooed, smiling at her suggestively.

Pepper gave him a wry smirk. "Mr. Stark, are you trying to butter me up just so you can get laid before I have to leave for work?" she asked.

Tony nodded and smirked back at her. "Yep. Is it working?" he purred. He stepped closer to her and began kissing her neck.

Pepper giggled. "Um, _no. _But keep doing _that, _and we'll talk."

Tony chuckled and moaned in approval. "Whatever you require, Mrs. Stark. I am your most _humble _servant," he murmured in her ear.

Pepper giggled again, and cooed as she tilted her head, the tickle of his goatee sending prickles up her spine as he softly kissed her neck. But suddenly he stopped, noticing a silver chain around her neck. Tony gently pulled it up to reveal that she'd tucked it under her blouse to hide her wedding and engagement rings that were suspended from it. He cocked an eyebrow at her and she smiled at him sheepishly.

"I couldn't bear to leave them here," she said softly.

Tony nodded. "I suppose this is the next best thing, right?" he asked.

Pepper smiled a little sorrowfully. She nodded back, and then looked down at her bare ring finger. "It's funny," she said. "I've already got so used to wearing them, that I feel naked without them, now. Is that weird?" she asked.

Tony smiled softly, and took her left hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it softly. He patted it lovingly. "No," he said. "I'm not looking forward to taking this guy off, either," he said, wiggling his left hand ring finger at her. They smiled at each other in understanding.

Tony pulled her into his arms, and held her tight. "_Soon_," he murmured in her ear. "I promise. Soon, we won't have to worry about it."

Pepper wrapped her arms around his neck, and sighed. "Okay," she whispered. She pulled back and cupped his face in her hands. She kissed him softly. "Okay," she said, smiling softly and nodding.

Tony smirked, his eyes sparkling. "So, uh, where were we, Mrs. Stark?" he teased. He tipped his head and began to softly kiss her neck again. Pepper giggled. "_Here_, right? We were _here?_" Tony asked, his words muffled.

Pepper bit her lip, and nodded. "Yes, and I think you were just about, um, _expand _your territory?" she teased.

Tony chuckled. "_Really_," he said. "Wow, I move fast," he teased back. He raised his hands to delicately unbutton her blazer, and then he moved to the top button of her blouse. Pepper shed her blazer and tossed it on the couch as Tony worked. Soon, he made it all the way down to the bottom button, exposing the lacy black bra she had on underneath.

"Oh, good _Lord,_" he moaned, looking at what he'd uncovered. Pepper smiled at him bashfully. "Really? You were gonna walk out of here wearing this without telling me?" Tony asked.

"You were going to see it eventually," Pepper remarked.

"Yeah, tonight, maybe. But that would have been unacceptable," Tony said. "Down right_ cruel,_ Potts, to make me wait that long."

Tony bent down to gather the sides of her skirt in his hands, bringing it up to her waist. He slid his hands up the back of her thighs, capturing her lips with his mouth, as he cupped her behind. Suddenly, he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Pepper squeaked in delight, and eagerly continued to kiss his lips. Tony walked them into the bedroom, and laid her flat on her back on the bed. He positioned himself between her legs, and ground his ever-growing erection against her center. Pepper bit her lip and nodded.

"Good thing you're CEO," Tony murmured, as he worked the waistband of his sweats down, freeing his now very rigid manhood from its confinement. "No time clock to punch."

Pepper nodded, their kiss quickly gaining momentum. "Mmmmhmmm, good thing," she mumbled in agreement, working her matching black lace panties over to the side to allow him quick access.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

An hour later, Pepper was shaking her head and cursing at Tony under her breath for making her this late as she drove to work, though she couldn't help but smile to herself at how easily he had derailed her schedule. She could have put up more of a fight, but these days, with her hormones as crazy as they were, quickies with her husband were a welcome release she couldn't resist taking advantage of. Plus, considering this was the first Monday coming back to work after the holiday, and their wedding, and knowing some of the stresses awaiting her at the office, Pepper was happy to have something to buffer the day with.

She pulled into SI parking, and took a deep breath. "Here we go," she said shifting gears mentally from pregnant blushing bride of Tony's Stark's to his company's CEO. She gathered her laptop case, briefcase, her purse and her phone, and climbed out of her car, beeping the alarm as she shut the door. She walked briskly to the entrance, and up the stairs to her office.

Bambi, her secretary, smiled once she saw Pepper open the door to the reception area. "Good morning, Ms. Potts," Bambi said, stepping away from her desk, and grabbing a pile of files and envelopes. She quickly fell in beside Pepper, and met her stride.

"Good morning, Bambi," Pepper replied, smiling politely as she opened her office door and walked inside. Bambi followed behind her.

"The welcome packet for the Green Energy Conference in February in San Francisco arrived. I've already made sure Mr. Riva's was delivered to him," Bambi reported, handing Pepper the yellow manila enveloped.

Pepper smiled at her, and accepted it. "Thank you, Bambi," Pepper replied. "Tell me, how does Bill feel about speaking in place of Tony this year?"

Bambi shrugged. "Well, you know him," she said. "He's always a bundle of nerves, but he feels confident he can handle it."

"Good," Pepper said. "I'm sorry it's only a plus one. I would have much preferred to take Tony, but Bill deserves the chance to share his ideas. And Tony was adamant about not going this year. He finds it completely boring, and if I didn't have to make an appearance, I'd be more than inclined to stay home myself."

Bambi chuckled. "Good thing it's only just a couple of days."

"Right," Pepper said.

Bambi set the rest of what was in her pile on Pepper's desk. Pepper grabbed it and began to thumb through it. "Bambi?" she asked.

"Yes, Ms. Potts?" the secretary asked.

Pepper looked up for a moment. "Any word on when the board wishes to call their emergency meeting?"

"Nothing yet," Bambi replied.

Pepper pursed her lips and nodded, secretly hoping that Dianna Wardly's sudden dust up would just subside and everyone would forget that she'd tried to call Pepper onto the carpet.

"On a personal note, Ms. Potts, I hope you're feeling better than you were before you left," Bambi said.

Pepper raised her eyes to her secretary again, and smiled knowingly. "Oh, I _am, _Bambi. Thank you for asking," Pepper said pleasantly, with a bit of a mischievous glint in her eye.

Bambi smiled at her curiously."Good," she said slowly, nodding. "I'm glad to hear it."

Pepper just smiled in reply, inconspicuously brushing a hand over her stomach.

Bambi exhaled. "Well, I'll leave you to it, then," she said. "Coffee?" she asked, before leaving the office.

"Thank you, no," Pepper said. "These days it doesn't agree with me, I'm afraid."

Bambi furrowed her brow. "Oh," she said softly. She considered asking Pepper what she meant by "these days", but thought the better of it, and nodded in understanding instead. She walked out of the door, softly closing it behind her.

Pepper chuckled to herself. "If she thinks _that's_ weird, she'll be really shocked in a few months," she muttered. She restacked Bambi's pile of paperwork she'd given her, and set it aside. She picked up the welcome packet for the conference again, and took it out of the manila envelope. It was in a glossy file with pictures from last year's conference on the cover. She opened it up and scanned the itinerary. It had all of the usual suspects. Luncheons, guest speakers, exhibitions, networking events, and last, but not least, a black tie gala at an historic Victorian inn on the final night. Pepper sighed as she looked through the brochure for the inn. It was a beautiful mansion perched high on one of the cliffs over looking the San Francisco bay. From the description in the pamphlet, it was a source of pride among San Fransiscans, as it had some how managed to withstand one of the most devastating earthquakes that had ever hit the area. It was built in the late 19th century, and was still standing strong after the earthquake of 1906, being one of the only buildings to remain when the city had to rebuild after massive fires, ruin, and a death toll into the thousands left them staggering. And it once again, it proved its strength in 1989 when the area was hit by an earthquake registering at a 6.9 on the Richter scale, sustaining only minimal damage at that time. Engineers for generations had marveled at its structural integrity, and, to this day, still studied it to gain insight on how to strengthen a building's architecture against future quakes.

"The House on the Cliffs," Pepper murmured to herself. "And my date will be _Bill Riva_," she said reluctantly. From what Pepper could see in the photos, it looked like a very romantic place, and she could imagine dancing the night away with Tony, looking out over the water. _Maybe I can talk him into coming up, just for that one night, _she thought. She smiled to herself, and tucked the brochure into her purse to show to Tony later on.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Tony strolled into SI at 11:45 that morning, in his usual dark jeans, sneakers, long-sleeved t-shirt, and leather jacket. He was carrying two bags and a drink carrier as he walked up the stairs to his old office. He balanced the bags on top of the drinks, and opened the door to reception. He was greeted by a warm smile from Bambi.

"Hello, hello, Ms. Arbogast," he cooed cheerfully, flashing a charm-filled at the secretary.

She blushed. "Hello, Mr. Stark. She's in her office," she said, pointing at Pepper's door.

"Thank you as always, Bambi," Tony replied, winking at the woman. Bambi giggled sheepishly.

Tony yanked the door open and walked through to find Pepper chattering on the phone. Her eyes brightened and she waved him in. Tony quietly walked to her desk and sat the food down. He quickly circled around behind Pepper's chair, and bent down to plant a soft kiss on her neck. He playfully nipped at her earlobe and Pepper's shoulders jerked upwards. She shot him a wide-eyed looked, and smiled at him, as she tried to maintain control of the conversation with the person on the other end of the line. He just pumped his eyebrows suggestively and smirked, doing it again as he waited for her to get off the phone.

"Yes, Rebecca, that'll be fine. Sure. I appreciate it, thank you. Uh-huh, good bye," she said, slamming the phone down. Tony giggled and Pepper smacked him playfully on the shoulder.

"_Some_ of us have to actually work, you know," she teased.

"Oh, come on, Pep," Tony said. "Tell me you're not happy to see me," he said, sitting on the edge of her desk and folding his arms.

Pepper smirked and cocked an eyebrow. "_Well_," she said, eyeing the bags he'd brought in. "I see you come bearing gifts,so I suppose you're forgiven for being so disruptive."  
"You're damn right," Tony said. He spun around and grabbed one of the bags. "For _me, _a _massive_ roast beef and swiss, and for _you, _my _love, _a turkey club," he said, doling out each wrapped sandwich. He put his on the other side of the desk across from Pepper, and then sat hers in front of her.

"Mmmmmm, yummy," Pepper replied. "Thank you. My _favorite,_" she said, unwrapping her lunch, and taking a bite.

"I _know,_" Tony said proudly. "_Plus, _a little iced tea to wash it down." He sat one of the cups in front of her, and she swiped it up eagerly.

"Perfect," Pepper said, taking a long pull off her straw.

Tony settled into the seat across from her and unwrapped his sandwich. "So? How goes the fight?" he asked, before taking a huge bite.

Pepper nodded. "Fine," she said. "I got the information for the conference in San Francisco next month. Bill says he can handle giving the presentation this year, so you've been let off the hook."  
"_Good,_" Tony said. "He needs to do it anyway. The next phase is his idea."

"Right," Pepper said.

"So does it look like it'll be as boring as it has always been?" Tony quipped.

Pepper teeter-tottered her head from side to side. "_Yes_," she admitted. "But I wanted to show you what they have planned for the final night." Pepper put down her sandwich and reached into her purse. She produced the brochure for the House on the Cliffs and handed it to Tony.

He opened it and scanned it. "_Nice_," he said. "Black tie, I'm assuming?"

Pepper nodded. "Yes, and I want you to come. I'm not asking you to spend the whole weekend at the conference. Just come up that Sunday night."

Tony looked at her sympathetically. "Don't wanna have a romantic evening with one Mr. William Riva, huh?" he teased.

Pepper giggled. "Not particularly," she said.

Tony sighed. "Well, let him down easy, Pep. I'm sure it'll break his heart," he said regretfully. But then he smiled widely, and winked at her. "And of _course _I'll be there, baby, if it means that much to you. With bells on."  
Pepper grinned. "Thank you," she said. She stood up and bent over her desk to peck Tony's lips. He reached up to meet her lips with his, and peck them back.

"You're welcome," he said. "In fact, make a reservation for that night. We could stay there, and fly back in the morning. A quick little lover's fling before you go back to the grind, huh?"

Pepper smiled lovingly. "Ever the romantic, aren't you?" she joked.

Tony smirked at her. "Well, I do what I can," he joked back.


	14. Chapter 13

They finished their lunch, and Tony stood up to kiss his wife goodbye for the afternoon. Pepper asked him what he had planned for the rest of the day. "Oh, a little me time in R&amp;D," he said nonchalantly.

Pepper smiled. "Working on next year's project deadline?" she asked hopefully.

Tony stammered. "Uh...yeah. Yep," he said nodding. "Of course. What else?"  
Pepper looked at him curiously. "O-kay," she said, skeptically. "_Is _there something else you'd be working on?"

Tony spluttered. "No, of course not. That's it. Why?" he asked. He scooted closer to her and cocked an eyebrow playfully. "What have you heard?" he teased, smirking, his voice a low rumble.

Pepper dismissed him. "Alright, alright, just go," she said. "You never miss an opportunity to mess with me, do you?" she asked.

Tony smiled broadly and chuckled. "That's kinda my job," he said.

"You're _job_," Pepper repeated. "To mess with me?"

Tony nodded smugly. "And I'd say I'm doing it well so far, wouldn't you?" he joked.  
Pepper smacked his shoulder playfully. "Okay. Go. Get outta here. Now you're just being a pest."

Tony giggled and she giggled back. He pecked her lips one more time. "See ya' tonight, baby," he said.

He patted her side and turned to leave the office. Pepper smiled as she watched him walk out the door. He smiled and winked at her one last time before he disappeared behind the door. Pepper just stood there, her expression slowly changing from happy to one of concern, with her brow furrowed in thought, and her lips pursed.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Tony closed the door behind him, and nodded politely at Bambi as he left. He exhaled once he left the reception area, and shook his head in disgust at himself. "Yeah, real smooth, Stark," he said to himself, as he punched the down arrow on the elevator and stepped inside the opening doors. He pushed the basement button, which would take him to the secured back entrance of the R&amp;D department. It was quicker than going out of the main entrance and walking around the main building to the front entrance of R&amp;D. Plus, if he accomplished what he expected to today, he'd be walking out with something he wanted to keep to himself for the time being. Easy access to parking without a lot of notice from other people was a _must_. If word got back to Pepper that he was carrying something with him when he left, she'd get _very _curious, and he'd risk ruining everything. He already knew his near miss just now, in her office, probably already had her thinking.

He was anxious to get to work on what he planned for the images that Nick Fury had sent him. Especially _now,_ since he had a clear deadline on when to complete the project. His conversation with Pepper over lunch had made him realize it was really only just a few short weeks away. Before now, he'd debated about when to show her what he was doing, whether he should wait until completion, or start with the initial pieces, and add to it as time went along. But now it seemed so plain. And it couldn't be more perfect, in his mind.

The elevator doors opened, and Tony walked out. He scanned his access card with the infrared reader. It beeped, and he heard the door locks click. He pulled the door open and walked inside.

"Mr. Stark!" Tony heard a man's voice say.

Tony looked to find Bill Riva bustling over to him, with an arm full of files and folders.

"Mr. Stark!" Bill said again. "I'm glad you came in today! I thought we might talk about the..."

"Sorry, Bill, can't do it today," Tony interrupted. "I've gotta get moving on a little project of mine, but, um," Tony said, surveying the pile of folders and files that Bill was holding. "I can only guess this has to do with the conference next month?" he asked.

Bill nodded. "It _does_, yes," he replied. "I've got my work cut out for me with this presentation. So, if we could, Sir, I'd like to schedule a time to go over it? To make sure I've included everything you'd like me to include?" Bill asked anxiously.

Tony exhaled. He clasped his hands together, and stepped closer to the man. "I need you to remember something, Bill," Tony said, putting a reassuring arm around Bill's shoulders. "Moving into the automotive sector was _your _idea. You pitched it to the Board, they liked what they heard, and they funded it, right?"

"Right," Bill said.

"Right," Tony agreed. "So, no sweat, then," he assured. He patted the man's shoulder. "You got this. If you can persuade the Board, the egg-heads at the Clean Energy Conference will be like shooting fish in a barrel. You'll have manufacturers lining up out the door to sign on."

Bill pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I...I guess so," Bill said hesitantly.

"There you go," Tony said, smiling. "I have full confidence in you, Bill. And Pepper does, too. She's looking forward to hearing what you present." Tony beamed at the man, who gave him a weak smile.

"She...she is?" he stammered.

"You bet. You impressed her twice before, both in her office, and at the Board Meeting. Trust me, she knows you can handle this. _I _know you can handle this," Tony encouraged.

Bill smiled. "Uh, thanks, Mr. Stark," he said, nodding appreciatively. "I won't let you down."

Tony grinned. "I know," he said. "_Now_, if you'll excuse me."

The men nodded in farewell, and Tony made his way to a private room with a computer, and a large 3-D printer, which stood in the middle of the room. Tony scanned his access card again, and the door locks hissed. He opened the door and stepped inside, his footsteps echoing in the silent space. He softly closed the door behind him, and flipped on the large overhead fluorescent lights above. They clicked and flickered to life with an ambient hum. Tony then pushed the power buttons of the printer. The central processor suddenly whirred and hummed, and the robotic arm at rest in the center of it shifted back and forth to the ready position.

"First things first," Tony murmured. He took a seat on the rolling shop stool in front of the computer and rubbed his hands together eagerly. He turned it on, opened the autoCAD program, and began designing a device into which he could load information via SD card, and translate it to holographic form. It would be rectangular in shape, and would measure 14 inches long by 8 inches wide, standing only an inch tall in total height. It would be made of a black industrial strength synthetic polymer with two graduated steps around the perimeter for decoration leading up to the main space of the flat surface where the holograms would ultimately appear. Tony was quite proud of its artistic design, as it reminded him of something someone would use to display a small sculpture or some other such important artifact.

This was just the housing, however, as he would need to install the processor, the motherboard, and the SD drive in it next. But just knowing this initial step was well underway to completion made Tony smile in satisfaction as he hit the save and print button once his design was finished. He transferred the files to his private server, and swiveled the stool around to watch the process begin.

The robotic arm shifted and clicked as the design schematics were transferred to the printer from the computer files. Soon, the arm moved to its start position and began constructing the real-life replica of Tony's holographic imaging platform. Up to this point it hadn't been necessary to have this platform, as any image he wanted to be created as a hologram could easily be done without it, so long as he was somewhere where the program to read the images as holograms was available, like what he had in the shop in the mansion, or what he currently had in various locations around Stark HQ. But _this _would enable the images that Nick Fury had produced for him to be accessible without limit, not just in those places. Which meant they could go anywhere, and be viewed at any time, as long as the viewer had the imaging platform he was now creating.

He watched intently as the 3-D printer worked, the platform slowly taking shape. Tony stood up and walked around the printer, circling it with anticipation. Finally, after several minutes, it was finished, and the robotic are went back to its default ready position. Tony carefully lifted it up off the table and turned it over in his hands. "_This_...will _work_," he said, with much satisfaction. He smiled and nodded. "This will _definitely _work."

He shut everything down, and quickly looked out for any of the other employees before quietly exiting the printer room. He snuck out of the entrance he'd come in earlier, with the platform under his arm, and quietly strolled down the corridor to the back lot exit, and out to where he'd parked the R8. He climbed into the driver's seat and sighed with relief. He'd managed to avoid all human contact on the way out, and now felt safe to look over his creation one more time before setting it in the passenger's seat and starting the car.

"Now for the guts," he muttered to himself. He gunned the engine and raced out of parking, anxious to get home to order the parts that would make up the inner workings of the platform.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Bambi, connect me to R&amp;D, please? Tony should be down there, and I need to speak to him," Pepper requested into her intercom.

"Of course, Ms. Potts," the secretary replied.

Pepper waited until her office phone beeped, indicating someone was on hold for her. But after a couple of minutes she didn't get a response. However, the intercom buzzed.

"Yes?" Pepper asked.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Potts. But Mr. Stark has already left," Bambi said.

Pepper frowned. _Already? That was fast!,_ she thought. "Okay, thank you," she said.

She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Tony. He picked up.

"Miss me already?" Tony quipped.

"You're already gone," Pepper said.

Tony was silent. "Uh, yeah, hence the reason why I asked if you missed me. I'm sorry. Did I miss something?"  
"From R&amp;D, Tony. You've already left?" Pepper said.

"Um, Yep. Quick day today. Why? What's up? What did I miss?" Tony asked.

Pepper shook her head. "Nothing, really, I suppose. I had a bit of a lull this afternoon, so I started looking for Obstetricians. And I think I've found the one," she said.

"Great!" Tony exclaimed.

"Yeah," Pepper said. "Only problem is that he's booked solid for the next few weeks. I can't get an appointment until the day before I leave for the conference."

"Wait, wait," Tony said. "_He? _As in a _male _doctor will be..."

Pepper let out an exasperated sigh. "Yes, Tony. _He. He's_ the best in the city," she replied.

"Yeah, that's no good. No dudes. Seriously, Pep, I have a big problem with..." Tony argued.

"_Tony," _Pepper warned.

"_Pepper_," Tony warned back. "No guys. Really. I don't want another guy examining my wife's..."

"Okay, okay," she relented. "He's in a clinic. _With _two other physicians, I might add. Both of which are _female. _Better?" she asked.

"Much," Tony said. "So, what's the problem? Are they booked, too?"

"Solid," she said. "And same thing. I'd have to wait until the day before the conference for my appointment." Pepper shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I was hoping to see the doctor sooner than that. I'll be about 12 weeks along by then, Tony. It just seems like a long time to wait."

"So, find another doctor. Honestly, Pep, I think you're over thinking this," Tony said.

"But this women's clinic! It's supposed to be the best in the city! And it's not like they _can't _see me. They just can't see me right_ now," _Pepper argued.

Tony sighed. "You wanna know what I think?" he asked.

"Yes," Pepper replied.

"Book it," Tony said. "Really. Get in while you can. I want the best doctor you can find. And, clearly, you do, too."

"I do," Pepper agreed.

"So do it, babe. It'll be fine," Tony assured.

"You really think so? It's not too far away?" Pepper asked.

"Hey, we know _you're _healthy. And by all indications, the _baby's _healthy, right? No major problems. Everything is clicking along. So...book it," he persuaded.

"Okay," Pepper said. "I'll do it right now."

"That's my girl," Tony said. "And, Pepper?"

"Yes?" she said.

"Stop worrying," he said. "I know you. And I know how you get. But everything will be _fine_, okay? Wanna know how I know?"

Pepper smiled and chuckled to herself. "How?" she asked.

"Because you're carrying a _Stark,_" he said. "That trumps everything."

Pepper laughed out loud. "Even more than I want it to, sometimes," she retorted.

"Ho, ho!" Tony said. "That's a zinger! She zinged me!" he teased.

They laughed together for a few moments, and Pepper marveled at how Tony could always instantly ease her mind at precisely the moment she needed him to.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"For what?" he asked.

"For everything," she said. "This was weighing on my mind."

"I know," Tony said. "Hey, get outta there as soon as you can, huh? I miss you."

Pepper smiled. "I will," she said softly.

"Good," Tony said just as softly. "I just want you home early tonight."  
"_Believe_ me," Pepper said. "_I_ want me home early tonight, too."

"Well, in_ that _case, let me make you deal, Potts," he said. "Come home early, and I _promise, _I'll make it worth your while."

Pepper smiled coyly. "And you say _my _hormones are crazy," she teased.

Tony chuckled. "Hey, if _one _thing happens to lead to another, then..._so be it,_" he purred. "But I'm talking about full on pregnant-lady pampering. Sound intriguing?"

"Ooo, _very,_" Pepper purred back.

"Okay, then," Tony said. "So, shall we say, five-ish, then?"  
"I think I can swing five-ish," Pepper teased. "It seems like most of the fires have been put out around here today, anyway, so that should be doable."

"Great. Can't wait," Tony said.

"And neither can _I,_" Pepper said.


	15. Chapter 14

Pepper drove home that evening in great anticipation of what Tony would have waiting for her. She had left the office at 5:30 that evening, not happy that her promise to make it home around "five-ish" would be more like "six-ish", but none-the-less, she was grateful she was able to come home at _that _time, and not later, like usual.

She walked in the front door at twenty-five to six, to the smells of clams and linguine in the kitchen and the soft sounds of mellow jazz playing from the living room. "Hey! _There's _my beautiful bride," Tony boomed jovially, walked briskly to her, with a dish towel slung over his shoulder, to hug her around the waist, and kiss her cheek in greeting. He looked at his watch. "And she's home at more like _six-ish_, but whatever," he teased.

"Hey, it was still _five-ish _when I left," Pepper defended, pecking his lips. She sniffed in the air, and then looked at Tony suspiciously. "Now, I know_ you_ didn't cook," she said skeptically.

"Why? On the account that it actually smells edible, and not like toxic waste?" he teased.

She giggled. "_Something _like that," she said.

"I only _wish _I could take credit, Pep. But _no. _La Cucina De Rosa's saved my bacon, yet again," Tony replied.

Pepper smiled and pecked her husband's lips again before she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her into his arms and squeezed her tightly before Pepper pulled back to look at him lovingly. "Well, thank you. It smells _divine," _she said.

Tony's eyebrows raised. "_Really?_" he said. "Has the appetite returned? I was a little afraid the smell would repulse you. So I ordered you a back up dinner salad just in case."

Pepper shrugged and grinned sheepishly. "No! It's fine, surprisingly. And yes! I guess I _am _finally getting my appetite back_. _It's about time I start eating like a normal person again._"_

"Great," Tony said, in relief, planting a kiss on her lips. He patted her side, and left her presence to finish plating up their dinner. Pepper walked over and sat down on the living room sofa, removing her heels and rubbing her aching feet for a moment before she padded into the kitchen to join Tony.

He was just finishing dishing up her plate when she entered. "_Voila_," Tony said, laying the plate on the dining room table with a flourish, and smirking. "Clams and Linguine, ala Stark. _And _Rosa," he joked.

Pepper giggled and kissed Tony again before taking her seat, and digging in. Tony gingerly sat a glass of what appeared to be champagne next to her plate, and she frowned at him. "That can't be for _me," _she said. "I thought it was common knowledge that you can't drink when you're pregnant."

"It _is,_" Tony said. He pointed at her glass. "And _that's _not. Alcohol, I mean. It's sparkling white grape juice. For _you," _he said. He grabbed his plate, and his glass off the counter and sat down across from her. "_And _for me," he said. "I'm strictly NA for the next seven months. This is supposed to be a team effort, right?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at her as he took a big bite of the chicken carbonara off his own plate.

Pepper chuckled and took a sip from her glass. "Team Stark?" she asked.

Tony nodded. "Team Stark. Damn right," he agreed.

She raised her fork and Tony clanked his with hers in the air. They smiled happily at each other, before both of them returned back to their food.

Pepper hungrily mowed through half her plate before talking a breather. She sat back, and sighed, resting a hand on her belly as she sipped more from her glass.

Tony looked up to see her plate half cleared in the time he could only get through a quarter of his. "Holy hell, Pep. Junior a clam fan, too, or something?" he teased. "You're outpacing _me _by a long shot."

Pepper smiled and shrugged. "Well, I _am _growing a _Stark, _right?" she teased back.

Tony chuckled at her using his previous remarks to her on him. "That's right. He _must _be mine."

"Or _she,_" Pepper corrected. "Still with the 'he's', this one," she said to herself.

"Fine. He _or_ she has a killer appetite," he said. "Just be sure to save room for dessert."

Pepper sat forward, and took up her fork again. "Can't wait to see what's planned for _that,_" before eating another forkful of noodles and clams.

"It's an old familiar," Tony replied. "But always a favorite in _this_ household."

Pepper stopped eating and looked at Tony with wide eyes. "You didn't," she warned.

Tony smirked at her, and cocked an eyebrow knowingly, but stayed silent.

"Tony Stark, what did you _do_?" Pepper said. She sat her fork down and looked at him sternly, her lips pursed and her eyebrows raised. "Go on. Spill it. What mess did you make _this _time?"

Tony chuckled. "No mess," he said.

"No mess," Pepper repeated.

"No! I _promise, _Pep. Honest!" Tony said, raising his hands in surrender. "This is purely out of wanting to pamper my wife."

"You promise?" Pepper said, skeptically.

"I _promise,_" Tony assured. "It's been a while since we had one of these, and you deserved a treat. That's it."

"Mmmmkay," Pepper said, cautiously, returning to her dinner.

Tony just grinned.

Pepper took a few more bites and then spoke again. "So, I was thinking..." she started.

"Uh-oh," Tony muttered under his breath. Pepper glowered at him, and he back-peddled. "I mean, yes, dear?" he said. Pepper rolled her eyes, and Tony smirked.

She continued. "I was thinking about when we'd be able to go to Venice," she said. "By all counts, I can't see it happening until...April?" she said, pursing her lips and grimacing.

"April. Yeah," Tony said, thinking. "And what's wrong with going right away, again?"

Pepper frowned and shook her head. "We couldn't possibly," she said. "The Board is going to call their emergency meeting any day now. I also have that tech conference in San Francisco to get ready for. That's only in a few more weeks! The second week in February. Plus, it's flood season in Venice right now until the end of March. It wouldn't be any good to go until April, anyway."

Tony nodded. "And it has to be Venice, right?" he asked.

Pepper shrugged. "I guess it doesn't _have _to be," she said quietly. "But I _want _it to be," she said hopefully.

Tony smiled. "Then Venice it is," he said. "And we'll wait."

"For April," Pepper said.

"For April," Tony repeated. "Now finish you're clams. I'm dying to dish up dessert."

Pepper did as she was told, as she watched Tony walk back into the kitchen.

"Am I being stubborn?" she asked, as Tony brought a very familiar looking box out of the refrigerator.

"With what?" he asked.

"With Venice?" Pepper asked, sipping the last of her sparkling grape juice.

"Not at all," Tony said. "If it's where you want to go, then it's where we'll go. End of story," he said. He returned to the table with dessert, and Pepper's eyes lit up. He'd bought her favorite dessert- New York style chocolate cheesecake with raspberry compote.

"Oh you _had_ to have done something wrong," she teased.

Tony laughed. "I _told _you I'm innocent!" he insisted. "Consider it a way to celebrate you getting your appetite back," he said.

Pepper gave him a guilty smile and then eagerly dug in. She closed her eyes in ecstasy and smiled. "Oh my God! That _never _gets old," she purred.

Tony smiled proudly, loving the fact he'd made his wife so happy. "Well, the fun doesn't end _here,_" he said.

Pepper raised her eyebrows. "_Really_," she cooed.

"Nope," Tony confirmed. "I have big plans for us this evening, Mrs. Stark. _Big _plans," he assured, smirking.

Pepper eyed him curiously, and pursed her lips. "Do tell," she urged.

Tony grinned. "Well, I _know _how stressed out you've been, so how about _we_..." he said, leaning forward and lowering his voice. "Spend a little _alone _time together?"

"Sex?" Pepper said, very nonplussed. "_That's _your big plan?"

Tony drew back and scoffed. "Gee, thanks, Pep. Didn't know you were already bored with our sex life," he retorted sarcastically.

Pepper shook her head. "I'm _not_," she assured. "And I love our sex life, by the way. But _Tony. _We have sex all the _time._ What makes tonight different?"

Tony's face went from insulted to mischievous. "Wouldn't _you _like to know?" he purred.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Pepper finished her cheesecake and Tony led her into the bedroom. Pepper watched as he flipped the light switch to the overhead light. But it wasn't the usual incandescent light coming from the fixture. This time, it was black light.

Pepper cooed. "Hmmmmm," she said. "What are you up to, Stark?" she asked.

Tony looked at her and grinned, his teeth glowing. "In my travels today, I found some stuff I think you and I will have a _very _good time playing with," he said. "It'll be a little messy, but a lot of fun, and _definitely _a good stress reliever."

Pepper grinned, this time her teeth glowing in the light just before Tony kissed her. He continued to kiss her as he slowly worked to disrobe her, each of them working together to get naked in the quickest way possible. They eventually shed all of their clothing, and Pepper's pale skin glowed a little brighter than Tony's on account of her paleness. "Heh heh," Tony chuckled. "Even in black light, I can see you're freckles," he teased.

"Stop it," she said bashfully, and he kissed her again, walking them back toward the bed. They both climbed onto it, and Pepper stopped. "Plastic?" she asked, feeling the crunch of a plastic dropcloth underneath their knees.  
"You'll see," Tony said. He left her presence for a moment to get something out of the nightstand drawer. He returned to produce three long tubes of something.

"What are those?" she asked.

"_These,_" Tony said. "Are our new toys for tonight." Pepper watched intently as he unscrewed the cap of one tube and squirted some of the contents onto the tip of his middle finger. It glowed pink, and Pepper gasped.

"Body paint," she murmured.

_"Edible, water-soluble, _body paint," Tony corrected. Pepper watched as he drew a heart right over her own heart. It glowed bright pink in the black light, and Pepper smiled widely. And Tony chuckled.

"My turn. Give me some. Let me try," she demanded. Tony handed her a tube. Pepper unscrewed the cap and squeezed some onto her finger. Her color was blue. She raised her finger to his chest, but hesitated. Tony watched her cautiously, wondering if he was correctly guessing what she was going to draw on him. But his suspicions were put to rest when Pepper, too, traced a heart over his own, covering the arc reactor scar with blue paint.

"No arc?" he asked. "I thought for sure you'd..." he started.

"Nope," Pepper interjected. "It's not there anymore, is it?" she asked, looking into his eyes and smiling.

Tony shook his head and smiled. "Nope," he said. "Just a regular old heart, now. Like everybody else," he said.

"Oh, I wouldn't say _that," _Pepper argued. She took Tony's tube of paint from him, and put some on her finger. Tony watched as she wrote _Pepper's _over the top of the heart in pink paint. They both smiled.

"You're right. It's not just a regular old heart," Tony agreed.

Pepper shook her head and kissed his lips. Tony kissed her back, and simultaneously grabbed the blue paint. He continued to kiss Pepper's lips as he squirted a glob into his palms and rubbed them together. Firmly, he planted both hands over the tops of her breasts, which made Pepper squeal and pull away from the kiss to look down at what he was doing. Tony released his hands and chuckled. Two big hand prints were right over the top of each boob.

"Tony!" Pepper scolded, trying not to laugh.

"Hey, you claimed a part of me. Now, it's my turn," he argued. He frowned at his work. "Wait, I'm not done," he said. He unscrewed the cap off the third tube and squirted some onto the tip of his pointer-finger. This time the color was neon green. He proceeded to write _Tony's _over the top of her chest. When he was finished, he chuckled. "Mmmm, now _that's _what I call _art,_" he purred.

Pepper giggled and rolled her eyes. Tony laughed, and Pepper demanded he hand over the paint. "At least one color, I don't care which," she said.

Tony looked at her suspiciously, and handed over a tube of paint daintily. She grabbed it and put a glob of it in the palm of her hand. The color was pink, and she rubbed her hands together before them up to show him.

"Oh, God, I gave you _pink,_" Tony moaned. "I have a feeling I'll regret this."

Pepper chuckled slyly. "Come here," she said.

Tony slowly scooted close to her, so they were almost nose to nose. Pepper bit her bottom lip, and suddenly clapped both hands on each cheek of his behind, pressing her hands firmly against him. Tony jerked and inhaled sharply through his teeth. Pepper laughed, and slowly removed her hands.

"Turn around," she demanded.

Tony shook his head. "No," he said.

"Yes," Pepper commanded. "Turn around. Let me see my work."

Tony exhaled sharply. "Fii-eennne," he whined. He slowly turned away from her on his knees, and Pepper burst out laughing.

"Yeah, Potts! Yuck it up! Pink hand prints on my ass. Hilarious," Tony pouted. But he couldn't hide his smile. He started to laugh, too, and turned back around to face her. He kissed her lips, and she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, and being careful with her pink painty hands.

Tony broke the kiss and brought one of her hands around to his mouth. He gingerly sucked the tip of her pointer-finger. "Mmmm. That's actually not bad," he said.

"What is it?" Pepper asked.

"Cherry," he answered. "Here," he said, offering her a blue pointer-finger of his.

Pepper sucked the tip of it. Tony raised his eyebrows, waiting for the result. "Blue raspberry, I think," she said.

Tony chuckled mischievously. "I can think of something _else _of mine you could put this stuff on," he said.

Pepper spluttered. "Tony!" she said.

"Yeah, I'll even let _you _pick the flavor," he teased. Pepper smacked him playfully on the shoulder, leaving a faint pink hand print, which made them both laugh.

"Okay, maybe later," Tony relented, shrugging. He suddenly furrowed his brow in thought. Pepper watched him silently as he picked up the tube of green. "I have an idea," he said. "Hold still."

Pepper did as instructed. She watched as Tony squirted some green paint on his finger and drew a large circle around her abdomen. He squirted a little more on his finger, and drew a tiny stick figure at the bottom of the circle, in a semi lying-down position with limbs raised as if they were floating. He got some more paint on his finger and wrote _our baby _over the top of the figure. He smiled proudly, sitting back to look at his work. "There," he said, proudly, bringing his eyes to Pepper's. "Come here, I want to show you," he said.

He offered her his hand as he climbed off the bed, and Pepper carefully stepped to the floor. He led her to the full length mirror behind the bedroom door, where she could see what he'd done. He stepped behind her and put his hands on her hips, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"_Our baby_," she read. She smiled lovingly at him. "Very nice," she said.

"Yep," Tony agreed softly.

"And green? Not _blue?_" she teased.

Tony chuckled. "Green, for _now_, Pep," he replied. "Maybe blue in the future, huh?"  
"Or pink," she reminded him.

"Right. Or pink," he agreed, smiling. "Gives us an excuse to do this again in the near future, anyway, right? Once we find out what it is?"

Pepper giggled and nodded. "And speaking of _pink_," she said, moving so she could turn him around. She started laughing at the bright pink hand prints she'd left on his behind.

"Oh, man! She got me," Tony whined, laughing as he examined his behind in the mirror. "Wow, that's...embarrassing."  
Pepper kept laughing as they made their way back over to the bed again. "I'm sure you'll think of some way to get me back," she said.

"Oh, I already _have,_" Tony cooed. He handed her the green paint. "See what flavor this one is, Pep," he said. "Because you going to want to like it. A _lot_."

Pepper smirked at him wryly. "Revisiting the other body parts idea again, are we?" she said.

"You know me too well," Tony replied.

She smiled slyly. "Hardly a punishment, Stark," she purred. "Good thing I _enjoy _that kind of thing."

"Mmmm hmmm," Tony purred back. "And you're really good at it, too. Why do you think I suggested it?"

"Why do I think that this was your master plan all along?" Pepper asked.

Tony grinned. "Hey, you scratch my back," he murmured, his voice low with a smoky rumble. "And, I'll scratch _yours_."


	16. Chapter 15

Pepper awoke the next morning to the sound of her alarm. She and Tony had spent the majority of the night playing with the day-glow body paint, and playfully, yet very tenderly, making love, and for _that _she was actually grateful. Tony was right. It _was _a great way to relieve stress, and they'd created some very fond memories in the process. They were both covered in the now-dried paint, and Pepper found she had to quite literally peel herself away from Tony's body in order to shut off her alarm on her phone and get out of bed. Tony grumbled when she did this. "No, stay. Just stay here," he mumbled, pulling her back into his arms. "Take the morning off. You're pregnant. You're allowed."

"Yes, but I'm CEO of _your _company," Pepper argued, trying again to leave his embrace and climb out of bed.

"Precisely my point," Tony said, letting her go and rolling over onto his back.

"I'm just expected to be there, is what I mean," Pepper retorted. "Especially right now. There is far too much to do for me to play hooky with you. However tempting..." she said, turning and bending to peck his lips. He kissed her back. "That may be," she finished. Pepper hopped out of bed before Tony could snag her again, and walked into the bathroom.

Tony grumbled again. "Damn your sense of loyalty and commitment," he called out to her.

Pepper appeared in the doorway, brushing her teeth. "That _is_ why you hired me, remember?"she reminded him, with a mouthful of toothpaste.

Tony nodded. "Well, that's why I kept you around, anyway," he admitted. "I hired you for an entirely different set of reasons. I just lucked out that you made me look so smart for doing it." He climbed out of bed and joined her in the bathroom. Pepper was standing in front of the vanity now, just finishing up brushing her teeth. Tony wrapped his arms around her and they both looked in the mirror at the spectacle of their naked bodies covered in brightly colored paint. Pepper had drawn flowers and swirls up and down his arms, and around to his back, and Tony had drawn robot-looking joints on her hands and arms and angel wings on her back in blue paint. Their faces were covered in various dots and lines, making them both look like they belonged to some kind of hippy Amazonian tribe. Streaks of pink paint highlighted Tony's hair, making it spike upward or outward in ridiculous places that made Pepper laugh. They giggled at all of the designs they'd put on each other, and the places that were smeared from the sweat when playtime suddenly turned into something far more passionate.

Tony tenderly put his hand beside the stick-person baby he'd drawn on her belly and they both smiled.  
Pepper sighed. "I hate to wash it off," she said.

Tony shrugged. "It's not exactly a masterpiece, Pep," he replied.

"Well, it's very sweet all the same. _But _I can't go to work covered in body paint, so off it goes," Pepper said regretfully, breaking away from him and turning on the shower.

"Then I'll join you," Tony said.

The water heated up and they both climbed inside. Pepper wetted down her hair, and grabbed the shampoo, but Tony took it from her and motioned for her to turn around. She did as instructed and he gently began to wash her hair. Pepper loved when Tony did this for her, so she smiled and closed her eyes, reveling in the attention. "_Wow_, I got a lot of paint in your hair," he commented.

Pepper chuckled. "You got a lot of paint _everywhere,_" she purred.

Tony chuckled in reply. "So did _you, _Pep," he reminded her. "It was fun though, right?" he asked.

Pepper nodded. "Oh _yes,_" she agreed. "And you were right. I feel a lot more relaxed this morning."

"Well_, _I'm _glad,_" Tony murmured in her ear as he reached for the detachable shower head to rinse her off. Pepper felt Tony's hands glide through her hair and around her body, rinsing off all the paint. When he went over her belly, she opened her eyes and looked down, reluctantly watching his little green drawing of their baby wash off her body and down the drain. Tony kissed her temple and handed her the sprayer. "My turn," he said.

They did an about face, and Pepper repeated the same action for Tony, washing his hair and rinsing off all of the body paint. She chuckled at the pink hand prints she'd left on his behind, and the giant pink and blue flower she'd put on his back.

"_Goodbye_, ass prints," he quipped, chuckling. And Pepper giggled.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

They'd finished their shower, and about an hour later, Pepper appeared from the bedroom, looking perfectly polished as usual. Tony whistled. "Look at _you,_" he purred, pecking her lips. "_Gorgeous." _

Pepper smiled and sighed. "But _tired. _Staying up all night isn't as easy as it once was. Especially, _now,_" she said, patting her belly.

Tony grimaced and nodded in understanding."I'm sorry, Pep. I'll try to remember that for the future," he said regretfully.

Pepper smiled. "It's _fine_. I would say last night was well worth it," she assured.

"Well, take care of yourself today, okay?" Tony asked. "Shut the shades and take a nap, if you need to." His eyes brightened. "Or, better yet, cut out early, and I'll take one with you!" he offered. "Yeah. Nap time with Pepper. Sounds delightful."

Pepper giggled. "I'll see what I can arrange," she said, patting his shoulder and walking into the kitchen. Tony had boiled some water in the kettle and she poured herself a cup, dunking a peppermint tea bag into it, and setting about making some dry toast. "What I wouldn't give for a cappuccino, right now," she wished.

"Still can't handle coffee, huh?" Tony said, lifting his own coffee mug to his lips guiltily and taking a sip.

Pepper shook her head. "No. The taste, for one, just turns my stomach. But I also don't think I can drink that much of it at the moment anyway on account of the caffeine."  
"Really?" Tony said. "No caffeine for the next few months? Is that true?"

"I know you're supposed to watch your intake. But how much is too much? I don't know," Pepper said, shaking her head while she bobbed her tea bag up and down in her mug. "I'll just be happy when we can get to the doctor, and make sure that everything is okay, and we know that I'm doing what I'm supposed to be doing, and the baby's growing properly. That's all I can think about right now."

Tony nodded in agreement. "Me, too, Pep," he said, smiling warmly at his wife.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

A few weeks later on the morning of Pepper's first doctor's appointment, she had sleepily trudged into the bathroom, as per usual, to get ready for work. She flipped on the light, turned on the faucet, put the toothpaste on her toothbrush and set about brushing her teeth when suddenly she'd noticed something very different. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed. She hurried and spat out the toothpaste, her eyes wide. She spun to the side and yanked down the waist band of her pajama bottoms while lifting her t-shirt to reveal her stomach. "Tony!" she yelled. "Come here! Quick! You need to see something!"

Tony heard her call his name, and grumbled as he awakened. "What is it?" he mumbled, his words muffled from his face being smashed against his pillow. But then the urgent tone of her voice registered in his brain, and his eyes popped open with alarm. "Fuck!" he mumbled, suddenly thinking the worst. He scrambled out of bed and ran to the bathroom doorway, bracing himself against it on both sides with his arms. "What?! What is it?! What happened!" he exclaimed breathlessly, his face panicked.

Pepper smiled. "Only the most wonderful thing you could imagine!" she gushed, turning so he could see her profile.

Tony looked down at her body, and spluttered. Then he looked back up at her face in amazement. "Oh my God! You..._wow..._you're..." he stammered. Pepper just nodded in excitement.

"_Wow_," Tony gasped. He went to her and laid his hands on either side of her now slightly swollen belly. "That's..._amazing_," he said, awestruck. He shook his head in disbelief. "When did this happen?" he asked.

"Overnight, I guess?" Pepper said, shrugging. She ran a hand over her new baby bump. "Isn't it _wonderful_?" she mused.

Tony chuckled. "Yeah, and it couldn't have happened on a better day," he said. Pepper grinned and Tony raised his eyes to look at her lovingly. He kissed her lips and then broke the kiss to kneel down and kiss her belly. Pepper ran her fingers through his hair tenderly as he rested his forehead against her stomach. He rubbed his hand over her baby bump and smiled in adoration. "Hello in there," he murmured softly. He glanced up at Pepper to notice joyful tears were threatening to spill onto her cheeks. He stood back up and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "What a great way to start the day," he said.

Pepper chuckled. "Well, leave it to _your_ child to make a grand appearance," she quipped.

Tony laughed, and pulled back to kiss her lips tenderly. He laid a gentle hand on her bump when the kiss broke. "Now the doc will have to believe that your pregnant," he teased.

Pepper giggled. But then her face fell. "Yeah," she said. "Along with everyone else in the world!" she muttered, frowning.

"Whoa, hold on," Tony said. He could see a Pepper-level meltdown starting. "Pepper, slow down."

"Oh, God!" she cried, in a panic, ignoring him. "What did we do, Tony? How are we going to hide this? The rest of the world can't know about my pregnancy! They don't even know we're married! I'll have to go into hiding! I'll have to resign! And that stupid Dianna Wardly will get her way! Oh, _why _did I let this happen?!" she exclaimed.

"Pepper, listen to me," Tony reasoned. "Let's take this one day at a time, okay? Today's our first doctor's appointment. Let's just go, meet the doctor, get our questions answered, and figure the rest out after that, alright?"

Pepper looked at him, her face still stricken with worry. She stared at him, blinking, mouth silent for a few moments before she relaxed slightly and nodded in agreement. "O-okay," she said. "Yeah, that...sounds right," she agreed.

"That's my girl," Tony said, breathing a sigh of relief at averting the potential crisis for the time being. "Today's a happy day. You're _showing_, baby! How awesome is that?" he said, smiling proudly.

Pepper smiled, despite her anxiety. "It _is _awesome," she said, grinning sheepishly.

Tony smiled back. "We get to meet our baby doctor today, and we'll get to hear the heartbeat! So let's just focus on that, okay?"  
Pepper nodded. "You're right," she said. She smiled weakly and then slowly turned to examine her stomach in the mirror again. She ran a loving hand over it and smiled sweetly. "Today _is_ a happy day, isn't it?"


	17. Chapter 16

"So, your mother and I are at her first _official _doctor's appointment, where we get to hear your heartbeat for the first time, and get a look at how much you've grown since the ultrasound we did after we first found out about you, and to find out when you're coming. Momma? Are you excited?" Tony asked, as he was recording Pepper with his phone while they were sitting in the waiting room of the doctor's office.

He'd picked Pepper up from the office early that afternoon, a little earlier than necessary, really, and was giddy with excitement during the whole drive over. Pepper had settled on wearing a tailored, black skirt and matching blazer in attempts to hide her burgeoning belly from prying eyes for the time being until she and Tony could decide how to handle letting the world know of her pregnancy. And so far so good, she was happy to report to him when she got into the R8. No one was the wiser.

She had been thumbing through a _Parents_ magazine as they waited. She raised her eyes and smiled bashfully at the camera. "Yes, _of course _I'm excited, Tony," she said to him, smirking.

"Don't talk to _me_. Talk to the _baby_. I'm trying to make our first home movie here, Pep," he said, staring at the screen of his phone.

Pepper blushed and giggled. "Yes, of course I'm excited," she repeated, this time looking into the camera.

"Nervous?" Tony asked.

"No," Pepper said, shaking her head. "Are you?"

Tony smiled widely and flipped the camera to face him. "Not in the _least,_" he said confidently, cocking an eyebrow and smirking. He stopped the recording and put his phone back in his pocket. He sat back and anxiously bounced his knee up and down. Pepper eyed him out of the corner of her eye, and smirked to herself.

"I don't think I've ever seen so many pregnant women in one place before," Tony commented, glancing around the room. "When are they going to call us?"

"Soon, Tony. Have patience," Pepper said, as she reopened the magazine she had been reading.

Tony fidgeted in his chair anxiously. He shuffled through the magazines on the table next to him, but huffed in disappointment. "All pregnant lady stuff," he mumbled. "Where's the Car and Driver? Popular Mechanics? Hell, I'd even take a Consumer Reports, right now." He picked up a magazine and looked at the cover. "10 reasons why you're having trouble breast feeding," he read out loud. He grimaced and tossed it back on the table. "Oh, I don't think so," he said with disdain. "I'm in this all the way with you, Pep, but next time? I'm bringing my own stuff to read."

Pepper chuckled and shook her head.

Just then, a nurse opened the door to the corridor of exam rooms."Virginia?" she called out.

"Thank _God,_" Tony muttered as they both stood up and walked over to the nurse. She smiled pleasantly at them, and waved them through the door.

"And how are _you, _today?" she asked politely.

"Fine, just fine," Pepper said warmly.

"We'll weigh you first, and then have you give us a urine sample."  
"And the fun begins..." Tony muttered under his breath. Pepper smacked him lightly in the chest when the nurse wasn't looking, and he flinched.

The nurse continued, oblivious. "And then we'll order a blood draw for your screening. This tests for downs-syndrome, anemia, your hemoglobin levels, your glucose, HIV and AIDS, and RH factor."

"Wow, that's quite a list," Pepper said.

"And six vials of blood," the nurse replied. "But the good news is, you won't have to get poked again for another few weeks."

The nurse showed Pepper to the scale, and she stepped onto it. The nurse recorded the reading. She motioned in the direction of the bathroom. "Okay, step in there, and follow the directions for a clean specimen. They're on the back of door. When you're finished, put it in the cabinet in the wall next to the sink, and you can rejoin _dad _in _there,_" she said, nodding toward the exam room across the hall. "Remove everything you're wearing on the bottom, and drape the paper blanket over your lap. The doctor will be in to do your exam."

Pepper thanked the nurse and Tony smiled, taking a seat next to the exam table in the room the nurse indicated. And Pepper walked into the bathroom, and closed the door.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

After minutes later, Pepper entered the exam room when she'd finished, and began stripping down from the waist down. She took a seat on the exam table and draped the blanket over her lap, as instructed. She sighed.

"Feeling like a lab rat, yet?" Tony teased, as he thumbed through an old People magazine someone had left in the room.

"Oh, I'm sure I _will be _once we're out of here," she said. She glanced at him. "Found something suitable to read, I see."

"It'll have to do," Tony said. "Hey, did you know Kim Kardashian is marrying Kanye West?" he teased, pointing to the story he was reading.

Pepper rolled her eyes and smiled, chuckling.

Tony looked at her innocently. "What? I'm working with what I've got."

Just then, the doctor knocked on the door and walked in. "Hello? Virginia? I'm Doctor Stephens," the woman said, kindly extending her hand. She was a small framed woman, with silvery gray hair pulled back in a clip at the nape of her neck. She had kind, soft blue-gray eyes and rosy cheeks. Her voice was light and soft and Pepper instantly felt at ease. Behind her came a nurse through the door with an ultrasound machine, and a caddie filled with tourniquets, vials, and syringes.

"Hello," Pepper said pleasantly, shaking the doctor's hand.

"And this must be _dad?" _Doctor Stephens, extending her hand to Tony. He took it graciously.

"Mr..." the doctor said.

"Tony's fine. Call me Tony," he insisted.

The doctor smiled warmly. "Fine. Tony it is," she said. She turned toward Pepper. "Well," she said. "We have a lot to get done today, don't we? But I _promise, _your next appointment won't have you feeling like such a guinea pig," she joked.

They all chuckled.

"First thing's first," the doctor said. "Let's get the blood draw done, and then we'll get a look at your little one, hmmm?"

Pepper nodded and smiled. She glanced at Tony, and he smiled warmly, his eyes sparkling with anticipation.

The nurse stepped forward, and instructed Pepper to extend her arm. She thumped Pepper's vein in the crook of her arm, put on the yellow rubber tourniquet, and poked her with the syringe to fill the first vial. Pepper inhaled sharply, and pursed her lips. "Needles make you squeamish?" Tony asked. "After all the times you've had to patch me up?"

"Doesn't mean I've liked doing it," Pepper said, turning her head and wincing.

After a few moments, the nurse had filled each of the six vials and withdrew the needle from Pepper's arm. She put a cotton ball and a band aid over the puncture spot, and left the room.

Dr. Stephens thanked the nurse, and turned her attention back to Tony and Pepper. "Now," she said happily, opening her file. "It says your last period was around Thanksgiving? The 20th of November to be exact?" she said.

Pepper nodded. "Yes," she said. "It was kind of light. Lighter than usual, but I didn't think anything was that out of the ordinary. I have a very stressful job, so some months, my period is a little off. And at the end of December, once again, it was really light. I took a pregnancy test, and at first it appeared to be negative. And I didn't think I _was _pregnant, because I'd had two periods. But then..."  
"The next morning, wasn't it, Pep?" Tony interjected.

"Yes," she confirmed. "The next morning it was positive."

The doctor nodded in understanding. "So, now you know for _sure _you're pregnant, correct?"  
Pepper leaned back to reveal her newly formed baby bump. "Unless there is another explanation for why my waist line has suddenly expanded overnight!" she said.

The doctor chuckled. "So, you've had other symptoms? Morning sickness? Fatigue? Aversion to different foods?"

"Check, check, and check," Pepper replied.

"Lucky _you_," the doctor said. "Are you still having issues with morning sickness?"

"It's definitely lightened up. I _was _taking some anti-nausea medication each morning, but I haven't had to take any for a while."

"Do you remember which one you were taking?" the doctor asked, furrowing her brow.

Pepper shook her head. "I...don't remember the name of it, _no_," she said. She frowned. "Why? Is there something I should be concerned about?"

"Well," the doctor said, putting her stethoscope in her ears. "There are some that I just prefer my patients to avoid," she said. "But on the whole, if you've not had any side effects, then I'd say you're safe."

"Side effects?" Pepper asked, her voice tense with concern.

"Yes. Like digestive troubles. Diarrhea. Constipation. If everything has been normal, then you're home free."

"Oh," Pepper said. She gave Tony a look of relief, and he winked at her and nodded in assurance.

"Deep breath, please," the doctor said, pressing the stethoscope to Pepper's chest. Pepper breathed deep, and then again three more times as the doctor listened to her heart, and her lungs. "Good," the doctor said.

Next, she put the blood pressure cuff around Pepper's arm, and pumped it up to tighten it. "_Very_ good," the doctor said, reading the results a moment later. "Any history of high blood pressure, or heart disease in your family?"

"My mother had a heart attack," Pepper explained. "And had triple bypass surgery."

"But no current issues with you?" Dr. Stephens asked.

Pepper shook her head. "I watch what I eat, and I exercise regularly. I'm _very _health conscious."

"Good. Stay that way," the doctor said. "Especially now. Studies show that women who exercise regularly have fewer issues in pregnancy and easier deliveries."

"Well, I'll take all the help I can get," Pepper replied.

"What about vitamins? Have you started your prenatals, yet?" the doctor asked.

Pepper shook her head. "I take multi-vitamins every day, but no. They aren't specifically prenatal vitamins."

"Well, I'll give you a prescription for a good one. It's easy on the stomach, and has plenty of folic acid," the doctor explained.

Pepper bit her lip, and frowned. "Is it bad that I haven't been taking those?" she asked, wincing.

The doctor smiled. "I wouldn't be too alarmed," she said. "The fact that you're health conscious, taking vitamins, and you exercise regularly already puts you ahead of the game. Just start taking them as soon as possible."

The doctor replaced the blood pressure cuff on the meter on the wall, and smiled warmly. "Now, comes the exciting part!" she said, rubbing her hands together. "Let's get a look at the little guy, shall we?"

"Guy?" Tony said, perking up. "See, Pep? Even _she _thinks we're having a boy!" he said.

Pepper and the Doctor giggled. "Or _girl,_" the doctor corrected. She directed Pepper to lie down on the exam table.

"So, when _do _we get to find out what we're having?" Tony asked anxiously.

"At about 20 weeks. Maybe a little sooner," Dr. Stephens said. "The fetus is a bit small right now for a pelvic ultrasound, so today, we'll do a vaginal. This will give us a closer look to be able to take some measurements, and give you a due date."

Pepper glanced at Tony, who had moved from his seat to a chair beside her, near her head, to get a better look at the screen. The doctor instructed Pepper to bend her legs at the knees as she prepared the probe and inserted it.

Suddenly, a grainy image appeared on the screen of the machine, and the doctor manipulated the probe to find where the baby was. After a moment, a very discernible image appeared, and Tony and Pepper cooed in delight.

"Oh my God, he's grown so much!" Tony gushed. "He's got arms and legs and everything, now!" Pepper giggled and rolled her eyes at his use of _he _again. "Wait. I gotta record this," he said, getting his phone out again.

"Oh, no. Not again," Pepper teased.

"You've had an ultrasound before?" the doctor asked.

Tony nodded. "In New York, about six weeks ago. We did it the day we found out she was pregnant," he explained.

"You'll get a DVD and pictures at the end, you know," the doctor said, smiling at Tony's enthusiasm and pointing at his phone.

"Yeah, but it's not in real time," Tony said, hitting record. "Okay, first official doctor's appointment, doing the ultrasound. _That's_ Dr. Stephens," Tony said, pointing at the doctor. Dr. Stephens played along and smiled bashfully, and gave a little wave. "And _this," _Tony said, turning the camera toward Pepper's exposed belly. "Is your mother's stomach. See that little bump? That just appeared to us this morning. That's _you _in there. Pepper?" Tony said, moving the camera to Pepper's face. "Have any words for our unborn child?"

"Hello, _again_," Pepper said, smirking. "And I love you," she added sweetly. "And, _yes, _your father _is _this annoying most of time, with or without a camera. Just get ready to have every moment of your life digitally captured."

Tony pouted. "Just recording for posterity, honey," he reminded her. "Someday, you'll thank me," he assured.

"But that day's _not _today," she rebutted.

Tony turned the phone back to the ultrasound screen. "And _that _little monkey_, _on that screen," he said, smiling proudly. "Is _you._ Look at you. Aren't you _amazing," _he cooed fondly.

Pepper smiled, moving her gaze from the screen to Tony's face, admiring how enamored he was.

The doctor had busied herself taking measurements and recording them in the data on the machine, while they had been chattering. "From what I can gather..." she said, marking the size of the baby and the circumference of the amniotic sack. "These measurements would indicate a 12 week old fetus."

"12 weeks. J was right," Tony said proudly. Pepper grinned.

"And your due date _is_..." she said, clicking in a few more places on the screen. "August 20th. Congratulations."

"_Wow_," Tony gasped. "That seems so far away."

Pepper scoffed. "For _who?_" Pepper said, looking at him curiously. "Do you realize how much we have to do to get ready before then?"

Tony just smiled sheepishly and shrugged. He and Pepper stared lovingly at their baby, and Tony kept his phone's camera pointed at the screen.

"Let's see if we can't get a heartbeat, here," the doctor said. She turned up the volume on the machine and opened up the EKG at the bottom of the screen. It tracked the fetal heartbeat for a moment, and suddenly a soft _woosh-woosh-woosh-woosh _came out of the speaker.

"Oh, wow!" Tony exclaimed. He smiled in amazement. "Heh heh. Sounds like we're standing outside of a club," he quipped.

"Only _you_ would know," Pepper teased.

"It's beating at 155 beats per minute," the doctor said.

"Is that good?" Pepper asked.

The doctor smiled at her kindly. "It's _perfect,_" she said. "By the looks of it, you have a very healthy baby, you two."

Pepper smiled lovingly at Tony, and grabbed his hand. He kept the camera trained on the ultrasound, but turned his head to look at her in adoration. "I love you," he murmured sweetly. "You're amazing." He bent down to kiss her lips, and Pepper kissed him back.

"_We're _amazing," she corrected. She turned her gaze back to the screen. "Just look at what we made," she murmured lovingly.

Tony nodded in agreement and then looked back at the screen. "_Best creation ever_," he murmured, gazing in awe at his child.


	18. Chapter 17

The doctor finished her measurements, while Tony and Pepper reveled in the delight of hearing their baby's heartbeat for a few more moments as she worked. Dr. Stephens copied all of the video and audio to a disc, and printed pictures for them as well.

She shut down the machine and Tony held out his hand, helping Pepper to sit back up. The doctor handed him the disc and the photos.

"Well, guys," she said. "Any questions before I go?"

"Next appointment?" Tony asked.

"Four weeks from now. So your eighteenth week, Virginia," the doctor said, turning to look at Pepper. "The appointments will continue to be every 4 weeks until we get closer to the end of the pregnancy. Then we get to see each other weekly!" she said brightly, smiling.

"And what about, um..." Pepper said, suddenly blushing at what her next question would be. "I mean, Tony and I were wondering..."  
"About sex," Tony said, finishing her thought. "Is there such a thing as having too much, right now?" he asked, smirking and cocking an eyebrow.  
Pepper spluttered and looked at him like he had grown a second head. "Well, okay, _that._ And is there anything we need to be cautious of, is what my _husband,_" Pepper said, nudging Tony hard in the ribs. "Is trying to say."

He winced and looked at her, shrugging. "What?" he asked defensively.

"Semen produces a hormone that _can _create small contractions in the uterus. But you aren't high risk, so these will be harmless. A little uncomfortable at times, maybe. But nothing to be alarmed about."  
"And orgasms? Especially _multiple _orgasms? Those okay, too?" Tony asked point blank. Pepper's cheeks turned crimson now, and she closed her eyes and looked away.

Tony noticed this. "Pepper, we _need _to know," he urged.

"Orgasms, single or multiple, are _just fine," _the doctor assured. "But, of course, if there is any unusual pain or discomfort afterward, don't hesitate to call or come in."

"Good to know," Tony said, smiling with satisfaction.

"Bottom line, here, is," Dr. Stephens said, speaking to the both of them. "Just do what is most comfortable for the both of you. Use common sense, and everything will be fine. Okay?"

"Okay," they both said simultaneously.

Dr. Stephens winked at them. "Then ta-ta for now. See you in four weeks," she said.

They bid her goodbye and Pepper scooted off the table to get dressed again, her cheeks still reddened by Tony's forthright questions to the doctor.

"I don't know why you're so bashful about that stuff," Tony wondered. "In the bedroom, you have the mouth of a..."  
"Watch it," Pepper warned, holding up a pointer-finger to stop him.

Tony grinned. "I'm just saying, it's better to be out with it, and get the answers you need, than to be bashful and left wondering," he said, handing her her jacket.

"I guess I'm just a bit more discreet than you," Pepper argued. "Excuse _me_ if my mother always taught me to keep the bedroom talk _in _the bedroom."

"Then good thing I was here!" Tony touted. "Cause now I have express permission to rock your _world _for the next six months!" he purred, pressing up against her and waggling his eyebrows flirtatiously. Pepper giggled and kissed him in return.

"Ready to get outta here?" Tony asked, when the kiss broke.

Pepper nodded. "I just need to stop by the reception desk to make the next appointment."

"And then to dinner to celebrate," Tony said.

"Dinner? It's only 3:30," Pepper said.

"Then late lunch. Whatever, Pep. All I know is you're not going back to that office. You're leaving for San Francisco tomorrow, so I am spending every moment I can with you today," he said pecking her lips again. He pulled her into a hug. "Four days without you is gonna suck."

"Hey, don't blame _me,_" Pepper said, hugging him back. "_You're _the one that insisted Bill go in your place this year."  
Tony inhaled, wincing."That's right. It's on me, isn't it?" he admitted guiltily. "But at least I'll be up there for the Gala, right?"

"Right," Pepper said, nodding. "So, more like three and a _half _days without me."

Tony grumbled. "That's not helping," he said.

XxXxXxXxXx

Pepper made her next appointment, and then they left to find a place to eat. She suggested somewhere with outside seating, since it was a bright sunny day, and the temperature was warm. Tony agreed, and soon they came to a bistro in Malibu with a rooftop terrace where you could watch the waves crash onto the beach below.

Tony grabbed her hand when they exited the car, and they walked into the bistro together. They were seated, placed their drink orders, and then Pepper turned her gaze toward the water.

"So, Mrs. Stark?" Tony asked. "You realize our first Valentine's Day as a married couple is fast approaching."

"I _did _realize that, yes," Pepper said, turning her head back to look at him and smirking.

"It's the weekend after next," Tony said.

"Yes, I'm aware," Pepper said, smiling.

"Thought about what we should do?" Tony asked.

Pepper pursed her lips and squinted for a moment. Then she smiled.

Tony looked at her curiously. "Uh-oh, _I _know that look," he said.

Pepper chuckled. "Then tell me what I'm _thinking_," she purred, leaning forward.

Tony leaned forward as well. "Well," he purred back. He picked up her hand and kissed it tenderly. "You're thinking, '_my always thoughtful, always romantic husband has already come up with a grand plan to make this Valentine's Day so gosh darn special that I don't have to worry my pretty little head about it any further_'," he remarked slyly.

Pepper laughed out loud. "Um, o-kay?" she said. "Not _quite, _but..."

"But _close, _right? I was _close?_" Tony teased.

Pepper laughed again. "I'll decide _after _I hear this grand plan of yours," she replied.

"Fair enough," Tony said, sitting back. "Get ready to be blown away."  
"I'm ready when you are," Pepper said.

Tony smirked and pumped his eyebrows. "What I am about to divulge to _you_, my beautiful bride, is the grand plan to beat _all _grand plans."

"Considering you planned our entire wedding in a week's time without me having the faintest clue, that's a pretty tall order," Pepper said.

" I _know,_" Tony said, waggling his eyebrows. "But what if I told you that I have _the perfect _Valentine's Day destination, and it's somewhere you have been wanting to go for a _long _time. Like, _years, _at this point."

Pepper looked at him with surprise. "_Really_," she said. "Okay. For the record, I was just thinking we should have a romantic dinner somewhere. But so far so good. What else you got?" she said, smiling.

Tony smiled back. "What if I also told you that it's somewhere neither of us has been able to spend any time in, regretfully, but starting on Valentine's Day, we'll be able to be there as much as we want?"

Pepper pursed her lips. She cocked her head, and furrowed her brow. Tony just smirked at her, watching the gears in her mind turn.

Finally, Pepper shook her head. "I don't..." she started to say. "I...give up. What do you have up your sleeve, Tony?"  
"_You _and _I _are going to be spending Valentine's Day_ in_..." he purred, his eyes twinkling with mischief. He smirked knowingly.

"Yes?" Pepper murmured, leaning forward in suspense.

"Our _new house,_" he finished.

Pepper gasped. "No!" she said excitedly. "That's impossible! Construction won't be done until..."

"I pulled some strings. Hired some more subs. It'll be done by February 14th, guaranteed," Tony said, grinning.  
"Everything," Pepper said.

"Everything," Tony repeated.

"The floors, the clean up, the interior design," Pepper listed.

"Everything _generally _means everything, Pep," Tony teased.

Pepper shook her head. "Oh, _Tony!_" she cried, breathlessly. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Tony chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly back.

"I can't believe it!" Pepper gasped excitedly. She pulled back to look into his eyes. "Really?! We _finally_ get to be in our house?"  
Tony chuckled again and nodded. "Valentine 's Day is the deadline. And they've assured me it'll be done. Well, everything but the baby's room. I figured you'd want to have a say on how that'll be decorated. Isn't that kind of like a...a..._thing _pregnant women do? Like you suddenly have an urge to organize and clean like a freakin' banshee, or something?"

"The word you're looking for is _nesting, _Tony. And _yes. _I _do _want to be the one to decorate the nursery. I thought we could look for baby furniture as soon as I get back from the conference," Pepper said.

"Oh, Lord, _now_ it begins," Tony whined. "You're going to drag me to every baby store in SoCal, aren't you?" he teased.

Pepper giggled and poked him in the chest playfully. "You _knew _this was coming," she teased back. "And _besides. _I want your input on the décor, anyway."  
Tony spluttered. "Yeah, _right. _Since _when, _Pep! You _never _want my input on stuff like this. Hell, you practically took over the interior design of the house _both _times we had to remodel. _Plus, _the penthouse was, how did I put it? _Your baby? _I meant that to its fullest extent, Pepper. And you're saying that now that it actually _does _involve our literal _baby,_ you want my input? Psssh. I'll believe it when I see it!"

Pepper laughed. "Okay, okay," she admitted. "What can I say? Both places needed a woman's touch. _But_," she purred, cupping his face in her hands and pulling him to her. She pecked his lips. "I want _you _to be as much a part of this as you can be. That means helping me get the baby's room ready."

Tony cocked an eyebrow, and then sat back and looked at her skeptically. "I think I understand better now what you actually mean by _help,_" he said.

"Oh?" Pepper replied slyly.

Tony nodded. "I'm the wrench monkey. The crib, and the various other furniture items? Mine to put together or move around. Paint on the walls? Grab a roller, Stark. Am I hitting the target, here, Pep?" he asked.

Pepper giggled. "_Now, _you're catching on," she said. She batted her eyes at him innocently. "Plus, I _can't _paint. The fumes aren't good for the baby," she stated. "I'll pick the color, and you paint the walls."

"Yeah," Tony said, shaking his head, and giving her a wry smile. "Why do I get the feeling this won't be the last time I hear the pregnancy excuse? Mighty convenient of you, Potts," he joked.

"Oh, you best believe I'm going to get you back for every excuse you ever handed to _me, _buddy boy," she joked back.

"Don't I know it," Tony replied. "What have I got myself _into_?" They both chuckled at each other. Tony smiled and winked at her playfully.

"So, even in the midst of all of this last minute finish work on the house, you'll still be able to come to the Gala, won't you?" Pepper asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't miss it," Tony replied.

"Are you flying up?" she asked.

Tony shrugged, and looked out at the water before returning his gaze to her. "I don't know. It's been a long time since I let any of the horses out of barn, you know? And a drive up the coast might be just what I need."

"A _law-abiding, speed-limit-observing_ drive, you mean?" Pepper said, looking at him wryly.

Tony grinned slyly. "Of _course!_" he chirped. "Whatever would convince you otherwise?"

"Uh-huh. L.A. County has plenty of evidence to convince me, as I recall. Just no more points on your license, okay? Or the _horses _are going to have to _stay _in the barn _permanently._ And that's not _me _making that rule. That would be the great state of California," Pepper affirmed.

Tony just chuckled. "I give you my word. I'll be as law-abiding as all get out. Unless, I find myself _alone _on a stretch of highway at any point. _Then,_I might have to..."  
"Tony," Pepper warned.

"Alright, alright. I'll behave," Tony relented. "Plus, I figured we could enjoy the drive _back,_" he purred suggestively. "Been a long time since we took a road trip. And as I _recall, _we _always _find a way to pass the time, don't we?"

Pepper smiled, her cheeks blushing. She and Tony had driven up the coast together a few times, and somehow they'd always managed to find some back country road to travel down to escape the prying eyes of the other travelers on the highway long enough to find a way to creatively satiate each other like a couple of horny teenagers until they got to their destination.

"_Always_," Pepper cooed, in agreement. "And I'm looking _forward _to it," she assured, rubbing Tony's thigh seductively under the table, just as their food was arriving.


	19. Chapter 18

***smut warning!* *smut warning!***

**(It's been a while, hasn't it?)**

**Pepper's leaving Tony for a few days, so it's only right they get their rocks off before she goes, right? (And don't think it ends here! Tee hee!)**

**Be of legal age, or be gone! All others, happy reading! :)**

Tony and Pepper finished eating, and left the restaurant. The ride home was very quiet. Neither of them had much to say, as they both had begun to think about the next few days, and feeling the ache of being away from each other. But Tony held Pepper's hand during the entire drive, releasing it only long enough to shift gears.

They arrived back at the condo, and Pepper walked through the front door after Tony had opened it. She shed her blazer, draping it over the back of a dining room chair, and walked to the living room window. She gazed out of it in thought as Tony closed the door. He followed her, and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked softly.

Pepper smiled. "I can't believe we'll be living in our house in a few days," she said. "It's all so sudden! I thought we had a few more months."  
Tony frowned. "Do I detect a bit of sorrow in your voice?" he asked.

Pepper turned around to face him, and Tony wrapped his arms around her waist, interlacing his fingers. "No," she said, shaking her head. She shrugged. "I guess I'm just waxing nostalgic. I mean, once the house is finished, we're done with this place." Pepper looked around. "It will be the end of an era, really. There are a lot of memories here."

Tony nodded, and looked around. "I'm sure there are, Pep. No doubt about it," he replied.

"So many sleepless nights spent, pacing the floor," she said.

"Sleepless nights?" Tony asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Pepper nodded. "Worrying over _you, _and your _shenanigans,_" she teased. She jabbed Tony in the chest playfully, and he chuckled.

But then he furrowed his brow in thought. "You..._worried _about me _that much?_" he asked.

Pepper smiled softly. "You knew that," she said.

Tony shook his head. "I know I was a handful, but I had no idea that I..."  
"Oh, yes," Pepper assured. She smiled, but her eyes held a slight sadness even still.

Tony cupped her cheek, and looked into her eyes humbly. "I can never take back all of the trouble I caused you," he murmured. "All I can do is spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you."

Pepper smiled and nodded. "I'll take it," she said sweetly. "And besides, on to new, happy memories, right?" she asked. Tony smiled as she rested her forehead on his. They both smiled lovingly at each other. Tony pulled her into a hug and laid his cheek on the top of her head, which fell against his chest.

"You know what _other _memories are hidden between these walls?" he murmured.

Pepper raised her head to look up at him curiously. Tony smiled slyly. "One very _fond _memory, in fact," he purred.

Pepper smiled coyly at him. "Do tell," she teased.

"I seem to remember an entire glorious weekend spent here. Would you happen to recall the one I'm speaking of?" he said, looking into her eyes.

Pepper nodded. "I believe I _do,_ Mr. Stark," she purred back. "Would it be the weekend after the first time we..." she began.

Tony smirked. "The very _same, _Mrs. Stark," he rumbled. They both chuckled deviously.

"Mmmm, that _was _a very memorable weekend," Pepper cooed happily. She rested her head back on his chest. "And I wouldn't mind having one last _hurrah _before we leave this place. Just to bring things full circle?"

"Why wait?" Tony asked. He looked into her eyes, and tipped her chin up gently with his thumb and pointer-finger to tenderly kiss her. Pepper moaned softly, and melted into his kiss. She cupped Tony's cheek as the kiss gained momentum.

Without breaking the kiss, Tony swept Pepper up into his arms, and carried her into the bedroom, setting her down at the foot of the bed. Pepper had barely noticed it, though, as her desire had suddenly ignited and she was eagerly kissing her husband, her need growing with every second. She needed him, all of him, right then, and didn't want to stop until they'd devoured each other completely.

Tony slid the zipper of her skirt down as Pepper popped open the button on his jeans. Tony pushed down her skirt and she stepped out of it, hastily kicking it out of her way. She thanked the heavens she'd worn pumps with a shorter heel that usual (on account of her suddenly changing center of gravity) that she could easily kick off. She did so, as Tony removed his pants, and then he instantly raked one of her legs up his thigh and rested it around his hips.

"I need you, Pepper," he moaned. "Oh, God, do I need you," his words muffled as he moved his lips from her mouth down her neck, as he went to work on the buttons of her blouse. He slid it of her shoulders, her bra straps sliding down her shoulders seductively. Pepper rocked her head back, and closed her eyes. She bit her lip as Tony's mouth ghosted over her throat, his goatee prickling her skin.

He eased them both backwards, and Pepper landed softly on her back. She spread her legs wide, bending them at the knees, making room for Tony to move between them, which he did for a moment. But then he stopped, and raised up. "Do I need to move? Is this hurting you?" he asked.

Pepper shook her head. "No. It's still fine," she said breathlessly, anxious for them to get back to what they were doing. Tony nodded and shrugged, going back to kissing her hungrily as he ran his hand up and down her body. He sat up again as he pulled his shirt off over his head and threw it off to the side, then quickly lowered back down.

Pepper suddenly felt the urge for something different, so she tipped them to the side, and in one motion, pushed Tony onto his back, and straddled him, sinking down to sheath his now prominent erection with her sex. Tony inhaled sharply through his teeth. "Fuuuuuck," he groaned. He eyed her body as she began to move, grinding her hips against him and moaning.

Tony gripped the outsides of her thighs, and nodded, his jaw set. He watched her writhe and roll on top of him, squeezing upward with each peak of her movements, making him throb inside of her. "God _damn_, you're sexy," he growled. He slid his hands up her thighs and laid them, the heel of each palm almost touching, over her newly formed baby bump. They looked at each other and smiled. Pepper put a hand over his tenderly, and she increased her movements.

Tony gritted his teeth, and slowly shook his head in disbelief. "I'm not gonna last long with you doing this," he admitted.

"Fine," Pepper said, breathlessly. "I don't think I am, either."

Tony nodded, and thrust up into her as she moved. Pepper let out a delighted little squeak and a high pitched moan. "Oh, yes!" she whined. "Yes! Make me cum! Please, Tony! I need it!"

"OHGODILOVEITWHENYOUTALKDIRTY!" Tony howled in one breath. He grunted and thrust again. Pepper yelped in pleasure and nodded emphatically. Tony suddenly sat up and pulled her into his arms, tighter against him."Ride me, baby. Let me feel you cum," he commanded with a husky rumble into her ear. Pepper bit her lip and feverishly began undulating her hips, working Tony's cock inside of her and making both his and her head's spin with ecstasy.

Pepper rested her forehead against Tony's as they stared into each others eyes, both of their gazes filled with smoky lust. They panted and moaned simultaneously, their breath hot and steamy as they climbed higher and higher. Tony realized Pepper still had on her bra. He reached around with one hand and quickly snapped open the clasp, causing it to fall down her arms. She slung it away, and Tony immediately engulfed one of her nipples in his mouth. She threw back her head and let out a breathy "Uhh!" as a result. He kneaded the other breast, playfully flicking and twisting the nipple, as he continued sucking and flicking the first nipple with his tongue.

He pulled off hard, and clasped both of his hands on Pepper's behind, pushing the peak of her movements harder against him. He set his jaw and stared at her with flaming intensity. Pepper devoured his mouth with her own and shoved her tongue inside as she began to come. She moaned loudly as her body began to spasm with pleasure and she voraciously broke the kiss, instead pulling his head close to her, breathing hotly in his ear.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Pepper, I'm gonnna cum!" Tony cried out. He growled and gritted his teeth, and Pepper squealed as she felt his member throb and knock against her G-spot. Her cries went suddenly inaudible, as all she could muster was an open mouthed gasp, while simultaneously squeezing her eyes shut. She gripped Tony's shoulder with one hand, and grasped the hair on the back of his head with the other, desperately trying to keep her head from popping off with orgasmic bliss.

"HUH!" was the last noise she could force out before both of their bodies relented and they collapsed backwards, Pepper on top of Tony, still straddling his hips, and he flat on his back, panting as he looked up at her in wonder.

His chest heaved. "_Wow_," he gasped.

Pepper nodded. "Yeah," she said breathlessly. She undulated her hips slowly a few more times, and Tony jerked with the sensation of her milking his now very tender, and quickly softening, cock. He gripped her hips to stop her. "Easy," he warned. "I think you've managed to fuck me rotten, Potts," he teased.

Pepper giggled. "Gee, I _hope _that's not the case," she said innocently. "Because, thanks to you knocking me up, I have all of these crazy hormones that leave me with no _choice _but to _continue_ to fuck you rotten," she purred back, bending down to seductively kiss and flick her tongue against his chest. "And I am _far _from being done," she remarked, keeping her eyes on his.

"_MotherMaryandalltheSaints_," Tony mumbled in amazement. He gulped. "You. Are. Going to be the _death _of me, Pep. Death by orgasm. First case ever," he quipped breathlessly.

Pepper laughed.

"At least grant me a little breather? You know, to regather the troops?" Tony begged.

Pepper just smiled devilishly at him as she continued, ignoring his pleas.


	20. Chapter 19

***smut warning!***

**(And it's a DOOSY!)**

**You know the rule- be of age, or be gone! **

**Otherwise...well, you know the rest. **

**(And to Pepperonyaddict- I hope this satisfies the "can't get enough" prompt you encouraged me to use. Again, hats off to you for inspiration!)**

_Tony could hear waves crashing as he looked around him in murky darkness, cut only by faint moonlight reflecting off the water and shining through the hole torn into the side of the building. What is this place?, he wondered. Suddenly, he felt panic. And where's Pepper?!, he thought. Dust and debris was settling, and it was hard to make anything out. But from what he could see, most of the structure around them had collapsed. He desperately searched for any sign that Pepper was nearby, when suddenly he heard her call out. _

_"Tony!"he heard her cry._

_His heart leapt. "Pepper?!" he called back, trying to place the location of where her voice was coming from. He could hear her start to sob. "Hold on! I'll find you! Just keep talking to me, honey!" he pleaded._

_"Tony, please help me! I need you! Where are you?" Pepper begged. _

_"I'm coming, baby! Hold on!" Tony responded back, deducing that her voice was coming from under a giant pile of rubble that had fallen from the ceiling and walls, and landed in the middle of the floor, dangerously close to the edge of where part of the building had broken away and fallen down into the water. He hoped he could shift enough of it to find her, but it seemed the more he cleared away, the further it piled up. "God DAMN IT!" he growled, realizing he wasn't making any progress. He stopped, frustrated, his chest heaving. His hands were raw from trying to manipulate large pieces of wood and stone bare handed. If ever there was a time when I needed the suit, he thought regretfully. _

_It suddenly occurred to him that Pepper had stopped talking. His eyes went wide. "No," he said to himself, panicked that he was too late. "Pepper?! Baby?!" he cried out. "Stay with me, okay? I'm trying to get to you!"_

_"I can't..." he heard her say back, her voice now considerably weaker than it was before. "I can't, Tony. I'm sorry."_

_He began again, feverishly trying to clear away the layers and layers of rubble and debris. "No, Pepper! No! Don't give up! Stay with me, honey! I'll be there soon. Just hold on!" he begged._

_Suddenly, he could make out an arm, wearing a familiar bracelet around the wrist. It was lying limply out from underneath some heavy pieces of concrete, and what looked to be like beams from the ceiling. "Oh God!" Tony gasped, realizing it was Pepper's arm. Furiously, he began to pull away the remaining rubble from around her body. His eyes went wide in horror at what he saw when he finally laid eyes on her and surveyed her injuries. She was bleeding profusely from the head, with large bruises developing across her face. Her body was beaten and battered, and she was covered in blood. She'd fallen unconscious, and he fell to his knees, helplessly lifting her upper body into his arms. _

_Tears began to sting his eyes, and he swiped at them angrily. "Pepper?" he said softly. He brushed her blood-matted hair away from her face hopefully. "Come on, honey. Wake up. Wake up, baby. Don't leave me," he pleaded. She laid lifeless in his arms, and all he could do was hold her tightly, his shoulders shivering with bitter sobs, succumbing to the realization that his effort was futile and he was too late._

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Pepper lazily awakened, realizing that their bedroom was now very dark. She and Tony had fallen asleep after another raucous session together, and he was now in her arms, his head on her chest, his arms wrapped around her middle, and hers around his shoulders. He'd been quietly dozing, but was becoming more and more restless, which had drawn her out of her slumber.

"Pepper, no," she heard him mumble. "No, baby, hold on."

"Tony?" she murmured, frowning. _Oh God!_ _Not another nightmare!_, she thought.

Tony flinched and huffed in his sleep. "No!" he said, this time louder. "Hold on!"

This time, Pepper shook his shoulder. "Tony, wake up," she urged. "Wake up. You're dreaming."

Tony's body jerked, and his breath caught in his chest. He squeezed her tighter, and then shot straight up in bed. "No!" he cried.

Pepper flew to his side, and he looked at her with wild eyes. Then he slung his arms around her desperately, and buried his face in her hair. "Oh my God!" he gasped breathlessly. "You're okay!"

Pepper wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed his back, trying to sooth him. "It was another nightmare, Tony. That's _all,_" she tried to assure him.

"I know, Pep. But _God, _it was so real! I thought I lost you!" he explained. "We were in some collapsed building, or something, and you were trapped under a pile of rubble and I couldn't get to you in time. And when I finally could pull you free, you were _dead. _In my _arms_, Pep, and I..."

"Shhhh," Pepper said, trying to calm him. "It's okay. I'm okay, alright? It was just a dream."

Tony pulled back to look at her, his face sullen and his eyes searching her face for reassurance. Pepper smiled softly, and cupped his cheeks in her hands, pulling him to her and resting her forehead on his. Tony exhaled slowly. "I _hate _this," he said. "I hate dreaming like this."

Pepper nodded. "I know you do," she said. "But let's just relax and try to go back to sleep, okay?"

Tony nodded. "Okay," he said softly. He pecked her lips and smiled weakly.

Pepper smiled back, laid back down. He laid down next to her, and rested his head on her chest as she wrapped him back up in her arms. He snuggled against her, wrapping his arms back around her middle. She began lovingly running her fingers through his hair, and after a few moments, she heard a muffled and drowsy, "Mmmmm, I love it when you do that."

Pepper smiled. "I _know_," she said softly.

Tony snuggled further into her body. "Keep going, baby. I'm enjoying the attention," he urged.

Pepper raised up and kissed the top of his head, and resumed stroking his hair. He hummed in approval, squeezing her middle affectionately in a hug. "Mmmmm, thank you," he said.

"Feeling better?" Pepper asked hopefully.

"Mmmm _hmmmm,_" Tony replied.

He raised a hand up toward her breast, which he gently began to squeeze and caress.

Pepper moaned. "And _I_ love it when you do _that,_" she cooed.

"I _know_," Tony replied,smirking. He raised his upper body to look at her, continuing to touch her body. Pepper smiled softly, and he smiled back, laying a gentle kiss on her lips as he moved his hand down her stomach. When he came to her baby bump, he softly broke the kiss and looked down at his hand, resting protectively over it. He looked back into her eyes. "You're _so_ sexy," he murmured.

"Tony Stark, are you trying to get laid _again?_" Pepper teased, cupping his cheek with her hand and smirking.

"Hey, we had a very _adventurous _afternoon," he reminded her. "So no problem if you just want to cuddle. _But,_" he said, moving his hand down over the top of her mound and into her folds. He gently pushed a couple of fingers into her opening, which made Peppers shiver and arch her back, instantly spreading her legs. "You know what my remedy is for curing sleeplessness after a nightmare," he said.

"I do _indeed,"_ she purred back, her eyes suddenly filled with smoke arousal. She reached down to stroke his now semi-hard member.

Tony cocked an eyebrow at her and smirked, surprised. "Really? You're willing to go _again?_" he asked, in amazement. "Seriously. I was kidding! I'd completely understand if you don't want to..."  
"Are you saying you're _refusing _my advances, Stark?" she asked, smiling slyly.

Tony inhaled sharply through his teeth and rocked his head back. "N-no, that's...oh, _wow_," he stammered, as she was quickly increasing his arousal. "That's not at _all _what I'm saying. Just um," he said, trying to maintain his composure. "Just keep doing _that _for a minute, mmmkay?"

Pepper smiled and began to stroke him a little harder as Tony continued to swirl his fingers around her folds. "Ooooooo," she hummed, arching her back again. She inhaled sharply and spread her legs even further.

Tony ducked his head and began to suck and flick her nipple with his tongue. Pepper squealed and grinned happily, and Tony raised up to look at her. "Wow!" he said, his eyes wide with delight. "_That _got you going. You are _soaking wet!_" he exclaimed.

Pepper giggled and bit her lip bashfully. "Roll over," she requested.

Tony did as instructed and Pepper raised up onto all fours. He watched as she slowly lowered her mouth over the top of his ever-growing shaft and sank it all the way to the base. He groaned with pleasure and gathered her hair in his hand to rest it on the back of her head. Pepper kept eye contact as she slowly sucked him, pulling all the way up and swirling her tongue around the tip to gather the pre-cum in her mouth that had pooled at the opening. "Oooooo, yeah, baby," Tony growled. "Yeah, you like that?" he asked.

Pepper smiled. "Mmmmm,_ yummy_," she moaned before she repeated the movement again. Then she ran her tongue up the underside of his cock, following with her hand, this time the pool of pre-cum becoming visible before she swirled her tongue over it, lapping it up. Tony bit his lower lip and furrowed his brow, nodding in approval of what she was doing.

She did it again, and then Pepper raised up to a crouch, ready to sink him into her, but he stopped her. "Come here, honey," he murmured, motioning for her to lay down. Pepper did as requested, and Tony propped himself up on an elbow over the top of her. "We've fucked a _lot, _tonight. And believe me, I know this will sound weird coming from me," he explained.

Pepper looked at him curiously.

Tony continued. "But right _now?" _he said, smiling sheepishly. "I just kinda wanna take it slow and..._make love_, okay?" he said. He smiled a bit forlornly.

Pepper frowned with concern. "Are you okay?" she asked softly.

Tony smiled sheepishly and nodded. "That dream was.._.rough,_" he said, rolling his eyes in disbelief. "But besides _that,_ I hate it when you have to leave, that's all," he said shrugging. "I feel like I can't get enough of you before you go."

Pepper smiled at him sympathetically. "_Tony_," she said, cupping his face and looking into his eyes. "It won't be that long. You'll be up there to meet me before you know it."

"I know, Pep," he said, nodding. He moved over the top of her, and gingerly positioned himself between her legs. "This okay?" he asked. "We still good? I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No, your fine," Pepper assured.

Tony nodded and smiled before capturing her lips with his own and kissing her tenderly. Pepper wrapped her arms around his neck and he eased himself into her. She moaned softly as he began to slowly, thoroughly thrust in and out of her. He broke the kiss to look into her eyes. They gazed at each other, both enjoying the relaxed pace. He ran a hand down her body and cupped her behind, giving it a gentle squeeze as he lowered his head to lay soft kisses down her neck. Pepper ran her hand through his hair and closed her eyes, his delicate touch sending thrilling little shivers up and down her spine.

"I love you baby. You are so beautiful," Tony murmured softly in her ear. He raised his hand back up to her cheek and cupped it, ghosting his thumb across her lips. Pepper arched her back, surrendering her body to Tony's every move, entrusting him completely with her pleasure. She opened her eyes to gaze into Tony's. He rested his forehead on hers as they moved together, slowly, sensually.

Tony kissed her deeply again, and ran a hand up her forearm to interlace their fingers. Pepper moaned into his kiss, and he smiled as he broke away to go back to kissing her neck. "Ohhhhhhyeahhhh," Pepper sighed. She closed her eyes and smiled, letting herself swim in the sensation of his lips on her skin, and his gentle thrusts between her legs.

Soon, Tony pulled away from her and she watched as he sank down behind her, gently rolling her to the side. He lifted her thigh to spread her legs, and he tilted her hips back before he entered her from behind. Pepper gasped, and bit her lip, rocking her head back to rest against his shoulder. Tony smiled and wrapped his arms around her around her as he worked. "We still okay?" he murmured in her ear.

"Mmmmm hmmmm," she replied, feeling him stroke her g-spot now with every thrust. He squeezed upwards at every peak, and it made her body tense each time with pre-orgasmic pleasure.

Tony raised a hand to squeeze her breast and then ran it down her body, coming to rest between her legs to work her clit as he made love to her. Pepper put her hand over his and moaned. They undulated and writhed in perfect rhythm, Tony gently brushing her hair aside to kiss her neck and the top of her shoulder. She turned her head and he met her lips with his own, kissing her deeply as they moved.

Pepper felt the pleasure building in her body, and she broke the kiss, as her breathing quickened. "Uhhh!" she cried, the sound escaping her throat in a hoarse high-pitched moan.

Tony felt her opening tighten around him, and he increased the force of his thrusts, but not the speed. He used the arm underneath her body to press her hips against his further, and then he went back to gliding his fingers over her soaking wet sex as he used the other hand to cup her face, stroking her cheek. "Let me make love to you, Pepper," he murmured in her ear in a low, gravelly rumble. "Just enjoy it. Relax, baby. That's it," he urged.

Pepper turned her head and they stared into each others eyes, their breath becoming one, and their bodies working in tandem. She slid her hand down his side and cupped his behind, feeling his muscles flex and relax, over and over.

"That's it," he said, his voice dreamy and hypnotic. Smoothly, slowly, he pulled out of her, and Pepper, in a now trance-like state, watched as he slid down her body. He opened her legs like butterfly wings and sank his mouth down over her sex, licking and sucking, kissing and swiping his tongue over each delicate fold. Pepper lowered a hand to the back of his head, cooing and moaning, her mind drunk with sex-fueled sensation.

After a few moments, Pepper felt Tony start to move again, this time raising back up toward her head, laying kisses the whole way up her stomach. Pepper brought his lips to her and deeply kissed his mouth as he repositioned himself between her legs and glided into her expertly and without the use of his hands, which were bracing him on either side of her body. Pepper could taste her sex on his tongue, and this only further fanned the flames of her desire. "I _need_ you," she moaned into his mouth.

Tony smiled. He broke away and sat back on his knees. He opened Pepper's legs wide and gripped her hips, slowly rolling his hips to create a deep thrust up into her body. Pepper moaned loudly. Tony lowered one hand and began to swirl his thumb around her clit, making Pepper moan loudly with pleasure. She bit her lip and nodded in approval. "_Yesssssss_," she hissed. She began to buck her hips in rhythm to his thrusts, each one peaking with a squeeze in tandem with each of their bodies. Tony bit his bottom lip and furrowed his brow, grunting softly each time. Pepper ran her hands over her body, pausing to playfully twist and tug each nipple, teasing Tony with the spectacle.

"Fuck, I love your tits," he grunted. "And your little pink pussy. I could fuck you all damn _day_, Pepper."  
"Then why haven't you?" Pepper teased, smiling slyly.

Tony thrust a few more times, still grunting each time before he spoke again. "Name the date, honey. I'll be there," he assured, his voice a hoarse rumble. "And, currently, I'm working on fucking you all _night,_" he reminded her, smirking.

"I thought you said we were 'making love' ?" she teased.

Tony chuckled, and shrugged sheepishly. "Yeah, okay. Good point," he said, recanting.

Pepper smiled sweetly. "Come here," she said.

Tony moved back over the top of her and Pepper looked deeply into his eyes before flicking her tongue across his lips and kissing him sensually. Tony melted into the kiss, and back over the top of her, wrapping her back up into his arms. They gazed at each other, the sensuality of the moment coupled with the mounting pleasure in each of their bodies working to create deep waves of pleasure, building by the second, threatening to crash over them. Tony held her tight in his arms as they kept their eyes fixed on each other, their breathing becoming more and more ragged.

"Oh! Yeah!" Pepper said, her voice high and hoarse.

"_Ohyeahhhhh,_" Tony groaned, feeling her muscles contract around his shaft as he pumped her, thrusting deeply and ever increasing the pace.

"Ooooo! Tony! Oh! Yes!" Pepper cried. "Yes! Make me cum! Please!"

"MmmmmmPepper! Yes! Oh yes, baby! Fuuuuuckkkk!" Tony growled as his hips bucked hard against her, and his body went rigid as he let go inside of her. He thrust hard a few more times, and Pepper squealed with each one, her arms and legs wrapped tightly around his body.

Finally, when his muscles relaxed, her was able to loosen his grip on her, and she on him, and they melted together, fully satiated and spent. Tony grinned and kissed her deeply. Pepper cupped his cheek and returned the kiss, feeling him slide out of her and off to the side of her body. They broke the kiss and gazed at each other lovingly. "How's _that _for making love?" he asked, smirking.

"_Fantastic_," Pepper replied, grinning.

They chuckled, their eyes sparkling blissfully.

Pepper rolled over to face his body. She traced a finger around the arc reactor scare on his chest in thought for a moment. Tony watched her, and then met her gaze again. "My question to _you _is..." she purred. "Is that going to be enough to get you through until we see each other again?"

Tony smirked. "You're asking if I could ever get enough of you?"

Pepper smiled and nodded.

He shook his head. "_Never,_" he replied. "So, better rest up for that quickie before we leave for the airport in the morning, 'kay Pep?" he teased.

Pepper giggled, and he grinned.

"I'll _be _there," she purred. Tony cooed in approval and pumped his eyebrows. They both chuckled and Pepper rolled over. Tony pulled her back to his chest, and pulled the bed sheets back up over them. He smiled to himself as he buried his nose in her hair, forgetting for the moment about the nightmare he'd had, and just reveling in the feeling of holding her in his arms for the rest of the night one last time before they'd have to part.


	21. Chapter 20

***A little smut warning!***

**(Just for what's after the second page break. It goes until the next page break when Tony drives onto the tarmac. Skip it if you don't want to read it. Fair warning.)**

**All others, (everybody now!), Happy Reading! :D**

Tony awoke to find Pepper jostling him awake. "Tony!" she cried. "We're late!"

"What?! Late for what?" he grumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes and trying to register what she was talking about.

"For my _flight!_" she said. "We over-slept! Get up!"

Tony grumbled and sat up slowly. Pepper was bustling around the bedroom, trying to pull herself together and get ready to go at lightning speed. And the more he _wasn't _moving from the spot he was sitting on at the edge of the bed, the more annoyed she became. "Tony, come _on! _Happy will be here any minute! If you expect to go with me to see me off, I suggest you..."

"Happy?" Tony said, grimacing. "No, that's no good. He'll never make it. Call him off. I'll drive you."  
"_You'll _drive me?" Pepper said, in disbelief.

"Yeah. I can get there quicker," Tony assured, standing up and throwing on some clothes that were rumpled on the floor from the night before. He realized Pepper was still standing there, staring at him.

"_Now, _who's wasting time?" he retorted, smiling wryly. "Come on, princess. I thought you had a plane to catch."

"I'm sorry, I just..." Pepper said, huffing. "Just...don't get us killed, or worse yet, pulled _over."_

Tony chuckled. "I _won't._ On _both _counts. We'll get there in plenty of time, safe and sound, Pep. You'll see."

Pepper exhaled. "Fine. I'll call Happy," she said. "But you'd better be ready to go within the next ten minutes, Tony."

Tony watched her walk out of the room, and dial Happy on her phone. He sighed regretfully. "So much for a morning quickie," he muttered.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Minutes later, they were on the road and headed to Stark Aviation in the R8. Tony had on his leather jacket, the jeans and long-sleeved t-shirt from the day before, aviator glasses, and a black baseball cap turned backwards to hide the bed head from the night before, since, unfortunately, he hadn't had time to perfect his hair like he'd wanted. Pepper swore to him his perfectly mussed hair was more than attractive, but Tony just wasn't satisfied with it. So, on the hat went, and off to the airstrip they drove.

Pepper was dressed in a form-fitting black sheath dress with cap sleeves, and looked perfectly polished, never giving a hint that they'd over slept that morning. She'd brought a longer jacket to wear over it, but for now, with just them around to see, she went without it, exposing her rounded belly. As soon as they'd reached the highway, Tony shifted into high gear, and grabbed her hand to hold. Once he eased into the rhythm of traffic, he eyed Pepper approvingly. She blushed. "What?" she asked bashfully.

"Nothing. You just look beautiful, today," he said, smiling proudly. "And _this,_" he said, letting go of her hand and rubbing her belly affectionately. "Is what pulls the whole look together, in my opinion."  
Pepper chuckled. "Well, I think you'd be in the minority on that one," she replied.

Tony frowned. "Why? Who doesn't like the site of a beautiful, pregnant, mother-to-be?" he cooed.

Pepper gave him a wry smile. "Well, until recently, _you. _And at the moment, anyone looking to put Iron Man and anyone he holds dear in danger? Not to mention certain Stark Industries board members anxious to put my head on a platter?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Boy, that old witch is really living rent free in your head, isn't she?" he commented. "You _know _she's out numbered, right? Everybody else is happy with the job your doing. You can't forget that, Pep."

"Then, why do I feel like I'm sitting in the Tower of London, waiting for the guillotine?" she replied.

Tony patted her knee. "You'll see. Take comfort in the fact that they haven't called this supposed _emergency meeting, _yet. That just gives everybody plenty of time to calm down, and think this through rationally."  
"Or build up their case against me," Pepper reasoned.

Tony shook his head. "I think you're over thinking this. You watch. They may not even _call _this emergency meeting at all. Dianna has had two people from the board, now, call her and try to talk her down off the ledge. Who's to say they didn't succeed?" he asked.

Pepper chewed her lip for a moment in thought. Then, she nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I suppose you're right," she said. "I should just put it out of mind for now. If it comes up again, it comes up. I can prove I'm qualified to continue as CEO. My record speaks for itself, right?" she asked.

Tony smiled. "You're _damn right _it does," he assured, nodding in the affirmative, and winking at her.

Pepper smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Thank you," she said. She sighed, and smiled, gazing out the window at the ocean as they drove, not even noticing now how fast Tony was going. But traffic was sparse this morning, and they were making good time.

She felt Tony lay a hand on her thigh and gently raise the hem of her dress up her leg. She looked down at his hand and then at him to find him grinning slyly at her. "Hey, I didn't get my quickie this morning," he reminded her.

Pepper spluttered and chuckled. "Well, I think we more than made up for it last night. That's the whole reason why we over slept! You exhausted me, and I didn't even hear the alarm!" she said.

Tony chuckled, moving his hand farther up her leg. "You can't tell me it wasn't worth it, though," he argued.

Pepper tried not to smile, but her cheeks blushed and she caved. Tony chuckled at her and she chuckled back, nodding. "It _was _a lot of fun," she agreed.

"Mmmm hmmm. I know," Tony said, smugly. He gazed at her for a few seconds and then shook his head. "_God_, if we weren't trying to meet that plane, I'd pull this car over right now, and we'd..."  
"What?" Pepper interjected. "We're on the 101, Tony. This isn't some back-woods road were we can escape from prying eyes. Our options are limited."

"That just means we'd have to get creative, Potts," Tony countered. "But I do know _one _thing I can do to pass the time," he purred.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Pepper looked at him curiously as he slid his hand between her legs, and gently worked to get underneath the confines of her underwear. Pepper smiled at his advances, and tilted her hips upward to give him better access. He delicately began to stroke her, swirling his fingers over her folds. Pepper sighed happily, and raised her dress higher just enough to cover her center.

"Ooooh, you're so wet, baby," Tony said. "Apparently, somebody _else _was missing their morning quickie as well."

Pepper giggled bashfully. "Well, considering we'll be in a drought for the next few days, I figure we're justified."

Tony smirked, and then looked at her with smoky arousal as he worked her body, rubbing her clit in a gentle,circular motion, watching her as she began to respond to his touch. "Mmmmmmm,yeah. Just like that," she purred breathlessly. She laid a hand over his and spread her legs wider. She moaned with pleasure and rested her head back against the head rest, closing her eyes.

Tony shifted his gaze from the road to his very aroused wife and back again, watching her chest rise and fall and her hips twitch and buck from his touch. "Cum for me, Pepper," he urged, his voice a low suggestive rumble. "I wanna get you off one last time before you go. Will you let me make you cum?" he asked, trying to further her arousal with a little dirty talk.

"Ooooo,yes, Tony. Touch me," Pepper hummed, opening her eyes to gaze at him with a sexy smolder.

"Yeah? You like the way I touch your pussy?" Tony rumbled again.

"Oh!" Pepper breathed with a high-pitched moan. She nodded emphatically. "_Yesssss_," she hissed.

Her breath hitched in her chest, and her hips bucked. "Uh! Oh, yeah! Oh!" she cried, arching her back. She gripped Tony's hand as he increased his movements and shifted his gaze back and forth from the road to the orgasmic woman in the seat next to him.

"Yeah, Pepper. Cum all over me, baby," Tony coaxed, his voice hoarse with arousal. He inhaled deeply, and smirked, reveling in the smell of sex that was now permeating his car. "_God, _you smell good," he purred. "Good enough to _eat, _you might say."

Pepper huffed. "Oh my God, yes! Oh! Oh!" she cried, her hips now bucking wildly from his touch, the purr of his words dousing her brain in desire. "Huh! Oh! Tony!" she cried out, squeaking, as her pleasure peaked and she came, her hips jerking and thrusting against his hand hard. Tony grinned, his eyes wide with amusement at the sight of how hard he was making Pepper orgasm.

Her thick orgasmic moisture now coated his hand, and once her body released her, and she came down, he gingerly removed it from underneath her dress. Pepper grabbed his hand, and began sucking his fingers wantonly. Tony whimpered as he watched. "Oh my _God," _he said, a dopey smile spreading across his lips.

Pepper smirked at him, and coyly wiped her corners of her mouth with her finger tips when she'd finished, settling back into her seat and shifting her dress back down. She cleared her throat and looked over at Tony, who still had the same dopey grin on his face. She giggled, and he shook his head, trying to recover.

"And I thought _you _would be the only one getting anything out of this," he commented.

"You don't get anything out of touching me?" Pepper asked, looking at him curiously.

"Oh, watching you cum is _always _a sight to behold," he said. "But _now _I've got a soaking wet seat, your scent all over me, a car that smells like sex, and a rock hard erection," he listed, wincing as he adjusted himself.

Pepper giggled. "Oh, I'm _sorry,_" she said sympathetically.

Tony pouted, playing on her sympathies. "I _know," _he said. "What am I supposed to do now?" he sighed. "You're leaving, and I'm hard. What fun is _that?_"

Pepper bit her lip and smiled coyly. Tony watched the road, frowning in silence for a few moments before Pepper leaned over the center console and he felt her fingers on the fly of his pants. He felt her nimbly pop open the button and slowly work the zipper down. He shifted as she fished his cock out of his fly, and groaned in relief as he felt her take him into her mouth, burying her face in his crotch. He slid his seat back and laid a hand on the back of her head, feeling it bob up and down as she sucked him. He rolled his eyes at how unbelievably good it felt, and how grateful he was that she wasn't going to leave him in the state that he was in.

He narrowed his eyes to concentrate on driving as she worked, but it was proving difficult. He gripped the steering wheel tightly with his free hand, and kept his other on the back of her head. He felt her moan against him, and he moaned back, the vibration of her voice heightening the pre-orgasmic tension in his body. "Ohhhhhfuuuuuckkk," he murmured, rocking his head back on the headrest and setting his jaw, trying his hardest to stay focused on driving.

Pepper added her hand to her motions now, and pumped him as she simultaneously sucked him. Tony gritted his teeth, his pleasure now increasing exponentially. He couldn't help but to start to roll his hips slightly to meet her motions, and Pepper stopped, letting him essentially fuck her mouth. He did this over and over, each time increasing his pleasure more.

After several moments, it had heightened considerably, and Tony moaned loudly. "Oh shit! Oh shit, Pep! I'm gonna cum! You ready?" Tony asked breathlessly.

A muffled, "Mmmmmmhmmmm," came from Pepper and Tony grunted, biting his lips hard since he couldn't close his eyes.

His face tensed with immense concentration as his hips wildly thrusted just before they seized and he bucked hard into her mouth, shooting his load down her throat. "NNNNNGUUUUHHH!" he growled. "HOLY FUCK!"

Pepper waited until his orgasmic spasms were done before pulling off, sucking the remainder of his load off of him as she pulled up from base to tip. She gripped him and twisted upwards, milking the last of his flavor out of him, and swirling her tongue over the tip, which made Tony shiver violently. "Yeeeahhhh, wow! Whew! Okay, that was..." he stammered. He grinned and nodded in approval, and Pepper grinned back at him coyly, sitting back in her seat. Tony looked at her, rolling his eyes in disbelief at how quickly she'd been able to get him orgasm, as he tucked himself back into his pants and zipped up. He cleared his throat, and Pepper smiled smugly. "Uh huh, okay. _Now, _we're good, I think," he stated.

Pepper giggled. "Fair to fair, right?" she asked. "I couldn't leave you all hot and bothered."  
"Well, it was _much _appreciated, baby," he said gratefully. He picked up her hand and kissed it, and Pepper smiled at him lovingly.

"A little something to remember each other by. And not a moment too soon, either," he said, nodding in front of them. The Stark Aviation building had come into view, and Tony pulled off the highway onto the exit.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Tony pulled onto the tarmac where the Stark jet was waiting, and sighed. "Well, here we are," he said forlornly.

Pepper looked at him with a wistful smile. "It won't be that long," she reminded him again.

Tony smiled and nodded. He leaned over to her and cupped her cheek. "I know, baby," he murmured. "I just miss you when you're gone, you know?"

"I know," she said. "And I miss you, too. But this will go by in a flash. You'll see."

Tony smiled again and picked up her hand to kiss it sweetly, gazing into her eyes lovingly.

They both exited the vehicle and Tony got her suitcase and garment bag out of the trunk. The head stewardess met them at the car, and took the luggage from him, walking briskly back to the plane to stow it. Pepper slipped on her jacket, and pulled it around her, reluctantly putting her baby bump back into hiding.

Tony leaned against the hood and Pepper walked around to where he was. She put her hands on his shoulders, and he rested his on her hips, staring up into her eyes. "I already miss you," he said sadly.

Pepper smiled and cupped his face in her hands. She kissed him sweetly. They gazed at each other silently for a moment, before a town car pulled up to where they were at. The driver opened the back door, and Bill Riva appeared. He waved and walked over to them jovially. "Good morning!" he said.

They both smiled at the gentle man. "Good morning, Bill," Pepper said, extending her hand. Bill shook it, and then shook Tony's hand.

"So, my man?" Tony asked. "You ready for your big initiation?" he teased.

Bill shoved his glasses up the bridge of his nose anxiously. "I believe so, Sir. Ms. Potts has been very kind in helping me to fine tune the presentation."

"And I think you'll be _brilliant_," Pepper assured.

"Thank you, Ms. Potts. I hope so," Bill agreed. "Well," he said, looking over at the jet and back. "I think I'll climb aboard. Good to see you again, Mr. Stark," he said in parting.

"And you, Bill. And do me a favor?" Tony said. "Look after this one for me?" he said, jabbing a thumb in her direction.

Pepper blushed and smiled, and Bill smiled at Tony. "Of course, Sir!" he agreed. Then he turned and climbed up the stairs, disappearing into the plane.

Tony turned his gaze back to Pepper. "And _you _take care of _this _one for _me," _he said, laying his hands on her ever-growing belly.

Pepper smiled softly and patted his hands. "I _will,_" she assured.

"Don't work too hard. And take naps. And eat like you know you're supposed to. And don't spend a lot of time on your feet. And..." Tony urged.

"_Tony_," Pepper said, interrupting him. "I'll be _fine. _Nothing is more important to me, okay?" she said.

Tony softened and relented. "Okay," he said, smiling. But the smile quickly disappeared as he furrowed his brow. Flashes of last night's nightmare suddenly came back into his mind, and he worked his jaw as an anxious knot in his stomach started to form.

Pepper frowned at the change in his expression, and cupped his face, kissing his lips softly. She broke the kiss and stroked his brow with her thumb. "Why the scowl?" she asked softly.

Tony smiled bashfully. "Nothing, Pep," he said, shrugging. "I just hate goodbyes, that's all," he explained.

Pepper nodded, not entirely believing that that was the only reason for Tony's sudden change in mood. But she had no choice but to dismiss it, as the head stewardess appeared just then to let her know they were ready for take off.

Pepper thanked her, and turned her attention back to Tony. She exhaled. "That's my cue, I'm afraid," she said.

"Yeah, you better get going," Tony agreed.

Pepper nodded and turned to go, but Tony caught her, pulling her into his arms and kissing her deeply. Pepper melted into the kiss and they both reluctantly pulled away, not wanting the moment to end. Tony looked into her eyes deeply and cupped her cheek. "Love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," Pepper said. She patted his chest and they grasped each others hands as they walked to the staircase.

They stopped at the base of the stairs, and Tony pulled her into a big hug, wrapping his arms around her tight.

Pepper wrapped her arms around his neck. "See you in a few days?" she murmured in his ear.

"You bet," he said. He gave her an affectionate squeeze, and released her. "Call me when you touch down," he requested.

"Always," Pepper assured.

Tony pecked her lips once more, and they bid each other goodbye. Tony watched as Pepper turned and walked up the stairs. She turned around at the top, and waved goodbye to him. Tony waved back reluctantly, and blew her a kiss. Pepper smiled, and mouthed, "Love you."

"Love you, back," he mouthed in return, and winked. They smiled at each other, and Pepper disappeared into the plane, the stair case folding up after her. Tony backed away, keeping his eyes on the plane as the engine fired up and it backed up to be able to taxi down the runway.

Tony climbed into the driver's seat heavily, and watched as the plane turned and began to roll forward. The blast from the pilot suddenly hitting the thrusters thundered, and the plane gained momentum as it moved away from him and sped down the runway. Tony watched as it suddenly lifted off the ground, the landing gear tucking up into the underbelly as it headed north.

"Goodbye, baby," he murmured to himself, watching as the plane soon disappeared in the distance. He sighed, suddenly feeling the empty silence of being alone in his car weighing heavily on him. He looked over at the seat that, only moments ago, Pepper had occupied. He laid a hand on it, still slightly feeling her warmth on it. He smiled forlornly, trying to push away the grisly images from his nightmare he'd had. "Stay _safe_," he said, shifting his eyes back up to the skies.


	22. Chapter 21

Pepper landed in San Francisco to be welcomed by fog and rain. It was a beautiful place, but a lot of it was hidden by a heavy fog bank draped low over the city. Thankfully, the A.I pilot, Winston, didn't have to rely on visibility to land safely, and Pepper breathed a sigh of relief when they touched down an hour and a half later.

She pulled out her phone as soon as the plane was on the ground and rolling towards the terminal, dialing Tony.

"Hello, hello," he cooed on the other end, and she smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Just letting you know we're here. It's a foggy and raining, but we made it, safe and sound," she reported.

She heard Tony sigh in relief, which made her furrow her brow curiously. "_Good,_" she heard him say.

"Were you worried?" she asked. "It's like, the shortest flight I've been on in a long time_._"

"I know, Pep," Tony said. He knew his lingering trepidation about her trip was only a figment of his imagination, so he pushed it aside. "I guess I'm just being my usual protective self," he stated.

"_Overly_ protective self, Tony. _That's _the term you're looking for," she teased. "So, what are you up to now?" she asked.

"Nothing," Tony said. "Just tinkering. Missing _you, _and tinkering."

Pepper smiled. "I miss you, too," she said.

"How's junior?" Tony asked.

Pepper flicked her eyes to Bill Riva, who was at the front of the plane, staring at his phone, paying no attention to what she was doing.

"Fine," Pepper said, patting her stomach inconspicuously. "Just fine."  
"No motion sickness, or anything weird happen?" Tony asked.

"Nothing at _all_," Pepper said, smiling. She saw they had approached the terminal and they were now lowering the stair case. Bill motioned to her that they were ready for them to disembark, and Pepper nodded to acknowledge him motioning to her. "Hey, they're letting us off. I've gotta run. Bill and I are going to head to the hotel to check in, and then we'll need to go to the conference to register. But I'll call you tonight, yes?" she said.

"No problem, baby. Talk to you soon," Tony said, and they disconnected.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Tony hung up with Pepper and went back to flipping through the images Fury had sent him. After he'd seen Pepper off, he gone to the office and hopped on one of the computers in the lab. He smiled fondly as he put each image on to the SD card he was going to load into the portable holographic imaging platform he'd designed. It seemed like these images had been taken ages ago, yet it was just a few weeks, which boggled Tony's mind. So much had happened in their lives since then, that it was funny to think they'd only been married since New Year's Eve. "_Man_, he got some great shots," he mused, admiring the work Fury had done for him. "And she didn't even suspect a _thing._"

He still couldn't get over that fact that Fury had agreed to do the photography at their wedding. Tony knew having a photographer present and always in their faces would just detract from the enjoyment of the moment. He'd wanted it to be perfect for Pepper, like a fantasy, so a photographer who could specialize in doing his job without being detected was very important.

He'd read somewhere in a file that Nick had done a lot of photo reconnaissance work in his early days at SHIELD, and that it was a skill he'd taken special interest in sharpening. Granted, this was a wedding and not the take-down of some global enemy, but Fury graciously accepted, only after giving Tony hell for thinking he'd do something so unofficial like this in the first place. And, he'd admitted to Tony afterwards, that it _was _good to get the equipment back out again and rekindle the passion he'd had for it all those years ago. Besides, in an effort to keep their wedding a secret, hiring an outside photographer wouldn't have fit the bill for privacy's sake. Which was also the reason why the guest list included the other Avengers and SHIELD personnel only.

Tony finished loading the last of the images onto the card, and then ejected it. "Phase two, complete," he said, smirking to himself as he held up the card in front of his face, turning it over in his fingers. Next, he needed to solder the imaging components into the housing. They'd arrived at the lab just that morning, and he had anxiously rifled through them like a kid on Christmas, excited to be that much closer to completing this little project for Pepper. His goal was to have it completed by Valentine's Day, but the longer he thought about it, the more he wanted to give it to her sooner. And now, with everything coming together so quickly, he knew he stood a good chance of being able to take it with him to San Francisco to surprise her.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Pepper and Bill had checked into their hotel and gone on to the conference to register themselves. The main exhibition building was bustling with people from many different tech companies, all working to set up display booths and information tables. The two found their assigned spot, and Bill instantly began to unpack the materials he'd brought with him to showcase what he'd be presenting in the auditorium the next day to all of his fellow colleagues in the industry.

Pepper helped him to get the basics set up, and to hang the Stark logo banner on the partition behind their table. Then she left Bill to finish arranging everything while she walked around to survey some of the other booths and to network with people from other companies. This was what Tony had sent her for- to glad-hand and make connections. Plus, it felt good to walk around and get a little exercise.

She introduced herself to a few people, and they chatted about the conference and the presentations they were going to give, trading business cards with several of them. Once she'd made her way around to as many as she could for the time being, she walked back toward their area. But something stopped her in her tracks. A sharp, pin prick of pain came from her lower abdomen, just above her pubic bone. "Ow," she murmured, frowning, her hand instantly going to the spot. The pain soon passed after a couple of minutes, and she slowly recovered, finishing her walk back to their table, but with her brow furrowed in concern.

She found a chair to sit down, a little worry still painting her brow. Bill smiled once he saw her return, but then looked at her with concern when he saw her expression. "You okay?" he asked.

Pepper nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a little stomach ache is all," she assured. "I met some interesting people on my little networking sojourn," she joked, changing the subject. She showed him the stack of business cards she'd collected, and Bill nodded and smiled. "_There,_" she said. "Now, if Tony asks, you'll have proof that I _did _actually do something while I was here."

They chuckled, and Pepper exhaled, making a note to call her doctor once she had a moment alone, especially if these pains continued.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Pepper had excused herself from the conference later that afternoon. She felt tired, and really needed to lie down. And she'd had a few more cramps throughout the day like the first one she'd had, and was growing more and more concerned with each one.

Now, back at the hotel, she undressed, ready to change into some sweats, but not before using the bathroom. But what she saw made her gasp. She'd been bleeding, not profusely, but enough to equal the beginning of a period. "Oh my God!" she whispered. She bit her lip and reached for her phone, quickly dialing Dr. Stephens office.

The receptionist picked up, and Pepper asked to speak with the doctor urgently. Unfortunately, she was with a patient, so Pepper asked that she be called the moment Dr. Stephens was available. The receptionist promised that she would be, and Pepper hung up, immediately dialing Tony.

"Hello, my beautiful bride," he purred.

"I'm bleeding," Pepper said, bypassing any salutations, her voice anxious.

"What?!" Tony said. "What do you mean, _'you're bleeding'_. Like how bad?!" he asked, his voice panicked.

"It's really light, but I'm also cramping, Tony! Oh God! What if...what if I'm..." she stammered, not able to bring herself to say the words.

"Okay, okay, Pep. Slow down," he assured. "Did you call the Doc?"

Pepper nodded. "Yes," she said, chewing her lip.

"And?" Tony said.

"I couldn't talk to her. She's with a patient right now," she explained. "They'll have her call me the second she's available."

"So where are you right now, honey?" he asked.

"I'm back at the hotel," she answered. "I felt tired, so I came back to lie down."

"Good girl," Tony remarked.

Pepper continued. "I've been having these sharp pains all day that come and go. And just now, went I went into the bathroom to change clothes, I noticed I've been bleeding," she said, her voice warbling from the lump developing in her throat. A sob caught in her chest, and she put the back of a hand to her mouth, trying to keep her composure. "Tony, I'm _scared,_" she whispered.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Tony closed his eyes, and frowned, his heart aching at the sound of her voice. "It'll be okay, baby. Just wait to hear what the doctor says, okay? And we'll go from there," he assured, trying to sound brave for her.

He could hear another little sob from her on the other end, and she muttered an, "Okay."

"In the mean time, try to get some rest, Pep, okay? Take it easy. I'm sure everything is fine."

"You think so?" Pepper asked hopefully.

"The doc said the baby is healthy. I don't see why it wouldn't be, now. But all the same? I can be up there in a flash if you want me to be," he reassured.

"No, it's okay," Pepper said. "I'll talk to the doctor, and see what she says. I'll let you know what she thinks, and if anything is wrong, we'll book another jet for you to head up here immediately."

"Sounds like a plan," Tony said. He smiled, his expression tinged with worry. He wished he was there to comfort her in person. "Call me as soon as you hear from the doctor, okay?"

"I will. I promise," Pepper replied.

"And Pepper?" Tony said. "Thank you."

"For what?" she asked.

"For keeping me posted and telling me what's going on with you, even though it's a little scary right now," he said.

"Well, I know how it feels to be kept in the dark on these kinds of things," she said, needling him.

Tony rolled his eyes. "I'll never live that down, will I?" he said, smirking.

He heard Pepper chuckle, and then inhale sharply. He froze, his eyes wide. "Oh, _ow,_" he heard her gasp.

"Pepper?! Talk to me, baby," he said, his heart pounding.

"It's just..." she said, her voice strained from the pain she felt. "Another cramp. Oooooo, yeow, that one hurt."

Tony huffed. "That's it. I'm coming up there," he stated firmly. "You didn't tell me they were _that _bad."

"They haven't been," Pepper argued. "That was probably the worst one I've had so far."

He heard a beep on the line.

"Oh! That's Dr. Stephens! I'll call you back!" Pepper said.

They disconnected and Tony pursed his lips, staring at his phone. "Damn it!" he exclaimed. He shook his head in disappointment. "Why didn't I go with her?"


	23. Chapter 22

**So glad you guys are still into this one! The action is going to start taking off very soon! And once it gets moving, you'll need to hold on for the ride!**

**Thank you all so much for all of your support! And happy reading! :)**

"Yes! Hello?!" Pepper said, answering the call anxiously.

"Ms. Potts? Dr. Stephens, here," the doctor said. "My nurse tells me you're having some pain and a little bleeding?"

"Yes," Pepper confirmed.

"When did this start?" the doctor asked.

"Late this morning. I think it was around 11? And about every hour, I've been feeling these sharp pains. And I just noticed that I've started bleeding. That's when I called," Pepper explained.

"And is the bleeding heavy at all?" Dr. Stephens asked.

"No, but it's just enough to notice it," Pepper replied.

"How would you rate the pain? Is it doubling you over? Are you just uncomfortable?" the doctor coaxed.

"I'm not doubled over, no," Pepper said. "But it _is _uncomfortable."

"Like mild menstrual cramps?" the doctor asked.

"No," she said. "They are more of sharp jab, right above my pubic bone, and they're not lingering. They come and go."

"Good," the doctor said.

"Good?" Pepper repeated.

"Yes," the doctor replied. "From what you're telling me, you're experiencing the joy of having an ever-expanding uterus. A little bleeding and a few sharp pains here and there can occur in early pregnancy, and then it will clear up because your body just adapts to the changes. The muscles and ligaments have to stretch, and with this being your first pregnancy, that isn't always a lot of fun. But just know that means your baby is growing, too," the doctor assured.

"It does?" Pepper said, smiling in relief.

"Yes, ma'am," the doctor replied jovially. "Just make sure you are resting, and staying well hydrated, but if the pain changes to where it starts to feel more like menstrual cramps and the bleeding worsens, you need to come in directly or go to the emergency room, okay?"

"Okay," Pepper agreed. "This should go away, then?"  
"It should," Dr. Stephens said. "Normally within a day or so."

Pepper sighed. "Thank you," she said. "I was afraid something was really wrong."

"That's understandable. It's your first baby, and it's hard to know what to expect. But you can always call and ask questions," the doctor said.

"I know, and I appreciate it," Pepper replied. The ladies bid each other goodbye, and Pepper immediately dialed Tony, sighing with relief.

It rang once, and Tony abruptly picked up. "Yeah? What did she say?" he said as he answered, his voice still very anxious.

"She said I'm fine," Pepper said.

"You _are?_" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "She said that all of this is just the result of my uterus expanding and that it's kind of a good sign because that means the baby is growing, as long as the pain and the bleeding doesn't increase."

Tony sighed with relief. "So junior's still okay? We're good?" he asked.

She chuckled happily."We're good. She just said to rest, and stay hydrated, and it should clear up within a day," Pepper reported.

"Well, that's good news," Tony said. He sighed. "Okay, so should I come up anyway? Just in case?" he asked.

Pepper smiled, loving that he was so concerned. But she knew these next few days would fly by. "There's no need," Pepper said. "Just be up here on Sunday, like we planned."

"You're sure?" Tony asked.

"I'm sure," Pepper said.

"Okay," he said. "But if anything changes, anything at _all, _I'll be there in two shakes."

"Fair enough," Pepper said.

"So? You feeling any better?" Tony asked.

"I am," Pepper said. "I haven't had any more pain, so I think I'll try to lie down and get some rest."

"Then, sweet dreams, baby," Tony said. "I'm so glad you both are okay."

Pepper smiled, her heart touched at the sound of relief in his voice, and it made her ache to be with him again. "I know I just told you to stay put, but I miss you. I can't wait to see you again."  
"I miss you, too," Tony said. "But we're at, what? T-minus 72 hours, and counting?"  
Pepper grimaced. "Mmmmmm, right now that sounds like a lot," she said.

Tony chuckled. "Well, take your nap. That'll at least shave off a few of the 72," he joked.

Pepper chuckled.

"Give mini-Stark a pat for me, huh?" he said. "I love you both."

Pepper giggled. "Will do. And we love you, too," she said, bidding her husband a reluctant goodbye and climbing under the covers for some much needed rest, giving her belly the promised affectionate pat for him before drifting off to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXx

Tony put down his phone, and sighed heavily, relieved that Pepper and the baby would be okay. It was hard enough that they were apart, but the thought of her being in pain, and he not being there to comfort her in case something happened made his blood run cold. "Plane, schmane. I'd be in the suit and rocketing her way in a millisecond," he muttered. He may have done away with all of the other suits, but the his trusty "suitcase suit" was still operational enough to fly, and he was glad that he'd stored it in New York before the mansion got destroyed. He'd made sure they'd packed it when they flew back from New York this last time, and he'd stowed in it the bedroom closet in case the need for it would arise. He admitted, there was some work to be done on it. It certainly wasn't the most powerful suit he'd built, by any means. The repulsors were only good for a few blasts, at best, and it didn't contain all of the bells and whistles that he'd equipped his other suits with. But, he hadn't taken the time to upgrade it, or build any news ones. Yes, he'd promised Pepper that he'd stop obsessing over building new suits, and doing new upgrades. But there was also a much more pressing reason as to why he hadn't bothered.

_If all goes right, I won't have to worry about build a new suit at all in the future, _he thought. In his quest to find all off SHIELD's dirty little secrets, he'd come across an old project of theirs that involved creating an Artificial Intelligence security force for the whole world call Ultron. They never got it off the ground, but, now, with his input, it was a worthy solution to the problem of him, as well as the other Avengers, having to put themselves in harms way. _Pepper and I could finally build a life together in peace, _Tony thought. _And not a moment too soon!_

He felt like Pepper getting pregnant was just the shot in the arm he needed to get this project underway. Keeping her, and now their baby, safe from the world was priority number one, and he knew it wouldn't be long before he could make this dream a reality. Admittedly, pushing the contractors to get their house done by Valentine's Day wasn't s done _just _for Pepper as a gift. It was also because he was dying to have his shop back. He needed privacy and plenty of space to get this project underway, and finished as soon as possible. And with threat always imminent from one enemy or another, he knew he was going to be behind the eight ball until Ultron was fully completed and operational.

Tony worked his jaw, lost in thought, as he stared at his half-completed project he'd been working on all day in the R&amp;D department at Stark H.Q., bringing himself back to the present. It was coming together nicely. And, now, he could easily estimate that it would be done that evening, ahead of schedule, which had set his mind to wonder if he really _should _just pick up and head for San Francisco early. He could surprise Pepper by showing up, and he could also present her with his holographic wedding photo album.

But suddenly, he remembered an appointment he'd made with the general contractor on the house the day after tomorrow that was meant to tie up the last of the loose ends for the Valentine's Day deadline. "Nope, big picture wins out again," he resolved. "Can't miss _that_ meeting."

XxXxXxXxXx

Pepper awoke two hours later to the sound of rain tapping on her hotel room window. She sleepily stretched and yawned, realizing that she hadn't felt any more pain since she'd talked to Tony. And for that, she was grateful. She slowly sat up, stretching and yawning one more time, before climbing out of bed and going to the window. Her hotel room had a perfect view of the Golden Gate bridge, and from what she could see the bay area was still socked in with heavy rain. She decided to check the forecast for the next few days, so she grabbed her phone off the nightstand, and opened her weather app.

Much to her disappointment, the forecast showed heavy rain all the way through Sunday. "Damn," she murmured. She'd hoped the weather would be nice for Tony to drive up in, and for them to go the Gala, but it didn't appear to be in the cards.

She leaned against the window and watched the watery scenery of all the cars move on the streets down below. The dark gray clouds had blotted out the sun, which made the street lights come on early, and made the hour seem a lot later than it was. Pepper checked the time. It was 4:00 pm. She decided to check in on Bill, and then settle in with a little room service and some TV for the evening.

Her phone rang, and the happy-go-lucky Mr. Riva answered.

"Hi, Bill. Just checking on you," Pepper said.

"Oh, hey, Ms. Potts!" the kind man greeted her. "Yes, everything is fine! I've had the opportunity to visit with a few folks, and I've really enjoyed learning about some of their projects they are working on. But I have to say," Bill said, lowering his voice so that other around him didn't hear. "I think we have a leg up on our competition! So far, nothing I've heard about can compete with our technology to speak of. I tell ya', I feel really good about our presentation tomorrow!" he said, excitedly.

Pepper chuckled. "I'm so glad, Bill!" she encouraged. "You know I think you'll do great."

"Thanks!" he said. "Oh! Gotta go. It looks like some more people are coming to talk! Time to shine!" he said.

Pepper chuckled again, letting him go. She was happy that he'd taken to this environment so easily. She knew Bill wasn't exactly a social butterfly, but it seemed now that he was easily getting the hang of it. And, really, she was grateful. After the scare she'd had that afternoon, she could use a little R&amp;R this evening, and Bill was giving her full confidence to be able to leave him to it.

"Now to find a little dinner and a movie," she said, turning on the TV and grabbing the room service menu off the night stand.


	24. Chapter 23

The auditorium was buzzing the next morning with engineers, scientists, and other various and sundry green technology developers and project managers. Each speaker had a one hour time slot to present their upcoming projects to their colleagues in order to develop future partnerships, get the attention of future investors, and to generally showcase their companies in order to network on a much higher level. Pepper was sitting in the crowd, patiently awaiting Bill to take the stage as the first presenter. She'd been in this audience many times before, as Tony had been the one to speak on behalf of Stark Industries in the past. He was always the charming crowd-pleaser, as expected, but once his hour was done, he was like a restless child when he took his seat again next to her, always bored out of his mind, and begging her to leave every chance that he got. She'd eventually give in, and he'd pull her by the hand out of the auditorium, yanking his tie off and heaving a giant sigh of relief once they got beyond the doors, as if someone had suddenly freed him from a cage.

But she knew that Bill would want to stay and listen to the other speakers after him. And, frankly, she didn't mind staying to listen for a while, either. She figured it would be a good idea to know what their colleagues were doing, and to keep an eye out for any possibly lucrative future partnerships for Stark Industries. But, despite getting a pretty solid night's sleep, she was still a little fatigued, as was common these days for her in this stage of pregnancy. She was grateful the sharp jabbing pains of yesterday were now gone, and the bleeding had stopped., but she knew she'd need to leave at some point to try to catch another nap.

The house lights dimmed, and the spot lights of the stage came on. The audience quieted, and Pepper saw Bill walk on stage. He appeared to be a bit anxious as he made his way to the podium. A large projector screen coming down out of the ceiling behind him as he walked. The audience applauded politely, and Bill gave them an awkward wave as he pushed up the bridge of his glasses nervously. He searched the crown for Pepper's face. She raised her hand to help him locate her. He spotted her and nodded, and she nodded back, smiling encouragingly.

He adjusted the mic on the podium, and it cracked and squealed, the audience reacting to the shrill noise. Bill gave them an apologetic, sheepish grin and cleared his throat. "Can you, um...can you all hear me?" he asked.

Many people answered "Yes!" and Bill nodded in acknowledgment. "Very well then, " he said, into the microphone. "I am Bill Riva, Senior Projects Manager for Stark Industries Research and Development."

The audience applauded, and Bill paused politely. "Uh, th-thank you," he said. He nodded at Pepper, and she smiled warmly back.

"Where's Tony?" one boisterous audience member called out. A few of his surrounding colleagues laughed. Pepper glanced at the audience member nervously, and then back at Bill.

"Graciously, I was selected to speak this year on behalf of Stark Industries,instead," Bill explained.

There were a few groans of disappointment, and Bill glanced around nervously. "Come on, Bill, you can do it," Pepper muttered to herself. "Make them forget Tony isn't here."

Bill took a deep breath and smiled with new resolve. "And I know Tony is a charmer, and you guys have always enjoyed him, but let's have a little fun ourselves, shall we?" he asked hopefully.

The audience chuckled and clapped good-naturedly. Pepper breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. Bill caught her eye again, and nodded affirmatively to her, before continuing, confidently, with his presentation. Pepper settled back into her seat, proud that Bill had decided to live in the moment, and take command of the stage once dominated by his charismatic predecessor.

**XxXxXxXxXx **

Tony's phone rang, and he swiped it up off the coffee table. He'd finished Pepper's surprise the night before, and had decided to relax at home that day. He knew he'd be hearing from her later that morning, so he smiled when he saw it was her calling.

"_There's _my beautiful wife," he said, when he answered. "I hope you have some good news!"

"He did it! He knocked it out of the park, Tony! You wouldn't believe how wonderful he was!" Pepper gushed. "At first he was nervous, and people even asked him where you were, but then he just decided to go for it! And he was a hit! I've never seen him so excited about something! He was positively radiating magnetism! He really took to the stage!"

Tony smiled. "So you're telling me I've been replaced, right? I don't have to go anymore?!" he asked hopefully.

Pepper laughed. "If that's what you got out of what I told you, then, yes. _That's _what I'm saying, Tony," she teased. "But honestly! Give Bill a raise. He worked his butt off today, and I couldn't be more proud."

"Sounds like he made you look good, then, picking him," Tony said.

"Made _us _look good, yes," Pepper said. "But _you're _the one that gave me the okay to bring him along."

Tony chuckled. "I _did_. Okay. I'll take the credit, Potts. If you insist," he teased. They laughed.

"So, you're pretty much done, then, for today," Tony said.

"I am," she said. "There are a few speakers that I would like to listen to, but it should be a very relaxing day."

"If by relaxing, you mean deathly boring," Tony quipped. "Seriously. Get outta there. See some sights. Live a little. Take your new boyfriend, there, out to lunch to celebrate a job well done."

Pepper scoffed. "Boyfriend," she said. "My _boyfriend _didn't want to come with me, remember?"

"I know, and I'm regretting it the more you gush over Mr. Bill Riva," Tony replied. "I'm jealous he gets to be with you right now, and I don't."

"Then, get up here," Pepper said. "It's raining cats and dogs, but I'm sure we could find some _indoor _activities to do, don't you?" she purred.

"Oooh," Tony purred back. "I see the pregnancy libido is back in full swing."

Pepper giggled. "Why don't you come up here today? I miss you. And I can't wait to see you again," she said.

Tony sighed in disappointment. "Yeah, I know. Me, neither, Pep, but I _can't. _I've got to meet with the contractors tomorrow so we can finalize everything for this last big push to get the house done."

He heard Pepper sigh. "Really? It can't wait a couple of days?" she begged.

"Not if we want to get in there by Valentine's Day. And _believe me, _I already have ideas on what I want to do to you to christen each room that night. You don't _really _want to put _that _in jeopardy, do you?" he purred.

Pepper chuckled coyly. "Well, I suppose _not, _no," she answered. "Fine. In the name of finally being able to move into our new house, I'll just have to find a way to appease my libido without you, I guess," she said suggestively. "Pity, you won't be there in person to _watch_."

"Holy Mother," Tony said, swallowing hard, as visions of Pepper pleasuring herself danced the cha-cha through his mind. He heard her giggle, and he winced. "You're going to make these next couple of days _very_ difficult for me, aren't you?" he asked,

"Oh," Pepper said. "I'm working on making sure you deeply regret skipping out on a chance to travel with me. How am I doing so far?" she asked.

"Right now, I'm still trying to get past the 'watching you appease your libido' part," he replied.

Pepper chuckled. "Well, I'm going to stay for the next couple of presenters, I think, and then I'll go back to the hotel. I need a nap."

"You okay?" Tony asked. "No more pain, or bleeding, right?"  
"No. No more of that, thank goodness," Pepper replied. "I'm just a little tired today. I slept fine, I just need a nap. Baby-making is hard work."

"I'm glad to know you're taking care of yourself, Pep," Tony said. "That makes me feel better about you being alone."

Pepper smiled, her heart warming at his concern. "I'm fine, Tony. I promise. And just think! Day after tomorrow, and we'll be dancing the night away at the House on the Cliffs," she said.

"Can't wait," Tony said.

They bid each other goodbye, and Pepper disconnected. She stood at the entrance doors for a moment, watching the remarkable amount of water that was sheeting off the roof. "Wow," she whispered. "It's really coming down."

"Sure is!" she heard a voice behind her say. It was Bill. Pepper turned around and beamed at him.

"Oh good! I was just going to go back inside the auditorium to find you! I just got off the phone with Tony, and he's thrilled that your presentation went so well! He said we needed to go to lunch to celebrate, in fact," she said.

Bill beamed. "I'm so glad you liked it! I was nervous at first, but then I thought, what the heck? Why not enjoy it? It isn't often I get to talk about the things that I'm working on. Especially in front of people that can actually understand what I'm talking about!" he joked. They chuckled.

"Well, Tony is quite happy with the job you've done," Pepper said. "I even suggested that he approve me giving you a raise."  
Bill's eyes brightened even more. "Honestly, Ms. Potts," he said, looking at her sheepishly. " I don't know what to say! It was an honor that you picked me represent us at _all."_

"Well, you're an asset to the team, Bill. And we want to make sure you are well taken care of," she said.

The gentle man smiled bashfully, his cheeks turning red at Pepper's praise.

The lobby lights flashed, indicating the next speaker would take the stage shortly, and Bill offered Pepper his arm. "I believe that's our cue?" he said, smiling.

Pepper chuckled and accepted his arm, and they walked back into the auditorium, not noticing the people from the exhibition booths slowly gathering around a TV that had been tuned to a local news channel. The anchor on the screen began to speak, and one of the conference staff members turned up the volume.

_"...citizens living in the bay area are cautioned to stay indoors, avoid driving near cliffed or hillside areas, and to take precautions to avoid anymore of these landslides if their residence is located in an at-risk area by temporarily evacuating their homes until the storm has passed, or their residence can be assessed and cleared of any potential risk. Again, the amount of rainfall that has fallen within the last two days has caused local officials to be concerned about mudslides large enough to cause severe property damage or injury should you be unfortunate enough to be near one. The Army Corp of Engineers has taken measures to shore up unprotected areas,and to assess certain areas of risk, but even working as quickly as they have, they have not been able to stop some of the damage from happening. More on this as the storm develops..."_


	25. Chapter 24

**I just want to say to everybody how much I appreciate you all following along with this story! It's turned out to be a lengthy one, I know! I just hope you'll keep sticking with it, as you may start resenting me in the near future...**

Tony stood in the middle of his new living room, complete with a twenty-foot vaulted ceiling, along side his general contractor, Craig Gibbons. "As you can see, Tony, we have a bit of finish work to do, but all in all, I'd say we'll be able to make the deadline without a problem," Craig explained, his voice echoing off the walls. It was a grand space, with large windows facing the south to look out onto the back patio and into the vast back yard, which was lined by trees along the hillside of the lot that dropped gently down to a private beach. It was a bright, sunny day, and he could see the waves of the ocean lazily licking at the shore.

Tony looked around him, admiring how the house was coming together, before turning his attention back to Craig. He and Pepper had found a smaller lot in Malibu, still on a hill above the water's edge, but much more secluded than the previous lot. This house was going to be far more private for them. A plus, he admitted, now that they'd also be raising a child. The lot had a good view of the ocean, just like the other one had, but there were also a lot of trees to create some shade. Pepper had admired it so much when the realtor had shown it to them, that he couldn't resist snatching it up for her. He wanted her to feel as at home in this house as she had in the other one, only more so. The floor plan and design they'd picked had a modern flare to it, but with Pepper's input, this one was far more on the traditional side than his previous house. There were practicalities that he'd not had in place before, such as the way the rooms were laid out now to accommodate a growing family versus a house full of party guests. Her input had been very important to him, and he felt, standing in the house now, that she would absolutely love it. It breathed their individual styles, and had interwoven them perfectly to create a place that felt very cutting edge, yet very warm and inviting. Pepper had chosen colors that were very calming and reflective of the outside environment, with light gray-blues,soft greens and beachy, sandy beiges. The whole color palette was very neutral and designed to make it feel as if the outside was coming in. The ultra-modern minimalism of the past house had been traded for an updated throwback to the vintage style of the post-war era. But instead of a traditional ranch-style house that was common during the 1950's, they'd opted for an open floor plan with an upper floor built on, for their bedroom and, now, the nursery, complete with plenty of large windows to allow as much natural light in as possible, while keeping with the sleek geometric lines that were popular during that period.

They'd lessened the square footage (also to accommodate the smaller lot), and Tony had given her the kind of kitchen he'd never thought to put into the other house, on account of that fact that he wasn't exactly a culinary wizard. This kitchen had everything in it Pepper could dream she'd ever need, and they'd both been giddy to know that she'd be cooking for him in it frequently. It was the third largest room in the house, next to the living room. _Third, _because the biggest room would be _his_, once again.

"And the shop? Did the equipment I ordered come in?" Tony asked hopefully.

Craig smiled. "Anxious for that one, aren't you?" he asked, smiling.

"Oh, you have _no _idea," Tony said, smiling. "You know how it is, man. You _have _to have your tools, right?"

The men chuckled.

"I certainly do," Craig agreed. He patted Tony on the back. "Come on. Let's at least take a peak, huh? It's just a big empty space right now, like the rest, but I have a feeling you're a lot like me. You can appreciate the bones of a house."

Tony followed behind Craig as they jogged down the stairs to the shop door. The glass access door hadn't been put in place yet, so they just walked through the still-gaping door way. As soon as he stepped inside, Tony looked around and inhaled deeply, smiling with grand satisfaction. "Ohhhh yeahh," he moaned. It was almost like he'd never left, only with a few minor modifications to the last shop he'd had. He placed his main workstation from the center of the room to the western wall, where a large plasma screen TV had been anchored. A wet bar area accompanied it, with a clear glass door refrigerator hugging the wall. To the east, was the space where, in the past, he'd have parked his many luxury automobiles and motorcycles. But _now_, it would be a space for he and Pepper to park, as there was a ramp leading up and outside to the driveway, like the mansion had had. But also there was a child's playroom he'd added to the space. _So I can watch junior while Pepper's at work, _he thought fondly. This wasn't something he'd shown her in the plans, but he'd talked to Craig about it, and they'd come up with the idea of building a room that was a kind of glass enclosure so Tony could clearly see his son or daughter playing while he worked, and know that they were safe. He'd had soft plush carpet installed in it (as apposed to the hard epoxy floors that were throughout the rest of the shop). He'd also put a crib in there, a baby swing, and even a changing table. And he couldn't wait to show it to Pepper.

"It's perfect," Tony said, taking one last look around the entire shop. He smiled in satisfaction at Craig.

"I'm glad you like it," Craig said proudly.

They headed back upstairs, and Craig extended his hand out to Tony. "I've gotta run, Tony, but I think you'll agree, things are setting up well for that Valentine's Day deadline."

"They certainly are," Tony agreed, shaking Craig's hand. "I really appreciate you pushing so hard to get it done in time, Craig. We _both _do."

"My pleasure," he said. "Feel free to hang around. The guys are picking up the molding, and some of the last minute fixtures we have left to install, but they'll be in here working later today. And I believe the rest of the flooring will be in this weekend. All that will be left to do next week is decorate."

"Sounds like a plan," Tony said. He bid Craig a goodbye, and Tony closed the front door. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, smiling to himself.

Slowly, he walked back into the living room from the entry way, and walked up the stairs to the master bedroom, peaking his head inside once more. He and Craig had toured the whole house, but Tony wanted to look just once more before he left. He wrapped a knuckle on the doorjamb happily before moving down the hall to the next room, which was going to be the nursery.

He stepped inside and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking around him proudly. The arched picture window on the south wall flooded the room with light, and he imagined Pepper, sitting in a rocking chair next to it, rocking their baby to sleep. He could almost hear her soft voice humming a lullaby as she rocked, gently patting the baby's back and softly kissing him or her. Tony chuckled to himself. "Wow," he whispered, amazed at how much his life, and his priorities, had changed. He walked to that south wall and leaned against it, folding his arms and gazing outside into the back yard. This was going to be _his child's room_. He couldn't believe it. They'd included some extra bedrooms on the lower level of the house, to be used as guest rooms right now, but he'd begun to imagine that this child would someday out grow this room,and move to one of the others. And, he found himself hoping, that with any luck, there would be another baby to put in this nursery after the first one had moved on. And after that one had grown, he would even venture to say he wouldn't mind having another one. And another. Enough to fill every bedroom in the house. He chuckled again, amazed at how he was now fantasizing about having a family versus what he _used _to fantasize about- cars and women. He loved the idea of he and Pepper filling up the house with children. They'd have their own little sanctuary now. A large house, to fill with love and laughter, a big yard perfect for all the raucous horseplay they and their kids could handle. But most importantly, it would be the place for he and Pepper to build a life together. "Can't wait," Tony murmured to himself, smiling, the feeling of excitement for what the future held building even more.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

It had been a busy day at the tech conference, so when Pepper returned to her hotel room that evening, it was all she could do to not go straight to bed. But she knew Tony would be calling, and she was anxious to hear how his meeting with their contractor had gone. She still couldn't believe that he'd arranged for them to be able to move in on Valentine's Day. She smiled at the thought of his sweet gesture. Finally, she and Tony would be able to start building their life together. Since the mansion had been destroyed, there was an uneasy sense of transition they'd both felt, like being suddenly thrust into limbo. Sure, they'd had her condo to call home during this time, but she, and Tony, she was sure, felt like it was time to close the book on that place, and start writing the next chapter of their lives. She supposed this was why Tony had planned their wedding the way he had. They both wanted to move on as quickly as possible from that place of feeling unsettled, of old habits and insecurities, and become the people they needed to become, both for themselves, and each other.

Pepper sat down heavily on the edge of the bed, and slipped off her shoes to rub her feet. These days, it seemed like her feet got more sore more quickly, and her usual stiletto heels were getting more uncomfortable each day. "Pretty soon, I'll be relegated to orthopedic shoes, if this keeps up," she said to herself, smiling. She could only figure the extra pregnancy weight she was gaining was the culprit. The added pressure on her feet was making foot fashion a difficulty. She looked down at her baby bump and patted it. "You hear that in there? I'm already making sacrifices for you," she said, smiling.

Just then, her phone rang beside her on the bed. Her screen lit up with a picture of her and Tony, and she smiled as she answered.

"I've been waiting for you to call," she said sweetly.

"Oh yeah? Have you managed to free yourself from the geek convention, yet?" Tony teased.

Pepper giggled. "I _did. _Just a moment ago. I'm back at the hotel, now. Your child and I were just discussing my need to give up heels in the near future. My feet are _killing_ me."

"Uh-oh. There goes another favorite thing of yours," Tony said. "First, coffee. Now, sexy shoes. Whatever are you going to do, Potts?"

Pepper looked back down and smiled as she put a loving hand on her belly. "It's okay. You've given me a new favorite thing that replaces both of those by _far,_" she said sweetly. She slowly shifted herself back to rest against the headboard so she could put her feet up. "So? Tell me," she said, sighing in relief. "How did your meeting with Craig go?"

"Well, Mrs. _Stark_," Tony purred. "Our humble abode is shaping up quite nicely. You'll love it. It's spectacular."

"Really?" Pepper said, smiling ecstatically. "Oh, I can't _wait _to see it! Is it everything we wanted it to be?"  
"And _more,_" Tony said, thinking specifically of the surprise he'd had waiting to show her in the basement. "And the nursery I added? I couldn't _help_ but imagine you rocking mini-stark to sleep in there. It'll be perfect, Pep. You'll see."

Tony heard a soft sob coming from the other end. "Babe? Something wrong?" he asked, frowning. His heart suddenly stopped. "Pepper?! You're okay,right?!" he said, thinking maybe she was in pain like she was the other day.

"No, no! I'm fine, I'm just..." she said, her voice warbly from her tears. She sniffed and continued. "I'm just anxious to start our lives, you know? It seems like we've been in limbo for so long. I just want to get settled into our new house, and be normal, married people."

Tony chuckled. "Well, as _normal _as our lives will ever _be_ anyway," he added.

Pepper chuckled. "Right," she said. "But you know what I mean! It's time we get to have a little peaceful happiness of our own. All I want to do is be with you, and our baby, and just..."

"Live happily ever after?" Tony offered quietly.

He heard Pepper sigh. "_Exactly," _she said. "And look who's going all story-book on me."

Tony chuckled softly. "I know _exactly _what you're saying. You know, when Craig left the house today, I went upstairs and was looking out the window of the nursery at the wind in the trees? And I started thinking about how _good _that place will be for us. _Pepper,_" Tony said, pausing to form his next thought into words. "I want a life with you filled with a lot of... I don't know..._love, _I guess? And _laughter? _Sure, there will be good times _and_ bad. But honey? I want us to look back someday and say we wouldn't change a thing, you know? After it's all said and done? And all of our kids are grown..."  
"_All _of our kids?" Pepper said, interrupting. "Tony, I know we'd discussed the possibility of having two, but..."

"I want _more_," Tony said. "Pepper, I've decided I want a big family. I know we haven't discussed this yet, but this house has bedrooms to fill, baby. And I want them _filled_," he said, his voice breaking slightly with emotion. "With our _children_," he murmured, finishing.

He heard her go silent. And then he heard another sob. "Oh, Tony!" Pepper whispered. "I don't know what to say!"  
Tony grinned. "Just tell me I'm not crazy for wanting this for us," he said.

Pepper laughed through her tears. "No, no!You're not crazy!" she assured. "I want that, too!"  
"Really?" Tony asked excitedly. "You _do?_"

"Yes!" Pepper said. "What could be better?"

"Nothing in the world," Tony said, smiling.

They both chuckled happily at their new plan for the future. Tony was positively giddy that Pepper was as excited about having a big family with him as he was with her. And he could hardly wait until a week from now, when they could move in to their new house, and officially _move on _from the past.

"I can't wait to see you, tomorrow," Pepper said. "It feels like we've been apart for so long."  
"It always _does,_" Tony said. "But I'll be heading out first thing in the morning. I'm hoping to make it by 3:00."

"Why 3:00?" Pepper asked.

Tony scoffed. "Really, Pep? You've forgotten about our plans?" he teased. "That's _check in time, _sweetie. At the House on the Cliffs? Remember? Dancing the night away? Followed by our night of unbridled passion? Jesus, are the pregnancy hormones turning your brain to mush, already?"  
Pepper giggled. "Okay, okay, Stark. Relax. All I was saying was that I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow _night,_" she assured. "But I'm thrilled that you'll be here early. That means we can get ready for the Gala together."

"_Or _we can be late to the Gala, and find _something else _to do," Tony cooed suggestively. Suddenly, he broke out into song. "Reunited and it feels so _good!_" he crooned loudly into the phone.

Pepper laughed out loud. "You are such a goof ball," she said, giggling.

"Come on, baby. You _know _you can't wait to get your hands on me again," he purred.

"Or is it that _you _can't wait to get your hands on _me,_" Pepper purred back. Tony moaned in approval, and they both giggled coyly.

"All I know _is_, if you've missed _me_ even one iota as much as I've missed _you_? We'll be testing the structural integrity of that place _ourselves _tomorrow night," Tony replied.

Pepper giggled again. "Oh!" she suddenly gasped. "That reminds me! Bill and I heard that there has been so much rainfall in the last few days, that there have been landslides all over the bay area! Everyone was wondering if the Gala was going to be moved to a different location," she said.

"Landslides, huh?" Tony said. Suddenly, his mind flashed with images from his nightmare of Pepper being trapped under a pile of rubble. He gasped and swallowed hard. "Uh, s-so is it?" he choked out, trying to sound natural.

"So far, there's been no change in venue that we know of." she replied.

Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Well, keep me posted so I know where I'm headed. And the sooner the better," he said.

"Of course," Pepper said. "I guess the amount of rain we've had up here has reached a new record for this time of year. And it's not letting up, by the looks of it."

Tony sighed. "Well, so much for enjoying our drive back," he said. "At least until we get farther south again."

"Oh, I don't _know,_" Pepper said. "We made the best of our last few moments together as we were speeding to the airport, I might remind you."

Tony smirked. "Yes, we certainly _did_," he said.

"Now, who's brain is turning to mush?" Pepper teased.

Tony smiled at her teasing him, trying to push the images from his horrible dream out of his mind. He heard her yawn on the other end.

"Tired?" he asked.

"_Very,_" she said. "But I wanted to make sure I talked to you before I turned in for the night. I'm thinking some room service for dinner, first, though."

"Good girl," Tony said. "No skipping meals. That's what I like to hear."

Pepper scoffed. "Yeah, right. Like _your _child would let me do that. We are in full-on baby making mode, now, Tony. My appetite is getting more voracious by the day. You won't have to worry about _me _forgetting to eat any more."

Tony smiled. "Well, get some food, get some rest, and _tomorrow, _I'll be headed your way," he promised.

"Sounds _wonderful,_" Pepper cooed. "I can hardly wait."


	26. Chapter 25

Tony had been on the road for a little over five hours the next day, with a garment bag containing his tux, and a small duffle bag for a change of clothes, toiletries, and his shaving kit, along with Pepper's holographic image reader filled with pictures from their wedding (courtesy of Nick Fury's sneaky reconnaissance) that he was going to give to her as a surprise this weekend. He'd thought about bringing along the "suitcase" suit, just in case there was a situation that arose where he needed it. But he decided to leave it at home. This weekend was about him and Pepper, and he wanted only to focus on that. _Besides, what are the odds that I'll need it at any point in these next two days, anyway?,_ he thought.

The final decider, though, was that Pepper would be riding back with him, and he had to leave space for her luggage as well. The R8, for all of its bells and whistles, didn't sport a very large trunk, as was typical with more luxury sports cars. So space for added luggage was already at a premium.

Cruising up Highway 101 had given him the chance to enjoy driving again, and the roar of the R8's engine reinvigorated the gear-head in him. It had been a long time since Tony had been able to get out onto the open road, and he'd realized how much he'd missed it. There was something about driving something so powerful that was unlike anything else. The feeling of it giving him a jolt of adrenaline when he shifted gears, and having the g-force push him back against his seat when he mashed the accelerator was absolutely thrilling. It was very similar to the way he felt flying the suit. _No wonder I like it so much, _he thought.

He could feel the testosterone coursing through his veins as a result, and was happy to know that he'd be topping off the evening by having the privilege of making love to the most beautiful woman in the world. This made him smile to himself. "Not bad, old boy," he murmured to himself. "Not bad at all."

A soft smattering of rain had hit his windshield periodically, and he could see the giant gray storm clouds hanging heavily in the sky on the horizon to the north. "Wow, that's a hell of a storm," he murmured to himself. The closer he got to the bay area, the blacker the sky became.

"JARVIS," he called. "Call Pepper. I need to let her know I'm close."

"Calling Ms. Potts," the AI replied. Tony heard the phone ring, and Pepper answer.

"Are you here?" Pepper asked anxiously.

"Not yet, baby. About another hour, but I wanted to find out if they've changed the venue for the Gala," he asked.

"No, not that we've heard. So, I think we're safe," she replied.

"Alrighty, then. I'll head over," Tony said. "Man, you weren't kidding about the rain! It looks like I'm driving into the seventh level of hell."  
Pepper chuckled. "Try being here for a few days! It gets a little depressing when you haven't seen the sun for so long."

"Well, never fear," Tony said. "You won't be feeling depressed for long," he purred to her, smirking.

"Then I'm holding you to that promise," Pepper purred back. "Bill and I are heading over now. I'll see if they'll let us check in a little early. I'll make sure there's a key waiting for you at the front desk."  
"Perfect," Tony said. "See you soon, Pep."

"See you soon!" Pepper replied, and he heard her disconnect.

Tony gunned the engine, the anticipation of seeing Pepper again lighting a fire in his belly.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

About an hour later, Tony had reached San Francisco, and found that any daylight that had managed to filter through the clouds on the outskirts had been blotted out by the clouds in its entirety. All of the street lights were on, and it felt so much later than 3:00 in the afternoon. He'd had to slow his pace through the city, as there were many areas of caution where streets had been washed out, and landslides had occurred. He saw where the mud had crashed through windows and taken out parts of walls of houses and buildings. Cars were covered in it, buried up to where their roofs were barely visible. Navigating all of the detours through the city had added on several minutes to his time. And, predictably, his phone rang. It was Pepper.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"I'm having to take all of these detours around the landslide areas," he explained. "The damage is pretty bad in some of these places."  
"How horrible," Pepper said. She sighed. "And there's more bad news."

Tony frowned. "What is it?" he asked.

"There's been an accident on the bridge. You're going to be stuck waiting for them to clear it," she said.

"There's no way around?" Tony asked.

"Normally, there would be, Sir. But I'm afraid the landslides have caused major damage in the Berkeley, San Rafael, and Sausilito areas, as well. In this instance, you would better served to wait for the accident to be cleared, I'm afraid," JARVIS explained.

"Damn it!" Tony exclaimed, smacking the steering wheel with his palm. He sighed in frustration. "I'll get there as soon as I can, Pep. I'm coming up on the bridge now." He looked out his windshield to see cars backed up for miles, and Emergency Services vehicles in the middle of the bridge, their lights flashing, their colors watery and somewhat muted in the rain. "Yeah, I can see where the accident is, Pep. And it's a doosy. On second thought, don't count on me being there anytime soon."

"Just be safe, and get here as soon as you can, Tony," she said. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Pep," he said, disconnecting. He shifted into neutral and killed the engine. "And so I wait," he murmured, scowling.

XxXxXxXxXx

Pepper gazed out the window from her room at the House on the Cliffs, and sighed with frustration. She watched the line of headlights coming over from the city sitting at a complete standstill, headed up by the red and blue flashing cherries on top off the ambulances, police cruisers, and fire engines. "At least he's in there somewhere," she mused to herself, smiling weakly at the thought that Tony was so close to her, yet so far away.

She'd been ready to go downstairs since she'd talked to him. She wore a long, fitted, strapless, black sequined floor length gown, with a black satin shawl she'd be using to hide her growing belly, and long black opera gloves, to hide her engagement and wedding rings she just felt the need to be wearing tonight. She'd gone all week without wearing them, and had felt naked in the process. So she thought, in honor of the occasion, she'd slip both of them on, but cover them with her gloves in keeping with their efforts to hide their marriage from the public. Her hair was down long, and in big round loose curls (a favorite of Tony's, she knew), but she'd pinned it up on one side with an antique diamond clip Tony had found for her long ago. It was very ornate, and sparkled in her hair beautifully. She wore black satin flats, an added consideration by her when packing, as she knew, with the state she was in, dancing all night with Tony in heels wouldn't feel as magical as it should if her feet were aching. And she didn't want anything to take her away from being in his arms any longer than necessary. She chewed her lip anxiously, keeping her eyes on the bridge. "Come on, come on," she said.

Just then, there was a soft knock on the door. Pepper turned away from the window reluctantly, and walked over to it to answer it. She opened it to find Bill looking very dapper in a black tuxedo.

"Bill!" Pepper said jovially. "Your looking very nice, I must say."

He blushed at her compliment and waved a hand to dismissed her sheepishly. "Oh, go _on," _he said. "And, you! What about you? You look as beautiful as ever, Ms. Potts."  
It was Pepper's turn to blush. "Now, Bill," she said. "Flattery will get you no where, but _do _keep trying," she teased. They laughed together.

"I came to see if you would join me for a drink before Mr. Stark arrives?" Bill asked. He looked at his watch. "He should be along any minute, right?"

Pepper smiled regretfully. "Well, he would've already been here by now. But unfortunately, the accident on the bridge has left him stranded on the other side."

Bill winced. "Darn the luck," he said. "Well," he said. "I'll be happy to keep you company, if you'd like? Want to head downstairs to wait, instead?" he asked, offering her his arm.

Pepper smiled and took it. "That sounds lovely, Bill," she said. "Thank you for thinking of me."

"Well, I hope you don't mind my saying so, but who could turn down the chance to be accompanied by someone so lovely as you, Ms. Potts. Even if it_ is _just until your real date gets here," Bill replied.

Pepper chuckled coyly as they left the room and walked down the grand staircase to the main floor, where other people dressed in black tie were milling around, mingling with each other. The band was still getting set up, but the food was being laid out on the tables at the far end. It was a very regal room, with richly carved walnut woodwork, scrolling and weaving its way around the archways of the entrances and up into a tall vaulted ceiling. The flooring was original parquet throughout, and on the far south facing wall, almost the entire wall was floor-to-ceiling windows, with the top most being arched. They looked out onto a grand veranda where many Adirondack chairs were placed so that people, in obviously better weather, could sit and gaze out across the ocean to their heart's content. Pepper wished it was better weather, as she would've loved to go outside and dance in the moonlight with Tony.

She and Bill walked over to the bar, and Bill offered to buy Pepper a drink. "Cranberry juice and club soda would be fine," Pepper said. Bill looked at her a little curiously, and she smiled sheepishly. "I'm abstaining. For health reasons," she explained.

"Ah," Bill said, nodding in understanding. He turned to the bartender. "A cranberry and soda for the lady, then. And a glass of Merlot for me, please?" he asked. The bartender nodded, filled their order, and put their respective glasses in front of them. Bill paid him, and raised his glass in a toast. Pepper did likewise. "To a bright future?" he said.

"Hear, hear!" Pepper said happily. They clinked their glasses and each took a sip. Pepper looked around, watching more people filter into the room.

"It's a terrific old place, isn't it?" Bill asked.

She turned her eyes back to him. "It _is_," she said. "Did you read the literature they sent on it?"  
"I _did! _Did _you? _I thought I'd be the only one!" Bill joked. They chuckled.

"Well," Pepper said. "I have to admit, I have a thing for architectural masterpieces. This place fascinates me. It truly is a marvel, considering everything it's been through since it was built."

"That's why they haven't bothered to inspect this place during the storm," Bill added. "I overheard the hotel manager talking to some of the staff when we checked in. I guess they figure its held up through two major earth quakes without any sizable damage. So what's a little rain?"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Tony was growing increasingly impatient. It was dark now, and it seemed he'd only moved a few yards from where he'd been originally parked. He could see someone walking in his direction. It was a police officer, stopping to talk to the drivers in front of him. Tony saw the man stop at the vehicle in front of him, talk to them for a few moments, and then start making his way toward him. Tony rolled his window down and greeted the officer.

"How we doing this evening?" the man asked.

Tony shrugged. "Just trying to get over there," he said, pointing across the the bridge. "My w...uh, company's CEO, is waiting for me at an event at the House on the Cliffs. And needless to say, I'm running late," Tony said, internally scolding himself for almost openly calling Pepper his wife.

The officer gave Tony a sympathetic smile. "Won't be long now, sir. It was a nasty accident. But traffic will get moving again soon, and you can get to your event. Just blame it on the rain, huh?" he joked.

Tony chuckled good-naturedly, and the officer moved on. Tony watched him in the side mirror as he walked away, and then he rolled up his window. "J, call Pepper again, please?" he asked.

"Calling Ms. Potts," JARVIS replied.

It rang a few times, but then went to her voice mail. "Damn," Tony said, disconnecting. He figured she must have left her phone in the room and gone to the party already. Tony revved the engine a few times in defiance. "Come on, come on," he grumbled at the still-stalled traffic. "Pep's waiting."


	27. Chapter 26

**Take a deep breath.**

**You ready for this?**

Pepper and Bill noticed that the room was quickly filling up with guests, as they finished their drinks. "Might be a good turnout after all," he commented. "I was wondering if the rain would effect that at all."

Pepper smiled and nodded politely. She was really starting to get anxious, hoping that Tony wouldn't be _too _late to the party. He'd still have to check in and go to their room to change, and she knew, unless she prodded him along, it would take an act of congress to get him away from the bathroom mirror. She realized, though, that she'd forgotten her phone in her room, so she wouldn't know when he'd arrived. She felt a little alarmed at her own carelessness, now fully aware that Tony could very well have tried to call her in that time. "Oh, where is my mind?" she murmured to herself, instantly answering her own question with the obvious reason. Her pregnancy hormones had caused her to be increasingly scatter brained lately, so it was no wonder that she'd made this kind of foible.

"Beg your pardon?" Bill asked.

"What? _Oh_," Pepper said, bashfully. "Nothing, I...I just need to go back to my room to get my phone. I forgot it, and Tony has probably tried to call."

Pepper excused herself and left the room, jogging back up the stairs to her room. She opened the door and found the phone lying on the nightstand, where she'd left it. She quickly opened it to her missed calls, and she frowned at seeing one missed call from Tony. "Damn it!" she huffed, instantly dialing his number. It dialed out, but then went to a busy signal. She pulled the phone from her ear and stared at the screen, frowning.

The call had been dropped because suddenly the network went down. She tried again, but got the same result. She tried the room phone, but since she was calling a wireless number, she got the same busy signal. She sat on the bed and huffed in frustration. "Sorry, Tony. We'll just have to talk when you get here, I guess," she murmured.

She left her phone in the room, since it was of no use anyway, and made her way back downstairs. She walked to the front desk. A cheerful, dark haired woman greeted her.

"May I help you?" she asked Pepper.

Pepper smiled politely. "Yes. Earlier I made sure that a key to my room was left for a Mr. Tony Stark? It looks like the wireless networks are down, and he was going to call me when he checked in, because we're attending the gala. So, when he _does _check in, can you have someone come tell me in person?"

"Of course, Miss!" the woman replied. "I'll make sure we get you the message."

Pepper smiled politely. "Thank you," she said, leaving to go back to the party.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Pepper caught up with Bill again. "Did he call?" he asked her.

"Yes, but I can't get out to call him back. The network is down," Pepper replied.

Bill frowned. "Must be all the rain. I'd imagine they've had issues with some of the area towers."  
Pepper smiled weakly, suddenly really missing Tony even more than she had. She was aching to see him again, and couldn't wait to be back in his arms. Bill was pleasant enough company, but she felt like only one half of a whole without Tony by her side. She hoped he would be checking in soon.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Tony sighed heavily. It had been a good twenty minutes since he'd talked to the officer, and he hadn't budged an inch. So he decided to turn on the radio, and bide his time. He tuned it to a local station, out of curiosity mostly, to see if there were reports of any more landslides in the area that he'd have to navigate around when he and Pepper would be driving home tomorrow.

He found a local radio station, K-BAY, and turned up the volume.

_"That was ACDC with Thunderstruck," _the dj announced.

"Good song," Tony said, smirking with approval.

"..._and before we get on with your 80's, 90's, 2000's, and hits from today, the Army Corp of Engineers has requested that we give all of our bay area listeners the latest updates for recent landslides, and areas cleared for occupation. Currently, Emeryville, and El Cerrito are now on the list for clearance at midnight tonight, as yesterday both cities experienced some flooding and mudslides. However, Sausalito is still under watch, as the National Guard is working with the Army to keep flood waters at bay..."_

_"That's _a little close for comfort," Tony remarked to himself, as he could actually see Sausalito from where he was currently sitting.

_"That's all the news that fits, currently, but as you know we'll keep you updated with the latest reports. Now! Back to the music!" _the dj finished. Tony turned off the radio, and sighed, propping his elbow on the window sill, and leaning his head on his fist.

Suddenly, he saw people running from behind him and gathering on the walking path across from where he was parked. They were yelling and pointing at something on the other side of the bridge. He craned his neck to see what they were looking at, but the orange beams of the bridge blocked his view. He stepped out of the car into the chilly, pelting rain, pulling the collar up on his black leather jacket he was wearing, and shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked over to the crowd.

There, across the way, stood the large Victorian-era mansion where he was supposed to be meeting Pepper. It was perched high on a seaside cliff, with all its lights blazing, and people were watching large chunks of earth underneath it sloughing off into the ocean. Tony's eyes went wide, and he froze, his mind suddenly reeling at what was happening in front of him.

"It's gonna fall! The cliff is giving way!" some of the people around him said.

"Someone call 911!" said some others.

Several people tried to dial out, as Tony frantically made his way to the edge of the railing to get a better view, but they all reported the same thing- that they couldn't dial out and that the network was down.

"Oh my God! Look!" one woman screeched as they all watched, in horror, as the front of the building slowly started to cave in. And then, as if in slow motion, it gave way completely and collapsed into the ocean, ripping a gaping hole in the remaining structure.

"NO!" Tony gasped. He spun around and ran back to his car. His dove into the driver's seat, and jabbed the ignition button with his finger. The engine roared to life and Tony peeled out of where he was parked. He dodged cars and wove in and out of traffic, which had finally started to move, his heart racing. "JARVIS! Patch through to 911! Tell them the House on the Cliffs is collapsing!" he instructed.

He roared across the bridge, his windshield wipers working frantically to clear his view. "God _damn _it!" he barked loudly, slamming his hand on the steering wheel. "_Why _didn't I bring the suit?"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Meanwhile, Pepper had decided to excuse herself and split off from Bill to take a look out of the windows at the far end of the room that over looked the ocean. It sported a nice view of the bridge, and she was curious if the accident had been cleared yet.

Even in the rainy weather, the bridge still looked very majestic all lit up. She could see that some of the emergency lights had thinned out, and that traffic was slowly starting to move again. "Thank goodness," she murmured, happy that it wouldn't be long before Tony would be arriving.

She continued to gaze outside, but frowned when she heard a loud crack, followed by feeling a peculiar sensation under her, as if the floor was suddenly sloping downward. "What in the world?!" she said out loud, just before a guttural groan sounded from the building violently shifting, knocking her to the floor. She scurried backwards, watching in horror as the whole room split, the entire southern half splintering off and tipping forward into the water below. Pepper shrieked and scrambled to her feet to run, as everyone around her scrambled to try to get to the back of the room.

People were screaming and running, and clouds of thick dust obscured her vision, but Pepper heard Bill call her name through the din.

"Ms. Potts!" she heard him call out again. She looked across from her, and saw him motioning to her to come to him.

He was at least twenty feet away, and she tried to run in his direction, but she was suddenly blocked by a heavy falling beam that had broken off from the ceiling, landing just inches from her. She screamed with fright at the near miss. "Bill!" she called back frantically, trying to spot him in the place she'd last seen him. But there was no answer.

Pepper looked around, desperate to find safety as more and more of the room was crumbling into the ocean. The scene was horrific, as debris from the walls and ceiling crashed to the floor, threatening to crush anyone below, and the sound of splintering wood and breaking glass echoed above the screams of the patrons left to fend for themselves.

Pepper tried to orient herself, but the lights had gone out, and the room was shrouded in darkness. She stumbled in the direction she figured would be the main entrance to the hotel, but the air was so thick with dust, that she couldn't see the floor in front of her, and she stumbled on something very large and heavy, tripping forward and landing hard on her stomach. She felt a sharp jab of pain in her lower abdomen, and she yelped loudly, clapping a hand over her baby bump as the feeling ripped through her. "No! _Please!_" she begged the heavens, as tears were forming in her eyes and she swiped at them with the back of her hand, her palms covered in dirt and dust. She summoned her strength as best as she could, and began to crawl on her hands and knees, trying to get a sense of direction, when she heard a loud snap followed by a rushing sound and the feeling of falling. Pepper groped for something to hang on to, but it was futile. The rest of the room was now crumbling, and she, along with anyone else who had survived thus far, was being swept downward with the rush of mud, rocks, and wood plummeting down the cliffs and into the water.

XxXxXxXxXx

Tony mashed the accelerator as he exited the bridge. The House on the Cliffs was coming into view, and he hoped and prayed he wouldn't be too late. "I'm coming, Pepper. Just hold on," he promised, gritting his teeth to keep from screaming out in sheer panic.

But, suddenly, to his horror, he saw the back half of the mansion collapse the rest of the way and slough off into the water, and the rest left standing was starting to bow precariously inward, threatening to go with it. Tony screeched into the parking lot of the hotel, skidding his tires to a full stop. He leaped out of the car and sprinted closer, but it was too late. He stopped abruptly, looking on in horror, as suddenly the rest of the house imploded on itself, falling into unrecognizable ruin before almost disappearing entirely from view as the rest of the cliff gave way.

Tony was paralyzed, unable to find his bearings enough to think of anything that would serve the situation. The agony of the thought that Pepper- _his _Pepper- was trapped somewhere in all of that rubble, mostly likely dying or dead, and that he was powerless to do anything mercilessly impaled his heart. A loud, primeval scream ripped from his throat and he collapsed to his knees, helplessly in the pouring rain, the shrill screech of the emergency sirens cutting through the night air in the distance.


	28. Chapter 27

Pepper felt water droplets hitting the side of her face, and her ears echoed with the distant sound of waves crashing onto the shore when she came to. She was shivering as the cold dampness of the outside air hit her bare arms. Her head was pounding, and when she tried to open her eyes, she found only one would open, and that one eye was quite blurry. The other felt puffy and swollen.

Her mouth tasted very acrid and metallic, and she figured it was because blood had drained into the back of her throat while she was unconscious. She could feel her nose was broken, as she couldn't breathe out of it, and it throbbed painfully.

She was lying on her front on what felt like an almost flat plane of dirt, with pieces of splintered wood, metal, mud and rocks over the top of her and all around her. Wafts of night air blasted her cold, wet skin further with each gust, as rain water ran in rivulets around her in the dirt, disappearing under the surrounding piles of debris.

A long, wide, heavy beam was pinning her across her hips, and the only thing keeping it from crushing her entirely was that one end of it was held up by a small boulder. She realized that, at any moment, if the soft sandy dirt she was lying on were to give out at all, she'd be instantly crushed by the beam and probably sent like a rag doll down the remaining slope of the cliff beneath her.

She tried to wriggle free, but a sharp pain in her lower back stopped her instantly. The pain radiated from there to down around the front of her pelvis and down her thighs, making her seize in agony. Her face twisted in reaction to the severe pain, and her shoulders shook as she began to sob. She rested her forehead on the wet sand beneath her, trying to calm down. _Okay, okay. Just breathe_, she thought to herself. Her legs were numb, and she feared that the pain coming from her back was a result of it being broken, which made her heart twinge with fear. But she knew she couldn't focus on that now. She had to get someone's attention if she expected to get out of this alive.

"H-help," she called out weakly. "I'm _alive!_" she said, her heart breaking that this place was where she'd die if someone didn't find her soon. "I'm alive, and I need..."

Just then, she was gripped by a hard muscle contraction in her lower abdomen. Her words were cut off, and she let out a hoarse, almost inaudible scream as she worked a hand down to her stomach, desperate to protect the baby she didn't want to admit she could now very well be losing. "No! No, no! Please! Oh _God!_" she cried. The pain ripped through her again, another hard contraction wracking her already battered body. "Tony!" she cried out in anguish. "I need you! Please!" she said, shivering as she sobbed in agony.

She knew she could do nothing but accept the grim fact of what was happening, and that Tony wouldn't be with her, to hold her hand and comfort her, _as_ it was happening. He probably had assumed she was dead. _Why wouldn't he?,_ she thought. She could only imagine what the whole scene looked like from above. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she said, her heart breaking at the thought that he would be losing not only her, but also the baby they'd so been looking forward to having. _He's going to be alone!, _she thought. _More than he ever was before!_

Pepper felt one last hard contraction, this one making her nauseous and dizzy, followed by the sensation of something of noticeable mass passing out of her body. Her head pounded, and she could hear her heartbeat thundering in her ears. "Goodbye," she said, a sob catching in her throat, her heart shattering. "I hope you knew we loved you already."

The contractions continued to come every few moments, but the pain had gone from being sharp and stabbing to an ongoing, ceaseless ache, which exhausted any strength Pepper had left. Her strength was _so _depleted, in fact, that she was fighting to stay conscious. The vision in her one good eye was quickly darkening, so she closed it. "Tony. Where are you?" she whispered, before she blacked out again.

XxXxXxXxXx

Tony was now standing at the edge of where the cliff had sloughed off, and stared down at the wreckage below in silence. For a split second, he contemplated getting back in his car and driving it over the edge, ending it all. But instead he just stood there, numbly, as rescuers bustled about the area around him, his heart shattered and his mind doused in despair. They had arrived shortly after he had, and had quickly dispersed all over the scene, some with cadaver dogs, others with pry bars and stretchers to shift the debris and look for survivors. They'd given him a heavy blanket to wrap up in, and had tried to bustle him away from the scene, telling him it wasn't safe and he should clear the area. But he'd vehemently refused, insisting he'd remain there until Pepper was rescued, or her body was found. Eventually, they'd relented, and Tony had vigilantly posted himself at a safe enough distance, waiting with an anxious heart for any sign they'd found her. His mind was working in slow motion, his brain shifting from thought to thought as if they were slides in a slide show, each one flashing fond memories of them together, and breaking his heart more and more. _Have I really lost them? Have I really lost the only family I have? Again?, _he wondered.

He worked his jaw in thought, his eyes slowly surveying the carnage. "No," he said to himself, shaking his head. "I won't give her up without a fight. I _can't. _I have to believe she's alive in there somewhere."

It had been a slow process for the rescuers, as the dirt was becoming increasingly water logged, and very soft. The danger of creating an avalanche just by their efforts alone was imminent. So, a few hours had passed by before even the first victim had been found.

"We've got one!" Tony had heard in the distance. He turned his head to see a pair of rescuers bringing a stretcher up the hillside. His heart leaped as he ran to where they were, but he stopped short, seeing the person on the stretcher was a young, slender man in a tuxedo. He was groaning and wailing as they carried him to a waiting ambulance, but he was alive.

Tony looked back at the ruin below, his jaw set, and his eyes dark with burning determination. "Come one, Pep. Just hold on, baby. They'll get you out," he assured. But he couldn't help thinking how much easier all of this would have been if he'd just brought the suit. His gut ached with the guilt of his decision to leave it at home, and the fact that it might have ultimately cost him his wife and child.

XxXxXxXxXx

Two more hours had passed, and a few more survivors had been found, as well as a few bodies. Each person they'd found, the rescuers had asked him if he could identify them. And he _could_, sadly. A few anyway, as some were long-time colleagues of his in the tech world.

Each time the sheet was pulled back on a body, though, Tony braced himself to see Pepper lying there, lifeless, before him. And each time so far, he'd been able to breathe a secret sigh of relief that it wasn't her, and he could still hope she'd be found alive.

A faint glimmer of daylight was now creeping up over the horizon, and Tony was amazed that he'd been in this place overnight. Time had stood still, it seemed, and for another day to be dawning made it feel suddenly like he'd been there for an eternity. _An eternity, and without any sign of Pepper, _he thought glumly, his hope flickering.

"Over here!" Tony heard some rescuers say. He rushed to where they were coming from, and met them at the top of the hill. This time it was a body they'd wrapped in a white sheet. Tony braced himself again, awaiting its reveal.

One of the rescuers pulled the sheet from the face, and Tony flinched, drawing back in shock. "Oh _no_," he murmured sorrowfully, shaking his head sadly. He frowned, and flicked his eyes up to look at the rescue worker. "Yeah, I, uh...I know this one," he said, gritting his teeth to stop the sorrow from flooding his heart, and breaking him down.

"You know his name?" the rescuer asked.

Tony nodded. "Yeah, it's, uh...it's Bill Riva," he said. "He worked for _me, _actually. He was here with..." his voice gave out, and Tony swallowed hard. "With my wife," he finished softly.

The rescuer nodded gravely. He laid a gentle hand in Tony's shoulder. "We'll find her," he assured.

Tony looked at the man and nodded weakly. "Thank you," he said. He looked back down at Bill's body, and patted his shoulder respectfully. "So long, Bill," he said sadly, praying that this wasn't an indication that Pepper had met the same fate.


	29. Chapter 28

As the sun rose, the storm clouds burned off considerably, leaving the air with a light foggy mist. The dark, ominous clouds from the last few days were replaced by a soft gray overcast. But this didn't soften the picture of the surroundings in the least. It only made them more gruesome to look at now, in the light of day. The scene was gut-wrenching as remnants of the grand mansion once thought to be so strong and regal had been thrown down to the water so ruthlessly. People's personal belongings had been flung into the ocean, and were now being washed out to sea, only to be brought back in again with the waves.

Under piles of timber, rocks, and mud you could occasionally spot a limp limb of someone, or make out a human form that had been buried under. To Tony, it felt like he was in an all-too-familiar-looking war zone. He'd seen this same scene so many times in so many places throughout the years, both as the one providing the weapons causing all of the destruction, and as someone trying to stop it. The only difference _now _was the fact that, _here_, he was just a man. And the enemy was _nature_. There would be no game plan to retaliate, no bad guys to apprehend. And, truthfully, he was having a hard time coming to grips with that. If Pepper _was _dead, somewhere in this pile of rubble, he'd have no way to atone for it. There would be no closure, no justice, no final victory over evil. There would only be this gaping, raw sore festering in his soul. And he knew what the only cure for that would be. _I meant what I said, _he thought. _I CAN'T live without her. And I'm not going to try._

Tony's train of thought was broken by a set of rescuers coming up the hill, this time with another person on a stretcher wrapped in a white sheet. Tony sighed in defeat. "Damn it," he said, frowning. He slowly left his post again at the edge of the cliff and walked to where they were. The men set the stretcher down and Tony bent down on one knee as they removed the sheet from the face.

His heart stopped as he gasped and drew back, his eyes desperately searching for anything to tell him that this couldn't be who he thought it was. This _couldn't _be...

"Pepper?" he whispered weakly, bending over her, and brushing her hair back from her face. Her eyes were both swollen shut, her nose broken, and she had large patches of purple bruising over both cheeks and under her eyes. Her hair was matted with blood and there was a large, swollen lump on the back of her head, which could only mean a skull fracture. Her dress was soaked in blood, her body covered in bruises. She didn't seem real to him, as she was barely recognizable. But _he _knew it was her. There was no doubt about it.

He was frozen, looking at her helplessly as tears stung his eyes. He gritted his teeth, and swiped at them hastily. He grabbed her hand and kissed it tenderly before bending down to her ear."You are the love of my life," he whispered to her. "I told you I can't live without you. So, see you soon, huh?" He kissed her temple and slowly pulled back, allowing the medical staff to examine her so they could confirm her death. He watched, completely shattered, as they looked her over. An EMT put a stethoscope to Pepper's chest and listened intently. Tony watched her hopelessly, simply dismissing her efforts automatically as a mere formality. But something made her furrow her brow, and Tony looked at her cautiously.

"Can I get an EKG, please?" she called out to her colleague. Soon, she was brought a portable EKG machine, and the EMT attached the pulse oximeter to one of Pepper's index fingers. Tony flicked his eyes to the little green screen, watching it intently, a spark of hope suddenly lighting itself in the deep, dark crevasses of his mind.

For several seconds, only a flat line appeared on the screen. But Tony couldn't tear his eyes away from it. "Come on, I know I heard something," the EMT muttered anxiously. They waited silently for what seemed like an eon. Then, out of the blue, a blip appeared on the screen. And several seconds later, another appeared. The EMT grinned. "_There _we go," she said.

Tony gasped in shock. "She's alive?!" he asked breathlessly in disbelief.

"Yes. _Barely. _But _yes_," the EMT affirmed. She called out some instructions to her partner, and they began prepping Pepper to be transferred to a gurney and taken to the hospital. "She's extremely critical," she explained to Tony. "We need to try to stabilize her on the way."

Tony nodded, totally speechless. He stepped out of the way, as Pepper was carefully moved to a gurney and strapped down for the ride. The EMT put an oxygen mask over her mouth and they loaded her into the ambulance.

"You okay to drive?" she asked him.

Tony nodded anxiously.

"Good. Then meet us at St. Augustine's," she told him.

Tony suddenly came out of his shock, and nodded in the affirmative. "St. Augustine's! Got it!" he yelled, throwing off the survivor blanket and sprinting to his car. The ambulance driver closed the doors, threw on the lights and the siren, and quickly pulled out of the parking area and into traffic.  
"J! St. Augustine's!" Tony barked, punching the ignition button and gunning the engine. He peeled out of the parking area, and JARVIS brought the GPS up on the display

"Am I to understand Ms. Potts has survived, Sir?" JARVIS asked.

"Her pulse is weak, J. And she's pretty badly injured. But _yes,_" he said, daring to crack a small, relieved smiled. "She's _alive."_

XxXxXxXxXx

Tony arrived at the hospital, just a few minutes behind the ambulance. Pepper had already been wheeled inside and taken into emergency surgery. He was assured by the ER staff that they'd do all they could, and that he'd be kept in the know as much as possible.

"Are there any allergies or medical conditions we should know about?" he was asked by the nurse at reception.

Tony swallowed hard and nodded. "She's allergic to strawberries," he replied.

"Strawberries," the nurse said, typing it in. "Anything else? Allergies or otherwise?"

"Y-yes" he stammered. He cleared his throat. "_And_ she's 12 weeks pregnant," he said, trying to keep his emotions at bay, as he was struck by the reality that this was quite possibly no longer the case, and his breath caught in his chest. That's when he made the conscious decision to believe she still was, until he heard otherwise.

The nurse smiled awkwardly at him, and flicked her eyes quickly back to the screen, Tony sensing that she'd thought something along the lines of what had just crossed his mind.

The nurse finished gathering her information from him, and showed him to a waiting area. He took a seat, though he doubted he'd be able to stay seated for long. His body buzzed with adrenaline and nervous energy, though he was sure he was completely exhausted. All he wanted was to know Pepper would be okay.

XxXxXxXxXx

Several hours had passed, and still there was no word on Pepper's condition. Tony had gone back and forth to the nurses station to check numerous times, but they'd all replied with the same thing- as soon as one of the doctors or a surgical nurses was free, they'd come update him. The only consolation was that so far, no one had come to tell him she'd died on the operating table. In a strange way, their long absence was kind of reassuring. If they were still working to keep her alive, then that meant she was still fighting to _stay _alive. Tony smiled glumly to himself. _If ever there was a time I was grateful for Pepper's stubbornness, it would be now, _he thought.

Finally, Tony spotted a surgeon in OR scrubs come through the double doors of the corridor that lead to the operating rooms, and start walking his way. He stood up, his heart leaping into his throat over the thought that this man held Pepper life, and Tony's for that matter_, _in his hands. Tony shifted anxiously from foot to foot, as the doctor approached, trying to brace for the worst.

"Mr. Stark?" the surgeon said, holding out his hand. Tony extended his as well and they shook hands. "I'm Doctor Preator. I'm the surgeon who's been operating on your wife? Can we go somewhere privately and talk?" he asked softly.

Tony swallowed hard. "S-sure," Tony stammered, his stomach dropping to the floor. _Whatever he has to say must be pretty bad, _he thought.

The doctor nodded and lead Tony to a private consultation room just off the emergency room. Tony slowly sat in one of the chairs and watched the doctor silently as he sat down across from him. He just wanted to make sure Pepper was still alive, but he couldn't will his lips to move to ask the question, as his heart was thundering in his chest. So he waited for the doctor to begin.

"Let me first tell you she's now out of surgery, and in recovery in the ICU, which is where we'll keep her until her condition improves vastly," the doctor said. Tony breathed a heavy sigh of relief. _She's in intensive care, yes, but still_ _alive, _he thought.

The doctor continued. "Her condition is still critical however, based on the types of injuries she's sustained, but I _have _changed her condition to critical but stable. Mr. Stark, your wife is nothing short of a miracle, having stayed alive through this ordeal."

Tony smiled weakly. "I thought she was _before _all of this happened," he said sadly.

The doctor smiled sympathetically. "I need to tell you that she's sustained massive head trauma. The first order of business was to do emergency surgery to relieve the pressure of her brain swelling from a hemorrhage and pressing against her skull, which was also fractured. Both orbital bones around her eyes were broken, as well as her nose. We've corrected the break in the nose, and splinted it. But the fractures around her eyes will need some close observation for the next few weeks, as I'm not sure yet if they'll need surgery. To be honest, I'm more concerned about the damage to the Occipital nerve, the nerve that attaches to both eyeballs, that may have been caused in all of this. To be as forthright as I can, she may later be _blind, _Mr. Stark."

Tony frowned. "Blind?" he murmured.

The doctor nodded gravely. "I wish the bad news ended_ there_," he stated. "She fractured her left radius," the doctor said, pointing to his forearm. "That's _this _bone, here," he said. "She also broke several bones in both hands. She has some broken ribs, and we re-inflated a collapse lung. Her pelvis was also severely broken. Which brings me to a very tough question I have to ask you," he said.

Tony stayed silent, only raising his eyebrows in acknowledgment.

The doctor exhaled and pursed his lips. "Were you aware that your wife was pregnant?" he asked.

Tony swallowed hard. _Was?,_he thought, grimly. He nodded affirmatively. "12 weeks," was all he could manage to say in a hoarse murmur.

The doctor put a hand on Tony's shoulder and squeezed it gently as he tried to break the news. "I'm afraid, in everything your wife has already been through, she also suffered a miscarriage," he explained.

Tony's heart sank. In truth, he hadn't realistically believed that Pepper _wouldn't_ lose the baby after all of this. But now, hearing it in plain English, it broke his heart even more than it already was. All he could do was stare at the doctor numbly.

Dr. Preator continued. "It was a total miscarriage, so, _thankfully, _there isn't any more to be done for it. We just have to let it run its course. But I'm _sorry, _Mr. Stark. I can only imagine, on top of everything else, how hard that is to hear."

Tony flicked his eyes away, and his nostrils flared, the anger and guilt he felt over the whole situation rising in his gut. He glanced back to the doctor and waited for him to continue, staying silent.

"I've put in some surgical hardware to set her pelvis, and we've immobilized it with a hard cast. She has drainage tubes coming from some incisions under the cast that will help to keep a build up of fluid from happening. She's got some severe internal bruising, but luckily no internal bleeding, which was quite fortunate considering the course of events," he said. The doctor paused for a few moments. "Is there anything I've told you so far that you don't understand, or have questions about?" he asked.

Tony took a few moments to respond, as he was trying to take in everything the doctor had said. "When can I see her?" he asked, his voice very quiet.

The doctor looked at his watch. "They may still be getting her settled in," he said. He looked at Tony. "But I'll take you to the room she's in, anyway. I should tell you, Mr. Stark, that we're keeping her medically sedated currently, as the trauma she's endured would put her instantly into shock if she were conscious. And she's also on a ventilator, until that lung shows us it can function on its own."

The doctor stood up. " And, now, if you're ready," he said. Tony nodded and followed him out of the room. They walked down a hallway and over to a bank of elevators. The doctor pushed the button for the fourth floor, and Tony entered first, then the doctor. The two men rode in silence for a few moments. "Doc, I just need to know," Tony said, turning his head to look at the doctor. "Is there still any chance she'll die?" he asked.

The doctor pursed his lips. "I wish I could say _no_ ," he replied. "But all I can really tell you is that we should just take it one day at a time," he said.

The elevator doors dinged and Tony glumly followed behind the doctor. The nurses smiled politely and greeted the doctor as he stopped by the nurses station. Tony just stood at a short distance behind him, their words running in and out of his ears like unintelligible babble. His insides burned with grief and shock, and the feeling of deja vu of all those years ago, being in a hospital, having to wait to hear that his parents had died as a result of a car accident. He would have given anything to be able to go back in time and stop Pepper from going to San Francisco, and for the both of them to be able to avoid this horrible nightmare all together.

The doctor turned around, and pursed his lips. "I'm afraid they're waiting on the nurse who's on the day shift today to do her final vitals check before we allow any visitors in the room. She's helping in other wards, since there has been so many people admitted since the landslides began and we're a little short handed. But she'll be along shortly to talk with you. _Irene_, I think her name is," the doctor said. The doctor pulled Tony off to the side, away from the nurses.

"Now, your wife won't look like the person you know and love. Keep in mind, there is a lot of bruising and swelling still, especially on her face. I just want to warn you, so that if you want to take it slow, no one will slight you for it."

Tony nodded in understanding. The doctor smiled warmly, and turned to the nurses. "When Mr. Stark is ready, feel free to open the blinds to the room, until Irene gets here, so he can at least see his wife, huh? Then, once I get her report, he's free to go in." The doctor nodded at Tony and bid him goodbye. Tony shook his hand once more and watch him leave.

Tony turned back to the nurses and followed one of them to a room just down the hall from the nurses station. The nurse slipped in the door, and pulled the cord on the vertical blind, slowly opening the blades to reveal Pepper to him. Tony gasped and brought a hand to his mouth. He gazed at Pepper in horror. "Oh God!" he gasped, gripping the window sill with the other hand to keep from collapsing at the sight of her, so broken and battered, before his eyes. Tears streamed down his cheeks, as he looked on, paralyzed, at the woman he loved, clinging to life.

Just then, his phone buzzed, and Tony jerked it out of his pocket hastily. It was a text from Rhodey. It read:

_Did you hear about what happened in San Fran? _


	30. Chapter 29

**Into every life, a little rain must fall. But you didn't actually think Tony would stand around getting wet, did you? **

It had been four days since the landslide at the House on the Cliffs, though Tony could barely recognize one from another. In the daytime, he watched over Pepper, keeping his eyes trained on her face, and holding her hand. And at night, he tried to sleep as little as possible, for fear that she'd pass away without him knowing it. So the few times he had nodded off, he awoke with a start and scolded himself for being so careless.

Rhodey and Marilynn came and went in shifts. They attended to Tony as much as possible, bringing him food and urging him to take breaks. But he never went more than a few steps away, and he hardly touched whatever it was that they brought him.

He looked exhausted. His eyes were red-rimmed and blood-shot, with heavy bags under them. His cheeks were gaunt and his face was scruffy with long stubble. But, for the first time in his life, he hardly cared what he looked like. Nothing was more important than being there for Pepper every second that he could. All else mattered little.

When it was just him alone with her, in the quiet of the room, he'd murmur to her. That was all he had the strength to do, really. He'd hold her hand to his cheek and gazed at her forlornly. "My love," he'd say. "My angel. Come back to me. Come back. I need you here, baby." And he'd kiss her fingers sweetly, before murmuring softly to her again, begging her to hold on and keep fighting to stay alive.

It was morning again, now. Around 7 am. Irene would be the one attending to Pepper that day, the night nurse had told him. And this would also be the day that they'd do a CAT scan to see the full extent of the damage to Pepper's brain, now that the post-operative swelling had gone down considerably. This would give them a good indication of what Pepper's quality of life would be going forward, and Tony's already frayed nerves were absolutely on edge. _Would she be in a coma for the rest of her life?_, he wondered. _Would she ever be the same woman again?_

He sat by Pepper's bed, as he had been, watching over her, when Irene entered the room. "Good morning, Mr. Stark," she said pleasantly.

"You can call me, Tony, Irene. You know that," he gently reminded her, but not moving his gaze from Pepper's face.

She smiled sheepishly back. "I know, and I keep forgetting," she said, picking up Pepper's chart to read it. "I haven't been here in couple of days, so I'm not quite up to speed, but it looks like we are doing the first post-op brain scan today, correct?"

Tony nodded.

"Well," Irene said, checking the drainage bags and Pepper's IV. "Now that the swelling has gone down, we'll get a good look at what's happening in there, anyway."

Tony shifted his eyes to Irene as she examined Pepper's face around the many hoses and attachments connected to the ventilator. They'd periodically put ice packs over Pepper's eyes and cheeks to help with the bruising and swelling during the first couple of days. And it was helping, as Pepper's face was slowly going back to its natural shape. The bruises were now a very deep purple hue, with yellow patches out around the edges where they had begun to heal.

Irene lifted up Pepper's sleeve and strapped the blood pressure cuff around her upper arm. She pushed the button for it to start to compress, and Tony heard the soft, hiss and hum of the machine. It paused and began to beep, and Irene took the reading. "110 over 70," she said. "She's staying nice and consistent."

The doctor had warned against her blood pressure dropping too much, which could indicate an infection in her brain or in her lungs, as was common with head trauma patients, or patients on ventilators. Tony was grateful that nothing had changed in this regard. It was one less thing Pepper had to battle.

Irene finished her work, and turned to Tony. "I'll let the doctor know everything is doing fine, and he'll order the CAT scan," she explained.

"Thank you," Tony said. He turned around to look at her before she left. "Hey, have you talked to Happy lately?" he asked, trying to put on a smile. But his voice was weary.

Irene smiled and looked at him, a little surprised that that would even cross his mind, but thought it was sweet that he would think to ask. "Um, yes, actually," she said. "We've talked a lot since your wedding."

Tony smiled at her. "_Good,_" he said. "You two look great together. And a little bird told me he's crazy about you."

Irene chuckled. "Oh, Mr. Stark. _Tony, _I mean," she said bashfully. He smiled at her warmly. "I, uh, I really like _him,_ too," she said.

"Then I'll make sure I get him up here," he said. "You guys need to spend more time together."

"Well, it's been hard, you know. Since I took this job and moved out of LA," she explained.

"I can imagine," he replied. He turned back around, and grasped Pepper's hand in both of his. He kissed it sweetly. "But there's nothing like it, you know?" he mused. "_Love, _I mean. I've never felt so broken down, yet so built up in my entire life. I never knew what I was missing until I fell in love with her, Irene. She's everything I never was, but always wanted to be. And I didn't even _know _it! For so many years, I didn't even know it," he mused.

Tony went quiet, as Irene watched him. He gazed at Pepper, her hand pressed to his lips tenderly. "I can't lose her," he murmured. "I just _can't."_  
"She's lucky to have you in her life, too," she replied. "And I'm sure she knows you're here, fighting with her. That makes all the difference."

"I hope so," he said. "You don't know how much I wish this was me instead of her. I'd gladly go through all of this just to keep her from having to feel any of it."

Irene walked back over to Pepper's bed and smiled at her. "She was such a beautiful bride," she said, gently smoothing a few strands of Pepper's hair with her fingers. "She was positively glowing that night. I told Happy she looked like something straight out of a bridal magazine."

Tony chuckled softly. "She _was _beautiful," he agreed. "Breath taking. Literally. She took my breath away," he replied fondly.

"You know it's hard to find a couple that you know is going to be together forever, like you two," she said. "People aren't willing to fight to stay together anymore, you know?"

"I _do,_" Tony affirmed. He gazed at Pepper lovingly. "But she and I? We've been through a _lot. _Even before we were together, we..." his voice cracked and he paused. "She was always there for me, no matter what," he continued after a moment. "And I feel like, if I lose her now? All of that will have been for _nothing. _Does that make sense?" he said, looking at her sheepishly.

Irene smiled softly at his words, and nodded in response. "I'll go call the doctor, and let him know we're ready," she said softly.

XxXxXxXxXx

A couple of hours later, the order came from the attending physician, Dr. Evans, who had taken over Pepper's care from the surgeon, Dr. Preator, for the CAT scan. Marilynn had also arrived, and had tried to talk Tony into leaving to get some rest. But he refused. So, she settled for holding her son-in-law's hand as they backed away from Pepper's bed to let the nurses prep her to be moved. Three nurses all worked together to roll Pepper out of the room, with her IV pole, heart monitor, and ventilator all connected, and down to Radiology. Tony and Marilynn followed, as they were told they could observe through a window if they wished. Tony didn't let go of Marilynn's hand the entire elevator ride down.

Once they arrived, they both were brought into a small observation room just outside the room with the CT scanner. Pepper was then wheeled into the room containing the enormous machine, and Tony instantly recalled the last time Pepper was in a machine like this, as the one they'd used to do their first ultrasound in New York was quite similar in shape and size. This made Tony's heart ache, as he fondly recalled how happy they were that day, and how bright the future had seemed at that time for them and their unborn child.

They watched intently as Pepper was placed on the table, and the donut-shaped scanner that went up and around her body shifted to the end. The nurses worked to move all of the attached hoses and tubes that Pepper was connected to out of the way. Then the Radiologist programmed the machine and the nurses left the room to go into the radiologist's control room, so that the scan could be completed.

Tony and Marilynn watched silently as the machine made a couple of passes over Pepper's whole body, and then came back to pass over her head a few times. It whirred and beeped softly as each stage was completed, and soon, it went back to its starting position at the end of the table.

The nurses and Radiologist reappeared and worked to get Pepper back on her bed with all of her necessary equipment around her. They soon rolled Pepper out of the room, and Tony and Marilynn followed them back onto the elevator, and back to the ICU. Once again in Pepper's room, the nurses settled her back in, checked her vitals, and left Tony and Marilynn to themselves. Tony gazed at Pepper as Marilynn thanked the ladies for their work.

She turned to look at Tony. "They won't have those results for a while, darlin'," she said, stroking his hair. "You should take a break. Go get some breakfast, or go take a nap."

"Can't," Tony said, shaking his head numbly, his eyes fixed on Pepper. He retook the seat beside the bed. "She needs me here, and I'm not leaving."

"But she also needs you to take care of yourself, too, dear," Marilynn reasoned. "You're no good to her exhausted and underfed."

Tony shifted his eyes to her, and frowned. "And what if something happens, and I'm not here? I've already had to live with the guilt of not being there to say goodbye to my parents when they died. I can't let that happen, _again_."

"Honey, _listen_ to me," she said, putting her hands on his shoulders. "The last thing we need to do is admit you to this place because you've collapsed from exhaustion. If that happens, you won't be able to be there _at all _for Ginny like you want to be. And besides, you could use the change in scenery, anyway. And I'll be right here, keeping watch. She won't be alone for a second, darlin'."

Tony frowned, but then took a deep breath. "Maybe you're right," he said.

"You _know_ I'm right," she said. "You listen to Mama Potts, and everything will be just fine. I might not be your Mama by birth, but I'm your Mama by law. And since your own can't be here, you're mine to take care of, just like Ginny."

Tony chuckled and smiled, despite his heavy heart. Marilynn smiled back. "There's that winning smile that won my daughter's heart," she cooed.

"Thank you," Tony said gratefully. "For everything." He held his arms open and gave Marilynn a big bear hug. She patted him on the back lovingly.

"We'll get through this. _All _of us. You'll see," she assured.

They broke the embrace and Tony point his index finger at her. "_Call _me," he said. "For _anything_. I want to know everything that happens," he said.

"You have my word," Marilynn assured. "Now, go on. Git," she said, playfully shooing him away. They both chuckled and Tony leaned over for one last look at Pepper before he left. "See you soon, baby," he murmured, kissing her forehead gently, which was still under a heavy gauze bandage. He winked at Marilynn, and then left the room and walked to the elevators.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Tony reached his car, and decided, rather than navigate San Francisco traffic in his current state, he'd tilt the seat back and try to get some shut eye right where he was. So he did. At least, he tried to. But his mind was racing. _Well, this is familiar,_ he thought, recollecting many times when he'd been in his shop for days without sleep. And, finally, when he'd surface and try to get some rest, his mind would start to reel at a breakneck pace, and he'd lie awake, staring at the ceiling, helpless in its grasp.

Tony popped his eyes back open and sighed in frustration. "Damn it," he said, as he scrubbed his hands over his face. Over the last four days, he hadn't just been sitting in grief-stricken silence. He was brainstorming. He couldn't just sit and watch Pepper waste away in a hospital bed. He knew, he _knew, _there had to be something more proactive he could do. Pepper lying in a coma for the rest of her life, or helplessly going blind was _not _going to happen. Not if _he _had anything to say about it. But he was going to need help. And there was only one person in the world he would even ever consider helping him.

He clicked on his contacts and thumbed through them. "Dr. Banner, I presume," he muttered, hitting the call button and putting the phone to his ear.

He heard Bruce pick up. "Tony. Long time, no chat. Well, since New Year's, anyway," his friend said, in his calm, steady voice.

Tony smiled. "God, has it been that long?" he teased.

"Please. That's a record for least amount of time spent between social interactions for _me,_" Bruce teased back. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I've got a..._project _I want you to be in on," Tony explained, choosing to first use ambiguous words, as he thought the grisly details might scare off his colleague if he threw too much at him too fast.

"A project?" Bruce said. "What _kind _of project?"

"It's...a _personal _one," Tony replied, trying to keep the front going. But it quickly failed, and he lost his resolve. "Um..." he said, as a lump formed and he cleared his throat. "It's...it's about Pepper," he said.

"Pepper? Oh _no_," Bruce said. "Judging by your voice, what you have to tell me isn't good, is it, Tony?" he observed.

"No, it's...it's not," Tony replied sadly. "Did you happen to catch what's been going on in San Francisco?"

"I _have _heard about that, yes," Bruce confirmed. "The torrential rain, and the landslides. All really awful stuff."

"Yeah, well,uh..." Tony began. "Pepper was _in_ San Francisco at the time, and was _in _one of those really bad landslides. The one involving the House on the Cliffs, in fact. So..."  
He heard Bruce gasp. "Oh no. Oh, God, Tony! I'm sorry! How is she? Is she hurt?"

"She pretty badly hurt, yeah," Tony said. " She's in the ICU, with all kinds of broken bones and bruised internal organs. She's got serious head trauma, and they've put her into a medically induced coma, but, worst case scenario, she may never wake up."

Bruce was silent. "Forgive me for being naive, here, Tony, but what exactly are you asking me to do?"

"Bruce, I can't just sit around and wait for Pepper to die, or watch her lie unconscious in a hospital bed for the rest of her life. This is my _wife _we're talking about. And we're _scientists, _damn it!There has to be _something _we can do to correct the damage that's been done to her," Tony said. "Or I'm gonna die trying," he resolved.

"Let me get this straight," Bruce said. "You want to correct nerve damage? Rebuild brain tissue? Tony, that's..."  
"Not been done yet?" Tony answered.

Bruce sighed. "I was going to say _impossible,_" he corrected.

"_Nothing's_ impossible. Not from where I'm standing," Tony said. "We've proven that over and over again. Come _on, _Banner. Do I really have to give you the speech about the Wright Brother's again? Or the "bumble bees aren't supposed to be able to fly because their wings aren't big enough" bit? Isn't this kind of stuff our _job_? To break those impossibilities down and make them probabilities, instead?"

Bruce was silent for a moment.

"I'll take that as a _yes_," Tony quipped. "How soon can I get you to San Francisco?"

He heard Bruce exhale. "I'll be on the first flight out," he replied.


	31. Chapter 30

Tony got off the phone with Bruce, and laid his head back against the headrest, rubbing his weary eyes. He was exhausted, but he now felt psychologically better than he had in days. He had the makings of a plan, and could better face the results of the cat scan knowing he and Bruce would be working together to get Pepper better. He glanced beside him, the holographic image reader he'd made for Pepper sitting in the passenger seat next to him. He worked his jaw, picking it up to look at it. He hesitated for a moment, and then pushed the power button. The inner processor fired to life, and a soft whirring began as the first image appeared. It was Pepper walking down the aisle, in 3D, and he gasped, the image literally taking his breath away, just like she had that night. He smiled to himself, though it was distorted from on-coming tears. He inhaled sharply as a sob caught in his chest, and a couple of stray tears rolled down his cheeks. He swiped at them, and shook his head, putting his fist to his mouth as he shifted his eyes to the cars passing by outside. After a moment, he looked back at the image, and clicked to the next one. It was when Pepper had made it to the alter, and was standing in front of Tony. They were both smiling so lovingly at each other, and his heart panged at the sorrow of how different their lives had suddenly become within the last few days. It was so hard for him to understand how Pepper could go from being his beautiful blushing bride one day to comatose in a hospital bed, fighting for her life, the next. He was still reeling from how quickly the landslide had happened, and that he was close enough to witness it first hand, helplessly. It was hard to accept that Pepper had been caught right in the middle of it, and he was powerless to stop it. A guilty knot formed in his gut, and he cursed himself again for not bringing the suit. If he'd had it, he may not have been able to prevent what happened, but he could have got to Pepper a lot sooner. And that thought was going to haunt him for the rest of his life, if he and Bruce didn't succeed.

He jabbed the power button to shut off the platform, and set it back down in the seat, as tears began rolling down his cheeks again. "She can't stay this way. I won't let that happen," he vowed in a murmur to himself, flicking his eyes back to the traffic outside, and bringing his fist back to his mouth.

After regaining his composure, Tony exited the car and walked back into the hospital. He rode the elevator alone to the floor where Pepper's room was. He took one more deep breath and watched the floor numbers tick up on the digital display. Soon, the elevator dinged, and the doors opened. Tony exited and walked out into the corridor, the nurses and doctors on the floor who had been treating Pepper nodding politely in his direction as he passed them, their eyes sympathetic.

He came to Pepper's room and softly opened the door. Her mother was sitting bedside, holding her hand. She turned around to look over her shoulder, nodding and smiling softly, acknowledging his presence. "Hello, dear," she said. "Get some rest?"

Tony shrugged. "I got what I needed," he said. "Any word on that scan?"

Marilynn nodded. "They'll be in momentarily, honey," she said. She sighed heavily and looked back to her daughter. Her chin began to quiver, and she swiped at the tears rolling down each of her cheeks. She patted Pepper's hand lovingly. "It's gonna be tough to hear," she told him softly. "I'm hoping for the best, but bracing for the worst."

Tony started to say something to her about his and Bruce's conversation, but suddenly decided against it. He didn't want to let her know of his plans until he knew what they were up against. So he nodded in agreement. "Whatever she needs, she'll have," he said. "I'll do whatever it takes to help her."

Tony saw Marilynn's head bow, and her shoulders begin to shake. He went to her and put his arm around her as she sobbed. "No one should have to go through this," she said. "Especially not our Ginny." Marilynn raised her head and tried to give him a brave smile. Tony just smiled softly back at his mother-in-law in understanding.

Just then, the door opened, and the doctor walked in with Irene following behind. He shook Tony's hand and nodded at him gravely. Marilynn grasped Tony's hand silently as the doctor began to speak.

"Well, we have good news, and we have bad news," he said. "The good news is the swelling in her brain is coming down nicely. I don't suspect we'll have to do anything more but let it heal on its own. So, that means her skull fracture will also begin to heal,too. Again, just by letting it run its course."

Tony braced himself now, for the worst. "And the bad news?" he asked cautiously, he and Marilynn sharing trepidatious glances.

"As you know, Tony," the doctor began. "There were some concerns about damage to the greater occipital nerve behind both eyes. We thought maybe that would pose the possibility of blindness in the future. And truthfully, I am still of the belief that your wife _will _have some significant vision loss, if not complete vision loss."

Tony's heart stopped, the fear of such a bleak future for Pepper flashing in his mind. He thought he'd prepared himself over the last few days well enough to be able to take this news, but it felt like he'd just been gut punched. He couldn't speak. He could only stare as the doctor continued.

"But, to be frank, her blindness isn't the main concern," he continued. "It's more what we've kind of suspected all along. That the severity of her head trauma will, most likely, dramatically lessen her likelihood of having the same quality of life in the future."

Tony swallowed hard, and Marilynn crumbled as she started to sob. "W-what do you mean _lessen?_" he stammered, forcing out the words.

The doctor pursed his lips, and frowned sadly. "It..._doesn't _look good, Tony," he explained.

"Doesn't look good? What does _that _mean?! Come on, doc! English!" Tony exclaimed, his frustrations mounting with the situation. He wasn't meaning to lash out at the doctor. It was just in reaction to the raw emotion of the situation. Tony never liked feeling vulnerable. It made him feel helpless, and weak. Which, in turn, made his hackles raise, and he wanted, no, _demanded, _answers for the injustice.

The doctor saw this in Tony's eyes, and raised his hands in surrender, "It _means_," he said calmly. He dropped his hands and looked Tony in the eye grimly. "That she might never wake up," he stated.

Tony flinched, and Marilynn let go of his hand to rush over to Pepper so she could pull her daughter into her arms. She moaned as she sobbed, stroking her hair, and kissing her forehead. Tony's chest heaved, his eyes flicking from Pepper and Marilynn to the doctor, and back again. "No," he said, shaking his head in denial, and scrubbing a hand over his goatee. "No, that's unacceptable," he muttered, spinning around, away from the doctor. He put his hands on his hips, trying to steady himself. It was all he could do not to go at the doctor and give him a piece of his mind, even though he knew that none of this was the poor man's fault. _That's the problem, _Tony thought. _There will NEVER be any justice for this. By a cruel stroke of fate, Pepper could be a vegetable for the rest of her life, or totally blind, unless Bruce and I find a way to fix this. We HAVE TO find a way to fix this!, _he resolved to himself.

"I know it's a lot to take in," the doctor offered. "It's never an easy thing to hear. And, believe me. In the 25 years I've been in medicine, it's never got any easier to say."

Tony stood quietly, his hands staying on his hips as he listened to the sounds of Marilynn crying. He clenched his jaw, trying to keep his temper from flaring as new tears threatened to burn his eyes yet again.

"I'll leave you both to process this," the doctor said. "And, when you're ready, and you have some questions for me, I'll be available."

Tony heard Marilynn quietly thank the doctor, and then he heard he and Irene go to leave the room. The doctor left, but Irene paused before she followed. "I'm sorry, Mr. Stark. _Truly," _she said. "I saw such a bright future for you both, too. Such a _shame_." Tony glanced at her, and nodded in appreciation, pursing his lips grimly. Irene smiled sadly at him as she left, the door softly latching behind her. Tony squeezed his eyes shut and then slowly opened them. He turned his head to look at his wife, lying unconscious, connected to all of the breathing tubes and wires currently keeping her alive. "Life support," he whispered. He shook his head. "The only thing that's keeping her alive right now," he said to himself, the idea that the woman he loved might never return to him as he knew her being more than he could take. Marilynn stood up and turned away from the bed, as she reached for some tissues and tried to dry her eyes. Tony went to Pepper's side, and cupped her cheek. He bit his lip hard, staring at her face. He kissed her forehead, and then murmured in her ear. "I'll fix you, baby. You _know _I will," he whispered to her. He kissed the side of her head and looked at her again. "I _promise."_


	32. Chapter 31

Tony glanced back and forth between the arrivals screen and the gate Bruce was scheduled to come to. The rain had started again, and his flight was delayed, making Tony all the more anxious to see his friend. The sooner he and Bruce were able to get together, the sooner they could begin finding a way to save Pepper.

Tony waited, growing more and more antsy as passengers from Bruce's flight started to appear. "Come on, come on," he muttered. Then, Bruce finally appeared, and Tony's face lit up with a smile. Bruce spotted him and smiled back, extending his hand when they were close. As they shook hands, Bruce noticed how scruffy and care worn his friend looked. He had never seen him so unkempt and frazzled before, and he found it alarming. He knew how prideful Tony was about his appearance, and to see him like this, almost totally forgoing any of his usual efforts, meant that the situation was really bad.

"You don't know what it means to me to have you here," Tony told him sincerely. "With you and I working together, I _know _we can save Pepper."

"You have to understand, though," Bruce said cautiously. "What you're asking is unheard of. Nerve and brain tissue regeneration?" he said skeptically, wincing with doubt. "I don't know,Tony. I'm not sure our abilities can reach that far."

Tony dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "I understand your being cautious. But you wouldn't be here if you didn't at least have a curiosity about whether or not we can pull it off."

Bruce smiled impishly and shrugged. "Who am I to turn down the chance to advance medical science?" he said. "I just wish the situation weren't so dire."

Tony slapped his friend on the back as they began walking toward the baggage claim. "That makes two of us," he replied.

XxXxXxXx

They arrived at the hospital a while later, Tony having brought Bruce up to speed on everything that had happened since the wedding on the drive over, including the fact that they'd found out Pepper was pregnant the day after, and that she subsequently lost the baby in the accident.

"Tony, I'm very sorry," Bruce had said. "A family is a gift not all of us have the fortune of getting in our lifetimes. And I think I understand even more now the reason why we're doing what we're doing."

They'd taken the elevator to the floor of the ICU, and once the doors had parted, Tony led Bruce to Pepper's room. He stopped outside the door to caution his companion. "She's in bad shape, man," he warned. "It's a little difficult to take."

Bruce nodded. "I can imagine, based on everything you've told me she's been through," he said. He nodded in the direction of Pepper's room. "Lead the way," he said.

Tony opened the door, and ushered him inside. Bruce slowly entered the room, a little dumbstruck at how bad off Pepper appeared, even with Tony's preemptive warning. Marilynn noticed them enter, and smiled kindly at Bruce. She arose from the chair beside Pepper's bed, and greeted him properly. "Dr. Banner," she said warmly, extending her hand to him. "Lovely to see you again."

Bruce gently took her hand. He glanced awkwardly between her and Pepper. "I, um, I'm so sorry," he said sincerely. "I really wish weren't seeing each other under these circumstances."

Marilynn nodded. "Well, so do I, sweetie. But you're a good friend to want to support my son-in-law during this awful time," she said, trying to be strong.

Bruce and Tony exchanged glances. "Um, Marilynn? I should tell you," Tony said. "That didn't ask Bruce to come here just for moral support."

"Oh?" she said curiously.

"No, Mrs. Potts, " Bruce said.

"Truth is," Tony said. He looked at his friend and then back at her. "Dr. Banner and I have... a _plan,"_he said.

"A _plan?" she repeated. "_To do what, might I ask?"

"Mrs. Potts," Bruce said. "Tony, as we all do, wants Pepper to have the best quality of life she can...," he began.

Tony nodded. "And with Bruce and his expertise, and I with mine, we think that..."

"Between the two of us..." Bruce interjected.

"Right," Tony said. "Between the two of us, we can maybe..."

"Make Ginny better?" Marilynn said hopefully. She glanced back and forth between the two men.

"We..._hope," _ Tony said cautiously. He pursed his lips, pausing for her reaction.

Marilynn slowly sat down again in her chair. Both men watched her for a moment, as she processed what they were telling her. "Do...do you boys really think you can help her?" she asked softly.

Tony and Bruce looked at each other, and Tony smiled knowingly.

Bruce shifted his glance back to her, and adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "We're certainly going to do our best," he said.

Marilynn swallowed hard, and nodded. "Good," she said simply. She smiled at them hopefully. "Good. When can you get started?" she asked now, with a sense of urgency.

XxXxXxXxXx

Tony and Bruce decided, that before they could do anything to save Pepper, they'd have to come up with a game plan first. Marilynn agreed to stay by Pepper's side while the two men went to the cafeteria to discuss their plans over coffee and notes scribbled on napkins. Bruce thought it absurd that they'd put their notes about something so serious on something like napkins, but Tony didn't care. "It doesn't have to be pretty," he told Bruce. "It just has to work."

So, for the next few hours, they discussed, and planned, and schemed, and brain stormed, and when they seemed to be on the same page and in agreement on the direction they should move in, Tony sat back in his chair, stretching his arms over his head and yawning as Bruce took off his glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose.

"What do you think about taking Pepper back to LA? You know, so she's close to where we'll be working?" Bruce suggested.

Tony nodded. "I already thought of that," he said. "And the doctor agrees. Having her looked after by her own physicians is ideal. He just said that he'd need a day's notice to make the arrangements for transport."

"Perfect," Bruce said. "Then, I believe we've found our first step. Getting Pepper back home to Cedar Sinai Hospital."

Tony smiled and nodded. "Let's call it, 'Operation: Sayonara, San Francisco," he said with great satisfaction.

Bruce just smiled.

XxXxXxXxXx

Bruce had checked into a hotel for the night, and for the first time since the accident, Tony felt he had some hope. And that feeling carried over the next couple of days, when all of the arrangements to take Pepper home had been made. He'd let the medical staff know as soon as possible that he intended to get Pepper transported to Cedar Sinai, and they had immediately swung into action. Marilynn would take the plane that was still waiting at the hangar from when Pepper had flown up for the conference. And, seeing as how Tony had the R8, he and Bruce would drive back. In the meantime, Marilynn would assist with getting Pepper admitted into the hospital back home, and by the time Tony and Bruce got into town, she'd be all settled back in, and they could go to work.

Tony had slept by Pepper's side that night before she was scheduled to be released. He'd been able to get some much needed rest, sleeping for a few good solid hours while holding her hand, something that he hadn't been able to do since Pepper had been injured on account of every time he'd tried, visions of the accident, and how badly bruised and broken she'd looked when they'd pulled her from the rubble, assaulted his brain. But now, he was filled with hope. He knew that what he and Bruce were attempting to do was risky, and may not result in what he was wanting. But at least now Pepper would have a fighting chance. And he couldn't let himself think otherwise.

Before the other two arrived at the hospital that morning, Tony awoke, his hand still holding Pepper's tightly. "Good morning, gorgeous," he purred to her, as he stretched and yawned. He raised up to kiss her forehead. "We're taking you home today, Pep," he said. Suddenly, something occurred to him. He looked at his watch, frowning. "My _God," _he gasped. The date on the face of the watch read the fourteenth. It was February fourteenth, their first Valentine's Day as a married couple. Tony sat back down in his seat heavily, realizing this, and that he and Pepper had originally planned to spend the evening in their new house. Tony scrubbed a hand over his goatee thinking about this, his heart aching. He glanced at Pepper, his eyes full of sorrow again. He took at deep breath, and found new resolve. "You'll see your new house, baby, " he promised. "It won't be when we planned, but it'll be soon," he assured her.

Then, Tony decided to get cleaned up and ready for Pepper's big move. He pulled his luggage out of her hospital room closet, and went into the bathroom to shower and shave. The hot water of the shower helped to melt away the residue of the last week's tensions and once he emerged, he wrapped a towel around his waist and studied his reflection. "Looking a little rough, buddy, " he said. "Time to do something about that." He unzipped his shaving kit, and went to work sculpting his signature goatee back into shape. His face had grown quite stubbly, and he couldn't remember a time in recent memory when it had been worse. Then, it dawned on him. _Afghanistan. That _had been the last time.

As soon as he was finished grooming his face, he rinsed off and examined his work. He smiled. "_Well, hello handsome," _he purred to his reflection. "_There's _the face everybody knows and loves," he joked. He chuckled, knowing that if Pepper was conscious, and heard him say that, she'd be rolling her eyes at his vanity, like she always did.

He got dressed in black jeans, gray high top Converse sneakers, and a long sleeved navy blue shirt, with a dark gray Ozzy Osbourne concert tee over the top. Then, he went to work on his hair. And just as Marilynn and Bruce were arriving at the hospital about an hour later, Tony emerged from the bathroom, perfectly coiffed and smelling very clean and _very _expensive.

Marilynn cooed in approval when she saw him, bringing him into her arms for a tight hug, and a motherly peck on the cheek. "_There's _my handsome son-in-law," she said proudly. "It had been so long, I thought I might never see him again," she teased.

"Well, it's good to be back," Tony teased back, smirking playfully at her.

She smiled widely, happy to see that he was feeling a little like his old self again.

Bruce seemed to be happy about this, as well. He smiled at Tony, and shook his hand earnestly. "Glad to see you're feeling better," he said.

"I am, I am," Tony assured, grinning. He glanced back at Pepper lovingly, and back at Bruce. "And I can't wait to get her home and go to work, " he said resolutely.


	33. Chapter 32

**I know it's been a while since I've been able to update this one, but thanks for your patience! Life is finally starting to settle back down again, so here's to more regular updates! :D Happy reading! And thanks again!**

On the drive back to LA, Tony welcomed the chance to visit with his good friend, though of course he was regretful that it wasn't Pepper riding beside him instead. But, with the chance to get his mind off of everything for a few hours, the ride flew by for the both of them, and before long, they'd reached LA. Tony pulled off the interstate an exit before the hospital, and Bruce had looked at him curiously. "I just, uh, have something I need to pick up before I see Pepper again," Tony explained softly.

He pulled into a quiet little seaside suburb, and pulled up to a small flower shop called "Flowers by Daisy", a tiny brick store front with a bright yellow awning hanging over head, on a very quaint looking main street. Bruce smiled knowingly. "Be right back," Tony told him before exiting the car. Bruce watched as he walked into the shop, hearing the bells on the door handle jingling cheerfully as his friend entered and disappeared inside. A few minutes later, Tony reemerged with a large bouquet of long stemmed red roses in a crystal vase, and a smaller bouquet of lilies wrapped in green florist's paper. He climbed back into the car, and handed them both to Bruce to hold.

"And I didn't get _you_ anything," Bruce quipped, dead panning.

Tony smirked. "Yeah, some valentine _you _are," he teased back. "Just for _that, _no romantic night on the town for _you._"

"Well, shucks. And I brought my best dress and everything," Bruce joked back.

Tony chuckled and smiled, realizing how good it felt to laugh again.

XxXxXxXxXx

The men arrived at Cedars-Sinai, and were greeted in Pepper's new room by her mother. From the looks of it, Pepper had been successfully settled in. "How did she do? Did they say the trip went okay?" Tony asked Marilynn.

"Fine, everything was fine," she assured, hugging him upon his arrival. Tony presented her the bouquet of lilies, and she gasped, instantly tearing up. "My _Lord, _they're pretty," she said. "What a lovely thing to do."

"Considering the week we've had, I figured you could use a valentine," he said, shrugging impishly with a bashful smile.

Marilynn's eyes went wide. "Valentine? Is it Valentine's Day _already?_" she gasped. She turned to look at her daughter, lying unconscious in her hospital bed, and then back at her son-in-law sorrowfully. "Oh, I am _so _sorry you two have had to spend your first one together this way, darlin'," she said, her eyes filling with new tears.

Tony smiled softly, trying to keep tears from welling in his eyes as well. He pursed his lips, and cleared his throat. "Me, too," he whispered sincerely as he shifted his eyes to the floor, and then slowly ambled over to Pepper's bedside. Marilynn and Bruce watched him silently as he gingerly set the vase of roses down on her nightstand and looked at her longingly for a moment before taking her hand in his and laying a lingering kiss on the back of it. Then he bent over, and brushed her cheek with his other thumb, gazing at her. He leaned in, and kissed her cheek tenderly, closing his eyes, trying to hold back new tears. But his breath caught in his chest, and a soft sob escaped his lips. He rested his forehead against her temple, and whispered in her ear. "Happy Valentine's Day, my love," he said. "_Next _year, we'll do it _right_." Another sob left his lips, and he swallowed hard. He nodded assuredly. "I _promise,_" he murmured.

XxXxXxXxXx

Marilynn agreed to stay for a few hours while Tony and Bruce left for SI headquarters to begin their work. And once they'd arrived, Tony led Bruce to the Research and Development Department, where Bruce was instantly enamored with the amount of cutting edge equipment that filled the space, equal in measure to what filled the R and D floors at the Stark Tower in New York. "You never skimp on quality, I'll give you that," he commented, after Tony gave him a quick orientation and he had surveyed the expanse of it all.

"Nothing but the best," Tony explained. "You don't get to be one of the top tech companies in the world by cheapening out."

"No, I suppose not," Bruce agreed, and with that, they both quickly settled in to start the beginning phases of what Tony now believed to be the most important project of his life. He remembered thinking the same thing about the Ultron project he'd started to revive before the wedding, but now that was clearly to be put on hold. There would _be _no need for Ultron if there was to be no _Pepper _to protect and build a life with.

For the first few days, they worked on what the ideas they'd come up with would require. On the list, were variations of injected serums, the chemical foundations of formulas for repairing the damaged synapses of Pepper's brain, and Bruce had even suggested the idea of building some type of software that would allow access into Pepper's mind to possibly rebuild her nervous system from the inside out using electrical impulses, a kind of "teacher/trainer" program that would repair and retrain the damaged nerves to function normally again, and cure her blindness and her brain damage, though he thought this to be the most improbable of all of their ideas. Still, Tony wanted nothing to be considered impossible. And he frequently made that clear whenever Bruce began to doubt their efforts.

They'd begin in the early morning each day, and stay long into the night. And when they both were too exhausted to carry on, they'd leave HQ and Tony would drive Bruce to his and Pepper's new home and drop him off, and he'd go back to Pepper's condo, and sleep for a few hours before repeating the same cycle the next day. Tony couldn't bring himself to stay with Bruce in that house. Not without Pepper. He wanted his first night spent there to be with her, and he wanted it to be special. But he couldn't see the point of letting it stay vacant, and Bruce staying in a hotel. He wanted his friend to be as comfortable as possible while he was in LA working with him, and since Pepper's condo had only one bedroom, this was the next best solution.

His hesitation to stay in the house without Pepper, however, hadn't stopped him from walking through it that first night, as Bruce got settled in to one of the guest bedrooms. He'd both admired it, and was heartbroken by it, looking at all of the little design touches and flourishes that he and Pepper had picked out so lovingly before their lives had taken such a drastic turn. Each room had turned out to be a perfect combination of both of their tastes- modern with traditional, classic touches, and it amazed him as he walked from room to room, taking it all in. He could almost feel Pepper there with him, and the whole house practically vibrated with her energy and the energy of their love for each other. On that note, he walked to the large stone fireplace in the living room, and looked on the mantle, wanting to confirm that a last minute wish he'd made of the interior designer had been granted. And, much to his delight, he saw that it had.

In two black, wooden frames, sitting dead center on the mantle piece, were two black and white photos of he and Pepper, taken in succession of each other. In the first one, she was in her wedding dress, and he in his tux, her eyes closed, and smiling lovingly in his arms, as he was planting a tender kiss on her cheek. The next photo was the result of his kiss, a warm smile from Pepper as she gazed at him lovingly, and he gazed at her in adoration. These were in the collection that Nick had taken at their wedding, and Tony had grown quite fond of them. He felt they perfectly encapsulated the love they felt for each other, and he'd decided he wanted them on display for them to see everyday.

He took his phone out of his pocket, and stood back, centering the photos on his screen, and quickly clicking a picture. He didn't really know why he felt compelled to do this. He supposed it was just because they gave him a certain reassurance and comfort to look at. And, these days, he would take whatever he could get in that department.

Tony had made sure Bruce had everything he needed, and wished him a good night before heading to the front door to leave. But he had paused for a moment, letting his eyes drift upstairs to the only room he'd avoided during his time there. It was the room he'd added not long after they'd found out Pepper was pregnant- the nursery- and he stared long and hard at the closed door. He knew this was the only room that had been excluded from the Valentine's Day deadline, since Pepper wanted to wait to decorate it until after they'd found out the sex of the baby, and she'd returned from the conference in San Francisco. And because of that, the room sat empty now, feeling much like the void created in their lives from the absence of the child they'd so expected to happily occupy it.

He looked away, and closed his eyes, the sharp pang in his heart reminding him that tonight it wasn't he and Pepper officially beginning their new lives in their new house, and making plans for their new baby as they'd hoped to be doing, but Bruce staying in it alone, here to help Tony hang on to what semblance of life he hoped they could bring back to her. Tony exhaled sharply, and gritted his teeth in defense. He yanked open the front door, then quickly closed it behind him. "Focus," he murmured sternly as he walked briskly to his car. "You've gotta stop doing this to yourself." He piled into the driver's seat, slammed the door, and punched the ignition button. The engine roared to life, and Tony sped out of the driveway and off into the night, resolving that the time for grief and regret was over. Now it was time to looked forward to the future and fight back against what fate had allowed. Pepper needed him to fix her. They _both _needed him to fix her. There was _no _room to fail. Failure meant certain death. Not just for her, he knew, as she'd spend the rest of her life in a coma, but also because he couldn't and _wouldn't _live without her. He refused. So, with iron-clad resolve, he vowed that if all attempts were proven futile, and there was no way to bring Pepper back from this, he'd put an end to his own life as well._ It wouldn't be fair to go on living while she wastes away in a hospital bed,_ he thought. _Not to her. And not to me. _He'd pull the plug and send her peacefully off into the unknown, and then he'd quickly join her. And that would be the end. At least they'd be together, then. And at least they wouldn't have to suffer anymore.


	34. Chapter 33

**Hello! Here is the chapter I meant to upload yesterday! LOL! I got it written, realized I righteously missed a key plot detail, and pulled it back down again for a rewrite! Sorry! But it's a long one now, so I figure I'm kind of making up for it! Anyway! Happy reading! And thanks for continuing to follow along! :D **

Tony and Bruce had gone to work together just like they had been for those first few mornings. But on this particular morning, Tony had bid him adieu when they'd entered the building, sending Bruce to the lab alone. He was scheduled to meet with Ed Owens, Stark Industries' COO, to discuss Pepper's condition, and her future with the company given the circumstances. And given the fact that Dianna Wardly had made it known she wanted Pepper fired made Tony cringe at the thought that this would probably grant her her wish. But he had to lay all of his cards out on the table. His company was currently without an acting CEO. And even if he and Bruce _were _able to help Pepper, she'd probably have months of rehabilitation after the fact to get her old quality of life back and to make a full recovery. Risking Dianna swooping in and swaying the vote of the members to officially fire Pepper, and possibly sell out to a competitor as a result of panic mixed with her personal agenda was unacceptable to him. He wouldn't let his legacy go without a fight, which was why he needed to collect allies against her as soon as possible.

Tony entered the reception area of Ed's office that morning, and his secretary let him know Ed was waiting for him. The pretty, young blond batted her eyes at him, and gave him a flirty smile, but he hardly noticed. He had one mission, and one mission only- to make sure he had help in keeping Dianna Wardly off his and Pepper's backs, and to protect the future of Stark Industries.

Tony entered through the heavy honey oak double doors, and Ed stood up from behind his desk. "Tony! Great of you to meet with me today given how chaotic everything has been around here lately," he said.

Tony clasped the man's hand, and took a seat in one of chairs in front of the desk. "It _has, _Ed, hasn't it,"" he said.

Ed sat down behind his desk and rocked back in his desk chair. "Too bad about Bill Riva, huh? He had such a promising career in front of him. The man could've gone far in this business."

"I agree," Tony affirmed. "He'll be hard to replace."

Ed nodded and then sat forward, and steepled his fingers. "So, I know you've been in close communication with Ms. Pott's physicians. Tell me what kind of prognosis are we looking at here?" he asked.

Tony pursed his lips and ran a hand over his goatee. He rested his ankle on his knee and reclined back in the chair, looking squarely at Ed."Well, Ed, it's, uh... it's grim. As they see it, she'll be lucky to wake up. And if she _does _manage to, there is a very good chance she'll be blind, and still dealing with some brain damage," he explained. He stopped talking, waiting for Ed's reaction.

"My _God, _that _is _grim," Ed gasped. He shook his head. "Anyway you look at it, it's..."

"Yeah," Tony agreed, nodding solemnly.

"So, not to sound crass, but we should probably call an emergency board meeting then, I suppose? To discuss appointing a new CEO?" he said, shrugging and wincing with uncertainty.

Tony then sat forward, bracing his elbows on his knees. He rubbed his hands together anxiously. "Well, I might be inclined to agree with you if..." he began.

Ed leaned forward to, and watched Tony intently. "If?" he said.

"If I wasn't working on something to maybe _improve _the situation?" Tony finished.

Ed frowned, and shook his head. "What do you mean, Tony?" he asked.

Tony teeter-tottered his head from side-to-side. "Well, let's just say that I think we should only put in place a _temporary _solution to Pepper's absence for the time being. Just until I know whether or not her _prognosis _will improve."

Ed looked skeptical. "I don't understand. You just told me the best case scenario would be that she wakes up with brain damage and blindness. What could possibly improve the situation?"

"A major medical breakthrough involving tissue regrowth, and nerve regeneration, Ed," Tony revealed. "I and Dr. Bruce Banner are currently working on something that could change the face of physical rehabilitation after catastrophic injuries as we know it. And Stark Industries will be at the forefront of it."

Ed's eyes widened. He whistled in amazement. "That's...that's really _something, _Tony," he said.

"Yep," Tony said proudly.

"And you've been working on this..."

"Right _here,_" Tony said. "In our very own R and D department."

"Really?" Ed said.

Tony smirked and shifted back in his seat. "Ed, as you and I both know, a certain board member is looking for an excuse to have Pepper fired. Now, granted the circumstances right now are not helping the argument. But if there was a way I could push off the board doing anything drastic, even if it's just for a few months, I think that would buy us enough time."

"Tony, you _know _we have to make the board members aware of the gravity of the situation and your intentions," Ed replied. "And _they _have to approve of what you're doing as well."

He looked intently at his COO for a moment before speaking. "Ed," he said softly. "I know you and I haven't always seen eye to eye on everything. But I'm here today to ask for your help. I could use an ally or two, right now. Dianna's out for blood, and I'll be damned if I let her take Pepper down, and my company with it. If I, _we, _can just convince her that creating this kind of technology will help millions of people..."

"Tony, Dianna only understands dollars and cents. You _know_ that," Ed interrupted.

Tony sighed. He hated having to tie Pepper's suffering to his company's potential profits, but he knew Ed was right. If he was going to convince Dianna Wardly of the benefits of developing something so scientifically and medically cutting edge, with Stark's name on it, he'd have to give her the facts on just how much it would fatten their bottom line. Problem was, discussing it while Pepper lay unconscious in a hospital bed left a bad taste in his mouth.

"You have to understand my aversion to having that conversation, Ed," he said. "All I want is for Pepper to get her life back. Frankly, I could give a shit about the rest."

"But you _have _to 'give a shit', Tony," Ed stated. "Or you won't have a lab _to _develop this amazing technology you're so sure of."

"I know, I know," Tony said reluctantly. He sighed. "Tell you what," he said. "Call the meeting. The sooner the better. I'll pull together what I've got, and we'll lay it out. Sweet talk them for me, though, Ed, when you _do _talk to everybody? I need all the help I can get."

Ed nodded and smiled affirmatively. "Will do," he said.

Tony nodded back and stood up to shake Ed's hand. Then he turned to go.

"And Tony?" Ed said.

"Yeah?" Tony said, turning back around to face him.

Ed gave him a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry for what you're going through. Man to man, and off the record? I know she means a lot to you," he said.

Tony gave him a sad smile, and shoved his hands in his pockets. "More than you know, Ed," he said softly.

XxXxXxXxXx

Tony straightened his tie, and examined himself one more time in the private bathroom of Pepper's office. He frowned, his jaw working as he was trying to go over one more time the statement that he intended to make to the press regarding what had happened to her, and the steps that Stark Industries was going to take in order to fill Pepper's position temporarily until further notice.

The Board had agreed to call an emergency meeting just two days after Tony and Ed had spoken. Tony was thoroughly impressed with Ed's bird-dogging efforts in that it seemed everyone was on board with what he was proposing. Dianna, of course, had tried to push the idea that Pepper had been unfit as CEO from day one. But given the very optimistic, and very profitable, state of the company up to the point of the accident, no one could agree with her. So, she relented for the time being. But Tony was now on the clock. He had six months to produce some type of viable result with the technology he was proposing or she'd sue to gain control of the lion's share of the Stark Industries' stock, and force him, and Pepper, out. And given she was the largest stake holder in the group of investors, everyone would be beholden to her agenda, and be taken down with them. It was a lot of new added pressure for he and Bruce to make this work, no doubt. They'd given themselves a year, initially, to make any real progress. But, after a lot of boardroom bargaining, that timeline had obviously been cut in half, much to Tony's reluctance, though he felt somewhat lucky that he persuaded Dianna to even go _that_ far. Bruce hadn't been happy with the news, but Tony just took it as a challenge. He'd been under this kind of pressure before. A certain stint in a mountain cave in Afghanistan had come to mind as the last time, in fact. Only _that _time, he was just fighting for his own life. _This _time, he was fighting for both his _and _Pepper's, and the future of his company.

Bambi Arbogast, the ever-loyal secretary of his father, him, and now Pepper, came into the office with his suit jacket. He saw her appear in the reflection of the doorway of the opened bathroom door, and she nodded solemnly, quiet as she assisted him with putting it on.

"Thank you, Bambi," Tony said, slipping his arms through the sleeves. She fixed the collar and smoothed the shoulders, and he spun around to look at her as she finished.

"Very handsome, Mr. Stark. Ms. Potts would be proud," the matronly woman said to her boss with motherly admiration. But suddenly, her chin began to quiver, and she tried to stifle her oncoming tears by blinking them back. She smiled sheepishly at him, and Tony gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry! This is...unprofessional," she said. "I shouldn't..."

"Bambi, listen to me, okay?" he said, gently laying his hands on her upper arms. "You and I have known each other a long time, right? Hell, you knew me when I was just a little squirt coming to see Dad at his office in New York," Tony said.

Bambi sniffed and nodded. "Yes," she said. "I remember." She tried to smile bravely.

"So frankly, a few tears between friends is okay, right?" he asked. He ducked his head to look into her eyes.

"Friends?" she asked bemusedly.

Tony nodded and shrugged. "I think we can call each other friends, don't you? I mean, I know this place means more to you than just a job, right? And judging by the, um..." he said, stopping to wipe away a tear from her cheek. "Current display of emotion?" he teased, smiling warmly. They both chuckled. "I know Pepper and I mean a lot to you, too. That constitutes a friendship, in my book."

Bambi blushed and nodded. "I suppose you're right. There isn't anything I wouldn't have done for your father and mother, and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you and Ms. Potts, Sir. Rest assured of that. It just breaks my heart that she's...she's...," she tried to say, but the moment was too much for her, and she lowered her head, her shoulders shaking as she cried. Tony pulled her into a hug, and held her for a moment, trying to comfort the woman that was always so kind to him over the years.

After a moment she pulled back and Tony offered her a tissue out of the box on the vanity, smiling sweetly at her. She took it, and smiled bashfully back at him as she dried her tears. "Thank you, Mr. Stark," she said graciously. She took a deep breath, and when she was able to compose herself once again, she spoke. "I'd actually come to tell you they are ready for you," she said.

"Got it. I'll uh, I'll be down in a minute,huh?" he replied.

Bambi nodded and left the room, and Tony turned back toward the mirror. He put his hand in his pants pocket, and produced his wedding band, holding it up in front of him. He kissed it, and gave it a squeeze in his palm. "I love you,Pep," he said, as he put it back in his pocket. "Wish me luck."

XxXxXxXxXx

Tony entered the press room, and immediately camera flashes started going off, and the reporters were clamoring over each other to get their questions out. Tony strode to the podium at the front of the room, and took his position behind it. They all settled down, taking their seats and awaiting his statement.

"Good Morning," he bid them. "I appreciate you all coming today. As you all are aware, the events in San Francisco have not only greatly impacted the lives of thousands of their citizens, but also the lives of some of our beloved employees here at Stark Industries. It is with great sadness that we say farewell to our Head of Research and Development, Bill Riva, who was tragically killed in the landslide that destroyed the The House on the Cliffs where he and our CEO, Ms. Virginia Potts, were attending a gala following the Annual Green Energy Conference. He was remarkably talented, a great asset to our team, and he will be sorely missed." Tony paused for a moment to collect his thoughts before continuing. He could feel the ever present lump start to grow in his throat, so he swallowed hard and cleared his throat to try to fend it off.

"Ms. Potts sustained life-threatening injuries during the event, and is currently in a coma at Cedars-Sinai hospital. Her prognosis at this time includes some long term concerns that would deem her unable to fulfill her duties, should they come to fruition. However, we are hoping for the best in that Ms. Potts can one day make a full recovery."

He paused again, taking a moment to survey the audience before speaking again. The sound of more flashes filled the room, and he took a deep breath. "On that note, the Board of Directors and I have come to the consensus that Ed Owens, our current COO, and myself will be the ones acting as Co-CEO's for the short term, foreseeable future, with the intention that, on this date, six months from now, we will reassess Ms. Potts' medical prognosis, and put into place a more permanent plan based on that. Questions?"

As Tony proceeded to take a few of the reporter's questions, a man had slipped in the door, unnoticed, in the back of the room, and sat down next to Dianna Wardly, who had attended the press conference to make sure that Tony correctly represented what had been decided at the board meeting. She was a petite, and very thin, bird-like woman with long silver hair always kept in a tight bun at the nape of her neck, and fastened with a large gold clip. She had large dark eyes, and permanent frown lines on either side of her lips, with a constantly furrowed brow to match, giving the impression that she was forever sizing up everyone in the room she had the displeasure of being exposed to. She wore a chunky, doubled strand of pearls around her neck, her trade mark jewelry, with diamond and pearl stud earrings to match, and always wore Prada business suits, in some variation of black or gray. In a word, her appearance was intimidating. She was known to be a hellcat, and those who were on her list knew it through and through. She was never quite satisfied with even the pickiest of details, she always got what she wanted, and demanded perfection at all times in everything she did. And, as Tony was fully aware, she was going to demand perfection of him in six months time, without excuse. Or, once again, she'd get what she wanted otherwise- _his company._

"What kept you?" she asked flatly of the man now seated next to her. He looked out of place, looking like a big over-sized gorilla squeezed into a black Italian-made suit. He had a closely shave head, a very thick neck, and small dark, beady eyes. One would think, to look at him, that he had just stepped out of the boxing ring as an undefeated prize fighter, and _not _someone who Dianna Wardly would _ever _care to associate with.

"Traffic," he said, in gruff voice.

"Hmmmm," she said, skeptically. "He's just made the announcement. Which, had you been on time, you'd know," she quipped.

"Well, get me a better driver next time," he shot back.

"My _driver _is reliable. It's the passenger that has the issue," she retorted. She grabbed her big black Gucci handbag off the floor and rummaged through it. Then, discreetly, she set the bag back down on the floor, and slipped a small manila envelope to him. "Doing this in a room full of people _wasn't _what I would have preferred, might I remind you, but no matter. At least you've elected to appear as agreed, so here you are," she whispered. He took it, folded it in half and stuffed into the inside pocket of his suit jacket, glancing around to make sure no one had noticed. Then he straightened his jacket and crossed his arms, trying to appear natural in this setting that was so obviously foreign to him by anyone that might have observed.

"Anyway, that should be everything you require to complete your assignment," she murmured, nodding toward his breast pocket's contents.

"Smash and grab?" the man asked.

"More like dissect and disable," she said. "Nothing _too_ obvious. This needs to be clean, with no finger prints, and _certainly _no links to me. An unfortunate turn of events needs to occur for Mr. Stark's new little project, shall we say? In order to get the result _I _need, and _you're _being paid for."

"Got it," he said. "I'll start immediately."

Dianna smiled and turned her attention back to Tony at the podium. "Good," she purred, with a rare lilt of satisfaction in her voice.


	35. Chapter 34

"Damn it!" Tony barked loudly one morning several weeks later, throwing down a test tube he had in his hand, sending it crashing to the floor. Bruce looked at him with consternation, and Tony gave him a defiant eyebrow raise in return.

"You know, you_ really_ should think about manufacturing test tubes here. At least _then _we wouldn't have to keep reordering them by the truck load," Bruce remarked blandly. Tony rolled his eyes at him and looked away. "Just a thought," Bruce muttered, as he went to retrieve the broom and dustpan to clean up the results of Tony's ever-growing frustrations yet again.

The 90 day mark since they'd started their work was fast approaching, and in Tony's mind, they were no closer to reaching a solution for Pepper than they'd been before they'd started. They'd begun with trying to create an injectable serum filled with nanobots that could be programmed to reconstruct damaged tissues, but the failure had come when they'd struggled to find the correct organic base for the serum that would both preserve the nano bots at the temperature of the human body _and _regulate the temperature of the bots in the process. So far, all they'd been able to do was create bots that would overheat and expire within twenty four hours of injection (or simulated injection, meaning sitting in an incubator for a day that had been set at 98.6 degrees while being programmed to duplicate cells swabbed from the inside of Tony's cheek), and therefore, failing to complete their work.

But failure in their experiment wasn't the only headache they'd endured. Mysterious equipment failures, and oddly-timed power outages had made their path to success extra rocky. The incubator had begun to repeatedly shut off in the middle of the night early on, therefore nullifying the results they'd hoped they'd get the next day. So they were forced to reschedule their work so that it could be watched during businesses hours instead, which meant pushing their work for the daytime to night time, which caused them to have to pull frequent all-nighters to get it done. Shipments of their much-needed supplies had been rerouted to strange and erroneous locations on more than one occasion, taking double and sometimes triple the time to reach them. They also had experienced failures in security and access, when they'd been either locked out of the lab for extended periods of time, or locked _in _to storage rooms without explanation. Samples had mysteriously disappeared, or got broken overnight, but no trace of foul play was ever evident in the security footage. Each new set back tried Tony's patience, yes, but he wondered how Bruce had held it together for as long as he had, given all of the stressful mishaps they'd experienced. And each time something new happened, Tony wondered if this was going to be the time when Bruce would lose his cool. But Bruce just rolled with the punches, and tried to stay upbeat, reminding Tony that, despite all of the setbacks, they'd actually managed to eliminate some non-viable solutions in their experiment. So all was not lost.

But this morning, Tony had had enough. He slammed the incubator door closed roughly, and plunked down on a nearby lab stool in defeat.

"_Tony_," Bruce began.

"No, Banner. Not _today. _No 'Thomas Edison failed 10,000 times before he succeeded' bullshit, alright? We _failed. Again. _And the worst part is the clock just keeps _ticking," _he said, kicking a waste bin sitting next to him with a loud _clang._

"These things take _time, _Tony," Bruce countered. "What did you think would happen? That _bing, bang, boom_, we'd whip this serum out in a week? Have you forgotten that this sort of thing has _never _been done before, in all of medical science? And that I'm, by trade, a nuclear physicist? And you're an engineer? _Nothing _about any of this makes sense, yet here we are. And we're going to continue to be here, and to keep trying."

Tony stayed silent, and frowned at his friend. Then he scrubbed his hands over his face, and took a deep breathe. "I gotta get outta here for a while," he said.

Bruce nodded affirmatively. "I agree," he said.

"I need to go see Pepper, anyway. It's Monday, you know," Tony said.

Bruce smiled knowingly. "_Ah_," he said, nodding in understanding, and shoving his hands in his pockets.

Tony smiled sheepishly as he stood up and turned to leave. "Thanks, man, for letting me vent," he said, looking at his friend with genuine appreciation. "I know we're making progress. It's just...," he said, sighing. "I get a little tense sometimes, when things don't do what I need them to, and stuff goes wrong, you know?"

"Yeah, I've noticed. Good thing _I'm _the one with the level head," Bruce said, smirking.

XxXxXxXxXx

An hour later, Tony pulled up to the hospital and went inside, a fresh bouquet of red roses in hand that he'd picked up on the way. When he stepped off the elevator onto the floor where Pepper's room was located, the nurses at the nurses' station waved hello. "Oh, look! It must be Monday!" one of them squealed joyfully when she noticed the roses. Tony smiled bashfully and nodded in acknowledgment as he passed them and walked down the corridor to Pepper's room.

He gently nudged the door open, and entered the quiet room. The ventilator and EKG machines were softly hissing, and Tony bent over his wife to plant a tender kiss on her forehead. "Hello, beautiful," he whispered to her, stroking her cheek with his thumb. He watched her adoringly for a few moments before kissing her forehead again, and then standing back up to replace last week's bouquet with the fresh one he'd brought. He'd made it a practice of bringing her new flowers every Monday since Valentine's Day as he'd decided he didn't like seeing them wilt and die. It was too much of a reminder of how easily her life could slip away, as well. And they brightened up the space, injecting a little vibrance into an otherwise dreary place. Plus, he knew that if Pepper were conscious, she would appreciate her husband's gesture immensely.

He tossed the old bouquet in the waste bin beside the bed, and grabbed the vase, taking it into the bathroom to rinse it out and refill it. "So, we're still working on the nano serum I told you about, Pep," he told her from the bathroom. He finished filling the vase, and then brought it back out to the night stand, and set it down gingerly. He carefully put the new bouquet in the vase and then stood back to admire his work. Satisfied, he then sat down slowly in the chair beside her bed. He took her left hand in his, and kissed the back of it. "I was hoping to be able to come here with good news today, but I'm sorry to say it's not quite up to snuff yet, baby. And I'm getting frustrated," he said. He frowned and shook his head sadly. "I thought for _sure _we'd had it this time, you know? I thought this one would be_ different." _He glanced away for a moment in thought, and then back to her again.

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you!" he said, his expression brightening. "_Mama Potts_ is heading back out here on Friday. She called me this morning to tell me. She's been anxious to get back here. I told her it hasn't been that exciting in the two weeks she's been gone, but we've missed her just the same, right?" he said. "She likes being here to take care of you, Pep. I think she thinks it gives you more hope for the future, to know that she and I are here. And I don't know, maybe she's right. Maybe it does. I'd like to _think _you know when we're here, anyway," he said softly.

He rested his chin in the palm of the other hand that wasn't holding Pepper's, and watched her chest rise and fall with each mechanical breath. Then he flicked his eyes down to Pepper's wedding rings, and smiled. He'd made sure they'd stayed polished and gleaming, as he knew she would want them, and he admired how the diamonds sparkled in the light.

Suddenly, Pepper's fingers flinched, and squeezed his for a fleeting moment. Tony jolted upright, his eyes wide as he glanced, in disbelief, between his wife's hand, and her face. "Pepper? Can you hear me?" he whispered hopefully, his eyes searching her face for any sign of a response. After a few moments, Pepper's fingers flinched again, squeezing his once more. Tony gasped with amazement. He stood stone still, his heart begging for more. Several more moments passed, but nothing else happened. However, Tony wasn't willing to dismiss it. This was the first voluntary sign of life from Pepper he'd had since the accident.

He let go of Pepper's hand and ran out of the room to the nurses' station. "She heard me! She squeezed my hand! She understood!" he exclaimed to them.

"What?! When?" one of the nurses asked.

"Just now! I was just telling her that I hoped she knew I was here, and then she squeezed my hand! Twice!" he repeated.

"Mr. Stark..." one of them started to say skeptically.

"No," Tony retorted, frowning and shaking his head. "Don't tell me it wasn't real. She did it because she heard what I said. I'm telling you, she responded!" he insisted.

"Coma patients frequently have muscle spasms," the same nurse tried to explain. "I'm sure it was exciting, but it is probably just..."

"No," Tony said again. "I know my wife. And she's trying to communicate! Please! You have to believe me!" he begged.

"Alright, Mr. Stark, let's calm down and...," the other nurse encouraged.

Just then, Pepper's attending physician came through the elevator doors, and Tony left the nurses' station to run over to him. The doctor looked a little startled at his abrupt approach.

"It's Pepper," Tony started to explain. "She squeezed my hand! Twice! I was talking to her, about how I hoped she knew I was there, and..."

"A spasm, mostly likely, Mr. Stark," the doctor said, reiterating the nurse's statement. "It's quite common among coma patients."

Tony just stared at the doctor, his brow furrowed in confusion. He shook his head slowly. "No," he said. "This was more than just a random spasm. She was trying to tell me she could _hear _me, doc!" he insisted.

The doctor clapped his hand on Tony's shoulder, and gave him a sympathetic smile. "I know this is hard," he explained. "We want so much for our loved ones to not have to go through difficulties like this, but..."

Tony shrugged off the doctor's hand and shook his head frowning. "I know what I saw," he said sternly. "My wife _knew _I was there. She understood what I was saying. I know it. And you can't tell me otherwise." Tony pivoted around and stormed back into Pepper's room defiantly.

He walked to Pepper's bed and sat down on the edge. He grasped her hand in his once more, kissing it and holding it to his chest as he gazed at her face intently. "Thank you, baby," he said, not able to help smiling at this wonderful development. "I needed that. I know I said we've failed so far. But you know what? We'll get it. I promise. We'll figure this out. Until _then, _just more time for you to spend in dreamland, huh?" he said. He gazed at his bride with a broken smile. He stood up and kissed her forehead again, feeling encouraged by the renewed hope she had suddenly given him in their efforts, and thinking about how he couldn't wait to tell Bruce what had happened. He just _knew _Pepper was trying to communicate with him, despite the doctor's and nurse's doubts. "If only there was a way to bridge the gap, Pep," Tony murmured to her. "If only I could somehow find a way to get inside your mind."

Suddenly, Tony realized that maybe they'd been looking at this all wrong. Maybe the way to help Pepper wasn't from the outside _in_, but from the inside _out._


	36. Chapter 35

**Hello again! I know it's been a while since this fic has had an update, but this chapter was a toughy for me to bang out. I knew what I wanted to have happen, but I had a hard time getting the imagery to sound right. Hopefully, I've now succeeded! **

**Thank you all for the feedback and continued support! I love hearing from you guys and appreciate you all following and favoriting, reading and reviewing! Keep it up! :D**

**Happy reading!**

"Experimental test number one. Data-collection nanobots have been administered to subjects A and B. Sedative has been administered to subject B. Experiment commencing..._now," _Bruce said, as he held a palm-sized video recorder which was pointed at Tony. "Nervous?" he asked his friend, as he placed it on a small work table beside Pepper's bed, angling it to face Tony and Pepper for the duration. They had brought the table into Pepper's room that morning. It held a computer monitor, a processor, a keyboard, a digital brain wave monitor, and an emergency defibrillator along with a long syringe full of adrenaline in case Tony had trouble coming out of the sedation, or if Bruce detected trouble and he needed to bring him back quickly. Tony laid beside Pepper on a gurney, with two electrical nodes attached to each of his temples, each trailing long wires that fed back to the brain wave monitor.

Tony shrugged and shook his head. "I'm just anxious to get started," he replied. He reached over to grasp Pepper's hand before he fell unconscious from the medication. "I'll see you soon, baby," he said to her, squeezing it lovingly.

"Okay. Here goes," Bruce said. "Any minute now, you should start feeling the effects of..."

Tony didn't hear the last part of what Bruce said because suddenly, he saw the hospital room become enshrouded in darkness, while the floor gave out beneath him. But, as frightening as it would have been in the real world, this wasn't alarming to him in the least here. It felt more like he'd been eased into deep water, and he was now slowly sinking down, farther and farther, into some kind of very dark, but very warm, abyss.

He'd hurried back to the lab the day Pepper had squeezed his hand at the hospital, anxious to tell Bruce what had happened. He, too, dismissed it initially as an involuntary muscle spasm, until Tony described in detail how it had seemed that she'd responded to him, not once but twice. This is what had spurred them on to explore the idea of entering her subconscious, and that there had to be a way to connect with Pepper inside her mind, and repair the damage that had been done. This had been several weeks prior to. And now, as they were finally to the point of being able to test their program, it was looking more and more likely they'd be making some very welcome progress. This first attempt would be purely an exploratory mission, just so that Tony could get a feel for what he would be working with. And then he'd go under for a second mission within the next few days to begin the repairs on Pepper's brain and nervous system.

He and Bruce had been working day and night to build this program. And it hadn't been without its pitfalls, least of all a fire mysteriously breaking out in their lab one night, and consequently being doused by the fire retardant sprinkler system, which destroyed most of their equipment. But Bruce had saved all of their software coding on an external hard drive, which traveled with him wherever he went. So it only set them back in terms of getting the equipment replaced, and continuing on their way.

Bruce was monitoring Tony's progress, reading the electrical pulses between the synapses in Tony's and Pepper's brains. She had a pair of nodes attached to each of her temples as well, identical to the ones Tony had. Bruce had injected both Pepper and Tony with a large dose of nanobots. Pepper's were programmed to gather information and transmit that information back to the nanobots in Tony's body in order to create a sort of road map for him to follow in his own subconscious while he was under, thus allowing a kind of "gateway" between them. Then, later on, during the second attempt, Tony would direct the nanobots he would be injected with then, that he and Bruce had designed specifically for the repairs, to quickly locate the damaged areas and replace the nerve and brain cells with newly synthesized cells while navigating inside of Pepper's subconscious through his own given the data this initial mission would provide. Given the bots' short life span, however, they would have to keep replacing the old bots with new bots after every 12 hours of work time. This meant there could be several future repair missions, patching Pepper up a little more each time, working to repair a specific part of Pepper's brain and nervous system as they went. This was the idea, anyway. But first, they had to get the lay of the land, and to see for themselves just how much work they'd have to do.

Bruce explained to Tony that there were dangers to having this much anesthesia coursing through his system on a regular basis, and he'd have to allow for time for his body to filter it out, meaning there would have to be a considerable break between procedures. And Tony accepted this, but not without Bruce knowing he'd push himself to the utmost limit to get Pepper well as soon as was humanly possible.

They first injected Pepper with the serum containing the data-collecting nanobots, and waited for them to go to work, documenting and transmitting their information. The men were elated when readings began coming across the screen and they were getting viable data streams from each of the bots. Then Tony had been injected with the bots that would pick up the transmissions and feed them back to his own subconscious to translate. And Bruce would be stationed at a computer, monitoring everything that was going on with each of their brain's activity. The last thing to be administered had been the sedative. And now, by all accounts, all systems were go.

"Okay. I'm in. I _think_," Tony said to himself, his voice echoing around him, as soon as the feeling of sinking into dark watery depths had ceased, and he could feel his feet fall flat onto an actual, solid surface again. Or as solid as was possible, given the circumstances. Tony couldn't remember falling asleep, but now, as he opened his eyes in this place, he realized he _was_ actually still unconscious, and moving around in what felt like a very lucid dream state. He found himself in a pitch-black space, with no point of reference or gageable depth. "Hello? Pepper?" he called out, his voice echoing off of something his eyes couldn't make out in the murky darkness.

He stopped for a moment, and listened for a response. But he could make out nothing. He decided to call out again. "Pepper? Can you hear me?" He listened closely again, and this time, he could hear a very faint sound. It resembled a whistle like the wind would make through a cracked window. It was a very lonely, eerie sound, and he strained to be able to hear it again. He decided to walk in the direction he thought it was coming from. His footsteps echoed, like he was walking on concrete, and he looked around him, his eyes playing tricks on him with phantom images appearing and disappearing in his peripheral in the darkness as he walked, making him stop short each time. "Pepper?" he called again. "I'm here. Can you hear me?"

The distant whistle became louder in response, and soon Tony realized it wasn't a whistle but more of a moan. A woman's moan, anguished and despairing. "Pepper? Honey?" he called again. "Is that you?"

The moaning stopped for a moment. "Tony?" he heard back in response. His heart leaped, instantly recognizing Pepper's voice. He started to run, clueless on his direction, but desperate to get her.

"Yeah! Pepper! It's me! Where are you?!" he called out.

He heard her crying again, and it wrenched his soul to hear the agony in her voice. "Pepper, tell me where you are, baby. Where can I find you?!" he cried. As he ran, he could hear her crying getting louder. "Pepper! Where are you?!" he cried. And then suddenly, he stopped. Faintly, in the distance, he could make out a figure, in very dim light, huddled as if in a corner. The light was barely enough to make any detail out, but what little detail he could detect, made him gasp and he bolted in the direction of it. He saw it was a woman, with long strawberry blond hair, in a tattered hospital gown, and bare feet. She was shivering and crying, huddled in a ball on the floor.

"Pepper! It's me, baby! I'm here!" he cried, running. She lifted her head, and looked in his direction. And then slowly, made a move to stand.

"_Tony?_" she said. "Oh my God! Is that really you? Are you really here?"

He reached her, and Pepper instantly fell into his arms, sobbing, trembling. Tony wrapped his arms around his wife, and held her tightly, soaking in every bit of the way she felt against him, his heart breaking for how frightened she seemed.

"I'm scared, Tony! Why am I here?" she pleaded.

Tony fought to hold back his own tears. "None of that matters now, baby. I've got you. I'm here, and I've got you," he assured. He kissed the side of her head, and buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent, which pleased him to no end to find that it was exactly the same as it had always been. He then pulled back to look into her eyes, cupping her face in his hands.

"My _God, _how I've missed you," he said with great relief.

Pepper's face was tear stained and her eyes were bloodshot. She continued to tremble in front of him, clearly nearing her capacity to withstand the circumstances she was in. "Tony, I can't be here any more! I need you to get me out of here! I don't know how much longer I can hold on! Please! I'm scared...I'm so scared..."

Tony pulled her back into his arms, and shushed her. "I know, Pep. I know. And I'm working to get you out, okay? _Please, _baby. Just hold on a little longer, okay? I _promise,_ I'll save you," he assured.

Pepper continued to cry softly into his shoulder for a few moments. But then he heard her mutter something. "No," she'd said.

He pulled back to look at her with a confused frown. "What did you say?" he asked.

Pepper shook her head. She looked around them, and was starting to panic. "No. Oh God, not now!" she cried, backing away from him. She flicked her eyes to Tony. "You have to run! It's happening again!"

Tony frowned at her. "_What_ is? _What's _happening again?" he asked. But then, he felt the floor start to rumble and shake, the tremors growing more and more powerful by the second. He and Pepper backed further away from each other, and Tony tried to keep her in view, but she was stepping too far into the darkness for him to see now.

"Pepper! Come back!" he yelled, but he heard no response from her.

Suddenly, all around him erupted peals of lightening and thunder, and his ears rang from the deafening din. "PEPPER!" he cried again, and he strained to see her, but found she was no where to be seen.

Just then, the floor began to crumble. Long crags developed and split open under his feet and he scrambled backwards to avoid falling in to any of them. Then a long tall vine-like black spiral, massively thick in diameter, as if the curl of it could fill the inside of a room, erupted out of the ground in front of him, breaking through like it was a defiant vine trying to reach up to the sun. But there was no sun here. Just complete darkness. He looked upwards in amazement as it climbed higher and higher, the sound of it as it moved reminding him of metal as it was being stressed and strained by severe heat or cold. It curled up and up, into oblivion above him. And around the spiral was a corridor full of closed doors, side by side. Hundred of doors, he estimated, all the same shape and color, as if they were doors in an apartment building.

Soon, the spiral stopped its ascension, and Tony tried to reconcile what was before him. Cautiously, he stepped forward on the badly broken ground, now resembling that of a parched desert floor. It cracked beneath his feet as he walked, like broken pottery pieces. He came to the end of the spiral and look around him before proceeding to climb onto it. Upon closer inspection, he discovered it was made of a heavy, black, tightly woven, iron-like material, and when he went to take a step onto it, it creaked loudly. But it was sturdy, and held his weight easily. He took a few steps to the first door, and raised his hand to the knob to turn. But he quickly found that it was locked. He jiggled it, once gently, and then forcefully the second time, but it was to no avail.

"What the _hell,_" he huffed with frustration. He moved to the next door, and found the same to be true for it as well. "Come _on," _he said, shaking his head. "What am I supposed to do with a bunch of locked doors?"

Just then a noise perked his ears, and he stopped to listen to it. It was the tinkling laughter of what sounded like a little girl somewhere on the spiral above him. "Hello?" he called back.

He heard the laughter again. "Hell_ooooo!_" the child's voice responded, in a playful tone. "Come _find_ me!" it said.


	37. Chapter 36

**Thank you for all of your continued support! I love the feedback! Keep it coming! :D**

"Hey! Wait!" Tony yelled upwards toward the child's voice he heard above him. He could hear her giggling as he traveled further up the spiral, passing door after door, until suddenly, he saw a glimpse of a little girl in front of him. She was in a sky blue babydoll dress, and had two long red ponytails. By his estimation, she couldn't have been older than 6 or 7. She giggled at him, and he frowned, realizing the child's face was very familiar to him. And then it dawned on him, his eyes growing wide.

"Pepper?! I mean, Virginia? Ginny!" he called, but the little girl ran away from him, laughing. He ran after her, following her further up the spiral still, when finally he caught another glimpse of her when she stopped just before she ducked into one of the doors, slamming it hard behind her. He ran to the door to go after her, and tried the knob. Much to his amazement, it turned and the door creaked open. He walked through it, finding he was stepping into the front yard of the house that Pepper had grown up in, a big two-story farm house in rural Kansas. He could smell the sweetness of the wheat fields around their property, and the bright summer sunshine hit his shoulders with welcome warmth as he surveyed the scene.

"I'll be damned. _Memories_. The doors hold _memories,_" he muttered to himself at the realization. The little girl ran to the swing in the big cottonwood tree that stood in the front yard, and began to play on it, kicking her saddle-shoed feet to and fro. She giggled as she began to swing, and Tony followed her, smiling in amazement at seeing Pepper as a child before him. The familiar smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks, and the sparkly glint in her eyes warmed his heart, and he grinned as he watched her, unable to help himself.

He leaned against the tree, watching her swing back and forth, so happy and playful, chuckling at the sound of her giggling.

"Ginny!" he heard a man's voice call in the distance, and he turned his head to where he heard it coming from. At the entrance of the big red barn behind the house, stood a husky, towering man of at least six and a half feet, with auburn hair, and a ruddy, weathered face aging him far beyond his years, Tony was sure. But his eyes were kind, and he was smiling as he called her name. He was wiping a large wrench on a greasy rag, and wore blue coveralls with old grease stains covering them. "Go on inside and tell your mama to call Mr. Johnson. His tractor's ready," he yelled.

"Okay, daddy!" the little girl yelled back, and Tony watched as she jumped off the swing and ran toward the front porch of the house, swinging the screen door wide open before tromping inside.

"Daddy?" Tony muttered, looking back at the man in admiration. So this was the father Pepper had so adored, and dearly missed since he'd passed away when she was just sixteen. And by the looks of it, he was every bit the man she had described. Tony had wished many times in the past that he could have had the chance to meet him. He was a farmer by trade, but also a mechanic, and Pepper had revealed to him on more than one occasion in the past that it was a talent she had admired both in her father and in him.

Tony stood in awe of his father-in-law, studying him as he stood in this place, waiting for Pepper to come back outside. Soon, she reappeared, and she ran over to her father, jumping into his arms. Her father picked her up and swung her around, laughing jovially.

"Mama called Mr. Johnson. He says he'll be over after supper to pick it up," she said. Tony smiled at how young and sweet Pepper's voice sounded as she spoke.

"Fine. That's fine," her father said. "Wanna help me put my tools away?" he asked her, setting her down.

"Okay!" she said excitedly, as she grabbed her father's hand and they disappeared into the barn.

Suddenly, Tony felt the ground start to rumble underneath him. He looked around in alarm, as his surroundings began to crumble. He bolted for the door he came through, sprinting across the yard as quickly as he could. Once he reached it, he cranked the handle open, and made it through just in time before the whole scene had fallen apart, cracking and twisting, distorting itself completely before slough away into a million pieces. Tony hurriedly closed the door behind him, and leaned on it, trying to catch his breath.

He ran his hands through his hair, and scrubbed them down his face, trying to make sense of what was happening. "I have to hurry. She doesn't have much time," he said. He figured the locked doors were memories that had already been destroyed. And, by the looks of it, there were _a lot _of them. Which made him wonder- what memories did she still have left? And were there any left of _them, together? _His heart sank at the thought that if he _did _succeed in bringing Pepper back to consciousness, there would be the grim possibility that the memories of the life she had before wouldn't remain.

Tony frowned as he pondered this, but quickly his attention was diverted away from the worry by the soft sound of a woman crying. He instantly recognized it as Pepper, and his heart leaped. He didn't think he'd be able to find her again in all of this, but it seemed like she was closer than before, as her voice sounded nearer.

"Pepper?" he called out. "I'm coming, baby! Just hold on!" He began to run farther up the spiral, and Pepper's sobs became louder and louder, wrenching Tony's heart at the increasing anguish in her voice.

Soon, he came upon a door that was cracked, and he anxiously swung it wide open to find he was standing in Pepper's childhood bedroom, and a teen aged Pepper was on the bed, sobbing, her mother beside her trying to console her. She was in what appeared to be a blue sequined strapless dress with ruffles from her waist to the floor, complete with matching dyed stiletto heels, and black lacy fingerless gloves on her hands. Despite looking like a model straight out of a 1989 edition of Seventeen magazine, Tony smiled at how beautiful she looked, even with frizzy permed hair all piled on her head, and a mouth full of metal braces. He could tell she'd been crying for a long time, as her thick black mascara was now running and her eyes were red rimmed.

"How could he _do _this to me, mama? How could he be so cruel?" Pepper begged her mother.

Tony bristled. _I'll kill him, _he instantly thought. _Whatever the bastard's done, he'll regret hurting her like this. No punk kid is gonna make MY wife cry._

"I don't know, darlin'," her mother said sadly. "I can't believe _any _boy would want to leave you home on prom night."

Pepper began to sob again, and she turned to her mother's shoulder for comfort. "Oh, honey!" her mother said, wrapping her arms around her daughter. "There are worse things in this world than not going to prom," she tried to reason.

Pepper sniffed loudly, and swiped at her tears. "There isn't much that's worse right _now, _though!" she argued. "I saved up to buy my dress and everything! And I'll never get to wear it!"

Just then, Pepper raised her eyes, and Tony thought for a moment that she was looking at him. But Pepper's father appeared behind him in the doorway. "Oh, daddy!" Pepper cried, getting up off the bed, and running past Tony into her father's open arms. She sobbed on his shoulder and he squeezed her tightly in a hug.

"There, there, Sugar," he said. "For what it's worth, I think you'd be the prettiest girl at that dance, anyway. And that boy doesn't deserve to have you on his arm."

_Damn right, _Tony thought, nodding and glancing back and forth between Pepper and her father.

Pepper looked up into her father's big blue eyes, and he cupped her face in his hands, wiping away her tears. She smiled bashfully, and giggled. "Thank you, daddy," she said softly. "You always know how to make me feel better."

Her father turned, and held out his arm for her. "Well, if that's so," he said. "Then you won't mind accompanying me to the dance floor downstairs, will you?"

Pepper giggled, and Tony followed them and her mother down to the living room, where the lights had been turned low, and her father had put a record on the record player. Tony watched him as he excused himself from her presence long enough to drop the needle on the record, and come back. The crackling sound of the record needle started in the speakers, and soon Patsy Cline's voice filled the air.

_"Crazy. I'm crazy for feelin' so lonely..." _she sang_._

Pepper's father held out his hand in a gentlemanly manner. "May I have this dance, my lady?" he said, bowing and trying to sound formal.

Pepper giggled and accepted it. "Of course you may, kind Sir," she said back, playing along. She curtsied and giggled at her father. They both laughed, and her father took her around the waist, and her hand in his, and they promenaded around the living room floor, smiling.

Tony smiled at how quickly Pepper's tears had been dried by her father, and his loving gesture. And he was grateful that he got to see for himself how much she really had admired and adored the man. He gazed lovingly at his future bride, his heart swelling at how happy she was, dancing with her father in that moment. "He _was _a good man, Pep," he murmured. "I can see why you miss him so much." He closed his eyes, for a moment, reveling in the music, and when he re-opened them, he was suddenly jolted by the change in his surroundings.

The sound of the music had barely left his ears before he realized he'd some how been whisked out of the memory, and was now standing outside the door he'd come through. He spun around to try the knob again, but it was now locked. "_No,_" he gasped. He slammed his hand against it in frustration. "Damn it! Not _another _one!" he cried, teeth clenched.

He knew Pepper's mind was quickly deteriorating and it gutted him. His breathing became ragged with panic. "I have to get outta here," he told himself. "I can't waste any more time. She needs me! I can't waste anymore time!" Just then, Tony felt something around his feet and he looked down, his eyes going wide with horror as he suddenly realized he was melting, along with his surroundings, into the floor. "No. NO! I have to get out of here! Bruce! BRUCE!" he cried.

XxXxXxXxXx

"GUH! What?! What happened?!" Tony cried, as his eyes flew open, and he sat straight up on the gurney where he'd been sedated, next to Pepper's bed. He looked around, wild-eyed for a moment, his chest heaving, as he got his bearings. He could feel the effects of the adrenaline Bruce had plunged into his chest to wake him up coursing through his veins, and it made his body tremor and his mind race as it filtered into his blood stream.

Bruce was standing next to him, looking at him, startled, still holding the empty syringe in his hand. "You were calling for help in your sleep!" he said. "You kept saying you had to get out of there, so I brought you back. Your heart rate and respiration suddenly went off the charts. I couldn't have left you in there for much longer," he explained.

Tony swallowed hard, gasping. He nodded in understanding. "Yeah," he said. He patted his friend in reassurance with a shaky hand. "Yeah, that's good. That's..._whew,_" he said, running a hand through his hair.

Bruce looked at him in curiosity. "What happened? What did you see?" he asked.

Tony glanced at Pepper, and frowned, the new knowledge about how little time she had left pressing down on him again like it had when he was under. He turned his eyes back to Bruce, and shook his head. "She's slipping away with every second that passes," he explained sadly. "Her memory. It's being destroyed as we speak. I saw it. And she's _scared, _Bruce," he said, his voice reduced to a hoarse murmur. "I found her, in there, hiding, so _alone_...and...," Tony swallowed hard again before he continued. "All I know is, she won't be able to hang on much longer," he said.

Bruce nodded in understanding, and Tony hurriedly climbed off the gurney, taking Pepper's hand in his. He brought it to his mouth and kissed it tenderly. "Hold on, baby," he whispered to her, a tear escaping his eye and rolling down his cheek. "_Please. _Just a little while longer. I know you're scared, but I'm coming to save you. Okay? _Please._ Just...just hold _on_."


	38. Chapter 37

**I apologize for the delay, but this chapter took me a little while to bang out. But thank you for your patience! And for your feedback! I love to hear from you guys. I just hope I'm not getting too far off in the weeds with this little bit of sci-fi, and that you are enjoying it. Happy Reading! :D**

He'd managed to step onto the hospital elevator that evening without drawing much attention, as far as he could tell. The hospital scrubs he'd been given were oddly sized, as the shirt was at least a size too small, and the bottoms were longer than his tree-stump legs, causing the cuffs to easily catch under his feet when he walked, making his already brutish gate awkward and jerky. He knew he'd attracted a few curious stares, but he'd ignored them and gone about the business at hand. He wasn't going to be there for long. It would be quick and quiet, and no one would be the wiser. That was the _plan _anyway. He'd been watching the patterns of who had come and gone from the room, and he had the basic routine of all of her visitors mapped out in his mind. The older woman was there most every day, all day until the evening. Then the husband was there every day in the evening for a few hours by himself. Once, he'd come earlier in the day with another man, the scientist he was working with. When the scientist was there, they stayed for a long period of time. But that had been a few days ago, and it hadn't happened again since. The husband and woman had been back during the day, and each evening since then, so he knew his time to strike would be late evening, after the husband and the woman had both left.

His assignment had changed from the original plan. In the beginning, he was supposed to derail the work of the husband and the scientist well enough for them to miss their six month deadline, so Mrs. Wardly could gain control over Stark Industries. But seeing as how they'd somehow been able to make progress despite his best efforts, she had been forced to change her tack. No longer were their experiments and research the primary target. Now, it was the woman whom they were hoping to save. He knew he couldn't just blatantly kill Ms. Potts in one fell swoop, or suspicions would be raised and Ms. Wardly would run the risk of getting made, making the whole plan all for not. But he _could _kill her slowly, and without detection, he knew. All he needed was a small window of time every few days to keep the dose constant in her system, and then step back and let it do its work on its own.

He got off on the floor of the ICU, and fell in with a group of nurses and doctors making their way down the corridor on their rounds. He came to the right door, and nonchalantly pushed it open, closing it quickly and quietly behind him before anyone could see he'd slipped inside. Then he walked to Pepper's bedside.

"Well, aren't _you _a pretty thing," he hissed, leering at her, and raising a calloused hand to stroke Pepper's hair coarsely. Then he produced a syringe filled with a milky liquid from the pocket of his scrubs. He stuck the cap of it in his teeth, and yanked off the end, exposing the long needle. He spat the cap out, and lifted Pepper's hand, chuckling darkly. "You know, I'm much more of a gentleman than I appear to be, love," he murmured. He brought Pepper's hand up to his face and brushed his lips along her skin, slowly inhaling the scent of it, and planting kisses up her arm to the spot where her IV had been inserted. "And a lady like you deserves a proper gentleman. Such a pity, isn't it? You won't ever know we've met," he said, before injecting the contents of the syringe into her IV line. He watched closely as the milky fluid slowly dissipated into Pepper's veins, and the line once again ran clear. Suddenly, Pepper's breath caught in her chest, and her heart rate spiked.

"Shhhhh. That's it, love," he murmured in her ear, bending to roughly stroke Pepper's hair again. "Take your medicine like a good girl. I know it hurts, but it won't be long now."

Soon, Pepper's breathing returned to normal, and the blip on the EKG machine settled back into its usual rhythm. "There you go," he said. "Let the black dragon do its work."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been four days since Tony had first entered Pepper's subconscious. And he'd been waiting on pins and needles until Bruce could medically clear him to get back in again. He felt helpless, knowing that each moment he wasn't working to bring her back meant she was slipping away from him. That's why he'd insisted that they get to the hospital the moment they knew he was safely able to go back under.

On the morning of the fourth day, they'd set up just as they had before, and Bruce had administered another dose of nanobots to both Tony and Pepper. But this time, the bots he'd injected into Pepper were those that Tony would work with to repair her. And, if all went according to plan, he would be able to direct them from his own subconscious.

Tony had taken his place on the gurney set up beside Pepper's bed. Bruce attached a node to each of Tony's temples, and two to his chest, and then injected him with the sedative. "Good luck," he'd told his friend, and Tony had nodded affirmatively before his eyes gently closed and he drifted off to sleep.

Tony felt himself gently drift down into the darkness of the abyss once again. Once he was sure he'd reached the bottom of it, he stood up, finding himself back in the familiar darkness. "I'm in," he said to himself, trying to gain a sense of direction. He listened, hoping he'd be able to hear Pepper again, like he had the first time. But there were no sounds indicating she was near.

"Pepper?" he called out, to be sure. Still, there was no response. His heart sank a little. "Damn," he said, frowning in disappointment. But just then, he became aware of a rushing sound, quickly getting louder and louder by the second. He looked around, sensing an insect-like swarm gathering around him.

"Right on time," he remarked, realizing these were the repair bots they'd injected Pepper with. They all gathered into a thick cloud before him, like little robotic worker bees, ready and waiting for his command, just as he and Bruce had intended. Tony smiled to himself in satisfaction. "Hello, boys," he said proudly.

Then he looked around, his brow furrowed, unsure of how to proceed. He had no clue as to how to make the long, winding iron spiral of doors appear again. And for a brief moment, he feared that it might not appear at all. But quickly his fears were put to rest, as the floor began to rumble and shake, and long cracks began to appear beneath his feet. He watched with trepidation as the floor opened up, and the black spiral emerged, grinding with loud metallic creeks and groans as it twisting around, up and up into the darkness above. But this time, the spiral's appearance had changed, resembling that now of corroded metal having been submerged in seawater for decades. The sides were pocked with holes and gashes rusted through, and the floor of the spiral had gaps that he knew would take some added effort to overtake. Tony was taken aback at how much it had changed, realizing that this not only indicated that Pepper's memories were falling apart, but her whole subconscious as well.

"Well, that's why I'm here," he said to himself resolutely. "To fix you. Right, Pep?"

He walked to the edge of the spiral, the nanobots following behind him in a swarm, and stepped up onto it. It groaned with a loud _creak _and shifted under his weight. "Whoa," he said, steadying himself by grasping the edge of the spiral wall. "Bots?" he said, summoning the swarm around him. They gathered around him eagerly. "Let's go to work," he said. And he began to walk forward, the bots attaching to the broken areas of the spiral like an insect infestation, their buzzing like the combination of a swarm of bees and a buzz saw. They moved with him as he slowly began to make his way up the spiral. He watched as some of them disappeared under the doors that had been previously locked. After a few moments, a few of the doors popped open, and Tony smiled, relieved at the thought that the bots had possibly helped to recover some of Pepper's lost memories. He tried the first door that opened, and stepped through it.

He looked around as he entered, immediately recognizing his surroundings as the living room of the mansion. He closed the door behind him, leaving the bots to work outside. Suddenly, Pepper rushed briskly past him and he startled a little. "Pep?" he said, but he soon reminded himself that this was the memory version of Pepper, as she was dressed in a long sparkly red evening gown. Her hair was piled in curls on top of her head, and she wore a chunky emerald-cut diamond necklace and matching dangly earrings, worth millions. The jewelry was his mother's, and he remembered he'd lent it to her to wear for the evening. She looked absolutely stunning. And, just as she'd taken his breath away that night, she did again now.

"I'd forgotten about this," Tony murmured to himself, recalling that he'd asked Pepper to accompany him to a charity benefit early on in her career as his assistant. He remembered the glint of excitement in her eye when he'd asked her to go with him. But, as he recalled, the evening ended on a much different note than it had began.

He slowly walked over to where Pepper had stopped, his fears confirmed as he watched her bring a hand to her mouth, and her shoulders began to shake as she quietly began to cry. He stepped to her side, and frowned as he turned to look at her, watching as her tears fell.

"How could you be so stupid?" she whispered to herself. "Did you honestly think this was going to be anything more?"

Just then, they both heard the front door close, and they turned around to see Pepper's memory of Tony come barging through the door, disheveled and boiling mad. He was dressed in a tux, but the bow tie was undone and hanging around his neck, and his shirt was untucked. He stumbled slightly, clearly somewhat inebriated. "What the _hell _was _that_?" he barked, walking to her briskly, his eyes wild with rage, his nostrils flaring as he seethed. As he got closer, Present Day Tony saw his collar and the top of his shirt was wet. He closed his eyes and shook his head at the recollection of what had happened.

"You _deserved _it!" Pepper barked back. "_Never, _in my _life, _have I been so embarrassed to be with someone! Is _this _how you behave at these things?! Because if it _is, _I..."

"You _what, _Ms. Potts! Quit?!" Tony retorted bitterly.

Pepper huffed. "What choice would you leave me? _No one _should have to put up with you when you're like this."

"Oh, cry me a river, Pepper!" Tony sneered. "Poor _you. _How the fuck do you think _I _feel? You? You're the_ lucky _one," he said.

Pepper frowned. "What do you mean?" she said softly.

"I mean you've got it easy. _You're _not one who gets invited by all of these stuffed suits to these ridiculous parties for the sole purpose of whipping out your checkbook. How would _you _feel if all people saw you as was a piggy bank? You'd make them want to earn every _penny _of that money, right?"

Pepper shook her head. "Then why do you go?" she asked softly.

Tony took a deep breath. "Because I'm _bored, _Pepper," he admitted. He looked away, ashamed. "In case you hadn't noticed, I don't exactly serve much of a purpose_, _do I?"

Pepper stayed silent, studying his face.

"No excuse," Present Day Tony murmured to himself. "You didn't need to drag her into your misery."

Memory Tony flicked his eyes back to hers, and pursed his lips. "_Look_," he said. He frowned. "If you thought tonight was going to be anything other than what it actually was, than that's on _you," _he said coldly.

Present Day Tony huffed, and shook his head, frowning at his former self. "Schmuck," he murmured.

Pepper looked a little taken aback by his callousness. But then she took a deep breath, and nodded in understanding, her countenance changing from anger to embarrassed disappointment. "I see," she said, softly. She dried her tears, and then slowly raised her arms to open the clasp of the necklace she was wearing. Both Memory and Present Day Tony watched her as she slowly took it from around her neck, and collected it in one hand, and then she pulled the earrings from her ears. She held it all out in her hand in front of him, and Memory Tony extended his own to accepted them. Pepper smiled a broken smile, through new tears she was desperately trying to conceal. "There you are," she said. "Thank you for lending them to me."

Memory Tony just nodded awkwardly and frowned.

"Seriously?" Present Day Tony said to his former self. "You're _unbelievable_."

"I'm sorry I threw my drink on you," she said sincerely. "I didn't realize how miserable you are at these things, and I'll keep that in mind the next time you receive an invite."

Memory Tony just nodded again, and shoved the jewelry in his pants pocket. "Yeah, thanks," he said indifferently. They both looked at each other for a long moment, in silence, Pepper clearly expecting an apology that they both knew was never going to come.

"Um, _now _would be a good time to apologize to _her, _dummy," Present Day Tony scolded. He glanced back and forth expectantly between Memory Tony and Pepper, and then huffed in exasperation. "_Wow_," he said. "Why am I surprised?"_  
_

Pepper soon realized that she wasn't going to get her apology. So she squared her shoulders, and put on a brave face, at least resolving to handle the awkward moment with her trademark dignity and grace. "Will that be _all, _Mr. Stark?" she asked, with the utmost professionalism.

Memory Tony just stared at her stubbornly for a moment, his brow still furrowed. Then he relented. "That'll be all, Ms. Potts," he said coldly. He then swiveled around on his heels, and walked briskly over to the stairs, jogging up them, and disappearing into his bedroom, leaving her standing alone. Pepper's chest began to heave again, her shoulders shivering as she began to cry. Soft little moans escaped her lips, and she brought a hand to her mouth to muffle them. This shattered Tony's heart.

He shook his head sorrowfully. "I know you can't hear me, baby. But for what this schmuck lacks," he said, jabbing a thumb and nodding toward the bedroom. "Let me make it up to you right here and now, okay? I'm _sorry. _I'm sorry I was _such _an asshole to you. I'm sorry I was a selfish bastard, and if I wasn't so gutless back then, I would have told you how honored I was to have you on my arm. And that there was no excuse for my behavior. I was fighting some demons that I didn't know how to deal with. And I put you in the middle of it. That _never _should have happened..."

"You're damn right," he heard a familiar voice say behind him. He turned around to see Present Day Pepper, again in her tattered hospital gown, approaching him.

Tony gasped and ran to her, pulling her into his arms. He hugged her tightly, and closed his eyes, trying to soak in every bit of the moment. "I'm sorry, Pep. Really. How could you love me after all of the shit I put you through?" he said.

Pepper pulled back to look at him. "I don't know how," she said, smiling. "I just _do. _I'm a glutton for punishment, I guess," she teased. They chuckled.

"Well, you deserve a medal," Tony replied. He gazed at his wife, and smiled. Then he bent down to kiss her lips, but suddenly they were interrupted by a low rumbling beneath them. The floor began to shake and Tony grabbed Pepper's hand, remembering that they got separated the last time this happened.

"Let's get out of here!" he cried. Pepper nodded, and they both bolted for the door.

Once they reached it, Tony yanked it open and they both ran through it. But Pepper yelped, and Tony pulled her to him, the both of them realizing that the floor of the spiral was quickly giving way beneath them. The whole spiral was violently shaking back and forth, and they jumped across the rapidly widening gap in the floor to a place farther down that seemed only slightly more stable.

"Why is this happening?" Pepper yelled loudly.

Tony shook his head. "I don't know!" he yelled back. "I thought the bots were fixing everything!" He looked around to see where the bots were currently. But all he could make out was a thick, black ooze now covering the walls and floor of the spiral, destroying everything left in its path as quickly as the bots could work to make their repairs.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed, watching as the bots were being overtaken by this strange substance, and getting swallowed into its mire. They both watched in horror as it slithered and snaked its way closer and closer to them, the head of the ooze resembling that of serpent's head, open and ready to strike at them with venomous fangs.

Tony turned back to Pepper. "Follow me!" he ordered. "We've got to find another open door!"

Pepper nodded, and he grabbed her hand. They began to run in the opposite direction, climbing higher and higher up the spiral as the black, oozing serpent chased them. Tony tried various doors as they climbed, each one locked tightly. "Damn it!" he cried. "Come _on!_"

Finally, they came to one that was cracked open. "There!" Pepper said, pointing to it, and they sprinted to it, darting inside just before the serpent closed in on them. Tony slammed the door behind them, and they both breathlessly looked at each other in relief.

"What the hell _is _that thing?" he asked her.

Pepper shook her head. "I don't know," she said. "I've never seen it before."

They broke their gaze and looked around at the room they'd entered. Tony gasped instantly recalling where they were, and Pepper looked at him in confusion. "You know this place?" she asked.

Tony glanced back at her, and frowned in confusion. "You _don't?_" he asked.


	39. Chapter 38

**This is getting a little hairy, isn't it? Yikes! **

**Just as an aside, I decided to change this to a crossover IM/Avengers fic, since Bruce so clearly plays a role in it. I'll probably do the same with its predecessor, "A Very Pepperony Christmas..." at some point as well, though right now would be an odd time to do it, since it would probably show as updated with the change, and it's not Christmas time, so I just think it would be weird to have a Christmas story suddenly pop up in the feed. (Maybe I'm overthinking this, I dunno...)**

**Anywho, we're definitely into the meat and potatoes of the story, now! Especially after _this _chapter, my lovelies! Mwahahahaha! **

**Thank you for all of your feedback and support, as always! It really IS the lifeblood for any fan fic writer, so keep it up! I love it! :D**

Pepper just looked at Tony with silent worry. Then she bit her bottom lip and slowly shook her head. He looked at her in confusion. "You...you don't remember...our _wedding?" _he stammered, his heart breaking as the words left his mouth. They'd opened a door that led them to the memory of the rooftop glass room, that previous New Year's Eve, where, between Christmas Day and December 31st, Tony had managed to organize a lavish wedding, with the help of the other Avengers. He'd wanted to surprise his bride-to-be with the wedding of her dreams. And, by all accounts, he _had. _But now it was clear she mysteriously couldn't recall any of it. And it left him reeling, and grasping for answers.

"We...we got _married?" _she said, her eyes searching his face. "Why don't I remember this, then? Tony, how can this be?" she said, her voice panicked now.

He just shook his head. "I don't know, baby. These are _your _memories. How come you don't recognize where we are?"

Pepper's chin began to quiver and her face contorted with the onslaught of tears. "I'm scared!" she said, her voice a soft murmur. "Tony, help me! I'm losing everything, and I don't know what to do!"

He pulled her into his arms, holding her tight. "I know, Pep. I know you're scared, but we'll figure this out. Okay? I _promise,_" he assured her.

They were standing by the altar, and Pepper looked around, trying to take in the scene. Suddenly she noticed Thor, standing on the platform, in very regal looking Norse garb. "Is...is that _Thor? _Is _he _the one who married us?" she asked him, in a hushed whisper.

"Oh, sure. You don't remember me pulling off the most amazing night of our lives, but you remember _him,_" he said sarcastically.

Just then, the doors opened, and they watched as Groom-To-Be Tony entered, grinning and strutting down the aisle in his off-white Armani three-piece suit. "Who's ready for a wedding?" he boomed jovially, and the guests clapped and cheered as he made his way to the altar.

He joined Thor, and anxiously waited for his bride to walk through the door. Tony held Pepper tightly in his arms in anticipation as they both watched anxiously as well. Just then, the band began a jazzy version of "Here Comes the Bride", and the doors at the back of the room opened to reveal a beautiful bride, with her face shrouded behind a veil.

Present Pepper gasped, and began to cry. "Mama?" she said. "She was there, too?"

Tony nodded, and smiled with a twinge of sorrow at her question. "Yep," he said softly, keeping his eyes trained on his bride walking down the aisle on her mother's arm. "She was there, _too." _They both watched silently as Bride Pepper made her way down the aisle, Tony holding Pepper tightly in his arms, and resting his head on hers. "Look at how beautiful you were," he murmured. "You took my breath away."

Pepper reached up to cup his cheek lovingly, stroking it with her thumb. And for a brief moment, he closed his eyes to revel in her affectionate touch, using it to soothe his shattered heart. But the moment didn't last for long. When Bride Pepper got close enough, he suddenly noticed something was terribly wrong. It was hard to make out at first, but as she approached them, he realized that, under her veil, Bride Pepper's face was _missing. _As if it had been completely erased, and only a black void was left. "Oh _God!_" he gasped in horror, his chest beginning to heave in panic.

"Tony?" Pepper said, raising her eyes to look into his, her face full of concern. "Tony?! What's happening?! What's wrong?"

"Your face! I mean..._her _face! It's...well, _look_ at it! It's..." he stammered, pointing at Bride Pepper and stammering in horrified confusion. Just then, Pepper yelped and jumped back, out of his arms, her eyes wide as she stared down at his knees.

Tony glanced down to see what the matter was, and once again, he realized he was helplessly melting into the floor. "No. NO!" he cried, reaching for Pepper, but she was just out of his grasp, watching all of this happen in horror. "Pepper! Hold on, okay?!" he tried to tell her, as he was quickly disintegrating. "Don't give up! Promise me! Just don't give up! I'll save you! I..." But it was too late. His words were quickly muffled as he'd melted almost completely into the floor.

XxXxXxXxXx

Tony awoke with a start, and bolted straight up on the gurney he'd been lying on in Pepper's hospital room, his EKG monitor loudly beeping rapidly in his ears. He knew Bruce had pulled him out of sedation, but what he couldn't gather was why there were doctors and nurses frantically running in and out of the room, yelling commands to each other in panicked voices. Then it registered.

"Pepper!" he cried, jumping off the gurney to go to her, but Bruce quickly grabbed him and held him back. It was clear that Pepper was under some type of duress, and the doctors were fighting to pull her out of it. Her EKG machine beeped madly as her heart was pounding at a break-neck pace, and her chest was heaving as her ventilator struggled to keep up with her wildly erratic breathing.

Tony turned to Bruce, and grabbed him by the front of the shirt. "What the hell's happening?!" he demanded. "Why is she..."

But his words were cut off, as the wild, thunderous beeping of her EKG suddenly changed to a flatline _beeeeeeeeeeeep. _

"She's Code Blue!" the head nurse called out loudly.

"Defibrillator, please!" the attending physician called out. He was immediately handed the paddles, and shouted "Clear!" The other medical staff stepped back, as he delivered an electrified jolt to her chest. The EKG machine blipped briefly, but Pepper's heart didn't restart.

Tony watched helplessly, gripped in the reality that he was quite possibly watching Pepper die right in front of him.

"No pulse. We have _no _pulse," the head nurse called out.

"Again!" the doctor yelled. The paddles were recharged, and he once again shouted "Clear!", delivering another shock to her heart. And, once again, the EKG registered the shock with a brief _blip, _but Pepper's heart was still not pumping.

Tony shook his head. "Come on, baby. Come _on,_" he murmured desperately. "I can't lose you, Pep. _Please."_

_"No _pulse, doctor. We have _no _pulse," the head nurse said again. "Move to call it, doctor?" she asked, suggesting to him to call the time of death.

The doctor hesitated for a moment, considering the nurse's suggestion. Tony looked at him, and started shaking his head. "_No. Please," _he whispered helplessly, begging him to keep fighting for his wife's life.

The doctor then looked at Tony, and then at his head nurse. "Once more, nurse," he said, motioning for her to recharge the paddles in his hands.

The nurse watched as the charge began to build. "Full charge!" she cried, after a few seconds.

"Clear!" the doctor said, delivering a third and final shock to Pepper's body. Tony inhaled sharply as he watched her muscles contract with the jolt of electricity once more, his heart pounding in his ears. He was still gripping the front of Bruce's shirt in his fists, both tightly clenched and white knuckled.

His eyes flicked from Pepper's lifeless body to the EKG machine, which registered its expected initial _blip _on the screen after the shock. He was paralyzed in the moment, his eyes glued to the screen, silently willing the universe to grant him this one reprieve from heartache, and bring his wife back to life. He felt as though he'd been mercilessly thrown from one nightmare into another, with the horror scene he'd experienced in Pepper's subconscious to the reality in the real world.

The room was positively buzzing with electrified tension, waiting the eternity of only a few seconds to see a sign, _any sign, _that Pepper's heart would respond to this last defibrillation.

"_Doctor,_" the head nurse said firmly. "Move to..."

Just then, three short beeps came from Pepper's EKG machine, and then her heart rate began to register normally again. Everyone in the room breathed a collective sigh of relief at the sight, and the ventilator began regular respiration once more, returning everything to normal. Tony closed his eyes, and let out a heavy sigh, while letting loose the front of Bruce's shirt from his grip and collapsing into a near by chair in exhaustion. Bruce patted his friend's shoulder, a soft "Phew," coming from his lips in relief.

The doctor finished conversing with the nurse's as they worked to finish making sure Pepper was once again stable. Then he marched over to Tony, and stood in front of him expectantly. Tony sensed his presence and slowly looked up to meet the perturbed doctor's gaze.

"You know, out of _decency, _I'll let you have a few moments alone with your wife while I finish my rounds," he said sternly. "But when I return? We need to _talk, _Mr. Stark."

Tony glanced at Bruce, who gave him a guilt-laden shrug, before shifting his eyes back up to the doctor and nodding silently, which is all he could muster at the moment.

The doctor gave Tony and Bruce a curt smile, then swiveled around on his heels and marched out of the room. The nurses that were left made sure Pepper's hospital gown and blankets were back in place, and then they quietly left the room.

Bruce turned to his friend. "I'll, uh...I'll leave you two alone," he said softly. "I need some fresh air anyway. A walk will do me some good..." he explained, awkwardly pointing toward the door. "You gonna be alright?" he asked.

Tony nodded and gave him a weak smile. "Yeah," he said softly.

Bruce nodded in understanding. "Be back soon, then," he said, and Tony watched as Bruce left the room.

He numbly took his eyes from the closing door to Pepper's body, his whole system still in shock from all that had happened. After a few moments, with nothing but the sound of the EKG machine and ventilator now filling the room, a very noticeable switch from the chaos that just moments ago had been in place of it, Tony slowly lumbered up out of his chair, and dragged it across the floor to her bedside. Once it was positioned where he wanted, he sank back down in it heavily. He gazed at Pepper's face for a moment, teetering on the fine line between triumph and despair. But, he wasn't able to hold his countenance for long. His shoulders almost instantly began to shake, and he held his face in his hands as he slowly bent forward, and began to sob softly. After a few moments, he reached for Pepper's hand, taking it lovingly in his, grateful for its nearly-taken warmth. He kissed it hard, over and over, his tears slicking her skin in the process. Then he briskly stood up, pressing his lips to her forehead, and lovingly stroking her hair. "Keep fighting, baby," he whispered, pulling back to look at her face. "If _you _do, then _I _will. I won't give up so long as you _just keep fighting_."


	40. Chapter 39

**I know it's been a while since I updated this fic, but I've been working on "These are the things that bind you" and "Friday, I'm in Love" pretty steadily, and thought I should give this one some attention as well. So I hope you enjoy it. Illness has prevented me from writing as much as I would like in the last few days, but t****hank you for all of your support in the mean time! It means the world!**

**Happy Reading! ;)**

An hour later, Tony and Bruce sat in the doctor's private office, solemn and ready to take their verbal lashing.

"Dr. Banner," the doctor began. "When you and Mr. Stark came to me, you assured me that Mrs. Stark's life would never be put in danger by what you'd proposed. Yet, I _just _had to pull her back from the brink of death."

"I signed a waiver, you _do_ remember," Tony pointed out testily. "So why _you're _upset is..."

"I'm_ upset, _Mr. Stark," the doctor shot back. "Because your wife just had myself and three nurses hopping up and down on her chest, trying to restart her heart, after one of _your _experiments!" he exclaimed.

"Doctor, I _assure _you," Bruce calmly replied. "_Nothing_ we've done would cause Mrs. Stark to go into cardiac arrest. _Why _that happened is...a _mystery."_

The doctor worked his jaw and nodded. "Uh _huh,_" he said skeptically. "And the white marks on her finger nails? Are those a mystery, too?"

Both Bruce and Tony looked at each other questioningly. "White marks?" Tony said. "What the hell is he talking about? What _white _marks?" he asked Bruce.

Bruce took a deep breath. He looked back and forth between the doctor and Tony. "I think he's saying she's been _poisoned," _he stated softly.

Tony lookede at him in shock. "_Poisoned?!_" he gasped. He glanced between Bruce and the doctor anxiously. "You...you think _we _did this?! You think _I'd..._I'd _poison _her? My own _wife?! _You think I'd _do _that to her?" he exclaimed defensively, slowly rising up out of his chair and becoming more and more agitated by the second.

"_Tony,_" Bruce warned.

"No, _Bruce! _No! I'm not gonna _stand_ here and have this _quack _try to tell me that I've..." Tony argued.

"Quack?!" the doctor cried. "Listen! Mr. Stark! I agreed to allow you and Dr. Banner to proceed with your efforts to try to help your wife only because of Dr. Banner's credentials, and _your _reputation in the academic community! Now, I'm not saying you've done it _intentionally. _But it doesn't help to disprove that what you are doing is nothing short of reckless endangerment. And I have _no _choice but to report you to the..."

"Wait, wait, wait," Bruce said, holding up his hands between the men, who had quickly gone from being across the desk from each other, to standing up and leaning over it, in each others faces, and were currently looking at each other like they wanted to rip each others heads off. "Gentlemen, _p__lease. _Let's...take a moment, shall we?" he pleaded. "This is getting out of hand. I know you both can at least agree with _that." _

Tony huffed, relenting, and threw himself back down heavily in his chair. The doctor cleared his throat and hastily buttoned his long white lab coat. He smoothed a hand over his hair and sat back down in his desk chair. "He's right," he said, gesturing to Bruce. "I apologize for losing my composure."

Tony held up a dismissing hand and Bruce nodded in acknowledgement. "I get it," Tony said. "But you gotta know. I would _never _do anything to put Pepper's life in jeopardy. I mean, for God's sake, doctor!" he said. He looked in to the doctor's eyes squarely. "I'm trying to _save _her!" he said in a stern murmur.

The doctor nodded, and held up a hand in surrender. "I _know _that," he assured. "But how do you explain the evidence of a toxin in her bloodstream?"

"All of our injections are saline-based," Bruce explained. "As you know, doctor, the nano's are made with surgical steel, and biodegradable components. Once they expire, they disintegrate, and get flushed out through the kidneys, like any other waste matter. I am 100% positive there is _nothing _in there that would cause _any _level of toxicity. We made _sure _of it when we engineered them. That's the _last _thing Pepper would need in her body right now. But you're more than welcome to have another sample analyzed," he offered.

Tony nodded and then looked back at the doctor expectantly.

The doctor shook his head in refusal. "That's quite alright, gentlemen," he said. "But we need to find an explanation. And _soon. _I have no doubts that Mrs. Stark nearly lost her life this afternoon because of it. Next time? She won't _be _so lucky."

"We _promise. _We'll find where it's coming from," Bruce said, looking at Tony and then back at the doctor. "Just assure us we can proceed like we need to, and we'll figure everything out."

The doctor exhaled slowly, looking at them in thought before answering. "Yeah, okay," he said, finally, relenting.

Tony and Bruce both sighed and glance at each other with a look of relief.

"But _promise _me," the doctor said, jabbing a finger in their direction. "Be careful. And work quickly to find the source of the toxin. I don't want any more close calls."

Tony held up his hands in surrender. "No more close calls. _That's _a goal I don't mind working to achieve," he said, smiling warmly.

The doctor dismissed the men from his office, and when they'd left, Bruce patted his friend on the shoulder. "It's been a long day, huh?" he said.

Tony exhaled. "The _longest,_" he agreed. "For a second, I thought he was going to cut us off."

"Me, too," Bruce said. "But the thing I can't get over is how in the _world _is Pepper getting poisoned?"

Tony shrugged and shook his head. "I have _no _idea. And what's worse? It gives Pepper that much more to have to battle."

XxXxXxXxXx

The two men had gone back to Pepper's hospital room so Tony could kiss her goodbye for the evening. Bruce had watched his friend in admiration as Tony tenderly whispered loving words in her ear. Tony then stroked her hair, and smiled weakly to himself, gazing at her for a few moments before gently kissing her cheek, and squeezing her hand. When they turned to go, Tony lead the way, and Bruce followed closely behind. But, as they were leaving, Bruce noticed a piece of clear plastic on the floor, just beside the bed. Tony had already gone out the door, so he didn't notice that Bruce had paused to pick it up.

He rolled it over in his hand and studied it, determining that it looked like a cap to something. But not a pen cap, or a bottle cap of some kind. It was long and cylindrical, and made of clear plastic. It reminded him of a cap on a syringe, but it was very different from the ones he'd observed the nurses using. Also, it didn't match the caps to the syringes he and Tony had used in their work.

He narrowed his eyes in thought for a moment. "Hmmmm," he hummed to himself. Then, he put the cap in his jacket pocket before quickly following after Tony.

XxXxXxXxXx

"What do you think it is?" Tony said, once they'd both got into the car. He held the small cylindrical piece of plastic between his thumb and forefinger, looking at it in the light. Then he handed it back to Bruce, who promptly stuck it back in his pocket.

"A cap of some type," he replied. "A _syringe _cap, most likely."

Tony backed out of his parking spot in the hospital parking garage. "A _syringe _cap? One of _ours?_ I don't remember ours looking like that," he remarked.

"That's because they _don't,_" Bruce replied. "And neither do the hospital's. _This _one is...an oddball. Maybe it came from somewhere _else?_" he suggested.

Tony frowned and glanced at Bruce before putting the car into gear and moving out onto the street. "Could it...could it be a cap to a syringe from _outside _the hospital?" he asked, worriedly.

Bruce bit his lip. "It could be," he said. "And if it _is_? I think the _bigger _question is-who _was _it that brought it into her room?" he said.

Tony nodded trepidatiously. "My _God," _he murmured at the frightening realization that the possibility of Pepper being poisoned suddenly went from an accidental oversight on their part, to something done out of malicious intent by some mysterious person. The thought that someone had been alone with her in her room, and injected her with some poisonous substance while she laid there, defenseless, enraged him. He gritted his teeth, and pounded a hand against the steering wheel in frustration.

"_D__amn it!" _he barked suddenly, startling Bruce.

Tony noticed his friend looking at him with wide eyes. "Sorry!" he immediately spouted.

Bruce shook his head, and waved a hand in dismissal. "No need to apologize. It's troubling to say the least. Who could have snuck in there unnoticed? And more importantly, who would _want _to? I didn't think Pepper had many enemies. None that wanted her _dead, _anyway."

Tony shook his head, regretfully. "No, no, it's not Pepper. It's probably _me. _Whoever it _is _is using _her _to get to _me. _It's the blight on our relationship, I'm afraid," he said sadly. "A risk we both knew we'd have accept to be together."

"How romantic," Bruce commented dryly. "_Tragically_ romantic. But romantic, none the less." He took in a deep, resolute breath. "Well, one thing's for sure," he said. "Before we do anything else, we _have_ to get this cap tested to see if there is any trace of the poison left. At least _then, _we'll know what we were dealing with, in case Pepper goes into cardiac arrest again."

"Change of course, then?" Tony asked rhetorically, rerouting to Stark Industries HQ. It had been a long day as Bruce had said. But it was about to be an even _longer _night.


	41. Chapter 40

**It's been a while on this one, I know. Thank you so much for your patience and your continued support. It's my goal to make steady progress on ALL of my unfinished fics, finishing them off, one by one. **

**Happy reading. Let me know what you think. I hope this one still holds your interest. Looks like Tony and Bruce have an ace up their sleeves now, I have to say, just to tease you... ;)**

**:D**

Tony and Bruce had been in the R&amp;D lab at Stark HQ since they'd left the hospital, and their work had gone into the early hours of the morning before they'd even lifted their heads long enough to notice the time. They'd taken the mysterious plastic cap Bruce had found in Pepper's room for analysis, hoping there was enough residue from whatever the syringe had been full of to run every kind of pharmacological test on it they could. Tony enlisted the help of JARVIS, first instructing him to analyze each test, and then match the findings (if there _were _any) to any known substance in the world, based on the data they'd collected. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you to work quickly, J," Tony instructed. "Pepper's life depends on it."

"Certainly, Sir," the AI responded. "I shall give it my level best."

Tony watched the computer screens as JARVIS went to work, opening and closing multiple tabs and pages in rapid succession as the data was filed and processed. He backed away, pulling his eyes off the screens and turning his attention to Bruce, who had pulled off his glasses and was rubbing his eyes wearily. Tony patted his friend's back in understanding. "How're you holding up?" he asked him.

Bruce scoffed, and looked at his friend as he put his glasses back on. "I should be asking _you_ the same thing," he replied.

Tony sighed, shifting his eyes out the window to notice the first rays of the sunrise beginning to peak over the horizon. "What can I say? I've always known, even before I built the suit, that there would be those who would want what I had. And would come after me to get it. Through any means necessary. And Pepper knew the dangers of being with someone like me, too. I mean how could we not, right?"

Bruce nodded sadly in understanding.

Tony shrugged, and smiled wistfully. "I guess that's why I never wanted to be in a relationship before now, you know? Have that kind of attachment? I wanted to be able to walk away, without a second thought, if I had to. Adding another person into the mix put too much on the line. For them _and _for me. But then one day, _one day, _I just...I couldn't deny it anymore. I..._needed _her. I knew I couldn't keep going through life without her by my side, but as _more _than just my assistant or CEO. You know what I mean?"

"I get the aspect of risk. _And _the loneliness. _Believe me, _I do," Bruce replied sympathetically.

Tony smiled and nodded back in acknowledgement. "So who knew it would be _nature _that would be our biggest adversary? An enemy against which we can have no retribution. It's a helpless feeling, isn't it."

Bruce smiled and nodded. "Natural forces creating havoc, and you're left to pick up the pieces," he replied.

Tony nodded, smiling. "I figured you'd be the one to talk to about this," he said kindly. He glanced back to the computer screens, where JARVIS still appeared to be working, and narrowed his eyes. "But, rest assured, if we _do _find out somebody's been in that room? And tried to hurt _my _wife? I will unleash holy _hell _on them, and make up for whatever I couldn't dish out on nature myself."

Just then, JARVIS spoke. "Sir? I've found a likely match," he announced.

Tony clapped his hands sharply. "_Nice, _J. What've ya' got?" he said, marching briskly back to the computer screens. JARVIS posted his results for Tony to see.

"It's origin appears to be found in the venom of a snake found only in South Korea. Though, in recent years, it has become more widely available around the world as people have discovered its properties and have started farming the reptiles solely for the distribution of this toxin," the AI explained.

"A bio-toxin?" Bruce interjected. "Wouldn't this show up in Pepper's blood work? How has it gone undetected until now?"

"_This _particular toxin is only evident in the victim's bloodstream for a few hours after the initial exposure. Afterwards, it's deposited into the liver and kidneys like any waste product, and flushed out accordingly. Leaving behind no trace, but small, faint, white lines in the nail beds of each fingernail, and the lasting effects of the damage it's caused. Easily missed by the masses, but detected only by trained medical professionals, as is the common occurrence in poisoning victims," JARVIS replied.

"What kind of damage does this stuff cause? Temporarily _and _permanently?" Tony asked.

"Like most reptilian venom, this one is no different in its aim to paralyse and suffocate. It attacks the involuntary bodily functions first- the brain's firing of neurons, the ability for the heart to effectively pump blood, and the lungs to fill with air. It's a slow and painful death, Sir. One no one should have to endure."

Tony frowned. "So why didn't Pepper die, then?" he murmured.

"Maybe...whoever did it didn't want that kind of attention," Bruce offered. "Maybe they used a lessened dose because they're trying to just make things harder for her. You know. Stack the odds against her recovery, and if she ends up dying, then..."

Suddenly, Tony's eyes went wide. "Oh, son of a _bitch!" _he exclaimed. "Dammit! Why didn't I think of this before?!"

Bruce looked at his friend cluelessly. "Tony? You mind letting me in on..."

"Diana," Tony said, seething.

Bruce shook his head. "And she is?..."

"Diana Wardly. The largest shareholder in my company," Tony informed him. "Who _also _has been trying her damnedest to get rid of Pepper as CEO. Though I never thought she'd stoop _this _low. Never in a _million _years!"

"You think she'd actually _kill _to make that happen?" Bruce asked.

"Oh, you bet your PhD, she would!" Tony cried. "She wants my company worse than anything."

Tony turned back to the computer screens where JARVIS had displayed all of the data. "So what's this stuff called? I mean, does it have a common name?" he asked.

"I believe the common name for it is the _black dragon_," JARVIS replied.

Tony's eyes went wide. "I'll be damned," he gasped.

"What? What's wrong? Does it ring a bell?" Bruce asked.

Tony smoothed a hand over his goatee, and shifted his gaze to his friend. He smirked and shook his head in amazement at how acurate the name was considering what he'd seen when he'd entered Pepper's subconscious that day. "That's exactly what it is. A black dragon."

"Care to elaborate?" Bruce asked.

"Today, when I was under, everything was..._different," _Tony explained. "It was corroded and falling apart. And there was this..._ooze. _This black-as-pitch ooze that devoured everything in its path. It writhed, and twisted just like a...a..."

"Snake?" Bruce offered.

"Yes," Tony agreed, looking at Bruce intently. "_Just _like a snake. It even had the head of a some kind of serpent. Or a..." he said, turning to look at JARVIS's findings once more. "_Dragon," _he said simply.

"Jarvis? Is there any known anti-venom that can treat this? Surely, there are reported bite victims," Bruce requested.

"Unfortunately, I've found no results, Doctor, as this particular venom is an aggressive one, and no existing anti-venom is powerful enough to combat it. But I _have _found a Dr. Helen Cho, located in Seoul, South Korea, who specializes in a new procedure involving tissue reconstruction for the victims of these bites. By all accounts, she has had remarkable success," JARVIS replied.

Tony and Bruce both froze, as before and after pictures flashed before them on the screens. They slowly turned their heads to look at each other, the collective gears in their collective minds whirring visibly behind their eyes.

"Did...he just say _tissue reconstruction?_" Bruce softly asked, in slow, measured tones.

A smile slowly spread across Tony's lips, and he began to nod, a hopeful light flickering in his eyes. "Hell _yeah, _he did," he said.

XxXxXxXxXx

Dr. Helen Cho walked briskly out of the OR in the hospital where she held residency in Seoul that afternoon, immediately pulling off her mask and latex gloves and chucking them into a biohazard waste bin. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes for a moment. She'd been on her feet in surgery for 10 hours straight. Not an unusual or exorbitant amount of time in her line of work, but something she always felt the effects of directly after once the adrenaline rush of performing an extensive surgery passed, and her mind began to unwind.

The patient, a liver transplant recipient, was soon going to be transferred to recovery, and she'd finally be off the hook to go home and get some much needed rest until she had to be back in for rounds early the next morning. And frankly, she could hardly wait. She _loved _being in surgery, but the chance to unplug, and disconnect from work, at least for a few hours, was a delicious proposition she intended to take full advantage of. And _then, _what would come _after _her morning rounds excited her even still. They were so close to a breakthrough in the lab involving her experiments with organic tissue growth. The ability to grow body parts such as human ears, or the ends of noses, or skin graphs, had been around for years. However, after several years of research and experimentation, she was closer than ever to being able to reconstruct major organs, blood vessels, nerves, and most importantly- _brain tissue. _

Her work excited her to no end. The thought of being able to treat her patients in a way that could give them back their quality of life they had prior would mean a change in how medicine was practiced forever. The dependency on prescription drugs would virtually cease. Patients suffering with terminal conditions would have a chance to live long productive lives, as if their ailments had never existed.

Just then, the cell phone clipped to her waist band vibrated against her skin. And as worn as her senses were, it made her jump. She put a startled hand to her chest, and then yanked her phone off her hip.

"Hello?" she said curtly.

"Dr. Cho? Is this Dr. Helen Cho?" the man on the other end asked urgently.

She frowned. "Yes? Who _is _this? How did you get this number?" she demanded. Her staff knew she was in surgery. How on earth had this person been able to reach her?

"I'm Tony Stark," the man said.

There was an awkward silence.

"Okay, normally I allow space for _you _to say something along the lines of '_The _Tony Stark?' By which I usually chuckle with much aplomb, and reply. '_Yes, the _Tony Stark'..."

Dr. Cho closed her eyes and sighed with exasperation. "Mr. Stark, I'm _aware _of who you are, so I needn't bother asking. What I _really _want to know is how on _Earth _did you get this number and _how _did you make it past my _staff?" _she asked pointedly.

"Don't blame them. They only succumbed after I pestered them over and over to put me through," he explained matter-of-fact.

"You're _not _helping your case, Mr. Stark," she shot back impatiently.

"Okay, fine. But Dr. Cho, I need you to listen to me, if only for a second. _Please. _I beg you. My wife. She's...well, she's _dying, _doctor," he began, his voice growing softer. "And, from where I'm standing, you're the only one who can save her. I'll do anything to bring you here. Money is _no _object."

Cho frowned, but stayed silent, as the pain and desperation in his words struck her. She slowly sat down in a nearby chair. "I'm sorry," she offered. "About your wife, I mean."

"Thank you," Tony said.

"What happened?" she asked simply.

"She was in an accident, involving the mud-slides in San Francisco a few months ago? Had you heard anything about that?"

The doctor nodded. "I..._had _heard..._something,_" she recalled vaguely.

"She sustained massive head trauma, several broken bones, bruised organs...and she, uh, she miscarried...as _well," _Tony explained. "She was 12 weeks along when it happened." She heard him clear his throat on the other end, in an attempt to try to keep his composure, no doubt.

"Again, I'm sorry, Mr. Stark," she offered. "What treatment are they prescribing? What is the prognosis?"

"Short term? It's a waiting game. Only a small amount of progress has been made. Long term? They're thinking permanent coma, worst case scenario. Best case, brain damage, and near total blindness."

Dr. Cho gasped at how bleak Pepper's prognosis sounded. A silent moment passed as she took it all in.

"Hello? You there? Dr. Cho?" she heard Tony say.

"Yes. I'm here, Mr. Stark," she replied soflty. "I have to say this all sounds...very _grim." _

"I _know,_" he said. "But I have to try, you understand. And there's one more thing I should mention. Two words, actually. _Black Dragon. _You're familiar, correct?"

Dr. Cho froze. "Your wife was bitten?!" she asked in disbelief.

"Not bitten. But _poisoned, _yes," Tony answered.

"With how much?" she asked.

"Undetermined," she heard another male voice say.

"Dr. Cho? Meet my esteemed colleague, Dr. Bruce Banner. He's my partner who's along for this ride," Tony said.

"Dr. Banner," she said. "I'm aware of who _you _are, as well. I've read your studies on the effects of gamma radiation on the body, and I have to say, your research is fascinating."

"If only it _were _just _research,_" Bruce replied. "But, thank you. I'm flattered."

"So, Mr. Stark. Your wife. How was she exposed to Black Dragon, exactly?" the doctor asked.

"We have reason to believe someone entered her hospital room, and administered it intravenously. She nearly died of cardiac arrest," he explained.

"Awful," Dr. Cho murmured. "But lucky on our part. Either they didn't know what they were doing, or..."

"They weren't actually _trying _to kill her?" Tony replied. "Those were our thoughts, too. There are people after my wife and myself, Doctor. I'm well aware of that now. And it's only a matter of time before they strike again. They don't _want _her to recover. It would benefit them greatly if she never _did, _actually."

"So why make the effort? According to you, the prognosis could solve their problem itself."

"Dr. Cho, up until now, we've been trying to come up with our _own _way to help Pepper, with not as many successes as we would like. However, these people- they _know _about our efforts. And clearly want to do what they can to stunt them. And now that we know we have _this _working against us as well, I'm sure we don't have to tell you the clock is ticking," Tony said. "That's why we've jumped at the chance to work with someone who could both aid in Pepper's full recovery, _and _reverse the effects of the venom. _If _you'll have us, that is."

"Mr. Stark, what you propose is a..."

"Tall order. I know," he interjected. "But Dr. Cho, I promise you. Whatever the outcome, whatever the result, I'll accept it, so long as I know we've done all we can. I need your help, Doctor. Whatever you need, name it, and it's yours. No holds barred."

The doctor fell silent for a moment. "My patients. The hospital. I can't just..."

"Doctor, my corporate jet is on its way to Seoul as we speak. Tell me you'll be on it the next time I see it," Tony replied, his voice tense with urgency.

Dr. Cho closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, her mind whirling with the enormous task set suddenly before her. She swallowed hard. "Mr. Stark," she began...


	42. Chapter 41

**Thank you for your support, your patience, and your reviews! Happy Reading! :D**

Tony and Bruce watched intently as Dr. Cho examined Pepper silently, periodically breaking away to scroll pen-written notes in a manila file she'd freshly created for her own records. Occasionally, she'd pull a digital voice recorder out of her scrubs pocket and dictate a few soft sentences into it in Korean.

Finally, she turned to face both men, her face pensive. Tony watched her, waiting for her to speak. But his impatience got the best of him, and an expectant, "Well?" escaped his lips.

Dr. Cho smiled politely. "You said she was poisoned by the Black Dragon venom?" she asked. "How so?"

"Injection," Bruce answered. "We found the cap to a syringe that had some residue in it."

"We've got the security tapes being reviewed for any suspicious activity," Tony said.

"So you have no way of knowing how much, or when," she replied regretfully. "Only that it's caused damaged, but didn't manage to kill her."

"So, what are your impressions, doctor?" Bruce asked.

"Well, what you described over the phone was pretty accurate, from what I see," she began. "But, Mr. Stark. To bring your wife back from a condition such as this one will require..." she stopped for a moment, to study Tony's face, which hadn't changed its expectant expression. She flicked her eyes back to Pepper's face instead, and pursed her lips. "I...wish I could tell you that we could bring her back to normal in the time you've told me you expect to, but I'm afraid..."

"Fuck the deadline," Tony blurted out flatly. "Don't even talk about that. I just want to know- can...you..._help _her?" he asked, clasping his hands together, and looking at her pointedly.

Dr. Cho chewed her lip in thought and glanced back and forth between the two men. Then she began nodding in the affirmative. "Yes," she said simply. "Yes, I believe I can."

A wide smile broke out across Tony's face, and his eyes lit up. He clapped his hand over Bruce's shoulder and squeezed it jovially. Bruce smiled at his friend, and then at Dr. Cho.

"Doc?" Tony said, with much relief. "That's the best news I've heard in _months."_

_XxXxXxXxXx_

For the next several weeks, Dr. Cho, Tony, and Bruce worked together to formulate a plan to get Pepper on the road to recovery. Dr. Cho administered a few small procedures regarding nerve cell regrowth, the results of which had been rendered originally by the experiments she'd done in her lab back home. She was confident that she'd be able to replicate those results in Pepper. And, from what her findings had told her, she was correct, when days later, she saw some marked improvement in Pepper's occipital nerve function. This meant that if Dr. Cho could keep making progress like she had, Pepper would stand a much greater chance of regaining her vision. And if the nerve cells were successfully rebuilt, then that boded well for healing Pepper's brain. Hopeful news, given permanent blindness and brain damage were the two main concerns.

The doctors who had been overseeing Pepper's care up to the point of Dr. Cho's arrival balked at first about introducing another physician into her treatment, but soon backtracked, as they marveled over the lab reports that she'd brought with her showing her experiments. They instantly wanted to be of assistance, making _her _Pepper's primary physician, as a result.

Tony and Bruce had thought that their pains-taking work with nanobot technology had been all for not, but Dr. Cho had urged them to keep their work going, as she believed it would be of use. She'd been looking for a way to quickly regenerate cells, faster than cultures in petri dishes and test tubes, at any rate. And she was confident the nanobots would provide the vehicle to create that kind of regeneration- being programmed to reconstruct new cells from the DNA of the sampled cells. Useful, since she knew time was of the essence, even though Tony had insisted she disregard the originally imposed deadline. She knew it would be much easier to treat newer injuries rather than older ones. And Pepper needed every advantage.

Original deadline be damned, within weeks, the new progress was showing promising results in short order, and he knew it would be enough to take to the board, stave off Dianna Wardly's termination of Pepper's position and stop the potential liquidation of his company. He couldn't be happier, given the circumstances.

Which is why, when the alleged "disregarded" deadline _had _in fact rolled around, Tony strutted in to Stark Industries headquarters like a cock on a walk, with his two doctor friends in tow, ready to present their results to the board. They'd compiled _all _of their collective work into a lengthy presentation guaranteed, in their minds, to stun and amaze even the most skeptical of board members- I.E., Dianna Wardly.

And, on the subject of Dianna Wardly, the goon she'd employed to derail Tony and Bruce's plans, and to poison Pepper, had been ID'd as none other than Rocco Martinova, a Russian-born emigrant to the UK (his family had moved there when he was a child) who was a contract killer with connections in the black market weapons trade. In truth, though, he was really a virtual jack-of-all-trades in the crime world in that, given the size of the check, there really wasn't anything he wouldn't do. And he was good at staying elusive. Interpol, the FBI, and Scotland Yard had been hot on his trail for years, but could never quite get close enough to apprehend him. Soon after the foible of leaving the syringe cap behind in Pepper's room practically made him, he vanished, protecting himself _and _Dianna from the authorities, making the connection of the business relationship even harder to trace. But as soon as Tony was alerted to who he was, he knew _exactly _who had contracted him. He just couldn't _prove _it. Not _yet._

"Greetings, _all,_" Tony bellowed that morning, as the three entered the expansive room, finding all of the board members seated in their respective high-backed leather chairs in anticipation of the day's proceedings. He flashed them all a toothy grin as the two doctors set up their presentation. Clasping his hands together, he rubbed them eagerly, eyeing them all intently. He let his gaze fall and linger on Dianna, and she sniffed indignantly and averted her eyes away from him.

"Well, here we all _are," _Tony purred, once he saw they were ready to get underway. "And I _must _say, I, for _one,_ have been waiting with bated breath for _this_ day to come, as I'm sure you _all _have been._" _

_"_Get to the _point, _Stark," Dianna ordered in annoyance.

"_Patience, _Dianna. There'll be a question and answer period at the end. I _know_ you're _dying _to see what we have," he goaded.

Dianna huffed again in defiance.

Tony ignored her, and proceeded to begin speaking. But just then, his phone began to ring. He fumbled for it in his suit jacket breast pocket, and yanked it out. He frowned at the screen, and then his eyes went wide, his breath catching in his chest as soon as he saw the name -_Cedars-Sinai Hospital_.

"Uh, doc?" he said, with trepidation.

She glance over at him and realized his alarm. She left Bruce, who could see Tony's look of concern and quickly stepped in to take over the presentation.

Tony and Dr. Cho stepped off to the side, away from Bruce. She watched anxiously as he swiped his thumb across the screen and put the phone to his ear. "Hello?" he said shakily.

"Mr. Stark?" a female voice said on the other end of the line. "It's your _wife_, sir. It was urgent that I call you. She's begun to have some problems."

"P-problems?" Tony stuttered breathlessly. Dr. Cho frowned at the words but stayed silent.

"Yes, sir," the woman confirmed. "Her body. It began to spasm a short time ago. She's had some highly irregular brain activity, her heart rate is quite erratic, and her breathing...it's almost like she's...she's trying to wake _up, _or something."

Tony gasped. He put a hand over his mouth and handed the phone to Dr. Cho. He shook his head in disbelief, barely comprehending the conversation the doctor was having with the nurse on the other end of the line. Phrases like, "expected reaction", "monitor continued activity, but do not interfere", and "promising signs" fell into his ears and back out again. The doctor thanked the nurse and hung up before she turned to face Tony, who looked positively stunned, and had collapsed in a nearby chair as she'd been speaking.

He looked up to see her coming back his way, his eyes full of hope. "How is she? What's happening?" he asked urgently, in a hushed tone, as Bruce was a short distance away, addressing the board members.

"We need to leave for the hospital as soon as possible," the doctor replied. "Dr. Banner can stay to finish the presentation, but we need to go. _Now." _

Tony read the look in her eyes, and his own expression changed from one of cautious elation to one of urgent concern. He nodded. "Go tell him. I'll get the car," he said. They nodded to each other in understanding, and went their separate ways.

XxXxXxXxXx

When they'd arrived back at the hospital, all of the commotion had died down, which both relieved and disappointed Tony. The doctor had explained to him on the way over that this could be the very first signs of Pepper's recovery. Episodes like this one were bound to happen as new synapses in her brain were created and certain nervous system functions began to work properly again. This was the first episode of its kind, and he was sure it would have been terrifying to watch. Yet, he regretted not being there to see it at the same time. Pepper had been lying in this hospital bed for what seemed like an eternity, and he'd have given anything to be there for her at that moment, to witness these new signs of life in her.

The ventilator hissed and beeped, and he watched her chest rise up and down for a moment, as Dr. Cho checked her over and made new notes in her file. "Hey, baby," he murmured to her, before bending to kiss her cheek. "You scared me for a minute, there. But you're getting better. You're on your way, Pep. That's what the doc says, anyway." He grasped her hand in his, and squeezed it affectionately, using his other to brush her bangs to the side.

A moment later, he suddenly felt a soft little squeeze back, almost undetectable, but enough to cause him to freeze and shoot his gaze down to their joined hands. It soon happened again, and he startled. "Doc!" he cried, standing up, but keeping a hold of her hand.

Dr. Cho rushed to his side, glancing from him to Pepper and back again. "What is it?" she urged.

"My hand! She squeezed my hand! Just now!" he replied excitedly.

"Mr. Stark, you have to understand," she began. But Tony cut her off, raising a finger in front of him as warning.

"No. _Oh _no. Nu-uh. Not _this _time," he cautioned. "Don't _tell _me that this is just what coma patients..."

Then Pepper's body jerked in a spasm, and then another, and another, and he stopped talking, the both of them staring at her with wide eyes. The EKG machine began to beep frantically, and the ventilator sped up, struggling to keep pace with Pepper trying to independently breathe.

"Keep talking to her!" Dr. Cho ordered, as she summoned the nurses and began to prep the room as a precaution for some emergency procedures. "That seems to encourage her to want to respond!"

Tony nodded, and turned to cup his wife's cheek. "Pepper? Honey? Can you hear me?" he asked her hopefully. "Come on, baby. I know you're in there. Come on. Open those eyes. _Please," _he pleaded, watching her body seize and spasm violently.

Pepper's chest heaved laboriously, her eyes rolling forward and back behind her closed lids. Tony put the back of his hand to his mouth, while keeping her hand in his other, the scene overwhelming him with emotion. He wondered if she was in pain in this struggle. It didn't look to be the most comfortable experience, as every muscle in her body contracted hard and then relaxed, over and over, in random order.

And then, all at once, her whole body relaxed, and the EKG soon slowed its pace down to match her slowing heart rate. Her breathing resumed its natural rhythm, and the ventilator began its typical hiss and beep, just as if the previous moment had never occurred.

Tony realized suddenly that he wasn't alone in witnessing this, and turned around to see a group of doctors and nurses, intently watching the goings-on, standing at the ready around them for whatever could have occurred. He breathed a heavy sigh and collapsed in to a bed side chair, still gripping Pepper's hand in his.

Dr. Cho moved first from the group, coming to his side to comfort him with a gentle pat on his shoulder. He smiled weakly and nodded at her.

"It may not seem like it," she said. "But this is _exactly _what we need her to do. Each episode brings her closer to full recovery. Her body is reacting to the treatments. The signals from the new nerves are just starting to form, and the brain is connecting the dots. I _promise _you. This is all for the greater good."

Tony brought an anxious fist to his lips, and nodded. "I know, Doc," he said softly. "But that doesn't make it any easier to _watch_."

"No, I would suppose _not,_" she said, in a soft, sympathetic tone.


	43. Chapter 42

**Oh, looky looky! We're in the thick of it now! So close yet so far away! :D **

**Happy Reading! And thanks for the feedback! I love you guys! :D**

For the next few weeks, the three had been hard at work, administering each cell rebuilding treatment to Pepper, increasing the dosage little by little each time as she could tolerate it, with promising results to follow. The seizures had been occasional, and increasing in intensity each time, making it that much more difficult for Tony to watch as the medical staff worked to ease her through it until it subsided. Dr. Cho hadn't changed her stance, though. She assured both Tony and Bruce, and the physicians and nurses working under her, that this was all to be expected, and just something that would have to be endured by all parties involved.

They'd implemented the use of the nanobots in those previous weeks, as Dr. Cho had said they would at some point in the process. They proved to be a speedy and effective method of delivery of new cells to the damaged areas in Pepper's body, and the repair and recovery time was remarkable. Several medical journals had been in contact with Dr. Cho to discuss their findings, and the whole of Pepper's case. However, Tony insisted on Pepper's identity being kept secret, as he didn't relish the idea of added attention being drawn to him or his wife. The investigation into Dianna Wardly's dealings with her Russian assassin, and all-around-thug, (as their secret discussion at the S.I. press conference months before had been unearthed in some news footage) had garnered enough unwanted attention as it was. And because of the investigation, Dianna's position on the board had been temporarily suspended until further notice, freeing up the rest of the members to vote with resounding approval on Tony's efforts, which granted him a generous extension toward finding conclusive results that would allow Stark Industries to lead the charge on new and innovative medical applications. This gave Tony a sense of pride and the feeling, that, even if, God forbid, Pepper wasn't able to recover fully, that her suffering at least wouldn't have been in vain. Not the most optimistic thought, he had to admit, as he, of course, wanted her to get her life back in full capacity, and hoped he'd be the one to give it to her. But hopeful, none the less.

And then, one day, in the early hours of the morning, it happened in a blur. Pepper had had a seizure earlier that afternoon, and Tony had rushed, yet again, to be by her side, as he was never sure if it would be her last. It was a particularly grueling one to watch, and after he'd felt completely exhausted, both emotionally and physically. So he'd decided to stay with her that night, rather that go back to her condo to sleep. He'd fallen asleep in the chair next to Pepper's bed, holding her hand like he had been for hours since he'd rushed to the hospital. He'd rested his head on the bed, and he was softly snoring when the EKG machine and respirator started screeching and beeping with alarm, and Pepper began to seize again. His eyes popped open in panic, and he bolted up out of his chair. "Pepper?!" he cried, watching in horror as her whole body started to convulse, and her eyelids fluttered violently- more violently than any of the other times this had happened to date. Her chest heaved, and her hand squeezed and released his over and over again in rapid succession. But then a herd of doctors and nurses burst through the door, and he was quickly pushed aside. He was petrified. He watched, transfixed, as they worked as they had so many times before to ease her through the seizure. Just then he felt two hands grab his shoulder and the front of his shirt, and Tony looked down at the hands and then to their owner. It was Bruce. He'd been at the lab, working late, and had planned to stop in and check on his friend before heading back to Tony and Pepper's house to get some rest. He'd entered the room just before the alarms had gone off, and instantly rushed to Tony's side.

"Come over here. Let them work," he ordered. And, without a word, Tony let his friend lead him out of the way. But he kept his eyes trained on his wife, his heart pounding as he watched them work frantically.

"Where's Cho? Where is she? She should be here. She's..." Tony babbled.

"I'm sure she's on her way," Bruce assured him.

"Heart rate is spiking!" they heard a nurse call out. "Patient is going into cardiac arrest!"

Tony gasped, and fought to go to Pepper's side, but Bruce held his grip and stopped him. "Tony, _no_," he said. "I know it's hard, but you have to let this happen."

"But cardiac arrest?!" Tony argued. "She's gonna _die, _Bruce! I can't just..."

Just then, Dr. Cho entered the room. "She's...she's..." Tony stammered, pointing at Pepper and looking at Dr. Cho expectantly.

"I know. I heard the monitors, and came running," she said breathlessly. Tony watched silently, as she rushed to Pepper's side and began to get the status report from her nurses, then subsequently began giving them orders.

"We knew the seizures were going to become more and more violent as our treatments progressed. But we have no choice but to keep moving forward. If we stop _now, _we have _no _hope of her recovering," Bruce reminded him.

Tony frowned. "This is the second one in twenty four hours, and it looks like the worst yet. What if the seizures get to be too much?" he asked. He looked back at Pepper hopelessly. "What if...it _kills _her?" he asked glumly.

Bruce shook his head. "You can't think that way. Look at all of the progress we've made, Tony! Look at how much we've done."

Tony just kept his eyes trained on his wife's convulsing body. "Come on, Pep," he muttered. "Come on, baby. Keep fighting."

Dr. Cho continued to give orders to her staff, and they were scrambling to keep up with each demand, as it seemed Pepper was slipping away minute by minute. Her heart rate was extremely fast and quite erratic, and they knew that she could easily flat line at any moment. Nurses injected emergency medications into Pepper's IV, but nothing seemed to calm the tremors or steady her heart rate and respiration this time.

Tony watched helplessly. "It isn't working," he muttered. "Nothing's happening. It isn't working." He shifted his gaze back to his friend, his jaw set. "I have to go under. I have to get in there," he insisted, his eyes stern.

Bruce furrowed his brow. "What? _Now?!" _he asked.

"Yes, _now!" _Tony answered. "If I _don't,_ she'll die. I can't lose her, Bruce! I can't let it end like that!"

He strode over to Dr. Cho. "I'm going under," he announced. "I can help."

She looked over her shoulder, amidst the chaos she was currently in, and frowned at him. "What? _Now?" _she said.

Tony nodded firmly. "It's the only way. She won't make it if I don't. I can't let that happen," he insisted.

She struggled to find the words to say, but it was no matter. Soon, Bruce had wheeled in the bed and the equipment from the room they'd stored it in close by, and Tony ran to meet him, helping to move it all close to Pepper but allowing enough room for everyone to work. Tony climbed up on the bed and instantly laid down, and Bruce hurried to attach the nodes for the brain activity monitor. Tony rolled up his shirt sleeve, so Bruce could inject the anesthesia. Bruce quickly dodged in and out of the medical personnel to attach the other nodes to Pepper's temples. Then he rushed back to Tony to start the IV.

Tony winced when Bruce inserted the needle, and turned his head to look at Pepper. "I'm coming, baby. Just hold on," he told her.

"Quickest prep ever. Good luck, buddy," he heard Bruce say, and he turned his head back to respond, but suddenly his vision clouded and then went black. The familiar watery abyss enveloped his senses, and he began to sink into it, the light from the hustle and bustle of Pepper's room fading away, the stillness he suddenly found himself immersed in a sharp contrast.

"I'm in," he muttered softly, his voice echoing in the black-as-pitch depth that surrounded him. But soon, the echo-y silence was being interrupted another distant sound that filled his ears. It sounded like the winds of a tornado, howling and whistling in some far off place, though the din was growing louder the farther down he sank. He turned to look below him, and found he was headed straight for a swirling vortex. "Holy Shhhhhiiiiiiiiii!..." he cried, as he was instantly sucked into the centrifugal motion, spinning and swirling, down and down, until he was harshly spat out onto the crumbling floor in Pepper's subconscious, landing with a gasping "Ooof!" flat on his stomach.

He groaned, gasping for breath, and struggling to catch it, as the tornado-like wind raged around him. But slowly, he came to a standing position, the wind whipping his hair and clothes mercilessly. He inhaled deeply, and called out. "PEPPER!" he exclaimed with everything he had, searching his darkened surroundings for her. He knew his voice probably didn't carry far in this kind of wind. So he cupped his hands around his mouth the second time. "PEP-PER!" he called again. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

He began to jog forward, figuring any direction was as good as the next, calling her name repeatedly, and searching this murky space for any sign she was still with him, his eyes squinted for protection against any flying debris. He continued desperately, hoping and praying she'd hear him, and they could make some kind of contact. But with each passing moment, it looked more and more unlikely that he'd got there in time. "Please, honey," he said desperately. "Don't give up. _Please. _I..."

Just then he heard a voice calling out to him, and his eyes widened. He searched for the direction it came from, his ears perked. It didn't call out again, so he returned the call. "Pepper?!" he called out. "Are you _there, _baby? Tell me where you are! I'll come to you!"

"Tony!" he heard her say, and he smiled, relieved. "Tony! I need you! Where are you?" he heard her call.

"I'm coming, Pep! Hold on!" he called back. "Just keep talkin' to me! I need to hear you to find you!"

"Hurry! Please! Hurry!" he heard her call, and his heart sank at the distress in her voice. "I can't take this much longer!"

Tony began to run, scrambling to find her. "Pepper, I'm here! Don't give up! _Please, _honey! Just hold on!"

Then his blood went cold with what he heard next. Pepper shrieked in terror, and began to sob. "No! _Please!" _she begged whatever was threatening her. "Please! Tony, hurry! I don't want to die!"

"PEPPER!" Tony called out frantically. He ran at full speed, desperately hoping he'd come upon where she was. And then he saw it. It looked as if the floor had given way, as there was a giant crevasse that had opened up under where Pepper must have been standing, and she'd slipped through. Tony approached the edge, and cautiously looked over. He saw Pepper hanging on the next ledge down, desperately trying to keep from losing her grip and falling into a gaping abyss in the chasm below her, just waiting to swallow her up.

"Pepper! Oh my God!" Tony cried, instantly falling to his hands and knees.

She slowly looked up at him, teeth gritted, and face streaked with tears. "Tony!" she gasped. "Help! I don't want to fall! Please don't let me fall!"

"I won't let you fall, baby! I promise!" he called back, though the sense of deja vu of that last time he'd promised her this very thing made him sick to his stomach. Pushing that image out of his mind, he slid down to his stomach, and reached as far as he could for her to grasp his hand. Pepper tried to grab it, but his reach was just a few inches short.

Tony huffed with frustration. "Damn it!" he barked. He frantically looked around for anything she could grab on to, but the parched, windswept floor yielded nothing. But then, he suddenly got an idea. He pulled off his outer shirt, and knotted it around his hand, letting the rest of it dangle. He rolled back over to where he was once again just above Pepper, and lowered the shirt down in front of Pepper. "Quick! Grab on and I'll pull you up!" he ordered.

Pepper winced, but obeyed and quickly grasped the dangling shirt, wrapping her hand in the end as he had, before letting go with the other and allowing the shirt, and Tony, to hold her full weight. As soon as she did this, he began to pull her up instantly, and that was just far enough for Pepper to step up on the ledge she'd been clinging to. He then reached forward and grabbed her hand, pulling her up as she crawled to safety, and into his arms. He felt back into a seat position, and Pepper fell into his embrace knocking him onto his back. She began sobbing, and he sighed loudly, pulling her to him tightly. The wind whipped around them violently, put Tony just closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of her being back in his arms.

She soon raised her head, her cheeks wet with fallen tears. But she was smiling. "You came for me," she said gratefully.

He cupped her face in his hands, and swiped her cheeks dry with the pads of his thumbs. "Of _course _I did," he said. "It's time to get outta here. For _good._ You ready to go home, baby?"

Pepper smiled, and nodded. "I've been ready since I _got _here," she replied. "I thought I'd _never _get out!"

Tony nodded. "I know," he said, just before he kissed her hard. He moaned, the long-lost feeling of her lips on his, the taste of her kiss, and the feeling of her body in his arms almost too much for him to take in that moment. Slowly, the kiss broke, and they smiled again at each other, their mutual relief written on both of their faces. "_God, _I've missed that," he said.

"So have..." Pepper began, but she stopped suddenly, as the floor began to shake beneath them.

"No. No, not again!" Pepper said. She scrambled to stand up, and reached for Tony. "Come on! We can't stay here!"

Tony took her hand and hoisted himself up to stand. "What's happening?" he asked her.

"It's _him!_" she gasped.

"Him?" Tony asked questioningly.

"The _snake!" _Pepper replied, her eyes wide and tearful with terror.


	44. Chapter 43

**OOOOOH Boy! This one's a DOOZY! A long time coming, but the fight is on! Pins and needles! EEEP!**

Tony was just about to ask what the "snake" was when suddenly a black, slithering, oozing creature burst out of the ground, ready to strike, and it dawned on him. The "snake" was the remnant of the Black Dragon venom Pepper had been poisoned with so many weeks ago, and he was astonished that there was still enough of it left in her system to be a threat.

"Come on!" she howled as she pulled him in the opposite direction to run. The towering beast dove and struck at them, its massive fangs puncturing the ground around them over and over as they tried to make their escape, zigging and zagging, narrowly escaping being impaled each time. Just up ahead, the ground had begun to split open again, this time with the spiraling coil of doors Tony had seen before.

"There!" he said, directing Pepper to make a run for it. They climbed higher and higher on the spiral, unable to find an opening, as each door was locked and severely decayed. The tar-like serpent gained on them as they ran, gnashing its teeth with a sinister, snarling hiss. Finally, they came upon a door near the top of the spiral that was just barely ajar, and they both dove inside, Tony slamming it behind them.

They leaned against the back of it, chests heaving, staring wide eyed at each other. Then Pepper lost her composure and began to sob. She practically fell into Tony's arms, and he subsequently wrapped them around her tightly, stroking her hair to try to comfort her.

"I _hate _that thing!" she cried bitterly into his chest.

"So do I, Pep. But it's okay. We're gonna be okay," he assured her.

But Pepper raised up to look at him, and shook her head. "No," she said. "No, it's _never _okay! There have been so many times I've fought to get out of here! I've tried _so hard _to escape, Tony! But it won't let me! It's like I'm a _prisoner! _It chases me, trying to bite me, or swallow me whole! And there have always been doors I can run through to get away! But every time, there are fewer and fewer open doors! And I have to run farther and farther to find one! I'm worried that, eventually, there just won't be anymore! And...and..." she stammered, her breath catching in her chest. "He'll _get _me!" she gasped.

Tony cupped her cheek, wiping away the fresh tears from her cheek, hating the look of sheer terror in her eyes. "Pepper, listen to me," he urged, looking into her eyes intently. "We're _going _to get out of here. The both of us. Okay?" he said.

Pepper slowly calmed down as she studied his face. Then she began to nod in understanding. "Okay," she agreed. She tried to put on a brave face, but could only muster a weak smile. But Tony smiled back at her, thankful he'd at least succeeded in calming her down somewhat.

He shifted his eyes to their surroundings, and was surprised by what he saw. They were standing at the bottom of the stairs, just outside the shop door of the Malibu Point mansion, and he suddenly registered the sound of familiar music blaring from inside. He saw himself knelt down beside his 1932 Ford Flathead Roadster, working on the engine, as he had so many times before. He looked at Pepper questioningly, and she just shrugged silently. He grasped her hand, and jabbed the access code into the infrared panel beside the door. The locks hissed, and he pulled the door open, leading them both inside, the volume of the music suddenly thundering in their ears.

"Extrapolated view," he heard his past self say to JARVIS, who then did as instructed and displayed an extrapolated digital diagram of the engine as Tony cleaned the valve cover he held in his hands, and studied the screen in front of him. Just then, the door to the shop was whisked open, and Executive Assistant Pepper strode through, flustered and clearly frustrated by his presence.

The speakers instantly quieted. "Please don't turn down my music!" Tony cried.

"_You _are supposed to be on a plane half-way around the world by now," Pepper stated sternly.

They both observed their continuing exchange for a few moments, and Tony chuckled at their past-selves. Pepper looked at him sidelong with a wry smirk. She caught his eye, and he looked at her questioningly. "What? I ended up with my best girl, right? Better late than never, Potts," he quipped.

Pepper sighed and crossed her arms, still smirking. "I _suppose,_" she teased.

They watched as their former selves bantered and volleyed back and forth, Tony making his way across the room, grumbling about MIT graduation commencement speeches Pepper was trying to get him to commit to.

"...and what are you trying to get rid of me for? What, have you got plans, or something?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, I _do,_" his loyal assistant answered.

Tony groused. "I don't like it when you have plans," he muttered.

"I'm allowed to have plans on my birthday," Pepper shot back.

"It's your birthday? Really?" Tony said, clearly genuinely surprised.

"Yes. Funny it's the _same _day as last year," she retorted with a teasing smirk.

"You're _still _terrible at remembering it, for the record," present-day Pepper murmured to her husband.

"Hey, I'm..." Tony started to say, but then halted. _Oh, shit!, _he thought. _Her birthday! I forgot her birthday this year, too! _he realized. And then it hit him- Pepper had turned one year older in the midst of all of the mess from the last few months, and he had completely passed it over. Not that she would have been conscious for any celebration at the time, but the thought was still saddening.

He turned to his wife, and she felt his eyes on her. She shifted her gaze from watching their past interaction to his face, and frowned. "What? What is it?" she asked.

"Your birthday," he said. He swallowed hard. "I promise, Pep. As soon as we get you out of here, I'm throwing you the biggest party..."

"Tony," she said, stopping him and cupping his face in her hands. She smiled warmly. "I don't _need _the biggest party," she explained. "It's the thought that counts. _Besides," _she said. "I already have what I'd want."

Tony frowned in confusion. "You _do?_" he said.

Pepper smiled at him warmly, and softly kissed his lips. "Mmmm hmmm," she said. "And it's the same thing I wanted _then, _too."

Tony was totally lost. "It _is?_" he said, even more confused.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "You are nothing if not unobservant, Stark," she teased. Pepper chuckled, and nodded toward their former selves. "_Watch,_" she said.

Tony turned his head to look at them, and noticed his past self hand his assistant his empty Espresso cup and walk past her in dismissal, completely oblivious to the lovesick, bitten-lip-to-keep-from-showing-it, grin she couldn't help directly after.

Tony gasped, and glanced back and forth between his former assistant, and his wife. "You...you..." he stammered. "Even _then? _Why didn't I...I mean..."

Pepper giggled. "I don't _know! _But honestly! I _just. couldn't. help myself," _she explained, sliding her hands up and down her husband's chest seductively. "And _you _just weren't paying attention."

He continued to splutter and stammer. "Seriously?!" he managed to spit out. "How could I be that dense?!_" _

Pepper's giggle turned to a laugh, and slowly a grin spread across Tony's face. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he surrendered to her embrace, wrapping his arms around her.

"Better late than never?" Pepper whispered in his ear.

"I _suppose,_" he replied, grinning. But then he began to feel a sense of sinking. He looked down, and saw he was quickly melting into the floor.

Pepper saw the same thing, and yelped, jumping out of the way. But Tony quickly pulled her back to him. "No, Pepper! Come with me!" he begged. "You have to come with me!"

He held her close, but in that instance, as if they were caught inside a roll of melting film, the walls of the shop began to erode, and their past selves froze in their tracks, stuck in suspended animation. Everything around them began to crumble, followed by a black oozing tar-like substance pouring down the walls and pooling to the floor, inching dangerously close to them, ready to smother them.

"It's the snake! He's found us!" Pepper shrieked. "Oh, God! It's finally happening!"

"No, Pepper! He's not going to win! Just hold on!" Tony pleaded to her, holding his wife tightly to him in his arms as they both melted into the floor.

XxXxXxXxXx

Tony gasped for air as he suddenly awakened. He sat up sharply on the hospital bed, and yanked the nodes off his chest and forehead. "What's happening?! Is she okay? Is she awake?!" he barked to Bruce, who was looking at him wide eyed.

But Bruce didn't have to answer, as the rampant, frantic beeping of the EKG machine was still ever present, and the team of doctors and nurses had hardly noticed him. Then, their worst fear became real. The beeping was soon replaced by a flat-line alarm. It rang cruelly in Tony's ears, and he felt as if his legs might give way right at that moment. But, instead, he remained standing, glued to the spot on the floor where he stood as he looked on.

Dr. Cho grabbed the defibrillator paddles from her head nurse, and rubbed them together. "Clear!" she yelled as she pressed them to Pepper's chest, and mashed the buttons to discharge them. Pepper's body jolted violently, and Tony startled.

"No. No,no,no! It _can't _be! She was with me! She was right _there! _How can she be..." he begged Bruce.

"They've been fighting to stabilize her this whole time, and now _this,_" Bruce told him glumly. "It's not looking good, Tony."

Tony clenched his teeth at his friend's words. "No," he said sternly. "No, I refuse. I refuse to let her go. I can't," he insisted.

They both watched helplessly as Dr. Cho administered a shock twice more, each with no result.

"Pepper, come _on,_" Tony said desperately. "Don't do this. Don't give up."

"Move to call, doctor?" the head nurse asked.

Dr. Cho looked at Tony regretfully, and he gave her a pleading shake of his head. She pursed her lips, and turned her eyes back to the nurse. "One more time," she ordered.

The nurse pushed the button to charge up the paddles once more, and Dr. Cho rubbed them together. She pressed them to Pepper's chest, and girded herself up for the final attempt. "Clear!" she called out, and discharged the shock. Pepper's body jolted one last time, and Tony inhaled sharply, his eyes bolting from her to the monitor. The blip from the shock registered as predicted.

"Come on, baby. Wake up. Don't leave me," he begged.

But eon-like seconds passed, and nothing else appeared.

"Move to call, doctor," the nurse said once more, her words echoing in Tony's ears. His mind began to swirl with shock, and he closed his eyes briefly to steady himself.

Dr. Cho took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. "Calling it," she said resolutely. "Time of death..."

"No, you're not calling it!" Tony exclaimed, marching to Pepper's bedside. "She's not dead! You're not calling it!"

"But Mr. Stark!" Dr. Cho argued.

He ignored her, and cupped Pepper's face in his hands, bending low to her ear. "I'm here, baby," he murmured. "I'm here and I'm _not _letting you go. Do you hear me? You're not leaving me, Pepper. I'm not going to lose you. Not like _this._"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Pepper felt herself get ripped from Tony's grasp just before he disappeared, and then clenched in the serpent's teeth. She screamed herself instantly hoarse in terror, and began to sob as she felt herself being smothered by the black ooze that encompassed the snake's body, her last thoughts desperately flashing to Tony, and the sad regret of never having the chance to build a life with him. But the worst part was the thought of leaving him alone. This broke her heart even more, as Tony was _never _one to do well by himself. She hated the thought of what he'd succumb to without her there by his side to lift him up again.

But then, as if by some strange miracle, the snake released her, suddenly and mercilessly, crudely spitting her out on to the parched floor. She was covered in black sticky ooze and gasped for breath as the force knocked the wind out of her, never mind that its constrictor-like grip was squeezing her tightly and she was slowly suffocating. She rolled from her stomach to her back to see what caused the urgent disruption, and saw that the snake was suddenly overcome with what appeared to be a swarm of large black insects. It flailed from side to side, trying desperately to end the attack. But it was no use. The swarm infiltrated every orifice of the creature, entering the mouth, and coming out of the eye sockets, devouring it from the inside out.

Pepper watched in complete amazement as they withered the beast to a decayed skeletal shell, all the way down to the tip of its tail. It came crashing down in front of her in a lifeless pile, the dust from the carcass hitting the floor and kicking up in a dingy cloud all around her.

Pepper slowly stood up, swatting at the air, and coughing. After a few moments, the dust settled enough for her to breath freely, and she took a deep breath, her limbs now noticeably exhausted. The tornadic winds had ceased as well, and her ears rang in the abrupt silence. She looked around her helplessly, hoping Tony might somehow appear again and get her out of this horrific place once and for all.

"I hope you haven't given up on me, Tony," she murmured sadly, as new tears began to roll down her cheeks. "I'm _here! _The snake is dead, and I'm still here! Please! _Please _come back!"


	45. Chapter 44

**What a bumpy ride, huh? Well it's not over yet! **

**Happy Reading! :D**

Tony laid a soft kiss on Pepper's cheek, and then turned his eyes to Bruce. "Put me back under," he demanded. "I have to go back for her."

"No, Mr. Stark! The risk is too great! With that much anesthesia put into your system in that short amount of time?! It could stop your heart!" Dr. Cho cried.

Tony left Pepper's side, and climbed back onto the hospital bed. "I have to try!" he said, rolling his shirt sleeve back up. "Besides, if I _am _too late?" he said, looking at each of them gravely. "What have I got to lose, now?"

XxXxXxXxXx

Pepper was trying to calm herself and figure out what she should do next when she saw someone in the distance running toward her. She instantly startled. "Who is it? Who's there?!" she cried out defensively, bracing herself for a fight. Nothing was beyond possibility in this place, and with her being alone now, and completely vulnerable once again, she shuddered to think about what could happen.

The figure began to run faster toward her. "Who are you?! Who's there!" she called out again. She took a few precursory steps back, and was ready to run for her life when the stranger replied back.

"Pepper!" she heard a familiar voice call out, and she immediately relaxed.

"Tony!" she gasped, running to him. As soon as he was within reach, she jumped into his arms. "I thought you'd left me here! I thought..."

"I know, Pep! What happened? You were in my arms and then suddenly..."

"It was the snake! He snatched me away right at the last moment! And I thought it was all over, but then these...these..._insects _came, and, and attacked the snake, and then _killed _it..." she tried to explain, pulling back to look at him.

"Insects?" Tony asked. Then his eyes went wide with the realization of what she say. "Insects! You mean the bots?!"

"Bots? What bots?" she said, not sure of what he meant.

"The nanobots! We've been injecting you with them for the last few months! They're what's been fixing you!" he said. "_They're _what finally got rid of it, huh? The Black Dragon?" he beamed proudly.

Pepper smiled and nodded, and looked behind her at the reptilian carcass lying behind them on the floor. Tony followed her gaze. "Wow," he gasped. "Wait'll I tell Bruce and Cho about _this!" _he muttered, in amazement. Then he brought his gaze back to Pepper, and his face went solemn. "Honey, we've gotta hurry. There isn't much time. You're dying baby. We gotta get outta here."

"Okay. But _how?" _she asked.

"Bruce agreed to only put me under for a short time, meaning I could come out of it any second. And you've gotta be with me when that happens," he explained, pulling her into his arms.

"Sounds simple enough," she said, smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "And not a moment too soon."

But Tony gave her a weak smile. "I wish it _was_ that simple," he said. "But, honey? You have to know something. I came back for _you. _So if, for whatever reason, _I _don't make it back, too? Just know that I..."

Pepper's eyes went wide. "What?! What do you mean if you don't make it back? What are you talking about? Why wouldn't you?" she asked frantically.

"Pepper, I've been under _twice _in a very short time. That puts a lot of strain on someone's system," he explained. "So, there's a _chance," _he said, shrugging his shoulders. "That I won't wake up."

Pepper gasped, and squeezed him tightly around the neck, as she began to sob. "No! I don't want to go, then! Not if you aren't going with me!"

"Pepper, you _have _to. It could go either way! We don't know until we try," Tony reasoned. He pulled back to look at her. "But in case we don't see each other again," he said. A tear escaped and rolled down Pepper's cheek, and he gave her a sympathetic smile as he brushed it away with his thumb. "Just know that I love you more than you could ever know. I know I'm a hard guy to live with, and I aggravate you to no end sometimes," he said, with gentle smile.

Pepper smiled and giggled through her tears. He continued.

"But I hope you thought our time together was as amazing as _I _did," he said. "I love you, Pep. And I won't ever forget what you've done for me."

Pepper's breath caught in her chest. "Tony, _please!_" she whispered. "_Please _don't make me say goodbye!"

He rested his forehead against hers, and closed his eyes. "I don't know what's gonna happen," he replied. "So if this _is _goodbye? _Please _promise me one thing?"

"Anything!" Pepper said.

Tony raised his head to look into his wife's eyes longingly. "That you go on to lead a long and happy life. You're a remarkable woman, Pep. And you deserve everything you want in the world."

Pepper wept bitterly, and cupped her husband's cheek. "I only _want YOU!_" she gasped hoarsely before crashing their lips together, and kissing him hard for what could possibly be their very last kiss. Tony held her tightly, reciprocating the kiss, trying to memorize every detail of the way it felt. The softness of her lips, the sound of her softly moaning, the taste of her kiss, and the warmth of her body against him.

Slowly, reluctantly, the kiss broke, and they rested their foreheads against one another. "I love you," Pepper murmured.

"I..." Tony started to say, but he halted his words when he suddenly saw they were both starting to sink into the floor. He looked up at Pepper intently. "Hold on to me," he said. "Here we go."

Pepper gasped, and threw her arms back around his neck again, squeezing him tightly. They both squeezed their eyes shut, waiting for the result of what there was to come.

XxXxXxXxX

"Come on, Tony. Breathe!" Bruce demanded of his friend, as he squeezed the manual respirator he'd put over Tony's mouth. He'd stopped breathing not long after he was put under, as a result of the excessive amount of anesthesia in his system, which left Bruce no choice but to try to pull him out of sedation almost immediately. Even the lessened dose of anesthesia they'd all agreed would be used was proving to be too much for his body to take. And watching the heart monitor's slowing blips on the screen made it all the more certain.

"If his heart slows much more, we'll lose him," Dr. Cho said gravely. Then something drew their collective attention. Pepper's EKG machine beeped back to life, and Dr. Cho rushed to her side. "I don't believe it! How can this be?" she murmured, her eyes wide with shock. She switched the respirator back on and it started to expand and compress with a hiss, filling and emptying Pepper's lungs with air. A steady heart rate began to show on the monitor, and Dr. Cho gasped, turning to look over her should at Bruce. "He did it!" she exclaimed in amazement. "He actually did it!"

Bruce smiled in understanding, but his expression quickly went back to one of great concern. "But at what price?" he muttered sadly.

Just then Pepper's body began to tremor, just like it had previously with the seizures. Dr. Cho jabbed the emergency button to the nurse's station, and almost instantly they came running to assist. "Wasn't she code blue?!" one of them asked in confusion.

"She _was! _And she might be again if we don't work quickly!" Dr. Cho replied, as they went to work on stabilizing Pepper.

Suddenly, Tony's EKG went crazy, tracking a sudden, and very rapid, heart rate indicating impending cardiac arrest. "We're losing him! We're..." Bruce cried out, but immediately was silenced as Tony's chest began to heave, and his eyes popped open. He batted away the manual respirator from his mouth, and bolted upright off the bed, gasping for air. "What happened?! How's Pepper? Did she make it?!" he demanded breathlessly. But he didn't give Bruce time to answer. He spun around to see Dr. Cho and the nurses frantically working once more. His eyes darted to Bruce. "Did I do it? Did I bring her back?!" he demanded.

"Her heart started beating again, and then she began to seize," Bruce explained.

Tony frowned, but then their attention was quickly grabbed by the sound of Pepper choking and gagging on the respirator tube down her throat.

"Pull it out! She's trying to breathe!" Dr. Cho exclaimed, and she assisted a nurse in removing the tube as quickly, and as carefully as possible, from Pepper's airway. As soon as it was out, Pepper began gasping desperately for air, inhaling sharply, but then coughing violently as a result. Tony flew off the bed and ran to her side, cupping her face in his hands. She had her eyes squeezed tightly closed, the bright lights of the hospital room surely an assault on her pupils.

"Pepper! It's okay, baby! We made it! We made it out!" he cried triumphantly, a wide grin spread across his lips. And in his boisterous exuberance, he planted a firm kiss on his wife's lips. Pepper's eyes flew open in surprise, and she looked at him in complete shock when he released her and gazed into her eyes intently.

Pepper's chest heaved for a moment, before she attempted to speak. "M-Mr. _Stark?_" she finally stammered hoarsely.


	46. Chapter 45

**So Pepper's back! (FINALLY, right?) But in what capacity? There's only one way to find out! :D Thanks for your continued support, your awesome feedback, and for following along! **

**Happy Reading! :D**

Tony slowly drew back, and studied Pepper's face. "You...you don't remember?" he murmured.

Pepper just remained silent, desperately searching his face for some indication as to _what, _exactly, she was supposed to remember as her mind reeled. "Remember what?" she finally asked helplessly.

Tony was edged out by the bustling medical staff stepping in to examine Pepper in her post-coma condition. But the two kept their eyes trained on each other, studying each others faces, trying to grasp an understanding of the situation.

"Mrs. Stark? Do you know why you're here? Do you know what happened to you?" a nurse asked, wrapping Pepper's arm in a blood pressure cuff. Pepper shifted her eyes from Tony to the nurse.

"I'm sorry, what did you call me?" she said, shaking her head in confusion. "You must be mistaken. _We're _not married. He's my _boss_, and I'm his _assistant_," she explained, gesturing to Tony. He and the nurse exchanged tentative glances. Pepper saw the exchange, and frowned. "_What?_" she said defensively, glancing between them, and then resting her eyes back on Tony. "Mr. Stark, _tell _her! We're boss and employee! _Not_ husband and wife. She's mistaken!" she insisted.

But Tony didn't say anything. He just gave his wife a saddened look. This confused Pepper further, and she huffed in frustration. "Why aren't you telling them that we're not..." But then she stopped talking, suddenly noticing the rings on her left hand. Her eyes widened and her chest heaved as her chin began to quiver. She turned it over again and again, examining the rings in disbelief. Then her eyes darted to Tony's, and she gave him a questioning look.

He winced at the clear mental struggle she was having. "Baby," he said sympathetically, stepping closer to her.

Then Dr. Cho began to examine Pepper's ears, and the pupils of her eyes. "Can you tell me what year it is?" she asked her patient calmly.

Pepper blinked at the brightness of the pen light being shown in her eyes, and looked at the woman, bemused. "It's...2008," she said meekly. She looked at Tony for confirmation. Tony just closed his eyes, and lowered his head in defeat.

Pepper began to panic. "It isn't?!" she cried. She looked around the room desperately. "Then what year _is _it? And why am I here? Will someone please tell me what happened?!"

"It's going to be fine. It's okay," the nurse tried to assure. But Pepper huffed, rejecting her answer.

"No, it's _not _okay! Everything is certainly _not _okay!" she exclaimed.

Tony couldn't take seeing her like this any more. "Okay, guys, can we end the game of twenty questions, and the poking and prodding, for right now? Maybe give her a minute to adjust, huh?" he urged.

Dr. Cho immediately nodded in understanding. "Of course," she said, motioning for her staff members to cease what they were doing. "I agree. Let's let her ease back into everything, hmmm?" she told her staff.

Tony gave her a grateful nod, and Dr. Cho nodded in acknowledgement back. Then she turned back to Pepper. "We're all very glad to have you back with us," she told her, and smiled kindly.

Pepper gave her a weak smile, and nodded in return. "Th-thank you," she stammered politely, though it was clear she was still feeling very on edge and defensive.

Bruce nodded politely at Tony. "Congratulations, " he said simply. "To the _both _of you." He gave Pepper a polite nod.

"Thanks, man," Tony replied, smiling gratefully. He watched his friend leave the room with Dr. Cho, closing the door behind them, before he shifted his gaze back to his wife. He exhaled, and slowly ambled back over to Pepper's side. She watched him silently as he gingerly sat on the edge of the bed beside her.

They stared at each other for a moment, studying each others faces. Then Tony broke the gaze as he softly laid a hand on top of one of hers and lovingly squeezed it. Pepper watched as he did it, and then raised her eyes back up to his. "What year _is _it? And what _happened _to me?" she murmured. "_Please._ I need to know. I feel like I'm losing my mind."

Tony nodded, and worked his jaw for a moment. "Understandable," he murmured. He took a deep breath, and exhaled. "Well, to answer your first question- It's 2015," he said cautiously.

Pepper gasped. "Oh my God!" she whispered, panicking. "I've been asleep for seven years?!"

Tony's eyebrows raised, and he vigorously shook his head. "What? No. No,no no. Only a few months," he assured. "You just don't remember, honey." A slight look of relief ghosted over Pepper's face, but she stayed silent, watching him intently.

Tony continued. "As for the second question- There was an accident," he began. "Involving a landslide in San Francisco. They'd had torrential rain for a straight week. And the building you were in sat on a cliff, over the ocean. The land underneath it gave way. The building collapsed, and..." he said, a hard lump forming in his throat from having to recite the day's events to her. "You...got buried under the rubble."

Pepper gasped, and then frowned in confusion. "Were you there, too?" she asked.

Tony winced, as the old familiar, painful stab of regret about that night lodging itself in his gut once again. "No," he said simply. "No, I wasn't, but I _did_ see the whole thing. I was..." he said, stopping as the emotion threatened to overtake him. He'd steadied himself, and spoke again. "I was across the bay, on the bridge, when it happened," he explained. "I was coming up to see _you,_ actually. You'd gone to a conference there, with Bill Riva, and..."

"Bill Riva?" Pepper asked.

Tony stopped, looking at her cautiously. "Yeah. You..._do _remember Bill, right?" he asked cautiously. Bill had been with Stark Industries for at least a couple of decades, so he hoped Pepper could recall him. Otherwise, there was no telling where her memory ceased.

"Of course!" Pepper replied nodding, much to Tony's relief. "I meant, why was _I _there with Bill? Where were _you?" _she asked.

Tony stopped, and slowly exhaled. "I ask myself that question every day, Pep," he said regretfully. "But the truth _is..." _he began again. He hesitated, not sure whether what he was going to reveal to her next would be too much too fast. But he'd already started, so he knew there wasn't any going back now. So, nervously, he proceeded. "You're the CEO. _My_ CEO. Of the company, of Stark Industries, I..." he babbled.

Pepper just stared at him blankly. Then she looked away, and squeezed her eyes shut. "Wow," she gasped under her breath. He watched as two tears began to trickle down her cheeks. After a moment, she slowly opened her eyes, and looked down at her wedding rings. She frowned as she began to fiddle with them. Then she sniffed hard and brushed the tears from her cheeks. "And...we're also married?" she asked softly.

"Correct," Tony murmured. "As of New Year's Eve, anyway." He smiled weakly.

Pepper smiled weakly back, and nodded, looking back down at her rings. "Well," she said. "They _are_ beautiful," she murmured, shrugging. She raised her eyes again to Tony's, and he gave her a sympathetic smile. She smiled weakly back. "I just wish I could remember you giving them to me," she said. She chuckled, despite herself. "I wish I could remember..." she started to say, but a sob got caught in her throat. "_Any _of this," she finished, looking around the room for a moment in thought, before she spoke again. "I'm sorry. _How _did _I_ become CEO of _your _company? And how on _Earth_ did we go from you being my boss to you being my _husband?_ This all seems so..." Her voice gave out, and her chin began to quiver.

Tony smoothed his hands down her upper arms to calm her. "Whoa. Hold on. Let's...just slow down, here, for a second, okay?" he said. "What exactly _do _you remember? What's the last thing you can recall?" he asked, praying it would be something somewhat recent.

Pepper stared at him in thought for a moment. Then she turned her head away, and squeezed her eyes shut again. Flashing snippets of random scenes moved through her mind like a slide show, but with the slides all out of order. Finally, it settled on one seemingly complete scene. She could remember she'd heard music. _Loud_ music. And she'd seen Tony working on the hot rod in the shop, as he had so many times before. She felt like there was something she had needed to tell him. He had to be somewhere, but not all of the details were clear to her.

"I...can remember that you...had somewhere to go..." she began, opening her eyes to look at him again. "I...had come down to the shop to tell you it was time to leave."

Tony nodded, looking at her intently. "Okay. That's a start. Where was I supposed to go?" he asked encouragingly.

Pepper frowned, and swallowed hard. She shook her head. "I...I don't remember. I..." she said, her voice going weak as she started to cry again.

"That's okay. Really! I know it's hard," Tony quickly assured her. "Just take your time, and do the best you can, okay?"

Pepper nodded, and took a moment to breathe, before she began again. "It seems like you were...going somewhere? Overseas? Maybe with...Rhodey? Does that make sense?" she asked, wincing with uncertainty.

Tony just nodded.

She continued. "You wanted to know why I was in such a hurry to get you gone. And I said it was..."

"Your birthday," Tony finished glumly, his heart sinking with the fact that her last memory was from so long ago. _No wonder she thinks it's 2008, _he thought to himself.

Pepper's eyes went wide. "Yes! But you didn't... I mean, I had to _tell _ you it was."

"Do you remember anything _else_ about that day?" Tony asked quietly.

Pepper took a moment to think, but slowly began to shake her head. "No," she said finally. "Should I?"

Tony just stared at her silently, his expression grim. He was at a loss for words. Did he honestly want Pepper to remember that awful time for the both of them? Wasn't it enough that he'd become a better man as a result? But that was just the problem. If she only remembered him up to the point of that fateful day, it would stand to reason she'd believe he was still the same person, before the kidnapping in Afghanistan, and before Iron Man. And, obviously, he didn't relish the thought of his wife believing that about him again. Not after everything they'd been through to prove otherwise. But if she couldn't remember, then what could he do, besides hope it would all come back to her at some point in time, preferably sooner rather than later?

So, he just picked up her hand, and kissed the back of it affectionately. And, much to his relief, she let him, her eyes following his movements without any objection, which he took as a good sign. He smiled softly at her, but Pepper just gazed at him in thought.

"No," he said finally. "That's...good enough for _now."_ He smiled and gazed lovingly into her eyes. Pepper blushed and looked away bashfully, but then brought her gaze back to his. Then, they both smiled at each other. But then Pepper winced, and Tony frowned in concern.

"Pep? What's wrong? You okay?" he asked, as he watched her lay back against the raised bed. She closed her eyes, and took a few breaths before she spoke.

"It's my back, and my hips and legs," she replied weakly. She open her eyes to a squint. "They hurt _r__eally _bad."

"That makes sense," Tony replied. "You had a lot of bad injuries to those places." He clicked the nurse's call button. "There," he said. "They'll be in shortly to give you something to take the edge off, okay? In the meantime, just rest, honey."

Pepper nodded. "Okay," she said meekly. She gave him a weak smile. "Thank you."

Tony nodded and smiled back. He gently brushed her bangs to the side, and they gazed at each other for a moment. "You know, I realize this might sound weird to you at the moment," he said softly. "But I'm the luckiest guy in the world right now."

Pepper smiled warmly. "And why is that?" she asked quietly.

Tony smiled back at her. "Because I got _you _back," he murmured.

Pepper studied his eyes, and a wide grin spread across her lips, despite the pain she was in. "You're right. It _does _sound weird," she teased. They both chuckled at her joke, and Tony kissed her hand again, and then brought it to his chest.

"That's okay, baby," he assured her.

"And _that_ sounds_ especially_ weird," she replied, with an awkward smile.

Tony furrowed his brow. "Do you want me to stop? Does it make you uncomfortable?" he asked.

Pepper shook her head. "No," she admitted sheepishly. "I...don't _mind _it, actually, if I'm being honest."

Tony grinned, and nodded. "Good," he replied.

Pepper smiled back, and nodded in agreement. "Yeah. It _is," _she said.


	47. Chapter 46

**I'm back in the saddle, as they say! Grief for our couple handled, processed, and compartmentalized. (Well enough to pick up the proverbial pen for them again, anyway. Pepperony forever!) And OOOOH BOY, does it feel good! Writing feeds my soul. And I've been doing a LOT of it lately, just not on existing stories, as what I was writing wouldn't be suitable for posting. To THIS kind of forum, anyway. Lots of toxic, yucky, black tar-like emotion I needed to let filter out over Marvel's latest atrocity. (You understand, I'm sure. And are SO good to be so patient with me!) **

**As long as you're willing to read fanfic, I'm willing to write fanfic. That's the deal. We die-hard Pepperony fans need to stick together, and be unwilling to let Marvel kill our love and loyalty to our poor couple! I LOVE these two immensely, and I'll be damned if Marvel ends them on MY watch (even if that means they live on in fanfic, only.) Plus, our poor boy is hurting something fierce right now. He needs Pepper back in his life like never before. (RDJ would agree. He said so himself.) So here's my effort in giving her back to him. **

**SO, without further ado, Happy Reading! May true love conquer all. ;)**

Tony had let the doctors know Pepper was calm enough now for them to finish their examination, and promised her that, after a phone call to Rhodey and her mother to tell them the news, he'd be right back. This seemed to reassure her, which, in turn, made him glad in the fact that she found comfort in his presence. But even better, before he left, she allowed him a soft kiss to her cheek, which thrilled him to no end, and he went out to the hall to first call his mother-in-law, unable to help a giddy grin.

Though she had been back and forth between Kansas and L.A. a few times since Pepper had been transported from San Francisco, the stress of her daughter's condition had taken a toll on her own health. At that point, Tony insisted she take an extended rest at home, and he'd keep her up-to-date on Pepper's well being. And if anything urgent came about in that regard,however, he promised he'd fly her out again straight away, without hesitation.

As he dialed, he felt butterflies in his stomach out of excitement to tell her the news. He quickly dialed, and listened as it rang twice. Then he heard her pick up.

At that moment, his nervous excitement got the best of him, and he quickly babbled, "Marilynn? It's Tony. Listen. Something's happened!"

He heard a gasp on the other end. "Oh, Lord in heaven! Don't tell me!" she cried. "Is she?..."

Tony frowned, his brain short circuiting, at her reaction. "Huh?" is all he could manage to utter.

"Did she...?" Marilynn began.

"What? Did she what?" Tony urged, not following her train of thought.

He heard her take a deep breath, and try again, though her voice was shakey. "Is she...still with us?" she asked cautiously.

Tony frowned. "Wait, " he said. "Is _that _what you think I called to tell you? That we..._lost _her?" he asked.

"Well, _did _you?!" Marilynn huffed. "Oh, tell me it isn't so! I could not _bare _to lose my precious Ginny! Oh Lord! _What _am I gonna do..."

Tony closed his eyes, and shook his head, trying to regroup. "Marilynn, wait. Just stop for a second, okay? Calm down," he said. "We haven't lost Pepper. She's fine. Actually, she's _more_ than fine. She's..." he paused, as a delighted grin spread across his lips. "_Awake._ And _talking,_ and..." he started to babble. But quickly reigned himself in. "And she needs to see you. We _both_ do," he informed her.

He heard Marilynn gasp again. "She _is?_ And she _does?_ I mean, you _do?_" she stammered in disbelief. "Oh, honey! This is wonderful news! Boy, you had me going there! I thought for sure..."

But Tony's attention was diverted, as Rhodey suddenly appeared out of the elevator. Tony looked at him in surprise. "Marilynn, I'm sorry. I gotta run," he said urgently, interrupting her, keeping his eyes fixed on Rhodey. "But I'm sending the jet as soon as we get off the phone. See you in a few hours, okay?" he said.

"Okay, darlin'. You go on. And I'll be ready and waiting!" she replied joyfully. "I can't wait to see you two! I love you, both!"

Tony smiled at her motherly affection towards him. "Ditto, Mama Potts. Can't wait till you get here," he said.

They said their goodbyes, and Tony quickly put in the info to book the plane for her, and then shoved his phone back in his pocket before turning his attention back to Rhodey. His expression was both surprised and relieved at his best friend's sudden appearance, and he gave Rhodey a back-slapping brotherly hug in response. "I was just gonna call you! How the hell did you know to come over?" he asked.

Rhodey shrugged sheepishly. "A little birdie told me the good news, and I drove over immediately," he explained. "Actually it was a little birdie who can turn into a big green, angry birdie, if you really wanna know," he joked.

Tony chuckled. "Banner," he muttered, smirking to himself in amazement at his friend's kind gesture to include Rhodey in the joyous occasion. "He's one in a million, that guy."

"I'm quickly getting that impression, yeah," Rhodey replied. "I'm glad he could help you out with getting Pepper well, too. How's she doing by the way?"

Tony guided Rhodey over to the nearby window into Pepper's room, and leaned against the frame. They both saw the doctors and nurses bustling around her, and it took Pepper a minute to realize they were standing outside the window, watching the goings-on. But when she did, she made eye contact with Tony, and gave him a soft, reassuring smile. He smiled, and winked back at her. And after a lingering look between them, he turned his eyes back to Rhodey.

"Uh...she's doing well, it seems. _Considering_. Brain function seems relatively normal, she can speak, she has her vision back," he reported. "By all accounts, she's in full recovery."

"Awesome. That's terrific, man," Rhodey gushed happily.

"Yeah, it_ is_," Tony said. "Except for one thing."

Rhodey frowned. "And that is?" he said.

Tony pursed his lips. "She thinks it's 2008," he replied, matter of fact.

"2008?" Rhodey said, not understanding the significance right away. But soon, his eyebrows raised in realization. "Ohhhh," he purred, nodding in understanding. He winced and inhale sharply through his teeth. "Yikes. That means..."

"Yeah," Tony replied glumly.

"Damn," Rhodey grumbled. "So, what're you gonna do? Is there any chance her memory will come back?"

Tony shrugged. "Don't know yet. She only just woke up, as you know. So, we'll have to see what Dr. Cho thinks. But let's hope, right?"

"Right," Rhodey agreed, nodding resolutely.

Just then, Dr. Cho could be seen finishing her chat with Pepper, as the nurses finished up with her as well, and walking to the door to exit the room. Tony straightened up, and both men anxiously awaited her appearance in the hallway.

Dr. Cho left the room, and eased the door closed behind her. Tony watched her quietly, but with rapt attention, unti she came to stand infront of them. "So?" he expectantly asked. "What's the word?"

The doctor smiled warmly. "First, let me say, I've never, in my whole career in medicine, seen _anything_ as...as..."

"Amazing?" Tony offered.

Dr. Cho shook her head. "With all due respect,_ 'amazing'_ doesn't begin to cover it," she replied. "Dare I say..._miraculous?_ If I may be so bold?"

Tony grinned. "You _may_," he said, jokingly giving her permission. They all chuckled.

"Her cognitive functions and basic faculties are at full capacity. She _will _need extensive physical therapy considering she's got some severe muscle atrophy, as was expected. But the nerve damage she sustained has, for all intents and purposes, virtually healed."

"So we were successful?" they all heard a voice say behind them. Bruce had joined the group, unbeknownst, until he spoke up.

Tony grinned at his friend in triumph. "Sounds like," he replied.

"Amazing," Bruce purred, in disbelief.

"I believe the word you're looking for is _miraculous,_" Tony joked, with a smirk. And they chuckled again.

Tony turned his attention back to Dr. Cho. "Doc," he said. "This is all terrific, and I couldn't be happier. Honestly. But there's still one hurdle left. What can we do about recovering her long term memory?"

"Ah," the doctor said, nodding her head in understanding. "Well, of course, we need to confirm our findings with a new brain scan I'm going to get scheduled for later today. But, based on my initial examinations, I have no reason to believe it can't, or won't, return. My best advice would be to allow her _time. _To rebuild those synapses. To recall things on her own, as they come. Patience is key, Mr. Stark. Trying to force the issue could do more harm than good," she advised.

Tony took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "Got it," he said, finally, nodding in acknowledgement. He put on a brave face, but on the inside, he couldn't help but feel a little saddened by the fact that _he, _now, was the only one who could remember their most personal and intimate moments together. Let alone, the events leading up to now- including their wedding, which was the toughest thing for him to accept, at this point. He turned his eyes to look at Pepper again through the window as he thought about this. He could see she was tired again, probably for two reasons, he figured- her body's need to finish healing, and also the side effects of the pain medication they'd given her. _Funny thing. She's been asleep for months, but is ready to go back to sleep within minutes of waking up,_ he thought, chucking to himself at the irony. Her eyes were half closed, but somehow, she must have sensed him looking at her. Because she lolled her head in his direction, and looked at him. He gave her an awkward smile, not expecting her to have noticed him staring, but also because he hadn't meant to disturb her.

But she didn't look away. They just gazed at each other, both clearly processing their collective thoughts, and she gave him a gentle smile. She held on for as long as she could, but then Tony saw her eyes slowly close as she was unable to fight drifting off to sleep, her chest rising and falling, under its own volition for the first time in months. He continued to watch her for a moment, taking in how much had changed in just a few hours time, this time for the better. The _last _time things had changed this drastically was the night of the accident. He remembered feeling completely shattered, standing at this very window, desperately pleading with the universe to spare her life.

The other three in the group had been chattering away, and Tony hadn't been listening to anything they were saying as he'd lost himself in thought. That is, until he heard his name being called.

"Tony!" was said again, and he realized it was Rhodey trying to get his attention.

He turned his head away from watching Pepper peacefully sleep, to acknowledge him. "Yeah. What's up?" he asked his best friend.

Rhodey gestured between himself and Bruce. "We were just gonna go grab some coffee. You good here? Or you wanna come with?" he said.

Tony smiled and waved a hand in dismissal. "You guys go ahead," he said, nodding toward to elevators.

"You sure? You don't need a break?" Bruce offered.

Tony chuckled. "I've already _caught _my break, today," he replied, happily. He glanced at Pepper, and smiled lovingly, and then smiled back at his friends. "All I wanna do now is be with _her, _you know? Does that make sense?"

Both guys smiled in response. "Perfect sense," Bruce replied.

Bruce and Rhodey soon left together, and Dr. Cho left to schedule Pepper's brain scan with neurology. As a result, Tony found he was standing in the hallway alone. So he walked to the door of Pepper's room, and quietly walked inside, gingerly closing the door behind him so as not to disturb her sleep. He ambled to the chair beside her bed- the chair he'd occupied so often in the last few months, watching vigilantly for any sign she was going to make it. And now, as he slowly sat down, his could feel his body suddenly grow weary, too, from the heavy dose of anesthesia still filtering out of his system, and also the adrenaline rush of everything that had happened now tapering off as well.

He scrubbed a hand over his face, and yawned deeply, then exhaling slowly. He leaned forward, and gently took Pepper's hand in his. He picked it up, and kissed it softly, letting the kiss linger for just a few moments, before resting their clasped hands back down on the bed. He then laid his head down beside his wife on the mattress, resting it in the crook of his other arm, and continued to gaze at her reverently for a moment, before his eye lids got too heavy, and he helplessly succumbed to sleep.

Unbeknownst to Tony, as he'd made himself comfortable next to her, and subsequently fallen asleep, Pepper had semi-awakened, though she'd kept her eyes closed. But now, she opened them to a slit, and peered down at him, peacefully resting. And she couldn't help but smile to herself in response.


	48. Chapter 47

The next morning, Marilynn Potts hurriedly moved through the ICU wing of Cedars-Sinai Hospital to the entrance of her daughter's room. Tony and Pepper had both just awakened when she entered, and Tony was still rubbing his eyes when he turned to look over his shoulder at her.

A grin spread rapidly across her mouth at the sight of her daughter sitting up in bed and fully awake and conscious. "_There's _those bluebird eyes," Marilynn gasped.

Pepper chuckled, and Tony smiled at the the two of them in the moment. "Hi, Mama," Pepper said, with a relieved smile at the sudden appearance of her mother.

Marilynn marched to her daughter, and enveloped her lovingly in her arms, holding her tightly, as happy tears began to fall. "Oh, how long have I been waiting to hear you say _that, _again!" she replied, stroking Pepper's hair. She pulled back, putting her hands on her daughter's shoulders to get a good look at her.

Pepper just gave her a curious look, and smiled bashfully. Marilynn shook her head in disbelief, still smiling. "It's a _miracle, _no doubt about it," she said. Her eyes flicked to Tony, and she flung her arms around his neck next, squeezing him affectionately. _Tightly, _but affectionately.

"Oh, okay," Tony said a little awkwardly, and then chuckled. Pepper giggled. They gave each other an amused look. Marilynn planted a kiss to Tony's cheek, and took his face in her hands to look at him.

"The light in your eyes that's been missing," she murmured, cupping her son-in-law's cheek and smiling warmly at him. "It's back, darlin'. It's back after being gone for far too long."

Tony smiled at her, and nodded in agreement. "It _was _too long," he again, grasping her hand at his cheek in both of his and giving in an affectionate squeeze.

"Well, _bless _you," she said gratefully. "You gave us back our girl! I can't ever repay you and your friends for what you've done."

Tony gave her a warm smile. "I have all the repayment I _need, _Marilynn," he said. He turned his eyes to Pepper and smiled at her.

Pepper blushed and bashfully averted her eyes from his gaze.

Marilynn turned back to Pepper and took her hand. "This man," she said, pointing to Tony. She paused, as emotion overcame her. After a moment she continued, tears still in her eyes. "He loves you, honey. There's no question of that."

Pepper smiled awkwardly. "So I've been told," she murmured, flicking her eyes back to Tony's. Her smile was pleasant, but it was easy to detect a pang of regret in it, as well.

"Uh, Marilynn? Can I talk to you for a moment? Outside?" Tony said, noticing Pepper's discomfort.

Marilynn glanced back and forth between Tony and Pepper, and then nodded, her brow furrowed in confusion. "Of course?" she muttered.

"We won't be long," Tony told Pepper, and she nodded in understanding.

Tony led Marilynn to the door, and once they were outside in the hall, Marilynn looked at him questioningly.

"Is there something I don't know?" she asked.

Tony winced. "Uh...sort of," he answered.

"_Sort_ of?" Marilynn replied with more alarm.

He took his mother-in-law's hand in his, and patted it, not sure how to begin. "Pepper doesn't...she can't...I mean," he stammered. "She...doesn't remember me. As _'me', _that is. Her _husband. _I mean, she thinks I'm _me_ from 2008," he explained regretfully.

Marilynn furrowed her brow. "I don't understand," she said. "Are you saying she...has amnesia?"

Tony nodded slowly, and swallowed hard. "Yes," he affirmed. "As far as anyone can tell, she has no clue that we're married. She believes we're still boss and employee. And..._nothing more," _he said.

Marilynn gasped. "Oh, honey!" she whispered. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Is there any chance she'll..."

Tony just shrugged. "We don't know, yet," he explained sadly. "That's the hope- that everything will come back. But only time will tell."

Marilynn threw her arms around his neck, and pulled him into a motherly hug. Tony softened, grateful for her effort to comfort him. He closed his eyes, the reality of Pepper's lacking memories hitting him hard again, as if it were brand new.

She then pulled back to look at him, and he gave her a sheepish smile, soaked with hurt.

"So, she doesn't remember _anything? _Not the time you two spent together? Not the wedding?" she asked. Her eyebrows suddenly shot up in realization. "Not...the _baby?" _she murmured with trepidation.

Tony shook his head sadly. "None of it," he replied.

"Oh, darlin'!" she cried, throwing her arms back around his neck, and squeezing him tightly again. After a moment, she pulled back to look at him again, her own eyes filled with tears once more. She patted his cheek reassuringly. "Have faith," she said, looking deeply into his eyes. "That's all we can do. Have faith that it all will come back in time."

Tony nodded, and gave her a weak smile. "Of course," he agreed.

Marilynn smiled and nodded back. "There you go," she said. "You'll see. It will all work out."

But Tony just stayed silent, and continued to smile, keeping his own doubt hidden.

XxXxXxXxXx

Tony and Marilynn soon returned to Pepper's room, and when they entered, Pepper gave her mother a warm smile. "I'm so glad you're here, Mama," she said, reaching for her mother.

Marilynn wrapped her arms around her daughter, and gave her a loving hug. "Me, too, honey," she said. "I wouldn't have missed it."

"I'm sure Tony's told you that I...don't have much of a long-term memory at the moment?" she asked regretfully.

Marilynn took Pepper's hand, patting it lovingly. "He _has. _But don't you worry! It will all come back in time, honey. You'll see. I have faith," she said.

Pepper gave Tony a look of concern. "I hope so," she said, keeping her eyes trained on his. "I _really _do."

"And I meant what I said before," Marilynn said. "He _loves _you, darlin'. I know that's hard to comprehend at the moment, but he _does." _

Pepper smiled at her mother, and then smiled at Tony. She nodded. "Yes. I'm starting to see that," she said, this time more assuredly.

She and Tony shared a gaze for a moment. Tony gave her a loving smile and a wink, and Pepper just smiled at him, her cheeks blushing again.

But the moment was interrupted as Pepper suddenly took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. Slowly, she laid back against her pillows, biting her lips together in a wince.

Tony frowned. "Pep? You okay?" he asked.

"Time for more morphine, I think," she murmured softly.

"On it," Tony said, standing up to hit the button for the morphine drip. He watched Pepper pensively, as the pain began to subside.

She moaned gratefully. "_There _we go," she said dreamily, after a few moments.

Tony smiled. "Better?" he asked.

Pepper nodded, opening her eyes to a squint, and smiling. "_Much,_" she muttered. "Thank you, Mr...I mean, Tony," she corrected.

Tony chuckled, and smiled. "You're welcome," he said. He watched as she slowly dozed off, and then turned his gaze to Marilynn.

"She'll be out for a little while," he explained, softly. "Wanna grab breakfast in the meantime?"

Marilynn nodded, and she turned to go. Tony turned his face back to Pepper's, making sure she was resting comfortably. Then he bent down and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams, baby," he whispered. "I love you."

Marilynn waited by the door for him, and he soon joined her. She noticed the pained look on his face. "You alright, darlin'?" she asked.

Tony nodded and smiled reluctantly. He turned to look at Pepper over his shoulder, and then back at Marilynn. He shrugged. "As good as can be expected. I mean, I've got her back, now_._ Alive and well. I should be grateful, right?" he reasoned. "I guess I just..." he said, trailing off. He turned his face back to Pepper's again. "I miss...what we _had, _you know?"

"I _do _know," Marilynn replied. "And it's completely understandable."

Tony nodded. "So I'm _not _acting like a spoiled brat for wanting my wife back the way she _was_, given everything that's happened?" he asked. "_Well._ Not any more than usual?" he joked.

Marilynn smiled, and shook her head. "Not at _all,_" she assured. "What you two have is unbreakable. Not even a little amnesia can ruin the kind of love you two have for each other."

"Even if that love's been reverted back to version 2008?" he asked doubtfully. "Back then I had feelings for _her, _but..."

"Oh, I can _assure _you," Marilynn cooed, with a smirk. "There was many a discussion with my daughter where _you _were the main topic of conversation in those days! Make _no_ mistake!" she informed him, with a chuckle.

Tony cocked his head curiously, and gave her a coy smirk. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"_Oh, _Mr. _Tony,_" she said. "My daughter was _quite _conflicted at that time. 'Mama, he drives me crazy,' she used to say."

Tony chuckled, and nodded knowingly. "Okay, _that _I knew," he remarked.

Marilynn continued. " 'But I just can't _help _it! He's positively _adorable _when he's doing it! He just gives me this _look', _she'd say.' And it's like I'm instantly helpless! But I wouldn't have it any other way,' she used to tell me."

Tony shook his head in disbelief. "She_ really_ said all of that?" he asked sheepishly.

Marilynn nodded. "Every _word,_" she replied. "Why do you think she put up with all of your shenanigans for so long, honey? She wouldn't do that for just _anybody." _

"No, I 'spose she wouldn't," Tony admitted. He chuckled again and shrugged. "Well, she _was_ a _damn good _assistant," he replied, with a smirk. "_Whatever _the reason might have been."

Marilynn chuckled in reply.

Tony turned his eyes back to the door of Pepper's room, and worked his jaw in thought. "You know, maybe you're right," he said hopefully. "Maybe she _will _remember 'us' again, after all."

Marilynn smiled at the look of new-found hope in her son-in-law's eyes. "There. You see? There's hope yet," she replied.

XxXxXxXxXx

When Tony returned from breakfast, Pepper was awake again, and Dr. Cho was doing a full examination. "You are an amazing specimen, Mrs. Stark," she was remarking as they were entering the room.

"It's still so strange to hear you _call _me that," Pepper commented.

"I'm sure it _is,"_ Dr. Cho agreed. "I hope it isn't too much of an imposition, but we'd like to run some more tests in the near future, just to make full documentation of everything."

"Hey, hey, now," Tony bellowed jovially to make his presence known. "Don't go turning my wife into a lab rat, Cho. She only just woke up," he joked.

The doctor gave him an impish smile. "All in the name of science, Mr. Stark," she remarked.

"Oh, _well, _in _that _case," he joked back, sitting down on the edge of Pepper's bed. He and Pepper smiled at each other.

"Where did my mother go to?" she asked.

"She was tired after the flight, so I took her back to our place so she could settle in, and get a quick power nap. But I'll go get her later this afternoon, and bring her back here," he answered.

"_Our _place," Pepper repeated, shaking her head in belief. "_Another _strange thing to hear."

Tony winced. "Too much?" he asked impishly.

Pepper smiled and shook her head. "No, I just..._I'm _the one that has to get used to it all. _Not _you. Don't change a thing," she insisted.

Tony cocked his head to the side, and quirked a corner of his mouth upwards in doubt. "You _sure?" _he asked.

She nodded. "I'm _sure,_" she said. "I just hope my memory comes back at _some _point, and I can quit feeling like this."

"On that note," Tony said. "So, doc?" he asked, turning his gaze to Dr. Cho. "Where do we go from here? Can we start talking about bringing her home, yet?" he asked hopefully.

"Not _quite _yet, Mr. Stark. She's got some physical rehabilitation to do before we can release her, for one. Coma patients normally experience a lot of muscle atrophy, naturally. So we'll have to make sure she can stand firmly on her own two feet before she leaves," the doctor explained, as she wrote some notes in Pepper's chart.

Pepper eyed Tony, who looked disappointed at the news. "How long will _that _take?" he asked.

Dr. Cho shrugged. "A few weeks," she replied. "Really, it just depends on the patient, and how quickly she heals and builds her strength. But luckily she's on a quicker path to recovery than most."

"And...my _memory?_" Pepper asked cautiously. She glanced at Tony, and he gave her an encouraging nod.

Dr. Cho finished writing, and close up the chart. She pursed her lips, and exhaled slowly. "_That _is the part I don't have a lot of answers on, I'm afraid," she said regretfully.

Tony heard Pepper gasp, and he instinctively reached for her hand. But, despite the gravity of the situation, a small thrill shot up his spine when she took it.

"But you _do _think it'll come back. _Right?" _she asked hopefully. He and Pepper exchanged nervous glances.

Dr. Cho shook her head. "I wish I could tell you for certain," she said. "But all I can say is, don't push too hard. Give your brain time to recall things on its own. You can try to jog your memory, but too much detailed information will only serve to contaminate the actual memory, virtually replacing it with imagined images rather than helping to bring back the real ones. So, whatever you do, _please _tread lightly. Follow those rules, and _yes. _I think, in _time, _you _will _get your memory back. To what extent I can't say. But given the results of our efforts to rebuild your nervous system and your brain function, I would wager that the odds are in your favor."

Pepper tried to smile bravely at the news. But Tony saw that it was a broken smile, and squeezed her hand again to reassure her. She glanced at him as a result, and he gave her another reassuring nod. Her smile became stronger at the sight of this, and they shared a brief moment before she turned her eyes back to Dr. Cho.

"So, when does the rehabilitation start?" Pepper asked.

"Right after breakfast, if you want. I thought you'd want to get started as soon as possible," Dr. Cho replied.

Tony gave Pepper a questioning look, and she nodded in agreement at him. "Now seems as good a time as any," she said, shrugging.

"Great. I'll send in breakfast, and we'll see you soon," the doctor said.

"Yeah, not so fast, doc," Tony said, and both the doctor and Pepper looked at him curiously. He'd carried in a brown paper bag with him when he'd come back, and moved to open it to show Pepper the contents.

"None of that bland cafeteria food for _my _wife. No, sir," he said, producing a container holding a large piece of spinach and mushroom quiche.

Pepper gasped at his surprise, and then cooed in approval. "My _favorite!_" she said, her eyes sparkling.

"I _know,_" Tony said, with a proud smirk. "You didn't think I'd come back empty-handed, did you?" he asked.

Pepper giggled, and shook her head. "No, I suppose not," she agreed. Tony produced a plastic fork from the bag as well, and handed it to her ceremoniously.

Pepper giggled again, and accepted it, bowing graciously back. Then Tony watched fondly as she began to eat.

Dr. Cho chuckled at the exchange, and spun on her heels. "I'll alert physical therapy to be up within the hour," she informed them, before she left the couple to themselves.

"So? How's the quiche?" Tony asked Pepper, after the doctor had gone. "Did I do well?"

Pepper chewed and swallowed her mouthful, and then nodded with a smile. "Oh, you did _very _well. Thank you _very _much, Mr. Stark," she purred coyly in approval.

"You're most welcome, Ms. Potts," Tony replied back automatically, and smiled. But then his smile faded a little at the thought that calling her by her maiden name was no longer a term of endearment in her mind. It was just who she thought she was currently. And this saddened him- that she couldn't recall the day she'd taken his name.

"You slipped," she commented, noticing the same thing.

"No, I...I _kept _calling you that actually," he replied. "Even after we...it was a pet name. A term of endearment, since you weren't _actually _Pepper _Potts _any more. I..."

"Oh," Pepper said, embarrassed for pointing out was seemed to be a mistake. "I'm sorry. I didn't..."

Tony raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, I get it. This must seem...pretty _weird,_still. So..._I'm _the one who should be sorry, Pep. I just..." he stammered. But he trailed off. Abruptly he stood up, and cleared his throat, wandering to the window to look outside, and try to tamp down the emotion welling up inside him.

Pepper ate a few more bites in silence, and then set the remainder aside. She turned to Tony, and watched him for a moment before speaking. He clearly appeared to be lost in thought. "Do _you_ think I'll ever..." she said softly, and gesturing between them. Tony turned to look at her again. "_Remember?_" she asked simply.

Tony took a deep breath, and strolled back over to the bed, sitting down next to his wife. "_God_, I hope so," he answered softly. He smiled wistfully at her, and then looked away, for fear of his eyes giving away the emotion he'd tried so hard to hide. He cleared his throat again, and regained his composure before continuing. "There's so much, you know? We've been through..._so _much," he explained, looking at her once more.

Pepper furrowed her brow, and then slowly reached for his hand. He watched her grasp it, and then turn his eyes back to hers. She smiled softly, and he smiled back, despite the despair he was feeling at the moment.

Pepper pursed her lips. "Can I ask you some questions? Maybe to try to jog my memory?" she asked.

"You know we have to be careful with this," Tony warned.

Pepper nodded. "I know," she replied. "But tell me _something. Anything. _I just feel like I need some small details to start with."

Tony nodded. "Okay," he said. "Shoot."

Pepper nodded. "Okay, um," she began cautiously. "How about our first date? Where did we go? What did we do?"

Tony smiled, and then chuckled to himself in recollection.

Pepper looked at him curiously. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing. It's just- you know how, with most couples, the first date comes...well, _first? _And _then _the first kiss happens?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Pepper said in understanding. "Why? Was that not how it happened with us?" she asked.

Tony chuckled again, and then shook his head. "I...sort of...well, not _sort of, _I _did _kiss you. On a roof top. After pulling you away from a bomb that was about to go off, and..."

In the meantime, Pepper's eyes had gone wide. Tony soon noticed this, and trailed off. He went silent, and stared wide-eyed back at her. "What?" he asked.

"A..._bomb?_" Pepper asked, astonished.

Tony fidgeted nervously. "Well...yeah, because..." he stammered.

"_What _was I doing anywhere _near_ a bomb?!" Pepper cried. Then she gasped. "Is...is _that _what happened? Is _that _why I've been here, lying in a coma?!"

Tony frowned. "What? _No. _That was, like, _years _before the accident. And..."

"And you thought that _that _was a good time to _kiss _me?!" Pepper exclaimed.

Tony chuckled awkwardly. "Not when you put it like _that. _No. But see, by _that _time, you'd threatened to quit, and I was trying to get you to..."

Pepper huffed, and once again, Tony stopped talking, and just stared cautiously at her. She put her finger tips to her forehead, and squeezed her eyes shut. "Okay, maybe this was a bad idea," she said, frustrated. "Maybe I don't need to know."

"No, wait, Pep. You just need a few more details," Tony argued. "See, there was always this...this..._thing _between us. I mean, you could _tell, _okay? Even though neither of us had admitted it...well, I _tried, _but the timing was never right. And I could never find the right words to say it to you. So, when the opportunity came along for me to _really _be able to show you how I felt, I..."

"Tony?" Pepper said weakly, interrupting his rambling.

"Hmmm? Yeah, Pep?" he asked.

"I...think we need to slow down," she said, with a grimace. "Besides. I'm feeling fatigued, again, anyway."

Tony winced, and then nodded weakly. "Sure, Pep. Whatever you say," he said in disappointment.

He moved to stand up off the bed, but Pepper reached for his arm before he could, and Tony stopped. He looked into her eyes, and Pepper smiled. She slowly sat back up, and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. "You don't have to go," she said softly, looking into his eyes. "In fact, I'd like you to stay. But let's take the details of the past a little slower, maybe, huh?"

Tony gave her a relieved smile, and nodded again. "Okay," he replied. "Sounds good."


	49. Chapter 48

Pepper smiled, glad that Tony agreed to slow down and take another tack. "Now, then," she said, as she leaned back against her pillows. "Back to our first date."

"Ah, right," Tony said, settling back in. He rubbed his hands together, and gave her a smirk. "Well, we went to the Pier. _My _idea, I might add. I figured we couldn't go wrong with doing something a little on the traditional side."

"I agree," Pepper interjected with an approving smile. "Nice work."

Tony smiled proudly back, and then continued. "We walked the Boardwalk, got ice cream. I won you a Teddy Bear at the Duck Shoot, but only after you beat me at Water Pistols."

Pepper chuckled.

"I had to regain my honor, you see," Tony teased.

"Of _course_," she replied good-naturedly. "_Then _what?"

Tony cocked an eyebrow. "You want me to keep going?" he asked.

Pepper nodded eagerly. "Yes," she said. "_Please." _

Tony smiled, glad that she thought the story was okay thus far. "Okay," he said softly. He cleared his throat, and continued. "Uh, we rode the Ferris wheel. Again, in keeping with..."

"Old-fashioned notions?" Pepper said, finishing his thought. She gave him a smile laced with admiration.

"_Right,_" Tony said, smiling back. "The height kinda freaked you out, so...you let me hold you," he told her, with fond remembrance. Then he shrugged. "After that, I...called you my girlfriend for the first time," he finished wistfully.

Pepper's cheeks blushed. She bit her lips together, and shifted her gaze downward for a moment before looking back up at him. Their eyes met once more, and they both softly chuckled. Pepper nodded. "Sounds _nice,_" she admitted softly.

"It _was,_" Tony replied, equally as soft.

Pepper sighed. "So...that was it? We ended the night with the ride on the Ferris wheel?" she asked curiously.

Tony chuckled awkwardly, and averted his eyes as he put a hand to the back of his neck. "Uh...not _exactly," _he said. "When the ride ended, it started to rain. _Hard."_

Pepper's eyebrows went up, but she stayed silent as she listened.

He continued. "We ran back to my car, with you holding the Teddy Bear over your head, and it not doing a _heck _of a whole lot to block the rain, by the way..." he teased.

Pepper laughed.

"And when we got there, we piled inside, and..." But then he stopped, reconsidering his next words. "Waited out the storm," he said plainly, wary to tell her about the steamy make-out session they'd had that followed.

Pepper frowned. "So..._then _the night ended?" she asked.

Tony worked his jaw, unsure if she was asking because she didn't want the story to end, or if she actually _did _want the story to end because she was afraid of what he would tell her otherwise. Unable to discern the meaning of her reaction, he frowned in frustration. But then just decided to come clean. "Uh, n-no," he stammered. "But before I go on, I gotta know- are you_ sure_ you want to know all of the details? I mean, are you..._ready?"_ he asked with hesitation. He held up his hands in surrender._ "_I just don't wanna give you too much, here. I'm afraid I'm going to. And I don't want to if..."

Pepper smiled politely. "You're right," she agreed. "We probably _should _be careful."

Tony nodded his head in agreement, and stopped talking, albeit, secretly with a little regret at having to halt the fond recollection of that night.

But Pepper kept her eyes on him, and bit her lips in thought for a moment, clearly fighting the temptation to hear more. "Okay, maybe give me a _few _more details," she said, finally giving in. "But not everything, of course. Just...just the cliff notes?" she offered.

"Cliff notes. Got it," Tony said, nodding in the affirmative. "So, like I said, we...uh," he continued, briefly pausing to make air quotes with his fingers. " '_Waited out the storm _together. In my car." He then gave her an awkward smile.

Pepper's eyes went a little wide. She swallowed hard. "Wait," she began. "You don't mean we..." She raised her fingers to make the same air quotes. "Right _there?!" _she asked, her voice in an alarmed whisper. "In the _parking lot?!" _

Tony spluttered, suddenly realizing the cause for her alarm. "What?! No. No-no. By 'waiting out the storm', I mean we...we," he stammered, struggling to explain.

"Yes?" Pepper asked urgently.

"Made out. A _little,_" he finished, with a pained look from suddenly spilling the beans. "So much for cliff notes," he muttered to himself in defeat.

Pepper sighed heavily. _"Oh,_" she said. She nodded in understanding, and slowly began to smile in amusement. Then she started to chuckle.

Tony look at her curiously. "What? What's so funny?" he asked.

She gave him an impish look. "Nothing. I just thought you were saying we...you _know__," _she explained awkwardly. "For the whole _world _to see."

Tony scoffed. "Pssh, like you would have allowed _that!_" he replied. "You didn't even allow it after we went back to _your _place! It was _headed _that way, but..." Then he stopped, instantly back-peddling, realizing again he was delving into dangerous waters. "Uh, _not_ that there was anything _wrong _with that, though. I was perfectly fine with everything we were doing_._ Or _not _doing, as the case may be... I..." He stopped. "_Wow," _he said. "I'm just digging myself a hole, here, aren't I?"

Pepper just bit her lip, again faced with the dilemma of temptation. "We...went back to my place?" she asked.

Tony smiled sheepishly. "Yep," he said softly. "You...want me to stop there?" he asked with caution.

Pepper bit her lip and frowned in thought, and then slowly shook her head. "No," she finally said, her tone decisive. "Continue."

Tony swallowed hard, and nodded in understanding. "Well...we both didn't want the night to end so we went back to your place and...continued...making out_," _he stated, his own cheeks reddening at their collective awkwardness. But then he threw up his hands again in surrender. _"But, _as I said before, that's where it ended. And _then, _we..."

Pepper just continued to watch him silently, with rapt attention.

"Cuddled on the couch," he said finally. "And watched a movie. Fell asleep _watching _the movie. Then we woke up, like, _hours _later, and you were still in my arms. It was..." he said, pausing for a moment. Pepper's eyebrows raised in anticipation of what he was going to say. "The _best _first date _ever,_" he admitted, his voice fondly reminiscent.

She smiled in relief and chuckled. "For a second I thought you were going to say _disappointing, _"she replied. "Or worse, _boring." _

Tony frowned, and then chuckled in surprise. "Are you _kidding?" _he asked. "We could have spent the evening looking at your _stamp _collection, or something, and I _still _would've had the time of my life that night," he assured her.

Suddenly, Pepper grimaced. "_I _have a _stamp_ collection?" she asked with disdain.

Tony burst out laughing at her taking his words so literally. "Uh, _not _to my knowledge, no," he stated, matter-of-fact.

Pepper then gave him a sheepish grin, and they laughed together. "_Good,_" she cooed. "Because _t__hat _might have been more alarming than what I thought we did in the parking lot at the Pier," she joked.

_"Really?" _Tony asked, cocking an eyebrow at her, and smirking.

"Okay, maybe _not,_" she replied teasingly.

They chuckled again at each other. And then Tony gave her an inquisitive look. "You...still okay? With all of this, I mean?" he asked.

Pepper nodded. "Yes," she replied. "Sounds like we kept things..._fairly _innocent. Right?" she asked. She winced, her expression asking for his reassurance.

Tony nodded, and smiled proudly. "You were a perfect lady that night," he gushed. Then he shrugged. "Well, _nearly _perfect. Those make out sessions of ours? Wooo! _Those _kept _me _going for..."

"Uh, Tony?" Pepper interjected.

Tony stopped talking. "Yeah, Pep?" he asked.

"Cliff notes?" she reminded him regretfully.

Tony pursed his lips, and nodded firmly in understanding. "Right. Cliff notes. Sorry," he replied. He took a deep breath. "But seriously, Potts. I had the time of my life that night. Because I was with _you,_" he said, with a loving smile.

Pepper smiled at him coyly in reply. "Thank you," she said softly.

Tony looked at her questioningly. "For what?" he asked.

"For your patience. With_ everything_. I'm sure it can't be easy," she said.

Tony gave her a soft smile. "Well, I'd be lying if I said you were _wrong,_" he admitted. "But even if it meant we'd get just one more day together, I'd still walk through hell for you, Pep."

Pepper smiled. "It kind of sounds like you already _have," _she remarked. "I just hope the pain will be worth it to you in the end."

"As far as I'm concerned?" Tony said. He smiled, his eyes sparkling with adoration. "It already _is." _

Pepper blushed and smiled at his words. They gazed at each other, the sincerity of his admission soaking into her skin. Tony scooted closer to her, and then slowly started leaning in, eyeing her lips. She watched him intently, her chest beginning to heave from the flutter of excited anticipation about what was going to happen next.

"Tony," she murmured softly, her eyes on his lips now as well.

"Pepper," he murmured back, leaning farther in still.

Their lips were millimeters apart now. She could sense, on an almost molecular level she was sure, the feel, the taste, of his impending kiss when there was a sudden knock on the door, and they both startled. "Mrs. Stark?" a man's voice said from the other side. "I'm here for your physical therapy?"

They broke apart, and smiled awkwardly, and a little apologetically, at each other.

"Uh, yes!" Pepper said, trying to hurriedly get back her composure. "Yes, I'm ready!"

The door opened, and a man in scrubs carrying a caddie full of simple exercise equipment entered the room. "Good morning!" he said, extending a hand to her in salutations. Pepper took it, and smiled warmly. "I'm Jeff Thompson, the resident physical therapist," he explained.

"Nice to meet you, Jeff," Pepper replied. To this point, Tony had just watched the interaction between them in silence. But then Pepper shifted her eyes, and gestured to him. "And this is my...,"she began. She paused for a moment. Tony looked at her with questioning in his eyes. Pepper took a small breath before continuing. "_Husband_, Tony," she finished, with definitive resolve. She and Tony shared a look, and a proud smile spread across Tony's lips at her introduction of him.

Pepper just gave him a sweet, accepting smile in return.

The man shook Tony's hand as well, and then brought his focus back to his patient. "They tell me we'll be working to get you back in fighting shape, correct?" he teased.

Pepper giggled and rolled her eyes. "Right now, I'll settle for being able to get out of this _bed_," she replied.

They all chuckled, and then Jeff went on to explain the regimen they'd follow in the coming days. Once questions had been answered, and everyone was of the same understanding, they began with doing some small stretching exercises to get Pepper's leg muscles moving and limbered up again. It was difficult, as expected, as the weakened muscles fatigued easily, and she had to take frequent breaks. But Tony stood by her side the whole time, holding her hand and uttering words of encouragement to her as she worked, even when she'd shed a few tears from the strain of her efforts. It was arduous, and painful at times. But once it was over, they were all very pleased with what had been done on her first day of rehabilitation. Tony and Pepper both thanked Jeff profusely for the productive session, and bid him goodbye until the next time.

When Jeff left the room, Tony turned his gaze back to his exhausted wife. "I'm proud of you, baby," he told her. "You're a fighter. You always have been."

Pepper had laid back against her pillows breathlessly as she recouped from the rigor. But she smiled in appreciation at him. "Well, I'm glad you're here," she murmured thankfully. "It makes it a little easier, I can tell you that."

Tony smiled, and leaned over to gently kiss her forehead. Then he pulled back to look into her eyes. "I'm glad you think so,_" _he replied. But then his smile turned to a look of contemplation. "But Pep?" he said. "Don't feel like you _have _to call me your husband, okay? I mean, I know it's early yet. And I get it if you don't...I mean I'm _thrilled, _don't get me wrong, but..."

"I _want _to," Pepper interjected.

Tony stopped babbling, and swallowed hard. "You..._do?" _he asked sheepishly.

Pepper smiled and nodded. "I _do,_" she admitted. "Because I figure, if I expect to get any of my memory back, I need to start with what's true in the present. And that means getting used to being called _Mrs. Stark_."

Tony grinned. "I think that's a _terrific _plan," he purred lovingly to her.

She smiled, and chuckled, nodding in agreement. "I _thought _you might," she replied, with a knowing smirk.

But then Tony furrowed his brow. "But, all the same, take your time," he cautioned. "You know what the doc said. Don't feel like you need to push yourself."

"I'll be careful, I promise," Pepper assured him. "I just feel like I should start retraining my brain to think that we're married." She shrugged. "Even if the idea _does _still take some getting used to," she admitted.

Tony chuckled. "I can only imagine the shock you felt when you were told you're married to _this _guy," he joked, jabbing a thumb toward his chest.

She smiled and shook her head in disbelief. "Oh, I was _fully _convinced it was some kind of joke, or you'd tricked me into doing it, or I must have been _completely _out of my mind at the time," she teased.

They laughed, and Tony nodded in acknowledgement. "Well, nobody's going to debate that marrying _me _is probably not in _anybody's _best interest," he teased back. Pepper laughed.

He then picked up her hand, and gazed lovingly at her engagement and wedding rings before her gently kissed the back of it, "But I'm sure glad you took the chance, anyway," he finished. He gave her an adoring smile, but it was one also soaked with heartache. Pepper smiled softly in response. Tony then bent to kiss her forehead once more, and Pepper closed her eyes, relishing his affection. She then reopened them to look at him again.

"I know we'll get through this," he whispered to her in reassurance.

Pepper smiled and nodded at him in agreement, and then inhaled deeply. She yawned and then sighed heavily.

Tony could see her eyelids were heavy. "Time to get some rest, huh?" he asked.

Pepper nodded, and then closed her eyes again. He stayed by her side, holding her hand and watching over her protectively as she slowly drifted off to sleep. His heart ached once more, reminding him of what once was. But at the same time, he also couldn't help a giddy smile from spreading across his lips at the fact that she was willing to acknowledge they were husband and wife, not just boss and employee. He was fine with her needing more time to fully accept it. He'd give her all the time in the world, if it was needed. But, in his mind, what had happened that day was another very welcome victory on the long road to her recovery.

**Deets on that first date in Chapter 4 of "the Inbetween", if you wanna read it! (Just thought I'd mention it.) Love all the love and support! You guys are awesome! :D Much more to come! **


	50. Chapter 49

**Hello, all! :D This is the first in a succession of updates that are coming for this fic. (My goal is to have it completed by the end of the year.)I've got the next 5 chapters mapped out in detail, currently, with plenty more twists and turns before we're done! I've just gotta get them all written! (NOT a bad problem to have, I say!) As always, thank you so much for your support! It's means so much! :D :D Happy Friday, and happy reading!**

"It's a great thing, what you and Tony have managed to accomplish," Rhodey said, stirring the creamer in his coffee, and then placing the spoon back on the table. He brought the cup to his lips, and took a long sip, before he spoke again. "And Pepper? She's one of a kind. A special woman. I mean, she'd _have _to be, right? To put up with _his _crazy ass for so long? I've known the guy for almost 30 years, and _believe _me. It's been enough at times to make me want to have myself committed for even calling him my friend."

The two men chuckled. Bruce nodded. "She deserves a medal, no doubt," he replied. " And Tony's a lucky man. Not everyone gets to find someone to share their lives with," he said wistfully, his voice going quiet as he turned his eyes to the view out the window. They'd chosen a small, greasy-spoon cafe just down the street from the hospital a couple of days before to get coffee. So, they decided to return for breakfast before going to the hospital that morning, maybe this time having the chance to engage in more of an in depth conversation. Rhodey welcomed the chance to get to know the man Tony held in such high regard. And who he personally was grateful to for saving his best friend's wife, not to mention, his best friend himself.

The busy city street made for a lot of spectating fodder, and Bruce busied himself with watching the comings and goings of the commuters outside.

Rhodey watched the pensive man for a moment in silence, sensing the gravity of his words. "How 'bout _you, _Dr. Banner?" Rhodey asked.

Bruce turned his eyes back to Rhodey and smiled bashfully. "Please. Call me Bruce," he insisted. "Dr. Banner makes me sound like I should be walking around in a lab coat."

"Well..._don't _you?" Rhodey joked. "The first couple of times I saw you at the hospital, you had one on."

Bruce chuckled. "Good point," he replied. "But it's not the norm, I assure you. So, _please_. Bruce is _fine_," he assured, with a smile.

"Alright, then, _Bruce,_" Rhodey said. "How about you? Got anyone waiting for you back home?"

Bruce just shook his head. "No, uh... as you might imagine, I'm kind of a keep-to-myself type. And a bit of a nomad, a lot of the time, too. So, there's...no _need,_" he said softly, though Rhodey sensed this was more of a statement of rationalized regret than fact. Bruce certainly had an aura of melancholy and loneliness to him. It was unmistakable. And it made him feel sorry for the guy.

"Yeah, I get it," Rhodey said finally, not wanting to embarrass him. "Life just gets in the way sometimes, right?"

Bruce gave him a thankful smile for not pressing the issue, and nodded. "It certainly _does,_" he said.

They both chuckled awkwardly. Then, Bruce picked up his spoon and started to gently stir his chamomile tea. "You know, I was just about to head back to Columbia when I got the call from Tony. It's amazing he caught me in time. I tend to be hard to track down when I'm there," he said.

"Columbia? What's in Columbia?" Rhodey asked.

Bruce shrugged. "People that need my help, mostly? I like it because it's easy to keep a low profile and focus on my work when I don't have to be occupied with..." his voice trailed off. And Rhodey frowned.

"With?" he urged.

"Managing...all of the..._concerns _of life. _There, p_eople just want to get from one day to the next. Their needs are simple. You know?" Bruce said.

Rhodey nodded. "Sounds..._peaceful,_" he remarked thoughtfully. "Though maybe a tad lonely, too?"

Bruce smiled and shrugged. "It _is, _I suppose. Yeah," he said. He put his spoon down and picked up his cup, palming it in both hands to take a sip.

Rhodey watched him for another moment, and then spoke. "You know, it's tough, isn't it? Balancing what we have to sacrifice with being able to maintain what our ideas of security are," he remarked. "You, for instance, choose to live in a place that allows a certain level of anonymity because that's what gives you a feeling of security. I went into the military because I wanted to do my part to help protect the country, so then _I _would feel safer. But, at the same time, what are we sacrificing to be able to do this, you know? It's what most people take for granted - companionship. A family. God _knows,_ I'm married to my job. Dating is...a foregone conclusion for me for the most part. Not counting a couple of people I've dated from the base. But in the end, it's always the same result- our lives don't leave much room for romance, and we end up drifting apart."

"I hear you," Bruce said, nodding in affirmation. "And it makes sense. You can't have a positive without a negative. It's how the universe works, after all. Our lives are no exception."

Rhodey chuckled. "Spoken like a true scientist," he joked. "No _wonder _you and Tony are friends. You two speak the same language."

Bruce chuckled back.

"You know, not to beat a dead horse, but I really _do _appreciate you being there for him, in a way that I couldn't be," Rhodey said. "When most people look at him, they only see the money, and the mansions, but...that guy. He's been through a _lot _in his life. It's about time he gets a few personal _wins._"

"Another one who's had to sacrifice a lot to feel secure, I guess," Bruce offered, and Rhodey nodded in agreement. He hesitated to voice his next thoughts, as they were a bit personal to his best friend, but he decided to go on.

"You know, Bruce?" he began. "I'm...not _sure _that Tony would have..._made _it much longer if you guys hadn't have found a way to save Pepper," he said, his tone measured and cautious.

Bruce furrowed his brow, and shook his head. "I'm not sure I understand," he said.

Rhodey leaned forward. He folded his hands together, and looked at him intently. "I mean...she's...pretty damned important to him," he replied softly. "He may not have always wanted to admit it in the past, but Pepper's..." He paused to find the right words. "The cornerstone of his life in a lot of ways_._ A guiding light, so to speak. Not to sound too sappy or anything," he finished, with an impish smile.

Bruce smiled thoughtfully back. "I, uh...I kinda gathered that, yeah," he said softly, nodding in understanding.

Rhodey nodded back. "Yeah, without her, I'd hate to think _what _would happen to him," he said, his voice softening. Bruce watched him silently for a moment as Rhodey drifted in thought, his expression changing to a frown.

But soon his ruminations were disrupted by the waitress bringing their breakfast. She was a petite woman, with a long blond ponytail, and bright blue eyes. She smiled pleasantly at the both of them, but her eyes fell ultimately on Bruce. Bruce made eye contact with her, and noticed her lingering gaze. His cheeks instantly blushed, and he quickly looked away. She smirked at him knowingly, and then shifted her eyes to Rhodey. "Can I get you gentlemen anything else?_" _she asked.

"We're good, I think. Bruce?" he asked. Bruce looked at him, and Rhodey now held the same knowing smirk the waitress had had, clearly picking up on her flirting with him.

"Yeah, we're good. Th-thank you," Bruce stammered awkwardly.

She gave him an approving nod, and grinned. "Alrighty, then. Enjoy," she said, before swiveling around on her heels and walking away. Both men watched the sway in her hips for a moment before she disappeared back into the kitchen. Rhodey turned his eyes to Bruce. He nodded his head in the direction she'd gone.

"You know, she was eyeing you the last time we were in here, too. I think she likes you, Banner," he teased. "What about holding off on Columbia, and asking _her _out? She's _cute, _right?"

Bruce chuckled, and shook his head sheepishly. "You're as bad as _Tony. _He's always trying to fix me up, too. No wonder _you _guys are friends," he teased. Rhodey just chuckled before digging into his food.

XxXxXxXxXx

A while later, the men arrived at the hospital to find Pepper had just awakened again. She and Tony seemed to be in high spirits, as they'd both greeted the men with jovial smiles. Rhodey took special note of the light that had returned to Tony's eyes, and said another grateful thanks to Bruce for giving him back his friend.

"You two sure are bright and chipper," he quipped to them upon entering Pepper's room. The couple chuckled at him, and then looked at each other knowingly.

"Well, we certainly have plenty of reasons to be. Right, Pep?" Tony said, gazing lovingly at his wife. He grasped her hand, and squeezed it affectionately. Pepper gave him a soft smile back, and nodded, before he shifted his eyes back to Rhodey with a grin. "Cho said they're going to do a brain scan today. And, based on their findings from the exams, she expects very good results."

"That's fantastic," Bruce chimed in.

"It_ is,_" Tony agreed. "Thanks to _you. _Couldn't have done it without you, man."

Rhodey gave Bruce an approving nod, and he and Bruce shared knowing glances before turning their eyes back to Tony. "Oh. _Here,_" Rhodey said, almost forgetting about the styrofoam box he was carrying. "We brought you back an omelet."

"Oh, _awesome_," Tony cooed, as he took it from his friend. He popped open the box, and looking at the contents with much appreciation. "Looks delicious. I'll tie into this the second I get back," he said.

Pepper frowned. "Where are you going?" she asked.

Tony closed the box, and set it aside for the moment, and then looked back at Pepper. "While you're in radiology, I thought I might run to get Mama Potts," he told her. "She's probably ready and waiting for me to pick her up, huh?"

"That would be wonderful. Thank you," Pepper purred gratefully to her husband.

"You bet," he said. He smiled, and raised up on the bed to plant a lingering kiss to her forehead. To which Pepper closed her eyes, relishing the affection.

He pulled back to look intently into her eyes, and smiled in adoration. She blushed and gave him a bashful smile.

"Go ahead, go," she said softly, playfully pushing him in the chest.

"Okay, fine. Just...hold _on,_" he said, suddenly feigning deep concentration as he continued to stare into her eyes. He narrowed his eyes, and furrowed his brow.

"What? What are you looking at?" she asked, trying not to laugh.

Tony shrugged. "Just getting my Pepper fix until I come back," he joked. "Annnnnnnd..._there_ we go_," _he joked, standing up abruptly. "I'm _good. _I can go now."

Pepper laughed at him, and he chuckled at her back. He winked and smiled at his wife before he raised her hand to his lips, kissing the back of it. "Bye, baby. See you in a bit," he said, before he turned to leave.

"Okay. Goodbye, goofball," Pepper joked back, watching him go. Bruce offered to stay behind, and see Pepper off to Radiology, and Tony thanked him.

As Tony left, Rhodey followed him.

"Hey, man, I'll walk you out. I gotta get to the base anyway," he said, as they strode toward the bank of elevators.

Tony nodded, and smiled in agreement. Once they reached it, he jabbed the down arrow with his finger. Rhodey glanced sidelong at his friend as they waited for the doors to open. He noticed Tony couldn't stop smiling, and this made Rhodey smile in return. _God, it's been a long time since he's looked this happy, _he noted proudly again to himself.

Tony felt Rhodey's eyes on him, and look at his friend with caution. "Hey, I know I'm a stunningly handsome fella and it's hard to take your eyes off me, but what are you waiting for? Get over yourself, and ask me _out _already," he teased.

Rhodey scoffed at Tony's joke. "If by _fella, _you mean _jackass, _then..." he jabbed back.

Tony chuckled. And Rhodey chuckled back. "No, it's just good to see you happy, man," he commented. "It's been a long time."

"It _has._ And I _am,_" Tony replied, grinning. He was practically _glowing, _in Rhodey's opinion.

The elevator doors opened, and they stepped inside. Tony hit the button for the level with the parking garage. Rhodey watched as the wide grin returned to his friend's face. "Okay, spill it," he said finally. "Judging by how cutesy-woosty you guys are with each other, I have the feeling this isn't just about Pepper being awake, now. There's something more going on with you two, now, isn't there?" he prodded.

Tony chuckled, and smoothed a hand over his goatee. "It's _that _obvious, huh?" he asked sheepishly.

"Come on. You're as giddy as a school girl," Rhodey teased. Tony laughed out loud, and nodded.

"Yeah, well. If you _must _know, she, uh,...she's already..._accepting _that we're married," he revealed.

"_Wow_," Rhodey said, his eyebrows raised in surprise. "So...what does this _mean, _exactly? As far as her memory is concerned?"

Tony shrugged. "Don't know, for sure. But she said that she feels no point in denying what the present reality is, regardless of whether or not she can remember anything from the past at the moment. _So_..." he shrugged again. "I'll take it, I guess. I mean why _not, _right?"

"Does she _want _to try to remember, though?" Rhodey asked hopefully.

Tony nodded. "Oh, yeah. She's been asking me some questions. We talked about our first date. Our first kiss. The fact that our first kiss came _before _our first date," he said. They both chuckled. "It's slow, but sure. We don't want to force it though, you know? Do too much too fast? But..." He took a deep breath, and sighed, grinning again. "_Man, _it's felt good to be able to talk to her again," he said.

Rhodey smiled. "Yeah, I _bet,_" he agreed. They rode in silence for a moment before Rhodey spoke again. "So...that kinda begs the question- since Pepper's memory only goes to 2008, when you guys were still just boss and employee..."

"There's something to the fact that she's being so accepting of our current relationship?" Tony asked, finishing Rhodey's thought with a smirk. Rhodey nodded in agreement. And Tony's smirk when to a full-blown Cheshire Cat grin once more. He started nodding, his eyes sparkling.

Rhodey chuckled happily at the sight. "After all these years," he mused, grinning. "You _finally _know she had feelings for you. Even back _then." _

"Oh, we'd talked a little about it before, so I wasn't _totally _unaware, but..." Tony assured. He paused, shaking his head and smiling. "It's still a little _weird _to me, you know? That despite the fact that she is seeing me as the 'old me' right now, and has _no _idea about anything that happened involving..._Afghanistan, _or me becoming Iron Man, she..." He paused again, shaking his head, still in disbelief. "She still sees something..._redeemable _in me."

Rhodey smiled and nodded encouragingly at his friend, and the two shared an understanding gaze. Then Rhodey broke the moment, and gave his friend a smirk. "Yeah, beats the shit outta me what she sees in you. Your guess is as good as mine," he quipped.

Tony spluttered, and broke out in laughter. And Rhodey just chuckled back.

Soon the elevator doors opened, and the two walked out into the parking garage. "I guess I've just got one question for you," Rhodey said.

"Shoot," Tony replied.

"You gonna tell her about all of that? I mean, _before _she hears about it some other way?" Rhodey asked.

Tony frowned, and worked his jaw in thought for a moment. They'd made it to where Tony's car was parked, and stopped walking just behind it. Tony shoved his hands in his pockets, and shook his head. "I don't know. I guess I can't answer that, yet," he replied.

Rhodey nodded. "Well, it's bound to surface sometime in the near future, buddy. My advice would be to get ahead of it, and find a way to break it to her. _Soon. _You wouldn't want the shock of you suddenly getting a phone call from Fury about a mission, and she's left wondering what in the hell is going on."

Tony nodded in agreement. "Yeah," he said softly. "I think you're right."

Rhodey nodded in approval. "_Good," _he replied, as he extended his hand. "I gotta take off, man."

Tony accepted his hand, and shook it, then the two gave each other a back-slapping, brotherly hug. "Seriously, though. I'm happy for ya'. So is Bruce, for that matter," Rhodey said, once they'd separated again. "He's a good guy, that one. Kinda quiet. Kinda cagey. But, you know. He seems to be the real deal. So, I'm glad you guys are friends. And I'm glad you were able to fix Pepper. You're a _wreck _without her, you know," he teased.

Tony chuckled at his joke, and then smiled appreciatively. "Yes, sir. I _do _know," he replied. "And thanks, man. It means a lot."

Rhodey nodded, and turned to go. Tony watched him walk away for a second, and then piped up to ask him a final question before they parted. "Out of curiosity?" he called out. "What did you guys find to talk about at breakfast?" he asked.

Rhodey swiveled around on his heels to answer him, but kept walking, just backwards, toward his truck. "_You,_" he said bluntly, and threw on his sunglasses as he swiveled back around.

Tony frowned in confusion. "_Me?! _What _about _me?" he begged, positively antsy with the need to know.

_"_Oh, you _know._ Just the usual stuff. _Later, _Stark," Rhodey called back nonchalantly, trying to hide an amused smirk at how easy it was to get under Tony's skin.

Meanwhile, Tony stood stone still as he continued to watch Rhodey walk away from him, completely befuddled at his reply. "The _usual _stuff?" he muttered to himself. "What _usual _stuff?"

XxXxXxXxXx

Not long after Tony and Rhodey had left, Dr. Cho let Pepper and Bruce know it wouldn't be long before she'd be wheeled to radiology, and they thanked her.

"By the way, I haven't really had the chance to properly thank you for everything you've done for me, Dr. Banner," Pepper said, once Cho had gone.

Bruce spluttered and waved a dismissing hand. "Bruce. Just _Bruce _is fine," he assured her.

"Okay, then, _Bruce," _Pepper replied. "So, _thank _you."

Bruce smiled bashfully, and nodded. "You're most welcome," he murmured humbly back. "And I know it may sound strange to you, but Tony, he..." But he stopped, hesitating to carefully choose his words. "_Cares _for you a great deal," he finished. "So, because he's my friend, I wanted to do what I could to help him."

Pepper smiled. "It's okay, Bruce. You can say it. I know we're married," she assured him.

He gave her a sheepish smiled, and sighed in relief. "Okay, _good,"_ he said. "I didn't want to overstep my bounds, or say too much."

Pepper nodded in understanding, then shifted in her bed to get more comfortable, and smoothed the blankets around her before she spoke again. "You know, I'm sorry to say, I don't recall you from what memory I _do _have currently," she stated apologetically. Bruce just gave her a sympathetic smile. She continued. "So, I'm curious to know something," she said.

"I'll do my best to answer," Bruce replied simply, with a polite smile.

Pepper smiled gratefully and went on. "If you don't mind, I'd like to know- how _did_ you and Tony meet?"


	51. Chapter 50

**It's been a long time coming on this fic, I know, but a BIG thanks to my dear friend, nancyozz, for helping to ignite the creative fires again! Many, many, many thanks! **

**Happy Reading! And thank you to all of my lovely reviewers! :D**

Bruce smiled, hesitating. "I-I'm not sure I..."

"Was it at a symposium or some kind of tech conference? It seems like he meets the _majority_ of his acquaintances at events like that," Pepper offered.

Bruce teeter-tottered his head for a moment, considering her words. "It wasn't a...a _formal _event, no, but...we _did _meet with others..._like _he and myself who..." he stammered. Then he stopped, holding his tongue, and giving her a polite smile. "You know, I've already said too much," he told her. "You should talk to Tony about the rest of this."

"The _rest _of this? What is there to know? Was it some kind of..._top secret..._" Pepper joked at first, but then stopped, as Bruce let out a telling exhale and pursed his lips. Her eyes widened.

He grimaced and shook his head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything," he murmured quietly.

Pepper looked at him with trepidation. "Bruce, what is Tony involved in? _Tell _me. He's my husband. I _need _to know."

Just then, someone knocked on the door, and they were interrupted. "Mrs. Stark?" a female voice said. "We're here to take you down to radiology?"

Pepper huffed, and looked at Bruce. "When I get back, we'll continue our discussion," she warned in a hushed voice. "But just tell me this. Is it..._dangerous?"_

Bruce frowned, unable to escape the pleading, and fretful look in her eyes. He had never been a good liar. He'd always just tried to avoid getting himself into these types of situations. But as she'd unexpectedly asked him these questions, he really didn't see how he _could _avoid answering her in some way. He'd done his best to give her minimal information, yet still she'd deduced that his and Tony's association was _far _from ordinary. "It's...not without it's fair share of responsibility," he answered, thinking that would be ambiguous enough to suffice.

But Pepper furrowed her brow. "So that means _yes,_" she replied. She closed her eyes and pursed her lips.

Another knock came from the door. "Mrs. Stark?" the nurse called again.

"Yes! I'm sorry! Come in!" Pepper called back, and she and Bruce exchanged glances, hers full of trepidation, and his sympathy.

"Ready?" one of the nurses asked her cheerfully as she entered, another one following behind her. Pepper nodded at her with a weak smile. Then she flicked her eyes back to Bruce as they began to roll her out of the room, keeping his gaze until they turned her away. He mustered a pleasant grin, and weakly waved at her as she left. Then, when she was out of sight, he sighed heavily, and turned to plunk down onto a chair, scrubbing a hand over his face.

_What on Earth am I going to tell Tony?, _he wondered.

_XxXxXxXxXx_

Tony was waiting for Marilynn to come outside. He'd been standing in he and Pepper's driveway, leaning against the driver's side door of the R8, enjoying the sunshine, when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket, and his eyes immediately widened when he saw the name on the caller ID as _Cedars-Sinai Hospital. _

His heart dropped into his stomach as his hands fumbled to answer the call. "Hello?! Hello!" he said, finally succeeding and bringing his phone to his ear, and thinking the worst.

"Tony?" he heard Pepper's voice say on the other end. He would have been relieved to hear her, but she sounded upset, which did almost nothing to ease his panic.

"Pepper?! What's wrong? You okay? What's going on?" he asked.

"I need _you _to tell me _right now _what you and Bruce are involved in," she said sternly.

Tony sighed heavily. "Well, _this _came up _quick,_" he muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

He heard some rustling and muffled voices, then Bruce's voice became clear. "Tony, I _tried _to keep it quiet. But she was asking questions, and you _know _I'm not much of a liar..."

"What have you told her? How much does she know?" Tony asked.

"Just that we know each other because we're involved in something that's supposed to help protect the world. That's all she got out of me. I buttoned up after that," Bruce replied.

Tony pursed his lips. "Pass me to my wife, please, Bruce," he said.

"I'm _sorry, _Tony. But she was relentless. What was I supposed to do?" Bruce asked.

Tony huffed, and then chuckled in defeat. "I see _some _things haven't changed," he joked to himself. He rolled his eyes, and smiled at the thought that, in all she'd been through, Pepper had kept her innate tenacity. "It's not your fault, Banner. It was bound to happen. Granted, I didn't think it would be this _fast, _but..."

He heard Bruce sigh heavily on the other end. "Glad to know you're not pissed," he said. "I thought I'd blown it for sure."

"Well, ya' _did," _Tony joked. They both laughed. "But it's cool. All's forgiven. Like I said- she was bound to find out _somehow."_

He heard some more rustling, and then Pepper's voice again. "Tony?" she said. "What does he mean by _you're helping to protect the world? _Something tells me it's not exactly being part of the 'adopt a highway' program," she quipped.

Tony chuckled. "Uh, no, it's _not, _Pep. And I _promise, _the second I get there, we'll talk about it. Face to face. Okay? For now, though, can you let Bruce off the hook? You've put that poor man through enough."

"What! I needed to know! How else was I going to get my questions answered?" she asked. Then he heard her exhale. "But _fine. _Just_...get _here. _Soon,"_ she insisted before relenting.

"Just so you can interrogate me _next?" _Tony joked.

"Well, _that, _and..." she paused. "I..._miss _you, okay? That's a fair thing for the woman who's supposedly your wife to say, isn't it?" she joked.

Tony's lips spread in a giddy grin. "Oh, _definitely_" he purred. He noticed at that moment that Marilynn had come out of the house. He nodded in her direction, and she smiled back. "So you _like _having this guy around?" he purred into the phone to his wife as he quickly rounded the car to open the door for his mother-in-law to get inside. She cooed and smiled at the chivalrous gesture. Tony flashed her a charmed smirk, and nodded.

"Well," Pepper began. "If we're being honest, I've..._always _liked having you around," she divulged.

Tony's eyes went wide, and he gasped. "_Potts, _you naughty girl! Can't get enough of me, aye?" he teased.

He heard Pepper giggle, and he closed his eyes, relishing the musical sound. _Another thing I've missed about her, _he thought fondly. "Well, truth be told, _I've _always like having _you_ around, _too," _he admitted.

"Explains the reason for all of the late nights spent at the mansion doing busy work," Pepper deduced.

"Ah. You're _onto _me," Tony joked.

"Can't say I didn't suspect," Pepper replied. "But I usually just chalked it up to you being eccentric and demanding."

"Hey!" Tony cried. Pepper giggled again on the other end, and he couldn't help but chuckle back, the warmth of the moment between them bathing him in old familiarity. And it felt _good._

"Well,your eccentric and demanding husband is also your mother's ride back to the hospital, who has just made an appearance. So I'll see you in a flash," he said.

"A law-abiding, speed limit obeying _flash,_ I'd hope," she said. "I doubt anything has changed in the way you _drive." _

_"Pepper," _Tony warned. "I've got your _mother _in the car. I have to behave myself."

He heard snickering. "Yeah. Like having a passenger has _ever _stopped you from driving like you're in the Grand Prix."

"Ha _ha! That's_ where you're _wrong,_" he challenged. "I've _driven _in the Grand Prix. And _this_ is _nothing _like it."

"What?! _When?!" _Pepper exclaimed.

Tony smacked a hand to his forehead. "Yeah, okay, my bad. We...uh...should probably talk about _that, _too. Okay! Love you! Gotta go! Bye-bye!" he babbled, quickly hanging up as Pepper spluttered and scoffed at his admission.

"Whew!" he breathed, trying to catch his breath in reaction to how fast everything had just happened, before yanking his own car door handle open and climbing into the driver's seat.

Marilynn looked at him with wide eyes once he got inside. "Everything alright, dear?" she asked.

Tony jabbed the ignition button, and the cars engine roared to life. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I just...I've got some explaining to do when we get back to the hospital," he said.

"Explaining?" she asked cautiously. "Honey, is something wrong?"

Tony smiled. "Pepper's just...got some questions," he said, shrugging, trying to downplay the abruptness of it all. "A _lot _of questions," he muttered, as they pulled out of the driveway.

XxXxXxXx

The two had made it to the hospital, and walked up to the floor of the ICU. Bruce caught Tony in the hallway, and the two men started speaking softy to each other as Marilynn went on to enter the room without him.

"Tony, I hope you know I'm _sorry _for saying anything out of turn. It's just...she caught me off guard. And I didn't know...I mean, I wasn't _prepared _to..." Bruce spluttered, but Tony raised a hand in dismissal.

"No harm, no foul, Banner, I promise," Tony assured. He shrugged. "Like I said, it was bound to come up somehow. So better late than never, I guess."

Bruce smiled in understanding. "Yeah," he agreed. "Better she hear it from you, _first_, than Fury call you out on a mission, and suddenly she finds out her husband flies around the globe fending off the world's most notorious criminals."

Tony chuckled. "_Is _that better?" he joked. Then he grimaced. "_God. _When you put it like _that, I'm _even a little shocked by it all."

Bruce nodded in understanding as Tony turned his eyes to the window of Pepper's room, and watched she and her mother interact. A fond smile spread across his lips. "I'm just glad she's _back, _you know? Otherwise, all of _that _would have quickly lost it's worth."

Bruce watched his friend in admiration for a moment. "I'm _sure,_" he agreed. "It's good to know you've got your fight back. Your reason to _live_. _If _I may be so bold."

Tony smiled and turned his eyes back to his friend. "I _know_, right? Things were looking pretty bleak, there, for a minute."

"They _were, _yes," Bruce replied. "I know Colonel Rhodes was concerned."

Tony cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Bruce nodded. "He said as much. He knows how important she is to you," he said, nodding his head in Pepper's direction.

Tony smiled bashfully, and nodded. "She's _the _most important thing to me. Hands down. Bar _none,_" he affirmed, looking lovingly at his wife once more.

"Colonel Rhodes is a good man," Bruce said. "I enjoyed his company. Anyone would be proud to call him a friend."

Tony looked back at his friend, and grinned. "Funny," he said. "He said the same thing about _you." _

Bruce just smiled bashfully, and averted his eyes. "_Thank _you," he said. "And tell _him _thank you when you see him."

Tony smiled in admiration at the humble man standing in front of him, so unassuming. And a small pang of sorrow suddenly hit his heart. As far as he could tell, Bruce's job was done there. So, he assumed that meant he would take off again to somewhere in South America. And _disappear. It's always a bitch trying to find him again,_ Tony lamented, frowning. He looked at his friend. "So...what _are _your plans, Bruce? After all is said and done here?" he asked.

Bruce shrugged and smiled. "Doing what I do best. Going back to the simple solitude of life off the grid, and..."

Tony's eyes suddenly fell past Bruce's shoulder to a figure walking toward them, and they widened. It was Dr. Cho, carrying what looked like the results of Pepper's scan. He held up his pointer finger to Bruce. "Hold that thought," he said.

Bruce turned to look at what Tony had spied, and then turned back around, nodding in understanding. "Ah. The moment we've _all _been waiting for," he said quietly.

Tony smiled, and exhaled nervously. "_That _it is," he said. "Where the metal meets the meat, as they say. Ready to see just how well our little _experiment _went?" he asked.

Bruce nodded. "_More _than ready," he replied.

XxXxXxXxXx

As soon as Marilynn entered the room, she lovingly greeted her daughter with a big hug, asking her how she felt and how the brain scan had gone. And Pepper cheerfully answered her mother's questions, but was a bit distracted in her responses, as her eyes shifted to her window, where she saw Tony and Bruce talking in the hall. She bit her lip and frowned, hoping Tony wouldn't be too hard on Bruce revealing the fact that they were involved in something extraordinary. _But what?, _she asked herself. All she knew was that she could hardly wait for she and Tony to be able to have a moment to talk about everything, and she could start to piece the puzzle together.

"Well, you look _beautiful, _darlin'," Marilynn said, stroking her daughter's hair, and smiling. Pepper smiled back.

"Thank you, Mama," she replied. "But I'm afraid all I feel right now is _weak. _I can't even stand on my own, at the moment."

"But you _will,_ honey. Just have a little patience," Marilynn said. "It helps that you've got people who love you around to support."

Pepper nodded. "It _does," _she agreed. Her eyes flicked back outside the window to Tony, and an admiring smile spread across her lips.

Soon, Pepper saw Dr. Cho join the men outside, and her heart leaped into her throat. "Oh my God," she whispered nervously.

Her mother patted her hand in reassurance. "_There _now, honey. I'm sure it's nothing but good news," she said.

Pepper swallowed hard, and nodded. "I'm sure you're right," she replied. But that still didn't help the nervous pit in her stomach.


	52. Chapter 51

**What's this?! A two-fer! Seeeee! I TOLD you I had been inspired! (Thanks again, nancyozz!)**

**Happy Reading!**

Dr. Cho gave both men a polite smile as she approached, but Tony could read something troubling in her eyes, causing a lump to form in his throat.

"Gentlemen," the kindly doctor said when she reached them, nodding at each one.

"Cho," Tony said, his voice cautious. "What's the verdict?"

She smiled politely again. "Well, before we go over the results of the scan, I _do _have one question for you, Mr. Stark."

"Anything," Tony volunteered.

"Is your wife aware that she was pregnant before the accident?" she asked.

Tony frowned, and shook his head. "No," he answered.

Cho smiled, and nodded in understanding. "Then I'll be sure to tread lightly," she said to him. Tony furrowed his brow at the cryptic message, but said nothing as she moved past the men to enter Pepper's room. Grabbing the door handle, she ushered them inside first, and she followed behind.

Bruce went first, and then Tony took a deep breath, the fear of what Dr. Cho might have found suddenly gripping his insides. Still, he willed himself to march through the door. But upon seeing Pepper again, he felt his resolve weaken, and it made him walk briskly to her, planting a swift kiss on her lips, cupping her face in both of his hands.

Pepper squeaked in surprise, and her mother cooed a loving, "Oh!" at the display of affection. But all Tony could hear was the pounding of his heart in his ears. He slowly broke away, but kept his hands where they were.

He noticed Pepper was a bit dazed from the unexpected kiss. "What was _that _for?" she asked quietly, not being able to help a soft smile turn the corners of her mouth up. Tony also noticed her cheeks had blushed.

He smiled, and rested his forehead on hers. "I just couldn't wait another _second,_" he told her. Then he pulled back with a curious look. "Too weird?" he asked cautiously.

Despite the growing tension, Pepper smiled back, and brought her hands to rest gently over the top of his. She shook her head. "No. No, it's _not _weird," she assured him, her voice a bit breathless.

Tony grinned, and chuckled. "Funny. That's the same thing you said the _first _time I kissed you," he recalled.

Pepper gave him a coy smile, and chuckled softly.

Tony raised his head to look at her squarely, and his expression went from one of mirth to contemplation."Whatever she has to tell us," he whispered. "We'll get through it. I _promise_."

Pepper's eyes suddenly filled with the same trepidation he felt. He gave her a weak smile, and moved to gently brush a lock of stray hair behind one of her ears. "I _promise,_" he repeated, looking deeply into her eyes.

She watched him curiously as he took a seat on the bed beside her. He grasped her hand, and brought it to his lips for a kiss. Then, keeping it held in his, he gave her a loving smile, and a wink, despite the worry she saw in his expression. She tried to smile back, but couldn't help the feeling of impending doom from flooding her mind, wondering what the doctor could have told him that had him so uneasy.

She anxiously shifted her gaze from her husband to Dr. Cho, and the doctor began to speak.

"First of all, let me start by saying that the results of the brain scan are quite remarkable. The nanobot therapy was a resounding success. There is virtually _no _trace of lasting brain injury. At least not physically," she said. "With these results, I have full confidence that your memory will return in time."

Pepper exhaled in relief, and she and Tony smiled widely at each other. "_There's _some good news," he murmured sweetly, wrapping his arms around Pepper's shoulders, and hugging her to him.

She nodded and smiled. _"Yes. _It _is,"_ she said, hugging him tightly back. The thrill and comfort of being in his arms felt particularly reassuring, and she closed her eyes to relish the sensation. Never mind the fact that, paired with his kiss, her insides were positively vibrating in reaction to all of his affection _plus _the stress of the moment.

"That is _wonderful _news," Dr. Cho agreed. "But I _do _have to warn you. Even patients without any lasting physical sign of brain injury still have to cope with certain, and spontaneous, changes in behavior."

Tony and Pepper exchanged glances. "Like what?" he asked, turning his eyes back to the doctor.

Cho stepped closer to them, her lips pursed, and her expression intent. "There may be times, Mrs. Stark, when you may experience a sudden and severe change in mood, along with possible emotional outbursts you may have trouble controlling. You might have sudden muscle weakness, or sever fatigue come on without warning. You might experience periods of confusion and frustration when performing basic tasks or...trying to maintain your train of thought. But I _assure _you, most of these will pass in time."

Pepper looked at Tony, her eyes full of worry, before she met the doctor's gaze. "_Most _of these?" she asked. Tony began to rub slow circles on her back. "Are you saying that I may have live with some of these effects _permanently?" _

"It's okay, baby. We'll get through it," Tony murmured. Pepper turned her eyes to him, and frowned.

"I'm afraid only time will tell," Dr. Cho replied. "But considering how far you've come- from a prognosis that predicted you would remain in a coma at worst, and blind at best, I would say you've..."

Pepper shook her head, as her chin began to quiver, and tears flooded her eyes. "_No,_" she said. "It's _too _much." She turned her head to look at Tony. "I can't ask you to...I mean, you'd be _burdened _with..."

"Hey, come on," he said, pulling her back into his arms. "Don't do this to yourself."

"Maybe they need a moment?" Bruce suggested.

"Of _course,_" Dr. Cho agreed.

"No, _wait," _Pepper interjected. "What _else_ is there?"

"I'm sorry?" Dr. Cho asked.

"What else is there to tell me?" Pepper begged. She huffed in agitation. "Here and now. You might as well tell me everything."

"You're _sure?" _Tony asked.

Pepper nodded emphatically, and swallowed hard. "Yes. It's for my own good," she insisted.

Marilynn walked over to her daughter's bed, and sat down beside her. "I _agree, _darlin'," she told her, grasping Pepper's hand in hers. "You've never been one not to face a challenge head on."

All three of them turned their gazes back to Dr. Cho. "Okay, Doc. Let's hear it. What else are we looking at?" Tony urged.

The doctor took a deep breath, and then began. "While our main point of this discussion was to go over the brain scan results, I must also bring up anything else we found during the initial pass of the CT machine that's done over the whole body before it's set to focus on the area in question. That being said, I'm afraid the trauma you endured to your pelvis and lower back as a result of the accident has left you...with a degree of disability."

Pepper and Marilynn both gasped, and Tony wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, hugging her to him, as he planted a soft kiss to her temple.

Cho went on. "While I _do _believe that, with a lot of physical therapy, you _can _ regain most of your mobility, you _will, _most likely, need the use of a cane. Quite possibly on a permanent basis."

Pepper sniffed as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. She nodded. "Okay," she said, trying to put on a brave face. She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess that's not so bad," she reasoned.

"There..._is _one other thing," the doctor said, her tone cautious. Her eyes flicked to Tony's for a moment, as if to ask for permission to proceed. "I'm not making_ any _presumptions as to what your future plans are as a couple, in terms of whether or not you may someday want a family, but..."

She swallowed hard, watching the anxiety in each of their faces rise considerably. Tony was the first to break his gaze. She watched him for a brief moment as he looked away from her, and worked his jaw in an attempt to keep his composure.

She continued. "I'm afraid your chances of becoming pregnant post-injury will be very slim. If not _impossible._"

Marilynn began to softly weep, as Pepper's eyes moved to the floor in front of her, darting around as she processed what she'd been told. Tony turned his gaze to watch her, waiting for the inevitable.

Slowly, Pepper brought her eyes up to meet his, and she looked at him questioningly. "_Did _we have plans?" she asked, her voice a murmur.

Tony gave her a soft, but wistful smile. He knew he couldn't deny it, as that would disrespect the life of the baby they'd lost. But he also knew, given all the news they'd just received, he couldn't bring himself to tell her that, not _only _had they talked about having a family, but they'd officially _started _one prior to everything that had happened. So all he could do was give her a nod once in the affirmative followed by a simple "_Yes,_" feeling Marilynn's sorrowed gaze on him as he said it.

Pepper chewed her lip, and nodded in acknowledgment of his reply. New tears filled her eyes, and she swiped at them hastily. "Wow," she gasped in disbelief. She turned her head back to Tony, and frowned. "I'm amazed you haven't walked out that door yet."

Tony furrowed his brow in confusion. "Walk out that door? Are you _kidding? _Why would I do that? You're my _wife," _he countered.

Pepper shrugged, and shook her head. "I'm no longer the one you _want, _Tony. It's clear we had big plans for our life together, and, by the looks of it now, I won't measure up. You're better off without me. As a wife _and _a CEO, for that matter. _That _much is plain."

"Pepper, I'm not going _anywhere. _What did I tell you when I came in? That we'd get through whatever Dr. Cho told us we'd have to face," he reiterated.

"But there _is _no _end _to this!" Pepper cried in exasperation. "There's a very good chance I'll _always _be hobbling around with a cane! I'll _never _be able to give you the family you say we planned for! There _is _no getting _through, _Tony! There's _only _the fact that I'll just be a burden to you from now _on."_

Tony could see she was getting more and more upset. But he couldn't get a word in. She'd begun to sob, and swipe at the tears now free flowing from her eyes, as she spoke. "Go. I'm letting you off the hook. You don't have to be here. I'm not what you...You're not going to _want _me after all of..._this," _Pepper interjected, gesturing wildly at the room around them. She shook her head. "I _know _that. I'm not going to pretend I _don't. _You aren't cut out for this kind of thing. I know you too well!"

Dr. Cho held up a hand in warning. "Mrs. Stark, please understand. Certain circumstances can trigger emotional outbursts. It's best if we just take a moment to..."

"Ginny, honey. Calm down. _Please?" _her mother pleaded, smoothing her hands down her daughter's upper arms.

"No, _mama!" _Pepper sniped. "Don't tell me to calm down! I have a _right _to be angry! I don't want to be a burden to anyone. And I have a _right _to want to be left alone!"

"But we're not leaving you alone, Pepper! If that's what you want, you're not going to get it," Tony argued.

Pepper began to seethe. "Don't tell me what I'm _not _going to get! I've _already _lost _so much!" _she yelled back. Her chest began to heave, and she began rocking back and forth, as she sobbed.

Tony rushed to her, grabbing her to pull her into a tight hug. Despite her ire toward him, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he stroked her hair, trying to comfort her. Helplessly, he listened to the sounds of her muffled anguished cries against his shoulder. He turned to kiss the top of her head, their bodies rocking side to side in unison. They remained wordless, each of them clinging desperately to the small comfort each of them could provide the other in that moment.

Tony felt Marilynn's hand on his shoulder, and he turned his attention to her. "We'll give you two some time," she whispered, motioning toward the door. "Just come get us if you need us."

He smiled graciously, and turned his head back to nuzzle Pepper's hair, hearing the hospital room door softly close seconds later. The stillness of the room, broken only by the soft sound of Pepper's sobs to break it up, hummed in his ears.

"Why would you want me?" she moaned weakly.

"I want you because I _love _you," he murmured back.

Pepper slowly raised her head to look at him. Her eyes searched for any hidden insincerity, but he just gave her a loving smile.

"I'm damaged goods," she murmured.

Tony chuckled. "Honey, so am _I,_" he replied, with a smirk. "If _anyone _should be asking why anyone would want someone, it should be _me _asking _you." _

He watched as a smile slowly broke across her lips. "I'm _sorry," _she murmured. She sniffed, and her chin quivered once more with a new onset of tears. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"What're you sorry for?" Tony asked. "You did _nothing. None _of this was your fault." The stab of guilt for not accompanying her to San Francisco suddenly reared its head, and he winced at the pain of the old wound reopening. "It...was _my _fault," he whispered.

Pepper raised her head sharply, frowning. "What do you mean?" she asked, her voice heavy with apprehension. "I thought you said it was a landslide. Why? Was there something you did that caused the..."

Tony quickly shook his head in denial. "No. It was nothing like that," he assured her. "I meant..." He paused to take a deep breath, and gather the courage to recall the events of that night. And _that _meant he'd _also _have to address the red and gold flying elephant in the room, too. _To hell with it, _he thought. _I might as well start from the beginning._

He squared his shoulders, and looked deep into her eyes. "Pepper, you told me that the last memory you have is the one from your birthday in 2008, correct? And that you remember that I was supposed to go somewhere overseas? With Rhodey?"

She nodded. "Yes," she said.

Tony took both of her hands in his. "Honey, you're not wrong. I _did _have somewhere overseas to go that day. It was to Afghanistan. To demo a new missile."

Pepper frowned, taking in the details. "Okay," she said. "You've done that a hundred times."

Tony nodded. "You're _right. _I _have," _he said cautiously. "But on _this _particular visit, something happened that..." He paused for a moment, feeling the gravity of what he was about to reveal to her, before he continued. "Pepper, it...changed my _life. Our _lives. _Forever."_


	53. Chapter 52

**Update time! YAY! :D :D :D **

**Happy...Saturday? And happy reading! **

Tony reached for his wife's hands, and brought them to his chest. Pepper watched this gesture silently, her eyes filled with trepidation for what he was about to tell her.

He continued, rubbing the back of her hand with one of his thumbs. "I warn you, it's a long story. And not one you're going to readily believe. But I promise you. Everything I have to tell you is the truth," he assured her.

Pepper swallowed hard. "I'm listening," she said softly.

Tony gave her a weak smile, nodded, and then exhaled slowly. "Okay. Here goes," he said.

He proceeded to tell her how the military convoy he was in in Afghanistan got attacked, and how he was taken captive by the Ten Rings, and held in a cave in the nearby mountains for three months- an event orchestrated by none other than Obadiah Stane. Pepper gasped when she heard all of this, and shook her head in disbelief.

"I _never _would have guessed he'd do something like that! I mean, I knew Obi could be very calculating. But Tony! He was like a _father _to you," she remarked sadly.

Tony nodded in understanding. "I _know," _he said regretfully. "But, in hindsight, I should have figured that his jealousy would eventually get the best of him. We'd had countless arguments over how he felt like the work-horse of the company, and how he hated that I never seemed to take my father's legacy seriously." Tony shrugged. "And, in a way, he was right. I _didn't _take it seriously. For a_ time_. Until I saw what was happening with our weapons over there. That's when I knew I had to do something."

Pepper looked at him with rapt attention. "So, what did you do?" she asked.

"Well," he replied. "I was ordered to build them the same missile I'd gone over there to demo- the Jericho. And they'd said they'd let me go in return. But I knew that wouldn't be what was _really _going to happen. Besides that, I..." He stopped talking, realizing he'd left out a key detail. "I had a chest full of shrapnel, so..."

Pepper gasped. "You were _hurt, _too?!" she exclaimed. Then her brows knitted together, and she frowned in defensive displeasure. "What did they _do_ to you?" she huffed in an exasperated murmur.

Tony mused at her sense of concern for him for a moment before he answered. "When I tried to escape the attack, one of our own rockets landed beside me in a rock outcropping. I thought it was a dud at first. Then I realized it _wasn't. _But by _that _time, it was..."

"Too _late," _Pepper finished, her tone a regretful whisper. "Oh, _Tony." _He could see tears start to well in her eyes, and he brought a hand to her upper arm, rubbing it affectionately, trying to calm her.

"Hey," he told her. Pepper brought her eyes up to his again, and he smiled. "It's okay. I'm okay, Pep," he tried to assure her.

Still, she brought a hand to her mouth, and shook her head in disbelief of the ordeal he'd been through. "I just _wish _I could remember something about this!" she confessed. "All I can say is I'm sure I was _sick _with worry!"

Tony smiled and nodded in the affirmative. "Well, from what Rhodey told me, you _were," _he replied. "On the way home, after I'd escaped, he'd mentioned how much you were on his case every day to find me while I was missing. And when they finally _did, _he said you couldn't stop crying."

Pepper chuckled sheepishly, her cheeks blushing a deep crimson red at this revelation. "Yeah, well," she said, shrugging. "I hate job hunting, so..."

Tony spluttered in surprise, and started giggling. Pepper gave him a curious look, and started chuckling at him. "What? It wasn't _that _funny," she began.

He shook his head, and waved a hand in dismissal. "No, it's just that you said the _exact _same thing when I came home," he told her.

Pepper frowned. "What?" she said, not understanding.

He nodded. "When I got off that plane, and saw you standing on the tarmac waiting for me, I could see you'd been crying. And when I asked you why your eyes were red, you said it was from crying tears of joy that I was back because you hate job hunting."

Pepper then gasped in surprise and started giggling. Tony grinned and chuckled at her in return.

She shook her head. "Well, I guess _some _things haven't changed," she remarked. They grinned at each other, sharing the funny moment together.

When it had passed, Pepper spoke again. "So _on _the subject of your escape, " she began. "How on Earth _did _you manage to do it? And being so badly injured_, _no less!"

Tony hesitated, realizing he was quickly coming to the moment of truth- giving her the details leading to how Iron Man was created. _Take it slow, _he reminded himself. _Don't overwhelm her._

He took a deep breath before he began. "Well, the shrapnel from the explosion would've have normally killed me within a week's time. And that's being optimistic," he said. "But, I wasn't the only one being held captive in that cave. A doctor from a nearby province called Gulmira was there. His name was Yinsen. And..." Tony paused, remembering the kind man, a lump forming in his throat at the thought of the sacrifice the doctor had made so he could escape. "He save my _life, _Pep," he murmured reverently, his eyes going glassy with tell-tale emotion.

Pepper stayed silent for a moment, studying Tony's face, her heart swelling at the obvious regard and respect he had for this man. She smiled. "Well, I can certainly see he means something to you," she remarked thoughtfully.

Tony nodded. "He _did. _He _does," _he answered. "And somehow, he managed to outfit me with an electro-magnet attached to a car battery, the constant magnetic charge keeping the metal fragments in my chest just far enough from my heart to keep me alive. That _is, _until the battery would inevitably die. So, my obvious first item of business, once I got my wits about me, was to install an _upgrade."_

"An _upgrade_?" Pepper repeated.

Tony nodded. "I needed some kind of portable, sustainable power source that could attach to the electro-magnet. Plus, carrying a car battery everywhere you go is a real pain in the ass," he joked.

Pepper chuckled softly, and smiled. He smiled back, and continued.

"That's when I took apart a bunch of our missiles they'd stockpiled that they'd either stolen or bought off the black market, and built myself an arc reactor," he explained.

Her eyes widened again, but then she frowned in confusion. "Like that giant glowing blue thing at the office? _That's _what you built?" she asked.

Tony chuckled at the simplicity of the terms she used, and nodded. "Yep. Just like the 'giant glowing, blue thing', as you so eloquently put it, Pep," he teased. Pepper chuckled bashfully in reply. "Only a smaller version that...well..." he trailed off as he realized what he had to do next. Slowly, he looked down at his chest. Pepper watched as he unbuttoned his shirt to reveal the thick circular scar in the center of it, showing her where the arc had once been. "Could fit right _here," _he finished, pointing to it.

She gasped, and clapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes rapidly darting between his face and the scar. "Oh my God!" she whispered in horror. She shook her head, and balled her fist over her lips, as tears once again filled her eyes. She reached a hand out cautiously, but then hesitated, shifting her gaze back up to his as if to get permission to touch him. Tony smiled softly.

"Go on. You can feel it. It's okay. It doesn't hurt," he assured her. But despite his words, she still hesitated. "Come here. I promise it's okay. Let me show you," he said, gently grasping her hand, and bringing her finger tips to the scar to feel it.

She gasped again, and choked out a sob. "Oh my _God," _she said once more. He watched as her fingers delicately traced the circumference of the scar. And then, when she'd completed the circle, she tenderly laid her hand flat over the spot, after which Tony placed his hand over hers, squeezing it lovingly. They briefly shared the moment in silence before Pepper spoke again.

"So?" she asked, her voice soft and pondering. She lifted her eyes to look at him. "Once _this _was in place, what did you do next?"

"Well, those missiles I took apart? I basically just welded pieces of the scrap together to make a suit of armor, fitted it with a hydraulic system so I could more easily move the joints under all the weight, attached some of the small repulsors and rocket launchers that were left over. And _voila! _Oh._ And _I installed a flame thrower. _That _part was fun," he joked.

Despite the seriousness of the conversation, Pepper laughed at his comment. Tony smiled at the sound of her laughter before he went on.

"With all of _that, _I literally _blasted _my way out," he finished.

He watched as she took a moment to process what he'd told her. "And Dr. Yinsen?" she asked hopefully.

Tony frowned, swallowing hard against the lump quickly returning in his throat. "He, uh...he didn't make it," he informed her, his voice returning to the reverent tone it had had before.

"_Oh," _Pepper said in understanding. "I'm..._sorry." _

Tony smiled at her sympathy. "So am I," he replied. "But in the end, it was for the best, I think," he explained. "His family had been killed prior to, and he had no one left in the world, so..."

Pepper gave him a soft, empathetic smile, not missing the parallel both men's lives shared. _No wonder you two found comfort in each others company, _she mused.

Tony's eyes brightened. "Oh! Wanna hear something crazy?" he asked.

Pepper chuckled. "I _think _that's a foregone conclusion at this point," she teased.

Tony chuckled back at her, and went on. "You won't believe this, but he and I had met before! Remember that conference we went to in Bern?" he asked.

Pepper spluttered. "_I _do. But the question is- do _you? _I don't think you spent even a _minute _there sober!" she replied. "How you _ever _gave that speech coherently is a wonder for the ages."

Tony spluttered. "Ha!" he cried. "That's the _same _thing Yinsen said!"

Pepper wrinkled her nose. "_Really?!" _she exclaimed. "He was _there?!"_

Tony gave her an emphatic nod. "He _was! _Like I said- _crazy!_"

"_Amazing," _Pepper marveled. "Small world."

"I _know, _right? What are the odds?" he said.

"I don't recall meeting him. But he sounds like he was a great man," she lamented.

"He _was. _You would've liked him," Tony replied. They shared a wistful glance between them.

A moment passed before Pepper spoke again. "So, all of that time you were in the cave, they _never_ suspected you weren't _really_ building them a missile?" she asked.

"Oh they _suspected,_" Tony replied, nodding his head. "They didn't _really _know what I was up to, but they knew something was up. So yeah. The day came when it got _really _hard to hide, and that's when the pressure was on. Suddenly, the time they gave me went from a few days to 24 hours to get it built, or they were going to..."

Pepper winced, and then squeezed her eyes shut in reaction to the conclusion she drew. Tony stopped talking and looked at her cautiously. He put a hand on her forearm in concern. "Pep? You okay?" he asked.

"Yes. I just..." she began. She opened her eyes to look at him, her eyebrows knitted together. Another sob caught in her throat, and she brought a hand to her chest in an attempt to steady herself. "I can't believe you had to go _through _all of this!" she murmured, her voice warbling with new tears.

"I _know._ It sounds crazy," he replied.

"It sounds _terrifying!" _she corrected. "I can't imagine what was going through your mind!"

Tony smiled sympathetically. "Well, I _do _know _one _thing that helped me stay sane," he said. "You wanna know what kept me going?"

Pepper sniffed, and looked at him inquisitively. "You mean, _besides _the arc reactor in your chest?" she asked, trying to lighten the moment.

Tony smiled at her joked, and gazed intently into her eyes before he answered. "_You,_" he said simply. "It was _you." _

Pepper's eyes searched his face. "_Me? _Why _me?_" she asked.

"At the time, I didn't really know, if I'm being honest," he answered, shrugging and smiling sheepishly, shaking his head. "But the whole time I was in that cave, I couldn't...stop..._thinking _about you," he slowly admitted, his sheepish smile accentuated now by his slightly crimsoning cheeks. Pepper gasped again, but this time with a delighted smile spread across her face.

Tony awkwardly cleared his throat, and then teeter tottered his head from side to side. "_That, _and the fact that I would have to face certain death if I didn't..."

But his words were cut off by Pepper suddenly crashing their lips together. "Mmmmphhhfff," he mumbled in surprise when she kissed him, his hands instantly smoothing around her hips and her back to pull her closer as he deepened the kiss. His insides suddenly felt like someone had submerged him into a deep pool of water after having been parched in a dry, lonely desert for so long, thirsting for her love and affection, his heart soaking in every last drop she could give him. His spine tingled with the sparking fireworks shooting up and down it, and popping off at their final destination in his brain.

He felt Pepper's hands smooth around his neck and her fingers intertwine in his hair as he noticed the sensation of her warmth in his hands, and thanked the heavens above once again for bringing her back to him.

After a moment, the kiss wound down, and they slowly broke apart. "_Succeed__," _Tony mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"What?" Pepper asked, with a confused frown.

He opened his eyes to look at her. "In...completing the suit," he finished sheepishly. "_That's_ what I was gonna finish telling you before we...you..." he stammered. He took a deep breath. "_Wow," _he breathed. Pepper chuckled, and then gave him a coy smile.

He smiled back, and then shook his head. "You don't know how much I _needed _that," he confessed.

Pepper smiled, and playfully walked two fingers up his chest. Tony watched, smirking fondly.

"I think we _both _needed that," she replied, cocking her eyebrow.

Tony's eyebrows shot up in response, and a grin slowly spread across his lips. "Good to know," he replied with a sly smile, before leaning back in and capturing her lips once more with his, this time to kiss her slowly, and deliberately.

Pepper smiled as she melted into the kiss. They continued again for several moments, until Tony noticed Pepper slightly disengage, and let out a quiet whimper. He frowned, broke the kiss, and opened his eyes to look at her. "You okay? What's wrong?" he asked.

She winced. "As much as I'd like to continue, I _can't_ I'm afraid. I'm _sorry,_" she told him. She slid out of his arms and gingerly laid back against the upright part of her hospital bed, sighing heavily as she once again got comfortable.

Tony had frowned when she'd said she couldn't continue, but then smiled in relief, nodding in understanding as he realized she meant she _physically _couldn't sustain the position she was in- not that she didn't _want _to. "Got it, Potts. And as much as I'd _love _to keep making out with my wife, you're tired. _Totally _understandable," he assured her. He picked up her hand, and held it in his. "So let's take a breather, huh?" he asked.

Pepper smiled. "Thank you," she said. "Although, I'm not too tired to keep listening. Surely there's more to this riveting tale of yours," she joked.

Tony chuckled awkwardly. _Oh, you have NO __idea, _he thought to himself. "Uh, _yeah. _There's..._more _to tell you," he answered, his tone cautious. "Quite a _bit _more, _actually."_


	54. Chapter 53

Pepper smiled gently. "Then go on," she told him. "I'm all ears."

Tony gave her a polite smile as the nervous butterflies kicked up in his stomach. He swallowed hard before he began. "Uh, okay, so...there I am, after launching myself out and away from the cave, crash landing in the middle of the desert, and _righteously _jacking up my shoulder..."

Pepper winced, and let out a pained, sympathetic "Ooh!" at the thought of him in that situation. Tony smiled and went on.

"I _finally _manage to dig myself out with my one good arm. But I've got almost _no _idea where I am other than I know I'm facing east by the direction of the sun. And the mountains, and the _cave, _are far off to the west. Other than _that?_ It's _sand_ as far as the eye can see," he recalled.

"So what did you do?" Pepper asked, with wide eyes.

"The only thing I _could _do. Start _walking," _he replied. "And yadda, yadda, by some strange miracle, Rhodey eventually finds me wandering in the desert, and we catch a ride on the next plane back to the states. Safe and sound. Courtesy of the U.S. military."

Pepper exhaled sharply, as if she'd been holding her breath while he'd been talking. "If by _sound, _you mean you still had an injured shoulder and a mini arc reactor sticking out of your chest," she remarked, matter-of-fact.

"Of course," Tony agreed with a smirk.

"So did they remove it _before _or _after _you were state-side again?" she asked.

Tony frowned in confusion. "Remove _what?" _

"The arc reactor?" she asked again.

Tony just stared at her for a moment, trying to come up with an acceptable answer. "Uh...af-_ter_?" he stammered, his eyes wide. _Technically, that's correct. So I'm not_ _EXACTLY__ lying, _he reasoned.

Pepper narrowed her eyes, and looked at him skeptically. "Hmmmm," she said, pursing her lips. "I know that 'deer in the headlights' look, Tony Stark. There's more to this, isn't there?" she asked.

Tony chuckled awkwardly, and clapped a hand to the back of his neck, averting his eyes from her interrogative gaze. "Uh, well it _was_ after_. _Like...quite a _while _after," he confessed.

"What's _quite a while?_" she pushed. "Weeks? Months?"

Tony gave her an impish grimace, and teetered his head from side to side. Her eyes widened.

"_Years?!" _she cried. "Why on _Earth _would you wait _that long _to..." Then she stopped talking, and Tony watched the gears of thought grind in her head. "_Wait_. Wait, wait, wait. _You _wouldn't hold off on getting that thing out of your chest unless...unless..." Her chest began to heave, and confusion had settled into her expression as she tried to connect the dots. "It..._couldn't _be removed for some reason?" she guessed.

Tony smiled politely at her trying to work it out for herself. "Yeah, let me help to fill in the blanks, here, Pep," he offered. He took a deep breath, and stood up off the bed to stand in front of her. He nervously smoothed a hand over his goatee, and then shoved his hands in his pants pockets. "My time in the rocket-propelled, flying tin can didn't exactly..._end _with my stint in the desert all those miles away."

He paused to get Pepper's reaction. She was silent, but her eyebrows were knitted together in a confused frown. So he continued.

"Truth _is,_" he began again. He squared his jaw, and looked intently into her eyes. "It _still _hasn't."

Pepper pulled back, studying his face. Then she spluttered and smiled in disbelief. "Oh, come _on. _What are you saying? That you're some kind of...of...armored...flying...caped crusader?" she joked nervously.

Tony shrugged. "Well, you've got it _mostly _right. All except the _caped _part," he replied.

Pepper's mouth fell open. "You're joking," she said.

Tony shook his head, and pursed his lips reluctantly. "Sorry. _Not _joking..."

"Then you're _lying," _Pepper countered.

"Not lying, _either," _Tony retorted.

"This isn't _funny, _Tony!" Pepper exclaimed, clearly starting to descend into an emotional tailspin over what he'd just revealed to her.

He quickly sat down next to her, and smoothed his hands down her upper arms in an attempt to help her regain her composure and calm her down. "Pepper, _listen_ to me," he begged. "I _know _it sounds crazy."

"You're damn _right _it does!" she interjected.

"But, honey? It's what I was _meant_ to _do," _he explained. "_All_ of it. Get kidnapped. Get free. Get rescued so I could rebuild the suit, and..."

"What? _Save the world?!" _Pepper cried. "Like some kind of _superhero?!" _

Tony fell speechless. They stared intensely at each other for several seconds before Pepper finally broke, and looked away, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "_Unbelievable," _she murmured.

Tony swallowed hard. "I _know,_" he agreed. "It _is."_

"And you're a superhero who owns a weapons-manufacturing company! How's _that _for irony?" she remarked under her breath.

"Uh. Yeah. About that," Tony interjected, with a wince. Pepper turned her eyes back to his, and looked at him expectantly. "As soon as I got home, I...kinda...well, not _kind of__. _I _did..." _

_"Oh, God. _There's _more?" _she muttered breathlessly.

"...Yeah, I...shut down the manufacturing. Of _munitions?_ So there's no more...I mean, really, I _had _to at that point. What with all of the..." He paused to clear his throat. "_Misuse. _We _really _had no way to keep them..." He gestured in the air, rotating a hand in the air, trying to continue his explanation. "Out of the hands of the..."

"But I thought you said I'm currently your CEO?" Pepper asked, interrupting him.

Tony halted his stream-of-consciousness babbling to answer her. "Huh? Oh. Uh, _yeah_," he replied awkwardly.

"But the company is..._out of operation?" _she asked, squinting in confusion.

"No," Tony answered, shaking his head definitively. "Not the _company. _Just the weapons development and manufacturing part."

Pepper shook her head, not understanding what he meant. "But what is Stark Industries without..._weapons?" _she asked.

_The question on everyone's lips at the time, _Tony recalled. "Well, in the time since, you could say we've changed our tack, Pep. We're not making things that blow up anymore. Instead we're developing ways to further technology and...help civilization as a whole. _Globally._"

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Sounds like a cell phone commercial. But okay, I'll bite," she quipped, crossing her arms. " 'We're developing technology to further civilization'. Such _as?_"

Tony shrugged. "For starters, we've got buildings in four major cities that run on nothing but clean energy, off the grid. _Your _idea, by the way," he said, jabbing a pointer finger in her direction.

Pepper softened, but remained silent. Tony went on.

"We've furthered our exploration of creating drought-resistant crops, and are currently testing in various locations in different climates around the world. A project I _know _you'd always wished we'd looked into more in the past, as you'd mentioned to me on more than _one _occasion," he reminded her.

She smiled, and nodded. "This is _true," _she murmured. "Though, I didn't think you were _listening."_

Tony gave her a proud smile. "Well, I _was," _he replied softly, before he continued to list the rest of their current endeavours.

"And, more recently, at the conference in San Francisco? Our own Bill Riva presented our plans to develop more green technology in the automotive and aviation sectors," he informed her. "We're signing new contracts as we speak."

Pepper gave him a surprised smile. "_Impressive,_" she admitted.

"It _is, _Pep," he agreed. _"__Quite. _And who's the face of Stark _these _days? Heading up all of this forward thinking?" he asked with a playful smirk.

Pepper blushed, and averted her eyes bashfully.

"_That's _right, Potts. It's _you,_" he teased, his eyes glittering with adoration.

"Then, I stand _corrected," _Pepper said humbly, relenting. "It sounds like Stark Industries is..."

"Actually _contributing _to the good of the planet, now? Not _subtracting_ from it? That it's a company you and I can _both_ be proud of? And you are doing a _damn good job _of running it, _too, _if you don't mind my saying," he gushed.

Pepper chuckled, and then looked around, her eyes regretful. "I don't know how good of a job I could be doing right _now _if I've been _here _for so long," she stated.

"Don't worry about that," Tony assured. "I and a certain Mr. Ed Owens have been holding the fort down."

Pepper spluttered. "_You _and Ed _Owens!"_ Then,_ s_he recanted her statement. "Wait. _First _of all, _you're _currently running the company?! And second, _you _and Ed Owens can suddenly stand to be in the same _room _together?! _Clearly, _I am more out of the loop than I thought!"

Tony laughed. "I'll have you know, we've managed to put aside our personal differences and resist setting each other's offices on fire during the last few months," he informed her, with mock indignation, which made Pepper giggle. "And, as it turns out, Ed's actually a decent guy," he admitted.

Pepper narrowed her eyes, and clucked her tongue. "Uh-_huh,_" she replied with heavy skepticism. "Why do I suspect that's code for 'I've-got-him-bound-and-gagged-in-some-storage-room-somewhere-while-I've-somehow-accidentally-managed-to-sell-us-off-to-a-Japanese-toy-manufacturer' ?"

Tony laughed at her teasing him. "Let's just say that, _though_ I'm better at the job than I used to be, and Ed and I _are_ actually getting along, your coming out of a coma is certainly welcome news for _all _parties involved_,_" he replied. "And it's a _Swedish _toy company, for your information."

Pepper laughed at his joke, and Tony grinned widely. She then shook her head, and sighed a heavy sigh. "I still can't believe how much I don't _remember,_" she said, her voice wistful. "Or how much I've _missed!"_

"We'll get there, baby," Tony assured. "It'll all come back. You'll see."

"_God, _I hope so," Pepper replied. He watched her go quiet in thought for a moment, her eyes shifting down to the rings on her left hand. She toyed with them, arranging them so the diamonds sat upright, and took a pause to admire them before she spoke again.

"_Obi_," she said softly. "Whatever became of him?"

Tony worked his jaw for a moment before he went to answer. "Well, of course, he wasn't happy about his plan to off me failing. So he tried to force me out of the company via injunction. When he realized I wasn't going to go quietly, he..." He paused for a moment, the vivid memory of the night Obi had ripped the arc reactor from his chest, and left him for dead, still leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Tony?" Pepper asked, looking at him curiously.

He shifted his eyes back to hers, and brought himself out of the past to finish his answer. "Incapacitated me, stole the arc from my chest, and put it in a suit he built he thought would rival mine. It _didn't," _he recalled. "But, thanks to _you, _I still had the first version of the arc I'd come back from Afghanistan with. So I managed to stagger down to the shop, pop it in, and take off after him."

"What do you mean, _thanks to me?" _ Pepper asked.

Tony shrugged. "I upgraded _again _after I got back home. If I was going to build another suit- this one being far more advanced than that clunker I'd escaped with- I needed the power source to match," he explained. "So, once I'd constructed _that _arc, I then, with your help, switched out the old for the new."

"I _helped?_" she asked. "How?"

"Totally grossed out, and squirming uncomfortably the _whole _time," he dead-panned. A teasing smile spread over his lips, and Pepper giggled at him poking fun at her. "But _seriously, _you helped with the install. I took out the first arc, but you pretty much installed the second."

Her eyes widened, and glanced down at his chest. "You mean I had my h-hands in your..." she asked nervously. She swallowed hard and brought her eyes back up to his, and grimaced. "Why did you...I mean, h-how did you know I'd be able to..." she stammered. "Weren't you..._afraid..._that something could happen and you'd..."

Tony smiled kindly. "I knew you could do it because I _trust _you, Pep," he replied.

A sheepish smile spread across Pepper's lips and she averted her eyes. "_Well,"_ she muttered, embarrassed by his flattery. Tony just watched her in admiration for a moment, before he spoke again.

"Once the install was complete, I was all for trashing old and busted, there, but you didn't. And _that's _what saved me. If you hadn't have kept that arc, Obi would've succeeded," he informed her.

Pepper gave him a sympathetic look, understanding his real meaning. "You mean you would have _died," _she replied softly.

Tony nodded. "Yep. But, instead, I put the first arc into Mark III, and took off after him. It was tough, given the decreased amount of power it had compared to the upgrade, but I eventually caught up to him. We duked it out on the roof of the plant until, finally, I had you throw the switch on the override to the factory's arc reactor and fry him _and _his circuits."

Pepper winced. Tony gave her a reluctant shrug, quirking a corner of his mouth up in apology for her having to hear about the harsh reality of that night.

"So _v__iolent,_" she gasped.

"I know. It _was. _But he _just wouldn't stop, _you know? He wanted both you and I _dead, _no matter what he had to do," Tony explained.

Pepper frowned. "What did he want with _me? _What could _I _have done to him in all of this?" she asked.

"Honey, _you _were the one who discovered he was behind my being kidnapped," Tony explained. "And he _knew _that."

Pepper looked at him, studying his face for a moment as she processed what he'd told her. "So, this _isn't _the first time you've saved my life?" she asked meekly, after a moment.

Tony smiled bashfully back at her. "No, and I'd do it a hundred times more," he replied. "Plus, what else could I do? I couldn't let him win. I had to fight for my life. Not only because he would stop at nothing, but also so I could protect _you._"

Slowly, an adoring, proud smile spread across Pepper's lips. Tony smiled back, his eyes sparkling.

"Besides," he said. "If somehow, _I_ would've made it through, but he would've hurt _you?_ I knew I wouldn't have been able to live with that."

Pepper brought a hand to her mouth, her eyes going glassy with emotion. "Oh, _Tony!_" she murmured.

"What. It's _true,_" he assured her. "I don't _have_ anyone but _you." _

Pepper chuckled in surprise at his candor, and leaned forward, her eyes flicking from his gaze to his lips, and she bit her bottom lip. "My _hero," _she cooed, with a smirk before kissing him soundly.

Tony inhaled deeply in response, simultaneously wrapping his arms around her, and deepening the kiss.

Pepper wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled herself farther into his embrace again, their kiss becoming more and more impassioned as the seconds ticked by. At any point in the past, since they'd become a couple, a kiss like this would've quickly ignited their desires and led to other things. But knowing that wouldn't really work in _these _circumstances, Tony actively tried to slow the momentum. "P-Pepper, we..." he mumbled, trying to break the kiss. But she didn't seem to want to relent.

However, finally, reluctantly, he succeeded, and pulled away, noticing the both of them were breathless. He rested his forehead against hers and looked at her. "We should probably slow down, huh?" he offered, swallowing hard to get his composure.

Pepper's chest heaved. She swallowed hard, too, and closed her eyes for a moment to steady herself before she attempted an answer. She nodded. "Yes. You're right. I'm sorry. I just..." She paused to take a deep breath, her cheeks blushing in embarrassment. "I just got caught up in..._everything_."

Tony smiled in understanding. "I _know. _Me, _too. _It's been..._so _long," he reluctantly remarked. He leaned in again to peck her lips, but couldn't resist a subsequent second peck, coupled with a flirty flick of his tongue into her mouth, which made her let out a breathy whimper. She cupped his cheek in her hand, and playfully nibbled his lip in reply. Which, in turn, made him moan.

And then he whined, and abruptly broke the kiss. "Okay, we _really _have to stop, now. For _real," _he warned. "Because we haven't had sex in, like, _eons. _And Little Tony's a little _too _eager at the moment to come out and play, so..."

Pepper chuckled and nodded in agreement. She took another deep breath. "Okay. Absolutely. We're stopping. As of..." she quickly leaned in to playfully peck his lips. "Right..." (another peck) "_Now," _she said, giving him a lingering, but relatively innocent, final kiss.

Tony closed his eyes, and bit his lips together, savoring the moment. "Mmmmmm," he moaned, before slowly opening his eyes to look at his wife, who was smiling very wantonly at him. He smirked slyly back.

"But tell me something?" she asked.

"Anything," he replied.

"I'm curious," she said, biting her lip to resist the overwhelming urge to kiss him again. "What are our lives like? As a _couple? _With _you _being..." She stopped, frowning. "I'm sorry. What _do _you call the..._suit?..._that you?..." she asked.

"Iron Man," Tony said, matter-of-fact. "Though _I _didn't name it that. That was the press's thing. Because it's not iron, per _se. _It's actually a gold-titanium _alloy _that..."

"_Iron _man?" Pepper repeated for clarification.

Tony stopped talking, and studied her face for a moment before nodding in affirmation. "Mmm hmm," he replied, his tone cautious.

She bit her lip, and nodded in understanding. "_Iron _Man," she said again. "And, since the ordeal with Obi, you've...done what? Gone on other..._missions?" _she offered.

Tony teeter-tottered his head from side to side. "A..._few_, yeah," he agreed. _Better to ease into this than dump what's really gone on in her lap all at once, _he resolved in his mind.

Pepper frowned. "To _where? _And done..._what, _exactly?" she asked. He could see the worry starting to build up in her eyes.

He swallowed hard before speaking. "Uh...places where people...have needed...me to..." he stammered, trying to explain in the simplest, and least jarring terms as possible. But he stopped talking, noticing her eyes intently studying his face.

He took his eyes from her gaze, and exhaled slowly. "Pepper, _look,_" he finally said. "I'm not sure when I took this whole thing on that I _fully _understood what I was getting into. There is a _lot _of responsibility that comes with something like this, and...to be honest, baby, I've had to learn some things the hard way." He exhaled sharply. "The _very _hard way."

Pepper stayed silent, but nervously chewed her lip. "Like..._what? Specifically_?" she asked anxiously.

Tony hesitated. Flashes of all of the nights when he'd come home to her after a mission, broken and battered, the nightmare images of the death and destruction he'd been sent to put an end to crashing around in his brain, threatening to fray the last threads of his sanity. And the only thing that could bring the blaring noise in his head, and the horrific slide show behind his eyes, to a halt was her soothing voice telling him she loved him, he'd done his job, he was safe now, and it was over. She'd help to get him cleaned up, and dress his wounds, her touch delicate and careful, working diligently until it was all done. Then she'd pile him into bed, and hold him protectively in her arms, stroking his back and running her fingers through his damp hair, his breathing matching her own as he laid with his ear to her chest, and his arms wrapped tightly around her middle, clinging to her until the uncontrollable trembling in his body would stop, and he'd succumb to sleep.

Tony worked his jaw, as he came out of his recollection, and flicked his eyes back to see that Pepper was waiting patiently for his answer. He could also see on her face that fatigue had once again begun to set in.

"It's...a _long _story," he said simply, his tone thoughtful. "And I've _already _told you _so _much that's happened. So, in the name of not overwhelming you, let's put a pin in this subject, huh? At least for now?"

Pepper took a deep breath, and frowned. "I..._suppose,_" she said reluctantly.

He knew she wouldn't really be satisfied with this idea, but he had to stop where they were in the saga that had been his life, _their _lives, for the last few years. After all, they'd only just begun this discussion, and there was _still _so much territory to cover. _Gotta take this slow, _he reminded himself.

Pepper sat back against the hospital bed once more. "So does this mean you're leaving me for the day?" she teased.

Tony shrugged. "Go. Stay. Whatever you want me to do, Pep. I'm just thrilled you want me around at _all," _he replied. "Especially after everything we've just talked about."

She gave him a loving smile, but he could still detect a hint of worry in her eyes.

"So _go, _then? Got it," Tony said, jumping up to play like he was leaving, in an effort to lighten the mood.

"No! No, no. I don't want you to leave," Pepper argued, reaching for his arm. "I want you to stay, actually. But I think I'd better get some rest."

Tony nodded. "Then, I'll _stay," _he agreed. He moved to slide a chair over to her bedside, but Pepper objected.

"Wait. Can we...try something _different_?" she asked him cautiously, with a wince.

He stopped what he was doing and looked at her curiously. "Like _what?" _he asked. Then he looked over his shoulder at the door, and back at his wife. "I'm not sure they'll be into us getting _naked, _if _that's _what you're thinking, but _hey. _Whatever you _want, _Pep. I'm _down _with..."

Pepper giggled and rolled her eyes. "Still never a missed opportunity, I see," she joked. "_Another _thing that hasn't changed."

Tony chuckled. "Well, in any case, I'm _all _yours, Mrs. Stark," he said, moving to lean over the top of her, and plant a tender kiss to her forehead. Pepper smiled, and closed her eyes, relishing his affection. Then she opened them and raised her gaze to his own, smiling, when he pulled back to look at her. "Your wish is my command," he murmured. "What did you have in mind?"

Pepper bit her lips together, then chewed the bottom one briefly, before she spoke. "Come _here," _she said, motioning to have him join her in her bed. "I want you near me. I just...it feels like...you _should._"

Tony gave her a surprised smile as he climbed up into the bed with her. Pepper motioned for him to lie down beside her. But as he did, she moved to wrap him in her arms, with his head at her chest. Tony, in turn, wrapped her in his, and put his ear to her chest, just like he had so many times in the past. A broad smile instantly spread across his lips, and when it seemed they'd both settled in, Tony let out a very relieved, and contented sigh. Pepper smiled widely to herself in response.

"I take it you're okay with this?" she teased.

Tony gave her a loving squeeze. "Oh, I am _more _than satisfied with _this _arrangement," he joked back. She chuckled.

He raised his face to look up at her, and Pepper lowered her eyes to meet his. They gazed at each other for a moment. "I've gotta know," he murmured softly. "Why _this? _Why _now?" _

She smiled sheepishly. "If I'm being honest, I don't really _know," _she said. "I can't explain it. It just feels like..._this _is what we're supposed to do. Like it's what we _would have _done, if the circumstances were normal," she explained. Then she gave him a wary look. "Is that..._weird?" _

Tony shook his head, and smiled. "No. It's _exactly _what we would've done, Pep," he replied. He turned his body to be able to prop himself up on an elbow and look at her more squarely, his eyes intent. "So are you telling me that you're following...some kind of instinctual _inclination _you've had about us?" he asked eagerly.

Pepper shook her head. "I don't know! I'm not sure!" she replied. Then, her eyes widened, realizing what he was getting at. "Why? Do you think...this might mean I'm starting to..." she swallowed hard before continuing. "_Remember..._us?" she asked, her tone hopeful.

They both smiled in excitement. "I don't know! I mean I _hope..." _Tony responded.

_"_Oh, _Tony! _What if it _is?!" _Pepper said excitedly.

He grinned in reply. "Then that would be _amazing, _baby," he cooed. He reached to peck her lips. Pepper kissed him earnestly back. When the kiss broke, they gazed lovingly into each others eyes for a moment, and he could see her eyes were glassy with emotion. A tear escaped, and rolled down her cheek, and she giggled bashfully when he raised a thumb to gently wipe it away.

Pepper smiled widely through her tears, and leaned down to kiss him once more. When the kiss ended, Tony moved back down into his original position, and she once again wrapped her arms around him. After a moment, she began to stroke his hair, and he instantly melted even further into her embrace, a soft, contented moan escaping his lips. She smiled at his reaction to what she was doing, and couldn't help but marvel at how familiar it actually felt. Even though she couldn't recollect any recent instance in which she'd done this very thing, she could remember the few times in the distant past when she'd found him alone and drinking in his office after everyone had long since left. And he'd been too drunk to pile into the back of the town car to send home, so she'd been forced to let him sleep it off, staying with him until after he'd fallen asleep, usually with his head in her lap on the couch. Or he'd been home, hitting the bottle hard, and called her in the middle of the night, begging her to come over to do some random task that easily could have waited until the next day. But, without fail, she'd appear on his doorstep, willing and able for whatever he required of her. Because she knew he'd only called her so he wouldn't have to continue to face his loneliness that night. He'd start babbling to her, about one thing or another, incoherent and random as ever, as he'd lead them into the living room to the couch, where he'd sit them both down. But eventually, it was clear he'd forgotten about the excuse he'd made for her needing to so urgently drive over there, as he'd grab a pillow, lay it on her lap, and lie down, only to fall asleep mid-sentence just moments later. It was part of the game they played with each other, time and time again. Though, if she was honest, she hadn't minded those quiet times between them. In his slumber, she always noticed he had a rare sense of peace about him. The current strain on him would dissipate, and she'd be there, watching over him, her heartbreaking yet again for the hurt he secretly endured that no one else cared to acknowledge.

It wasn't long before Pepper noticed, in that present moment, that Tony's breathing had started to regulate, and she deduced he'd fallen asleep. She smiled to herself, and stopped the stroking of his hair to rest her cheek on the top of his head, and pull him tighter to her. But her moment of solace with her husband was interrupted by anxious thoughts, and her brow furrowed with worry. _What does he have left to tell me about becoming Iron Man?, _she pondered. _And do I really want to know what it is?_


	55. Chapter 54

Pepper had eventually dozed off as well, listening to the relaxed rhythm of Tony's breathing against her chest. And it was about then that Marilynn had quietly opened the door to check on her daughter and son-in-law. What she saw- the two of them in Pepper's bed, wrapped in each others arms- instantly brought bitter-sweet tears to her eyes, and she immediately brought a closed fist to her lips as she quietly closed the door once more.

Bruce looked at the woman as she once again rejoined him in the hall. He frowned in concern. "You okay? What's wrong?" he asked.

Marilynn tried to smile through her tears. "I'm _fine, _darlin'," she replied, laying a hand on his shoulder in thanks. Bruce smiled back at the gesture. "I'm just so sad for them. _Happy, _but also _sad." _She went to sit down in the row of chairs outside of Pepper's room, and Bruce sat next to her, his eyes still filled with concern.

She turned to face him. "I don't know if you were aware, but they were..." she paused, swallowing hard to shore up her composure. "_Expecting..._before all of this happened," she finished.

Bruce nodded. "Tony had told me," he confirmed. "And I'm very sorry for their loss, Mrs. Potts."

Marilynn smiled, and patted his cheek in a mother fashion. "Honey! Call me _Marilynn. _I insist," she told him.

Bruce smiled at the kindly woman, her warm demeanor putting him very much at ease. A feeling he welcomed, as it wasn't often that he had the luxury of letting his guard down, even by the tiniest smidgen.

"_Thank _you," he said. "And I'm _Bruce. _The 'doctor' part is...just when I'm in the lab," he joked.

They both chuckled. Marilynn smiled. "You're a _dear _man, Bruce. I can _tell," _she told him. "Tony and Ginny are lucky to have such good friends around them. I'm grateful beyond words. Just _know _that."

Bruce gave her an understanding smile. "Well, I know Tony thinks a lot of you. He's always looked forward to your visits. Even amid all of _this_," he said, gesturing around them. "Besides the fact that you're a very kind person," he said. Marilynn gave him a bashful smile, her cheeks blushing at his compliment. Bruce continued. "I think Tony likes having someone like _you _in his life."

"Someone like _me?" _she asked.

Bruce shrugged. "A..._mother figure_," he explained. "He tries to play like he doesn't need anyone, but...he's let it slip a couple of times how much he misses his _own _mother. And how close they were. Pepper fills the need for companionship, obviously, but _you? _You sort of...complete the puzzle for him, in terms of having a family, I think," he revealed. Bruce blushed and averted his eyes from her gaze. "That's just my two cents, anyway," he said humbly.

Marilynn smiled at him, and patted his arm, leaning in to him. "I appreciate that, honey," she said. "And I _too _feel lucky to have _him _in my life. After raising two girls, I often wondered what it would be like to have a son. But, _now, _I get the pleasure of knowing," she said, with a smile. "And he's everything I could have wanted," she went on, shifting her gaze from Bruce to the door of Pepper's room. Her eyes held a reverent admiration. "First and foremost, though, he loves my _Ginny," _she said, her voice giving out with emotion at the sound of her daughter's name. Tears began to fall, and she sheepishly wiped them away. "That means the _world _to me," she murmured.

Bruce gave her a sympathetic smile, and put a hand on her shoulder. Marilynn smiled at him, through her tears, and patted his hand.

"I know it's been hard," he said. "I can only imagine what you've been through."

Marilynn nodded. "Thank you, dear," she said. She reached for a tissue from a box sitting on an end table at the end of the row of chairs, and began to dab her eyes, and wipe her nose. "And now that we know they won't be able to...try _again? _For another baby? I just..." She stopped talking, and closed her eyes. She shook her head in regret, as her emotion overcame her. She slumped, putting her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking as she quietly wept for their loss.

Bruce watched in empathy for her hurt, understanding how heartbroken she must be with the news. He imagined she was delighted with the prospect of becoming a grandmother, as he was certain she would have been a terrific one- the perfect prototype, in fact, for the grandmother he knew every child would dream of having. So he was sure her heartache wasn't just for Tony and Pepper's loss, but her _own _as well.

He moved to lay a hand on her back, rubbing it up and down to try to soothe her. "It'll be alright, Marilynn," he softly murmured. "You'll see."

Marilynn brought her head up, and nodded, swallowing hard once more. "I know, dear. And I'm sorry for carrying on like this," she said, with an embarrassed smile.

Bruce shook his head. "Not at _all," _he assured. "I completely understand why you'd be upset."

She smiled, grateful for his understanding, and nodded. She gently blew her nose, and then looked at her new friend. "So, enough about our troubles," she said, attempting to brighten the mood. "Tell me more about _you."_

Bruce spluttered in embarrassment. "Like.._what, _exactly? I'm afraid my life isn't that exciting," he said with modesty. "Other than the.._.occasional emotion outburst,_ you could say. Which I _do_ try to keep to a minimum," he joked.

Marilynn nodded in understanding. "Ahh, yes. Mr. Tony informed me of your..._outbursts,_" she joked back.

Bruce looked at her curiously. "He _did?" _he asked with apprehension. "And it didn't make you want to avoid me at all costs?"

Marilynn smiled at him and put her hands out to her sides. "You see me sitting here with you, plain as day, don't you?" she said. "Unless you think I have cause for concern?" she teased.

Bruce smiled at her teasing him, and shook his head. "No. There's no cause for concern, Marilynn," he assured.

"_There, _now," she said, clasping her hands around one of his, and patting it kindly. "I knew we'd become fast friends."

Bruce smiled even broader. "Right," he said, nodding. "I like that idea."

"So. Do. _I,_" Marilynn emphatically agreed, still keeping a hold of his hand. She looked around for a moment, in thought. "So tell me, my new friend, _Doctor _Bruce," she joked. "Are you seeing anyone?"

Bruce looked at her with half-humor, half-trepidation. "What is it about everybody being so interested in my love life?" he asked. "First, it was _Tony. _And then it was _Colonel Rhodes. _Now it's _you_!" he exclaimed good-naturedly. "And, while I'm at it- Are you_ asking _or _offering?" _he joked. They both chuckled, and Marilynn's cheeks went to a deep shade of crimson.

"Oh, dear me, _no. _No, no, no. No offense, sweetie, but you are _far _too young of a thing for _my _liking. No, no. I'm only asking because it would be a shame if a man such as yourself, with so much to offer, didn't have someone to share their life with," she quickly explained.

Bruce gave her an embarrassed smile, and then went quiet in thought for a moment, fondly remembering Betty Ross, the woman he'd so long ago had been forced to leave behind, in order to keep the both of them safe. And he also recalled how much it _hurt_ to do so. He steeled himself against the familiar heartache once again, and answered. "Well to answer your question- _no,_" he said softly. "There's...no one like that, right now."

Marilynn could see the hurt and regret in his eyes, and she pursed her lips, nodding in understanding. "That's a shame, darlin'," she said quietly. "Truly. You'd be quite a catch. For _any _woman."

Bruce smiled bashfully, and nodded. "Thank you," he said simply. "I appreciate that. But really. It's hard to think of myself in those terms."

Marilynn's eyes widened. "Oh, honey! You can't be serious!" she exclaimed. "You're an attractive, brilliant doctor! Why on _Earth _wouldn't someone want to..." She was interrupted by the reappearance of Dr. Cho to the nurse's station to return Pepper's chart. She'd had to leave the group earlier for the research lab in order to document Pepper's latest results in her notes for her work in nerve and tissue regrowth.

Marilynn watched her chat with the nurses for a brief moment. And then a knowing smile spread across her lips. "Um, Bruce? Have you ever thought about..." she began, stopping her speech eventually to nod in Cho's direction.

Bruce spluttered. "_Helen?!" _he gasped. He shook his head in denial. "No. No, no. I _couldn't. _She's..."

"_Perfect_ for you," Marilynn purred with a giddy smile. She turned her head back to Bruce. "And..._Helen?" _she teased, with a surprised smirk. "Why, darlin'! Where _I _come from, if you call a woman by her first name, you've _already _become something of a _fond __personal acquaintance," _she informed him, her voice thick with southern-belle charm. She batted her eyes playfully, and Bruce couldn't help but chuckle though his cheeks were rapidly reddening at her putting him on the spot to ask Dr. Cho out.

Bruce just averted his eyes, and said nothing as the doctor approached the two of them. "Hello again," she said pleasantly, her eyes falling on Bruce's embarrassed, and reddened, expression, her own changing to a look of curiosity before shifting back to Marilynn's gaze with a smile. "Any word from our patient? And/Or her significant other?"

Marilynn smiled coyly, and gestured toward the door. "See for yourself, Doctor," she cooed.

The doctor looked at her curiously, but followed her prompt and quietly cracked the door to discover what Marilynn was talking about. She poked her head into the room, smiled widely, and then closed the door behind her just as softly as she'd opened it. "That's a _very _encouraging sign," she said proudly. "Looks like they've become somewhat _reacquainted _with each other. And faster than anticipated, I must admit."

Marilynn cooed excitedly and clapped her hands. "Ooo! Doesn't it just warm your heart?" she purred, grinning. "You can't stop true love. No sir-_ree._"

Bruce and Cho shared a humored glance and chuckled at Marilynn's giddiness, Bruce's eyes lingering on the doctor a beat longer before his eyes joined hers in gazing at Pepper's over-joyed mother.

XxXxXxXxXx

The afternoon sun had begun to shine through the window of Pepper's room, bathing everything in warm golden light. Sub-consciously noticing the change in atmosphere, both halves of the couple began to slowly awaken out of their slumber. They each inhaled deeply, collectively smiling at the circumstances in which they found themselves still in.

"Well, _hello,_" Tony jokingly purred, slowly raising his head to look at his wife through still bleary eyes. He gave her a drowsy grin, and she grinned back. Then he moved to prop himself up on all fours, and lean in to kiss her lips. She kissed his back, delicately touching her finger tips to his cheeks.

He sat back when the kiss broke, gazing at her, still grinning. "I don't think I've sleep that well in _months,_" he remarked.

She smiled coyly. "_I, _on the other hand, find it ironic that, after being asleep for so long, I'm _still _exhausted," she replied.

Tony shrugged. "You're _healing, _Pep," he reminded her. "That takes time. _Believe _me, I know first hand."

Pepper frowned, biting her lips together, recalling her worry she'd felt before they'd gone to sleep. "_Yeah. _About that," she began. "Why do I get the feeling that what you have to tell me about being Iron Man could fill the pages of an entire encyclopedia."

_And more!, _Tony thought, rolling his eyes. "Uh...because if there's anything you _are, _Pep, it's _intuitive," _he replied reluctantly.

Pepper took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly, bracing herself for the weight of the hard truth about her husband. "Okay?" she said. "So...back to where we left off, then?"

"Yeah," Tony agreed. "But the _last _thing we need, in telling you all of this, is for you to get overwhelmed," he told her. "So let's stay on the straight and narrow, here, huh? Let's go slow, and keep it simple. Agreed?"

Pepper nodded. "Agreed," she replied.

Tony then began to tell her about Justin Hammer and Ivan Vanko, about what happened in Monte Carlo, how Rhodey took off with Mark II after they'd fought it out at his birthday party, how they both had to fight off the swarm of defective Android soldiers at the Expo that Hammer made Vanko create, and...

"There's one thing I hadn't mentioned in all of this, Pep," Tony warned. Her eyes were already wide, as she'd been completely riveted while he'd told her the story.

"What? What is it?" she urged, her words breathless.

"While _all _of this was going on, I was being _poisoned. __So _much so, that it nearly _killed _me," he explained.

She gasped. "_Poisoned?!_" she exclaimed. "By _whom? _Was it _Ivan? _Or _Justin?" _She gasped again. "Don't tell me Obi somehow came back!" she said.

Tony smiled at her guessing. "No, it was nothing like _that,_" he replied. "_Actually,_ it was the _arc." _

She frowned. "Wait," she said. "What do you _mean _it was the arc? I thought you _needed _it. I thought it was _saving _your life. Not...not_ ending _it."

"It was doing _both,_" Tony explained. "Short term, it was keeping the shrapnel outta my heart. But long term? The palladium was leaching into my system. My heavy metal blood toxicity levels were through the _roof. _The only thing I could do was drink chlorophyll by the gallon every day to slow down the effects, and..._" _

"So _that's _when you had it removed? The..." she asked, pointing to the scar on his chest. "Because you were _dying?!" _

Tony pursed his lips, and shook his head. "Not..._exactly," _he replied.

Pepper squinted in confusion. "What do you _mean _'_not exactly'?" _she repeated. "Either you _did _or you _didn't." _

"I _didn't,_" Tony replied, relenting. "I _couldn't. _I was in the thick of things with Hammer. What was I to do? Ask him to kindly hold off on filling the world with exploding robots for at least six weeks while I go have open heart surgery?"

Pepper sat back, crestfallen. "No, I...guess you're _right," _she agreed.

"Besides _that, _you and I were..." he stopped, reconsidering his words. "Well, we weren't on the _best _of terms, Pep," he admitted.

Pepper studied his face in thought for a moment, the two of them gazing pensively at one another. "Did I _know?" _she asked softly.

"Know _what?" _he asked.

"That you were _dying, _Tony," she stated firmly. "Did I _know." _

He worked his jaw for a moment, and then looked away. "I tried to tell you," he said.

"But _did _you?" she asked.

He brought his eyes back up to hers, his expression laden with regret.

"_No,_" Pepper said sadly, guessing his response. "You _didn't." _

"And I regret it every day of my _life,_" he said. "Because you _needed _to know. I'd just made you CEO, for one thing. And,I also had realized that I was..." He halted his words, wondering if he should proceed with caution.

"What? You were _what, _Tony?" Pepper expectantly urged, unable to escape the feeling of another bomb about to be dropped on her.

"In love with you," he said simply. He chuckled reluctantly. "I tried telling you _that, _too."

Pepper softened. "You..._did?" _she asked, regretting once again the fact that she couldn't remember what he was talking about. Then she gave him a wry smirk. "What was the phrasing of _that _conversation in your head? 'I'm in with love you and by the way I'm _dying?' " _she quipped. "It would've sounded like a bad pick up line."

Tony's eyebrows shot up and he started chuckling. "Uh...well, I would've at least _attempted _to word it...a little more _eloquently _than.._that," _he stammered, trying to hid the fact that she'd closely guessed what he'd actually planned to say to her.

Pepper chuckled back, and then bit her lips. She shook her head in disbelief, and took her gaze from his to look around the room in thought. He watched her silently, waiting for the cue to continue.

She took another deep breath, and brought her gaze back to his. "So you...were _dying. _You were trying to stop Vanko. _And _Hammer. _And _Rhodey," she recounted. "And, mean while, you and I were barely speaking."

"Correct," Tony affirmed.

She chuckled in disbelief again, and clucked her tongue. "Wow, you uh...you really had a _mess _on your hands," she remarked.

Tony nodded in the affirmative. "Yeah, and right about the time I thought I should just give it all up? In rode the _Cavalry," _he recalled.

Pepper's eyes widened. "_Who!" _she demanded.

"The _Strategic Homeland Intelligence..." _Tony stopped talking and huffed in exasperation. "_SHIELD,_" he said flatly. "Let's just save time and call them SHIELD?"

"_SHIELD?_" Pepper repeated. "What's... _SHIELD?" _

Tony took a deep breath. "_Well, honey?_" he said, giving her a reluctant smile. "This is where it starts to get _interesting." _


End file.
